Freakshow
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Disposta a livrar-se de seu ex-noivo, a jovem Isabella Swan, recorre ao enigmático e encantador francês Edward Cullen, que a fará repensar seus conceitos sobre o que é certo e o que é errado.
1. Prólogo

**Freakshow**

**Titulo: **Freakshow  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Censura: **+ 18  
**Sinopse: **Disposta a livrar-se de seu ex-noivo, a jovem Isabella Swan, recorre ao enigmático e encantador francês Edward Cullen, que a fará repensar seus conceitos sobre o que é certo e o que é errado.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, mas aqui nessa fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.  
Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Paris. Ah… Paris. A cidade luz, onde há a torre mais romântica e iluminada do mundo. Cidade dos amantes, onde dezenas de casais apaixonados se beijam nos pontos turísticos mais cobiçados. Paris… local onde os pedidos de casamento mais românticos são feitos em frente àquela mesma torre iluminada... a torre Eiffel, se lembra? Cidade da moda, onde novos estilistas buscam seu espaço, e os antigos inovam mantendo-se no lugar de costume. Delirante Paris… cidade dos pintores, onde os quadros mais lindos do mundo estão guardados. Doce Paris… cidade perfeita. Pronto de aspiração de muitos turistas. O lugar mais romântico do mundo para se passar a primeira, segunda, terceira, ou quantas luas-de-mel você quiser ter. Extraordinária Paris… a cidade onde se encontra um café em cada esquina, onde pode-se comer os mais deliciosos macarons do mundo… onde o simples fato de estar acompanhado andando na rua, é motivo para se pensar em romance.

Oh… Paris… cidade onde abriga a burguesia mais hipócrita e machista do mundo. Onde não há mulheres fortes e decididas, e se há alguma, são reprimidas pela sociedade. Lugar onde a mulher é vista apenas como um glorioso troféu na estante de seu marido, de seu _dono_. Lugar para se manter uma boa imagem frente à elite. Elite esta, que vive o futuro e herdeiro da família Newton.

Michael Russeau Newton. Ou apenas Mike. Mike Newton.

Mike cursava o último ano de economia na maior e mais renomada universidade da França, o Institut d'Études Politiques de Paris, mais conhecido como Sciences Po. Membro de uma tradicional família francesa e filho de Richard Russeau Newton – dono de uma notória e multimilionária empresa, que fabricava diversas peças automobilísticas – e Charlotte Russeau Newton – participante do clube do livro mais requisitado de toda Paris e uma conhecida socialite –, o herdeiro já começava a pensar em seu futuro. Estava noivo a exatos dois anos da única filha de Renée – presidente do clube do livro e maior socialite da França – e do primeiro ministro Charlie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, ou _minha jóia_ como a gostava de chamá-la carinhosamente.

– _Mon bijou, _diga-me o que lhe aflige? – indagou o loiro, usando o apelido que dera a sua noiva quando ainda eram amigos.

– Não é nada, Mike – replicou a morena, erguendo lentamente sua xícara de porcelana até os lábios e bebericando um pouco do café que havia ali.

– Eu lhe conheço muito bem, _ma chérie_. E sei que ago lhe aflige.

– Não é nada, está bem? Agora eu preciso ir. Marquei de encontrar-me com Rosalie antes de irmos a faculdade.

– Tudo bem, _Mon bijou_. Não quer que eu a leve?

– Não. Um dos motoristas do meu pai está me aguardando.

O loiro concordou e Isabella inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, o que não demorou muito, pois Mike afastou-se logo.

– _Mon bijou_, estamos em público – alertou o Newton. – Não pegaria bem para você, ser vista dando beijos em público, sim?

Isabella segurou um rolar de olhos. Eles estavam em um café localizado próximo a torre Eiffel, um dos cafés mais chiques de Paris, e não podiam dar um simples beijo sem que Mike começasse com toda essa baboseira.

Ela odiava todo esse machismo presente em seu convívio social. Odiava ser tratada como um troféu. Odiava que todos ignorassem que ela possuía um cérebro e queria usá-lo. Odiava tudo isso. Odiava todas as regras de _como uma dama da elite francesa deve porta-se em público_.

Colocou o pequeno guardanapo de seda azul claro em cima da mesa, e deu mais um gole em seu café, levantando em seguida. Passou a mão pela saia de tecido fino que usava e pegou sua bolsa preta da _Chanel_ e retirou-se com passos firmes do café.

Seus _Louboutins _laranjas batiam conta o piso da calçada francesa, e, logo pode avistar o carro que a esperava. Como de costume, Philipe, um homem de aparência cansada e cabelos grisalhos, que trabalhava para a família Swan desde os 6 anos de Bella, abriu a porta e ela agradeceu, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido e pedindo que ele fosse até a champs elysee, onde sua amiga a esperava.

Iriam comprar algum vestido para um baile que ocorreria para a inauguração do novo campo de golfe. Todos os homens daquela maldita burguesia estavam animados, usariam o que fosse possível para promoverem-se na noite que iria seguir e as mulheres animadas por poderem desfilar ao lado dos maridos com vestidos caros. Já Bella… iria por puro tédio e obrigação.

Não que ela odiasse ter dinheiro e ir a festas. Ela só odiava a hipocrisia que a cercava. Philipe anunciou que haviam chegado e Isabella pediu que ele ficasse por perto, pois somente faria algumas compras e não pretendia demorar, já que iria para a faculdade em seguida.

– Estarei a sua espera, senhora.

A morena assentiu e desceu do carro. Não precisou muito para achar as madeixas loiras e esvoaçantes da amiga. Bella foi até Rosalie e a abraçou cuidadosamente, saudando-a.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, filha de Odette e Joseph Hale, uma loira de 21 anos, um metro e setenta e três centímetros, de corpo extremamente sexy e escultural, trajava um vestido mulberry nude que mal chegava ao meio de suas longas pernas, torneadas e brancas. Um pequeno e delicado cinto, do mesmo pano do vestido, prendia-se a cintura da loira, modelando o corpo escultural da mesma. Como de praxe, em seus pés maravilhosos Louboutins. A maquiagem marcada por um batom coral Chanel e uma sombra nude YSL. (Look da Rose)

– Petite – disse Rosalie, contente por ver a amiga. –, você está divina!

Isabella sorriu, agradecendo e sentaram-se para conversar.

Rosalie definitivamente estava certa. Bella estava divina. Na verdade, a jovem Swan, também de 21 anos, era uma jovem-mulher que causava inveja. Dona de maravilhosos olhos castanhos, cabelos longos e, por vezes, ondulados num tom extremamente escuro – praticamente preto –, lábios com um traço fino, porém sem deixar a desejar, a pele da jovem era branca como porcelana e algumas sardas, mesmo que claras, podiam ser notadas no corpo da morena, concentrando-se principalmente na região das bochechas. Isabella não chegava a ser alta, media apenas um metro e sessenta e cinco, mas tinha um corpo esplêndido.

– Vai querer comer algo antes? – a loira indagou.

– Não – Isabella suspirou em pesar.

– O que há de errado? – franziu a testa. – Você parece estranha…

– Não é nada que se deva preocupar – sorriu. – Vamos logo? Vi um _Dolce & Gabbana_ de renda roxo maravilhoso em uma vitrine.

E assim elas foram. Fizeram compras por quase uma hora e meia, quando já estavam um pouco atrasadas para a faculdade. Ambas cursavam o penúltimo ano de ciência política na Sciences Po, o que não era comum entre as mulheres daquela sociedade. Mulheres se interessando por política? Era praticamente considerado como um adultério. Mas Rosalie e, principalmente, Bella, não ligavam para isso.

O dia na faculdade seguiu-se de forma cansativa para Bella, mas ela não podia reclamar, estava fechando o semestre e precisava tirar notas boas. Agora ela encontrava-se em seu maravilhoso apartamento.

Morava com seus pais no _bairro da torre Eiffel_, o _7ème arrondissement_ – talvez o bairro mais burguês e elitista de toda Paris –, em uma maravilhosa propriedade com 765,00 m², oito quartos, sendo quatro deles suítes, 4 banheiros públicos, duas maravilhosas salas de jantar, mais de 10 salas de estar, 2 escritórios, uma mini biblioteca, um extenso jardim completamente gramado, uma piscina e ainda uma pequena quadra de tênis. Todo o apartamento com uma decoração clássica, as paredes, em sua maioria, forradas com madeira sucupira, assim como o chão de todas as salas. Outras paredes cobertas de mármore… Muitas janelas enormes deixavam o ambiente claro e luxuoso.

Saiu de sua enorme banheira de mármore branco e secou-se lentamente. Hidratou seu corpo com seu creme hidratante favorito e foi até seu closet, onde pegou um conjunto preto de lingerie e o vestiu. Colocou um roupão felpudo rosa e voltou para seu banheiro, onde começou a maquiar-se. Passou uma sombra escura e esfumaçada nos olhos, marcando-os de forma tentadora. Deu uma pincelada de blush em suas bochechas e então passou um batom escuro em seus lábios.

Prendeu suas madeixas em um coque frouxo e colocou um par de brincos de ouro branco. Voltou para o quarto e pegou seu vestido de renda roxo _Dolce & Gabbana_, vestindo-o rapidamente. Calçou seu par de _Louboutins _preto e, mais uma vez, retornou ao banheiro, onde pode observar-se no enorme espelho que havia ali. (Look da Bella)

Bella via a si mesma de uma forma diferente. Em seu anelar direito um desejado anel de ouro branco com um enorme diamante vermelho cravado em seu centro. A magnífica jóia havia custado 61 mil dólares, o jovem Newton havia encomendado direto de NY, e estava ali, lembrando Isabella Swan, de que um dia ela deixaria sua família e se tornaria uma deles. Tornar-se-ia uma Newton. Pensar nisso fazia-a estremecer. Ela não queria ser apenas mais um troféu na estante de seu marido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

Dois lábios ávidos buscavam um ao outro com extrema paixão e sensualidade. As mãos sedentas passeavam pelo homem, apenas em busca de algum contato físico. Havia passado o dia inteiro longe dele e estava morrendo de saudades.

- Fique – ele sussurrou.

- Eu não posso – respondeu com a voz ofegante. – Você sabe que meu pai me mataria caso eu não aparecesse por lá. Vamos apenas… aproveitar o tempo que temos antes de eu ter que ir.

Não precisou de muito, e logo os lábios se encontraram novamente. Braços fortes seguravam sua cintura de forma possessiva, puxando o corpo cada vez mais para si.

O local onde ocorreria o baile já estava completamente arrumado. Luzes e mais luzes enfeitavam toda a extensa região, querendo fazer uma breve disputa com o brilho da torre Eiffel. Sim, do campo era possível ver a maravilhosa torre. O encantador som de uma pequena orquestra ambientava o local, deixando tudo mais falso.

A alta sociedade inteira de Paris estava ali. Dezenas de mulheres desfilando ao lado de seus maridos pomposos. Todas usando vestidos caros, desenhados pelos melhores estilistas da Europa, e, quem sabe, do mundo.

**~x~**

Isabella chegou ao evento, acompanhada de seu noivo, Mike Newton. O motorista do Newton abriu a porta do reluzente carro prata e eles desceram. Ela estava magnífica, usando aquele vestido de renda roxo. Mike a segurou pela mão, sorrindo abertamente enquanto eles fotografados. Isabella tentou sorrir também, mas havia falsidade no sorriso que ela dera.

Junto, eles entraram no salão. Este estava magnífico. O chão era de completamente coberto por mármore. Um mármore claro, praticamente um creme. Estava tão limpo que via-se o reflexo do teto nele. Os enormes lustres iluminavam o local. Isabella deu uma rápida olhada neles. Todos banhados a ouro, com correntes de cristais ao redor, deixando um ambiente mais clássico.

As mesas do salão eram redondas, cobertas por um tecido fino dourado, com lugares para até seis pessoas. As cadeiras, elegantemente acolchoadas com veludo creme, tinham as bordas banhadas a ouro. Ao longo do salão havia um espaço para a dança, mas Bella sabia que ninguém ousaria dançar. Ninguém queria parecer-se ridículo perante a sociedade.

Havia também pilastras cilíndricas com o mesmo mármore do piso, que se estendiam até o teto. Bella e Mike caminharam até a mesa que era designada a eles, não deixando de cumprimentar alegremente todas as pessoas ali.

Sentaram-se à mesa e logo foram servidos do champanhe mais caro de toda Paris. Bella agradeceu quando viu que sua amiga, Rosalie, estaria na mesma mesa que eles.

- Srta Hale – Mike murmurou, dando um leve beijo na mão direita de Rosalie.

Ela e Bella seguraram um revirar de olhos.

- Mike – assentiu e virou-se para a amiga. – Bella, eu disse que o vestido ficaria magnífico!

- Sim – a morena sorriu. – Eu gosto de renda… estava receosa apenas com a cor.

- Deixe de bobagens – riu. – Roxo fica perfeito em você.

- Um pouco chamativo para uma mulher noiva – Mike disse. – Não concorda, Cameron?

Bella o ignorou, cumprimentando rapidamente o cunhado de Mike.

- Obrigada, Rose. E Emmett, onde está?

- Resolvendo algumas coisas. Logo deve estar chegando…

- Estou com saudades dele – murmurou.

Bella adorava Emmett. Ele era o irmão que ela nunca tivera, e quando começou a namorar Rosalie, tudo pareceu perfeito. Emmett ao contrário da maioria ali, não provinha de uma família francesa, mas sim de uma família americana. Emmett McCarty, filho dos maiores empresários de Nova York; Natalie e Joseph McCarty.

Mike fechou a cara ao ouvir Bella dizer aquilo. Não era politicamente correto as moças, principalmente as comprometidas, dizerem em público – ou até mesmo em segredo – que sentiam falta de outro homem. Ia contra todas as regras.

Bella bufou.

Ela levantou o olhar e sentiu como Cameron a encarava, o olhar fixo do pequeno decote coberto pela renda roxa. Arqueou a sobrancelha, para deixar claro que sabia dos olhares dele, mas tudo o que Cameron fez, foi sorrir maliciosamente e depois se virar para Mike.

- Eu acho o vestido de Bella _fantástico_ – respondeu a pergunta que lhe foi feita outrora.

A morena trincou o maxilar. Não deixaria que ele a irritasse em público.

- Mas então, onde está minha irmã? – Mike indagou, evitando o assunto.

Cameron estava noivo há cerca de três anos de Madeline, irmã mais velha de Mike. Não que o noivado deles estivesse indo a mil maravilhas…

- Pensei que ela viria com vocês – Cameron disse.

- Madeline deve chegar logo então – Mike concluiu, bebericando seu champanhe.

Havia certo desconforto naquela mesa, era algo visível ali. Mas ninguém fazia nada, apenas ficavam em silêncio, enquanto bebiam uma garrafa de moet. Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes, chamando a atenção dos poucos que estavam perto dela. Ela precisava de ar. Precisava sair aquilo tudo. Precisava de um pouco de paz. De não ter que se portar perfeitamente em público pelo menos uma vez na vida. Precisava de uma escapatória. Precisava fugir. Bella precisava apenas que Rosalie entendesse seu olhar suplicante e…

- Bella, querida, você iria ao toalete comigo, por favor? – Rosalie indagou, notando o olhar suplicante que a amiga lançava.

- Oh, claro, Rose! Com licença, rapazes – murmurou cínica e se levantou.

No caminho sussurrou um pequeno _obrigada_ a Rosalie, e esta apenas sorriu. O caminho até o toalete foi feito em meio aos comprimentos que Bella e Rosalie _tinham_ de fazer aos demais convidados.

Finalmente entraram no recinto e Bella suspirou em paz pela primeira vez daquela noite.

- Petite, você precisa relaxar – a loira disse.

- Eu sei! Droga… O Mike está me sufocando, Rose!

Bella estava completamente indignada, mas não podia sequer gritar para extravasar a raiva que sentia. Tinha apenas que sussurrar com ira, para que nenhuma outra senhora ouvisse o que estava sendo discutido ali.

- Eu não suporto mais! – continuou. – Para tudo o que fazemos há uma citação sobre _as boas maneiras de uma jovem da burguesia francesa, _ou sobre _como uma dama da elite francesa deve porta-se em público_. Você tem noção de como isso é frustrante?

- Recomponha-se, Bella – implorou a amiga. – Você está muito nervosa… Eu sei que nos últimos dias Mike vem lhe estressando de uma forma que faz com que você queira matá-lo, mas você precisa se recompor-se. Pelo menos por hora.

- Porque? Só porque estamos em um evento social? Eu estou _tão_ cansada, Rose! – Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Oh… venha cá, _Bells._

Naquele momento a morena quase chorou de vez, ainda mais ouvindo a amiga chamá-la pelo apelido que era usado apenas em momentos como esses. Rosalie esticou os braços e Bella correu para eles.

- Não chore, ok? Você é uma mulher forte e decidida. Não deixe que esse bastardo de merda lhe impeça de curtir a noite. Há o seu champanhe favorito lá fora, uma boa música. O Emmett também chegará logo. Apenas ignore-o. Mike anda mais irritante do que o costume, mas isso passa.

A pequena Swan concordou e desvencilhou do abraço da loira. Conferiu a maquiagem, certificando-se de que nada estava fora do lugar e voltaram a mesa. No caminho Bella entortou os lábios, vendo a cunhada ali.

Madeline.

Bella não a suportava de forma alguma. Apenas mais uma machista nesse mundo burguês, que acreditava que as mulheres deveriam ser completamente submissas aos maridos. A jovem Newton acreditava que após o casamento, teria uma vida perfeita. Acreditava que após o casamento, Cameron deixaria de suas canalhices de apenas uma noite. O quão iludida ela poderia ser?

Mas, às vezes, Bella tinha suas dúvidas sobre Madeline. Ela aceitava fácil demais tudo isso que Cameron fazia. É claro que ele não sabia que ela sabia. Ninguém sabia quem, de fato, Cameron era. Madeline podia ser muito bem uma dessas garotas que se posavam de santas, mas na realidade, não passavam de vadias. De qualquer forma, ela parecia ter um segredinho bem sujo… Mas Bella não se importava muito em descobri-lo. Tinha coisas mais importantes do que aquela filha da mãe para se preocupar.

- Madeline, _querida_ – cumprimentou-a co falsa polidez.

- _Isabella_, você está fantástica!

- Obrigada.

- Bella, não seja tão rude com a minha irmã – sussurrou Mike em seu ouvido.

_Um, dois, três, quatro…_

Bella tentava se controlar, mas estava sendo impossível. Aquela cena no _Café_, na qual Mike recusara-se a beijá-la apenas por estarem em público, já havia sido repetida muitas e muitas vezes naquela semana. Mike criticando o modo como Bella se portava, se repetia a todo o momento. Mike tentando lhe dar lições de uma política no estilo _boa vizinhança_, acontecia sempre. Mike tentando _obrigá-la_ a fazer algo…

_Cinco, seis, sete, oito…_

Balançou a cabeça, procurando se recuperar do possível acesso de raiva que teria dali alguns segundos.

Algumas vezes, tudo o que Bella queria poder fazer, era… _explodir._ Queria gritar como se não houvesse nada mais a sua frente, queria mandar todos aqueles elitistas preconceituosos e machistas a merda. Queria correr como se nada mais importasse. Beber como se fosse uma coisa normal, e não ser olhada como se estivesse fazendo sexo em público.

_Nove… Dez._

Não foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. Bella apenas arrastou a cadeira para trás, atraindo alguns olhares e se levantou da mesa, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela foi andando até a saída, fazendo com que muitos observassem a cena, pois, a alguns metros dela, estava Mike Newton, desesperado atrás de sua noiva.

Bella somente parou de andar, porque o Newton conseguiu alcançá-la e a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- O que foi _aquilo_? – indagou aos sussurros.

A morena forçou os braços, fazendo com que Mike a soltasse.

- Eu estou cansada, _Michael_! – Fez questão de usar seu nome verdadeiro. – Estou _realmente _cansada!

- Fale mais baixo, _Mon bijou – _implorou, notando que a noiva usava um tom de voz um pouco mais elevado do que deveria.

- Pare de me chamar de _mon bijou_! Eu não sou a _jóia_ de _ninguém, _entendeu? De _ninguém_! Eu não sou apenas uma jóia que você irá usar quando sentir vontade de parecer mais belo. Eu não sou uma jóia que é vista apenas como o _complemento_. Eu _não_ sou uma jóia!

- Você está surtando, _ma chérie_.

- Cale a boca, Michael! Isso. Cale a boca.

Mike arregalou os olhos. Nunca, em nenhum momento de sua vida, ele esperava ser mandado calar a boca por uma mulher. Ainda mais perante aos olhos alheios _e_ atentos_._

- _Ma_ _belle, _acalme-se. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

- _Minha _jóia, _minha_ querida, _minha_ bela! _Minha, minha, minha!_ Que… que droga! Eu _não_ sou _sua_! Eu não sou uma _propriedade_ para ter dono, ou um objeto. _Eu não sou um troféu._

- Isabella – pediu, desta vez ele falava em um tom sério –, acalme-se. Você está dando um showzinho sem necessidade.

- Não. Não é sem necessidade. Eu estou indo embora, Mike. Estou indo para minha casa. Não se _atreva_ a ir atrás de mim. Muito menos de me ligar. Não quero mais saber de você em minha vida. Você que arrume outro troféu para se vangloriar.

Tão rapidamente que Mike quase não viu, Isabella retirou a aliança que Mike havia lhe dado e colocou em sua mão, antes de lhe dar as costas e sair andando para a saída, deixando um Mike completamente perplexo em pé naquele salão.

Isabella caminhou com passos extremamente rápidos e ficou irritada ao notar que seu motorista não estava ali. _Mas é claro, _bufou lembrando-se de que havia chegado aqui com o motorista do seu então ex-noivo. Olhou ao redor e logo conseguiu ver olhos preocupados a encarando. Sem pensar em mais nada, a jovem Swan correu até o moreno que a analisava e o abraçou apertado.

- Sh… diga-me o que aconteceu?

- Só… só me leve para casa, por favor – implorou aos sussurros.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Por favor, Emm – implorou novamente.

Emmett McCarty acabara de chegar ao local, quando vira sua amiga um tanto quanto desesperada, parecendo estar a procura de algo no lado de fora. Agora o mesmo, ainda estranhando a reação da pequena Swan, estava levando-a para casa. Rosalie certamente ficaria chateada pelo atraso, mas entenderia quando ele lhe dissesse que Bella precisou de ajuda.

O caminho até a mansão dos Swan era relativamente grande e Bella parecia estar cansada, pois permanecia dormindo no banco ao lado de Emmett. Pediu o motorista que estacionasse ali e o esperasse. O herdeiro da família McCarty retirou Isabella do carro, colocando-a em seu colo, e já conhecendo a senha que abriria o portão, digitou-a.

Não demorou muito e logo Brigitte e Gunter, os dois cães-guarda da casa vieram ao encontro dos dois. Emmett não temia os cães, pois os mesmos já o conhecia fazia um bom tempo, praticamente desde que Renée resolvera adotar o casal de _Dogue de Bordeaux_ para tomar conta da casa alguns anos atrás.

- Agora não é uma boa hora, amigão – Emmett sussurrou para Gunter que teimava em farejar suas pernas.

Abriu a porta principal da casa com a chave que havia na pequena bolsa de Bella e subiu com ela até o quarto, fazendo o possível para não ser visto. Ele não se importava com isso, e sabia que Bella não se importaria também, mas sabia também, o que aconteceria caso outra pessoa visse aquilo. Seria um escândalo. Provavelmente haveria uma manchete em um dos principais jornais de Paris: _Jovem Swan termina noivado com o herdeiro dos Newton e minutos depois é vista nos braços de Emmett McCarty._ Patéticos.

Emmett deitou a amiga na cama e Bella abriu os olhos.

- Oh, Emmett! Perdoe-me por dormir – desculpou-se e olhou a sua volta, percebendo que estava em seu quarto. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui, eu estava realmente cansada.

- Não se preocupe – sorriu. – Você está bem? Eu vi mais ou menos o que aconteceu entre você e aquele bastardo.

- Acabou, Emm – declarou. – Finalmente estou livre.

- Bom pra você – declarou animado. – Mas o bastardo fez algo que me dê motivos para socar a cara dele?

Bella riu levemente.

- Você está falando de Mike tentar algo a mais comigo? – riu de novo. – Seria mais fácil eu tentar algo e ele sair correndo do que ao contrário…

- Droga, eu realmente queria quebrar a cara de bebê daquele infeliz.

- Você terá outras chances – sorriu.

Minutos depois, Emmett se despediu e disse que precisava ir até sua Rosalie. Bella entendeu perfeitamente e assim que o amigo saiu do quarto, retirou o vestido, ficando apenas com a camisola de seda italiana que estava por baixo do seu delicado vestido de renda roxo. Retirou os anéis, limpou a maquiagem, retirou os sapatos e deitou em sua cama, adormecendo não muito tempo depois.

**~x~**

As luzes piscavam de forma sensual, assim como o corpo que dançava ali. Rebolou até o chão, deslizando de forma sensual e abrindo as pernas algumas vezes. Desceu a mão pelo pescoço, passando-a lentamente pelos volumosos seios e dando uma singela apertada ali. Olhou o homem que a encarava de longe e deu um sorriso safado, seguido de uma piscadela. Esticou um de seus braços para frente e o chamou com o indicador, ainda rebolando. O homem apenas revirou os olhos e deus as costas.

**~x~**

O sol entrou pelas frestas da cortina douradas que balançavam suavemente com a leve brisa que tomava a manhã de Paris. Bella abriu os olhos e suspirou, sentindo-se extremamente aliviada.

Livre.

Não tão livre como gostaria, mas livre.

Espreguiçou-se de forma lenta e deixou que os raios de sol esquentassem seu rosto de porcelana. Piscou algumas vezes e virou para o outro lada da cama, pronta para levantar. Então o viu.

Um delicado buquê de _lírios _estava posto em cima do sofá. Bella levantou-se da cama e viu um pequeno cartão ao lado do buquê. Pelos anos que ela havia estudado em uma escola elitista de boas maneiras, Bella sabia muito bem os significados de algumas flores, sabia como deveria aceitar, ou recusar, o convite implícito em cada uma. Ela não gostava muito de _lírios_, não era bem lá uma de suas flores preferidas.

Resolveu pegar o cartão, mesmo já sabendo que _aquele_ tipo de flor só poderia ser mandado por uma pessoa, afinal, quem mais mandaria _lírios_ para Bella?

_Bella, espero que você esteja mais calma agora e repense sobre suas atitudes._

_Não podemos desmanchar algo tão lindo como nosso amor por amenidades._

_Espero vê-la em breve._

_Mike._

Bufou e revirou os olhos. Já era de se esperar. _Algo tão lindo como nosso amor_! Pegou aquelas flores que traziam consigo pureza, casamento, doçura e inocência, e saiu do quarto as pressas, indo até a cozinha e as jogando no lixo. No caminho até a cozinha ela viu mais e mais buquês de lírios e aquilo a irritava profundamente.

- Peguem todos esses buquês e destruam-nos. Estou indo me arrumar para a faculdade e não quero ver nenhuma sombra deles quando eu sair do quarto.

As empregadas a olhavam horrorizadas. A Swan nunca era tão rigorosa assim.

A semana na faculdade foi comprida. A notícia do rompimento de Isabella com Mike corria por toda Paris, mas o que mais chocava, era o fato de _ela_ ter rompido com _ele_, e não o contrário. A sociedade de Paris estava sendo obrigada a engolir certas coisas.

Bella suspirou, completamente exausta e sentou-se na cadeira do café que ela e Rosalie estavam.

Não agüentava mais receber flores de Mike. Não agüentava mais os boatos. Não agüentava mais nada.

- Você perece estar exausta – Rosalie comentou.

- Eu estou!

- Quer desabafar? Conversa entre mulheres? Algo assim?

Bella sorriu de forma dócil e assentiu. Rosálie fez os pedidos de ambas, já que Bella parecia completamente perdida em seus próprios devaneios e esperou até que a amiga voltasse em si, para começarem a conversa.

- É tudo tão complicado, Rose. Quando Mike e eu éramos noivos, ele nem me olhava! Ele não dava a mínima para mim… ele sequer _me tocava_ – sussurrou a última parte.

Bella lembrava-se muito bem de todas as vezes em que esteve completamente sozinha com Mike em algum local _privado_ e nada passava de beijos. Lembrava-se das poucas vezes em que ele avançou um pouco mais, descendo os beijos para seu pescoço e subindo as mãos para sua bunda, e então… parava.

Era completamente… _frustrante._

- E agora – prosseguiu –, depois que eu desmanchei o noivado, ele não para de me mandar flores, de correr atrás de mim.

- E isso não deveria ser bom?

- Deveria…

- Mas…?

Rosalie sabia muito bem que não parava por aí.

- Eu pensava que no momento em que ele começasse a correr atrás de mim, a me _valorizar, _eu me sentiria… _mulher_. Mas na verdade, eu ando sentindo _nojo_ do que ele ta fazendo. Ele fica me mandando esses lírios, esses cartões e tudo mais… _patético._ Sei que pode soar grosseiro, depois de todo o tempo em que estive com ele e no pouco tempo em que acreditei gostar dele, mas é realmente _patético_.

- Você cogita a hipótese de voltar para ele? – indagou a loira, temerosa.

- Não! – A jovem Swan praticamente berrou, o que fez com que alguns clientes a olhassem com um olhar reprovador. Uma leve coloração vermelha tomou conta de seu rosto e ela sussurrou: – Não mesmo.

- Ótimo. Assunto Mike encerrado.

- Por mim está perfeito!

Bella e Rosalie voltaram para a faculdade depois do almoço e terminaram alguns trabalhos que precisavam, para depois se encontrarem no corredor e irem fazer um pouco de compras.

**~x~**

- Finalmente hoje é sexta! Não agüento mais ver o Mike todos os dias me pedindo desculpas e tudo mais.

- O que vai fazer esse final de semana?

- Não sei – murmurou, ajeitando a bolsa Chanel que carregava consigo. – E você?

- Emmett está planejando algo, mas ainda não sei o que é!

Bella sorriu. Rosalie realmente tinha sorte. Tinha o Emmett, que não ligava para toda essa pressão botada pela sociedade. Que a amava do jeito que ela era. Que a tocava intimamente, que fazia amor com ela sem se importar se aquilo era errado perante a sociedade, ele só… a amava.

- Você tem sorte – suspirou.

Mais uma semana se passou e Mike ainda não havia desistido de mandar buquês de flores para Bella, sempre ressaltando o quão pura ela era. Certa vez ele mandou um buquê de rosas brancas, querendo paz entre os dois. Ele ligou muitas vezes. Ela estava farta. Já havia mandado-o parar, mas o loiro não desistia.

Bella bufou enquanto caminhava ao lado da herdeira dos Hale e procurou esquecer o assunto Mike.

- Eu pensei que havíamos combinado de trancar a gaveta com o assunto Mike! – advertiu.

- Eu sei, mas ele fica me mandando flores e mais flores. Todas brancas! Isso me irrita tanto! Eu quero _matá_-_lo_. Ele não me deixa em paz por míseras horas, Rose! Sempre me mandando flores e cartões!

Rosalie riu.

- Você devia ir atrás de Edward Cullen e contratá-lo – continuou a rir.

O que? Rosálie estava _mesmo_ sugerindo que Bella fizesse isso?

- Quem é es…

Mas Bella não pode completar o que queria perguntar, pois o celular de Rosalie tocara e era Emmett pedindo que ela fosse se encontrar com ele. Elas se despediram com um beijo rápido na bochecha e Bella chamou pelo motorista, pedindo que ele a levasse para casa.

**~x~**

Já em seu banheiro, enquanto relaxava em sua enorme banheira com os melhores sais de banho, a morena ainda pensava a respeito do que sua amiga havia lhe falado.

_Você devia ir atrás de Edward Cullen e contratá-lo._

Seria muito baixo contratar um… como chamam mesmo? Um _garoto de programa_? Rosalie estava louca. É. Mas por outro lado, se Mike a visse com outro rapaz… talvez ele saísse de seu pé.

Suspirou profundamente e decidiu que já era hora de sair da banheira. Assim o fez, enxugou-se em sua toalha de algodão egípcio e passou seu hidratante favorito, vestiu seu roupão também de algodão egípcio e foi para o quarto, onde pegou seu notebook e colocou na página de buscas.

_Edward Cullen Paris._

Milhares de páginas apareceram como resultado, mas apenas aquela que continha o endereço de onde achá-lo importou para Bella. Ela anotou o endereço em seu celular e procurou vestir uma roupa.

Vestiu primeiro um delicado lingerie nude, colocando em seguida uma meia calça cor de pele. Optou por um vestidinho delicado que uma estilista amiga de sua mãe havia feito exatamente para ela e calçou os sapatos feitos pela mesma mulher. Passou uma maquiagem suave e optou por não levar bolsa. Pegou apenas seu celular e saiu de casa sem dizer ninguém aonde ia. Encontrou o motorista de seu pai a sua espera, mas pediu o mesmo as chaves do carro.

- A senhora tem certeza de que não quer que eu a leve? Está tarde…

- Dê-me as chaves, sim?

Mesmo temeroso, o homem entregou-lhe a chave e Bella entrou no carro, colocando as coordenadas no GPS e saindo em seguida.

Foi quando ela realmente parou em frente ao local que seu coração acelerou e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em que problema havia se metido. Isabella estacionou o carro e desceu do mesmo.

Respirou fundo e encarou o enorme letreiro a sua frente.

_Freakshow_, ele dizia.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e entrou sem saber o que a aguardava lá dentro.

**reviews? :3**


	3. Capítulo 2

Freakshow – Capítulo Dois

As cortinas se abriram no ambiente que estava escuro, e uma música instrumental começou a tocar. Uma pequena luz acendeu-se no centro do palco que havia ali, no segundo seguinte, uma mulher com curvas completamente eróticas entrou no palco, fazendo alguns homens assoviarem. Mesmo na penumbra se era possível notar o justo e longo vestido azul e branco que ela usava. Não era um vestido vulgar. Era sensual. Era um modelo sereia, em que o tecido grudava por todo o seu corpo, até chegar ao meio das coxas, onde começava a se abrir uma saia tule azul bem clarinho, puxando um tom para o branco azulado. O vestido em si era branco, mas todos os detalhes eram em azul, a começar pelas flores no peito e alguns detalhes menores em prata. Era um vestido brilhante, mas elegante. Ainda havia as maravilhosas luvas azuis que abraçavam seus braços até pouco acima do cotovelo. Sua pele era branca, quase tão branca quanto o vestido. Já os cabelos negros como a escuridão. Os lábios estavam cobertos por um batom vermelho sangue e os magníficos olhos azuis davam um ar provocador.

Ela sorriu para todos que a observavam e caminhou lentamente para frente. Outra luz se acendeu, e uma enorme taça de Martine foi revelada no meio do palco. Gritos e assovios podiam ser ouvidos e a mulher sorriu mais, começando a retirar a primeira luva. Ela remexia os quadris, e quando tirou a outra luva a girou algumas vezes antes de jogá-la em um lugar qualquer. Mordeu os lábios anda sorrindo e remexendo os quadris, então virou-se de costas para todos, começando a descer o zíper do mesmo. Quando ele caiu no chão, ela levou uma das mãos até os lábios e arregalou os olhos, ainda sorrindo. Agora ela havia revelado um corpete, com os mesmos detalhes do vestido, meias cinta-liga cor de pele e rendadas. Por fim nos pés sapatos azuis.

A mulher jogou os sapatos de lado e lentamente começou a retirar as presilhas da meia, retirando as meias em seguida. Quando usava apenas o corpete e uma minúscula calcinha branca, ela virou-se de costas novamente e apoiou-se na taça de Martine, ainda rebolando, começou a retirar o laço que prendia o corpete. Mais assovios foram ouvidos e ela sorriu mais, adorando toda aquela atenção recebida. Depois de alguns segundos desfazendo os laços ela se virou novamente e abriu o corpete, jogando-o para longe, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Alguns gritavam pedindo pra ela tirar o resto, outros perguntavam o motivo de tanta roupa, mas todos estavam adorando o show. Ela rebolou algumas vezes e foi para o outro lado da taça. A morena passou as mãos pelo corpo e se virou se costas, rebolando bem antes de chegar com as mãos até o fecho do sutiã e deixando que ele caísse no chão. Aqueles que a observavam gritaram, vendo-a apenas de calcinha e ela virou-se para frente, mostrando que seus seios estavam cobertos por adesivos com brilho prata com um pequeno pingente nas pontas, que rodaram assim que ela abriu os braços e balançou os seios. Ainda não satisfeita ela sorriu e começou a tirar a calcinha, recebendo assovios de aprovação. Ela ficou de frente para todos, e para o desapontamento de uns, havia um tapa sexo prata ali.

Ela voltou a se remexer e puxou uma cadeira levando-a perto da taça e, finalmente, entrando na mesa. A morena deliciou-se com o líquido que havia ali. Balançando as pernas para cima e para baixo, rodopiando na taça, jogando parte do líquido para o alto. Então ela se ajoelhou na taça e pegou uma esponja que imitava uma azeitona e espremeu-a, fazendo com que o champanhe derramasse em seu corpo quase nu.

Isabella observava a cena boquiaberta. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo ali? A forma desinibida como aquela mulher se movia no palco, não fazia coerência com toda a elite que estava acostumada a viver. Na verdade, a forma desinibida da mulher, fazia com que Bella se sentisse apavorada. A mulher conseguia se mover tão sensualmente. Bella sabia que um homem pegaria aquela mulher de uma forma rude, apaixonada, sexy… no entanto, todos a enxergavam de uma forma tão frágil. A jovem Swan duvidava que algum dia conseguisse ser tão sensual assim. Duvidava que algum homem se sentisse tão atraído por ela, ao ponto de se esquecer da sociedade ridícula em que viviam e a pegasse com força, com paixão. Sem inibições.

Do outro lado do salão, o homem a observava de forma… _curiosa_. Quem era aquela estranha que parecia estar tão chocada com o que via? O que ela fazia ali? O homem se questionava, enquanto admirava a forma que ela parecia completamente perdida no salão. Aquilo era realmente admirável. A forma como ela abriu a boca em espanto quando a dançarina derramara o champanhe em si, o fez dar uma pequena risadinha. Ela não parecia ser uma cliente freqüente. Na verdade, ela não parecia ser uma cliente. Ela parecia estar a procura de algo. Ou melhor, ela parecia estar a procura de _alguém_.

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, mostrando que precisava de um de seus empregados e prontamente um deles apareceu.

- Vá até aquela morena parada ali e pergunte se ela deseja algo. Estarei em minha sala.

- Sim, senhor.

A futura herdeira dos Swan ainda não sabia como chegaria até o tal do Edward, e passava o olhar pelo salão, a procura de algum homem se oferecendo, mas tudo o que via eram homens sentados e bebendo suas bebidas caras, enquanto um novo show começava no palco.

- A senhora deseja algo?

A voz rouca a assustou e fez com que a morena colocasse a mão sobre o peito. Por Deus! Respirou fundo e se virou, encontrando um homem loiro, de estatura mediana a encarando com seriedade.

- Sim – declarou por fim. – Eu desejo falar com Edward Cullen.

A declaração deixou o homem incomodado. Definitivamente, a morena a sua frente não parecia alguém que apreciaria os serviços de Edward. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, eram ordens do chefe. O homem apenas pediu que a jovem Swan esperasse a mesma assentiu.

Quando sozinha novamente, Bella olhou ao redor do local. A decoração se consistia em tons escuros e sedutores. Algumas paredes possuíam um exótico papel de parede vermelho, mas a maioria possuía a cor preta, com luzes vermelhas. O chão era completamente preto. Longas cortinas de seda vermelha estavam erguidas no palco onde outro show era visto. Uma mulher loira e alta, com um corpo completamente esguio e olhos inocentes dançava de forma divertida e sensual, enquanto uma música animada tocava.

Em frente ao palco, diversas mesas redondas e escuras, com as cadeiras seguindo a mesma linha, porém com o assento em veludo no mesmo tom vermelho que se seguia pela decoração do ambiente. Cercando algumas paredes, estava um banco de couro vermelho que se estendia por boa parte. Mais algumas mesas, ó que vermelhas, estavam por ali também. Alguns espelhos ocupavam as paredes e pelo reflexo de um deles, Bella viu a quantidade de homens, aparentemente elegantes, estavam sentados, tomando a bebida que lhes era servida e deliciando-se com o show. Provavelmente depois todos voltariam para suas mulheres, sejam elas esposas, namoradas ou noivas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas botariam a máscara de boa fama exigida por aquela sociedade.

Bella suspirou, cansada de ficar ali para e em pé, mas sem coragem de se sentar ou de encostar-se em algo. Já bastava estar pisando com seus maravilhosos sapatos naquilo… Afinal, ela estava em um… como era mesmo o nome que chamavam aquilo? _Puteiro? Bordel? Cabaré? _Não importava, Bella sabia muito bem o que se passava ali dentro e não queria levar nada daquilo consigo. Tomar coragem para entrar ali já havia sido um sacrifício…

- Senhorita? – A mesma voz grossa de outrora retirou a jovem de seus devaneios.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda antes de responder, e tentou não parecer ansiosa.

- Sim?

- Queira me acompanhar, por favor?

- Você é Edward Cullen? – indagou, observando o homem a sua frente.

Ele não era dos mais atraentes que ela já havia visto. Até mesmo Mike, naquele seu jeito maricas de ser, encantava mais do que aquele homem. O homem balançou a cabeça, ainda se perguntando o que aquela jovem fazia ali e suspirou.

- Não. Ele está a sua espera em uma sala. Queira me acompanhar agora?

Isabella assentiu e começou a seguir o homem por um caminho que os levava até um corredor completamente preto e com as luzes vermelhas. O homem continuou a andar e Bella o seguia sem saber o que a esperava. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando atrás do loiro, o mesmo parou em frente a uma porta acolchoada por um veludo vermelho e alguns detalhes – como a maçaneta – em dourado. Ele pediu que ela esperasse novamente e abriu a porta rapidamente, entrando seja lá onde aquela porta levasse. Bella bufou impaciente e dentro de dois minutos o loiro estava de volta.

- A senhorita pode entrar.

Bella assentiu e respirou fundo no momento em que a porta foi aberta.

- Vagabunda! – o homem berrou, enquanto dava um tapa na cara da mulher. – Você não passa de uma vagabunda. Fica com esse joguinho todo pra cima de mim, mas não passa de uma _vagabunda_!

Ela o olhou, completamente assustada. Não era a primeira vez que ele ficava nesse estado. E, definitivamente, não era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de tal coisa. Mas, ainda assim, ver aquele homem, que antes era completamente amável, tratando-a daquela forma… era _assustador_.

Quem os via por fora, jurava que os dois poderiam ser o casal mais perfeito de Paris, mesmo que no fundo soubessem que as aparências enganam… e mesmo que alguém pudesse suspeitar de algo que acontecia entre os dois, ninguém falaria ou faria nada.

Era assim que funcionava. A doce, a saborosa e única hipocrisia que o cercava os impedia de ser quem eles realmente eram.

A mulher suspirou e procurou não demonstrar medo. Ela não podia. Demonstrar medo ao predador não era a coisa mais esperta a se fazer, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

- O que foi? – ele cuspiu, bebendo um pouco de whisky e olhando pra mulher na cama. – Vai ficar calada?

Ele se levantou, jogando o copo em um canto qualquer do quarto, fazendo com que o vidro se estilhaçasse em mil pedacinhos. Olhou a mulher frágil na cama, usando apenas uma camisola de seda rasgada – que ele mesmo havia rasgado outrora –, deixando sua pele branca e delicada exposta. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e os lábios com um leve corte no canto inferior esquerdo. Os olhos estavam olhando para baixo e a maquiagem um pouco borrada.

Ela não o respondeu. Sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse, provocaria a fúria do homem. Ele agarrou suas pernas e as puxou contra si, fazendo com que ela ofegasse de susto. Ela fechou os olhos de pavor, sentindo as mãos ásperas tocarem suas pernas nuas e subirem até encontrarem a calcinha delicada. Ao contrário da mesma, as mãos dele não foram delicadas ao rasgarem o pano fino da calcinha. Ele não foi delicado quando apenas abaixou suas calças e preencheu a mulher com sua masculinidade. Ele não foi delicado quando puxou-a pelo pescoço e começou a beijá-la de forma urgente. O homem não foi delicado enquanto transava com ela.

Uma lágrima de dor – não somente física, mas também mental e emocional – escorreu pelos olhos da mulher.

_Ele está apenas bêbado. Apenas isso. Ele não quer te machucar, não quer…_ Ela repetia mentalmente._ Ele te ama… você o ama…_

Passos silenciosos e o barulho da água da fonte caindo ao longe. Eram as únicas coisas que se podiam ser ouvidas naquele momento.

- Eu não devia estar aqui – sussurrou com medo de alguém escutar. – É perigoso.

- Eu não me importo – respondeu. – Eu só precisava ver você. Só precisava sentir seu corpo.

Ambos sorriram e logos os lábios estavam ocupados em um beijo significativo. Um beijo que começou de forma violenta, e acabou em carícias ousadas. As mãos apalpavam todas as partes possíveis a as bocas agora estavam ocupadas com outras partes do corpo.

Era perigoso, arriscado, insano, louco, talvez até mesmo errado… e isso só tornava tudo ainda melhor.

Isabella olhou ao redor, sem acreditar que estava _mesmo_ ali. As paredes eram escuras, assim como o chão. A iluminação era baixa, formando uma espécie de penumbra pelo local. Ela não precisou tocar a parede, para saber que era macia. Os poucos móveis que haviam ali, eram de um modelo renascentista e Bella sabia que provavelmente cada peça ali havia custado uma pequena fortuna. Mais ao fundo do quarto, havia um círculo no chão – formando uma espécie de palco – e bem no meio havia um cilindro dourado que ia do chão ao teto. A morena não podia acreditar que estava diante de um espaço usado para _pole dance. _Só quando ouviu alguém pigarrear, que Isabella virou-se para o lado, vendo que havia uma cama ali também.

Mas a jovem Swan não prestou muita atenção nos detalhes que cercavam a cama, o que chamou mesmo sua atenção, foi o homem incrivelmente misterioso e sedutor que estava sentado na mesma.

A pele do homem era incrivelmente branca, e ele usava um smoking preto marcando algumas partes do corpo e deixando claro que o homem tinha um corpo malhado. Os cabelos, num tom estranhamente loiro, castanho e ruivo, estavam penteados de uma maneira bagunçada e isso o deixava incrivelmente charmoso. Bella admirou o formato sexy do seu maxilar e segurou um suspiro. Seus olhos logo foram para a boca do homem e um sorriso convencido e arrogante estava ali, mas isso não a impediu de admirar os lábios finos, com um delinear perfeito que ele tinha. O nariz mantinha um traço fino no rosto e ela ficou imaginando se ele era mesmo da França, ou de algum outro país da Europa. Então a morena olhou para os olhos dele, ficando imediatamente presa neles.

Os olhos do homem não eram nem um pouco comum. Com a pouca luz que havia ali, ela não sabia definir muito bem a cor. Era algo entre o azul e o verde. E era algo completamente único, que ela nunca havia visto antes. Os olhos tinham uma expressão de mistério, audácia, arrogância e safadeza que fez a herdeira dos Swan sentir um leve tremor pelo corpo.

O homem sorriu mais um pouco e se levantou da cama, indo de encontro a morena. Na medida em que ele se aproximava, ela podia observar a forma sexy e poderosa que ele andava. Era como se todo o mundo estivesse aos pés daquele estranho. Assim que ele parou bem próximo a ela, a morena pode sentir a fragrância poderosa que exalava dele. Era algo completamente inebriante.

Tentando não parecer muito deslumbrada pelo homem, ela piscou uma ou duas vezes e estendeu uma das mãos.

- Você deve ser Edward Cullen, eu suponho.

- Ao seu dispor. E você é?

A voz era baixa e rouca, fazendo com que todos os pelos do corpo da jovem se arrepiassem e ela sentisse seu corpo estremecer.

- Isabella Swan – respondeu automaticamente.

Edward tocou sua mão estendida e a levou até os lábios, deixando um delicado beijo ali. Enquanto ele praticava o ato, os olhos dele não deixavam de encarar os olhos dela. E, como se fosse mesmo possível, Bella sentiu seu corpo estremecer ainda mais.

Vários turistas andavam por mais uma mágica noite em Paris. Tudo parecia tão calmo… perfeito. A tão doce e perfeita Paris. A cidade dos amores… Ah… Alguns tiravam fotos em frente a torre Eiffel dando um beijo apaixonado no marido, apenas para registrarem a magnífica noite na cidade luz. Todos iludidos… mal sabiam eles que naquele momento políticos famosos estavam com suas prostitutas. Mal sabiam eles que mulheres estavam apanhando. Mal sabiam eles que pessoas eram assassinadas naquele momento. Mal sabiam eles que jovens se drogavam escondidos dos pais no quarto. Mal sabiam eles…

- Desculpe-me pela sinceridade, mas você não parece o tipo de pessoa que apreciaria meus _serviços_ – Edward disse.

Isabella tentou não demonstrar o quão afetada ficou com aquilo. Ela sabia que não chamava atenção. Sabia que não era desejada… Mas ouvir aquilo, ainda mais de um _garoto de programa_ era humilhante.

- Eu não me importo com isso – devolveu. – Eu só preciso de seus serviços. Nada mais. Se puder faça, se não puder, ótimo, eu arranjo outra pessoa.

Edward surpreendeu-se com a resposta da mulher a sua frente e ajeitou sua gravata. Pigarreou novamente e convidou a morena a se sentar. Olhar aquelas pernas nuas a sua frente estava sendo algo muito provocador.

Isabella olhou ao seu redor, tentando não fazer uma cara que remetia nojo. Definitivamente sentar em uma cama de uma sala VIP de um _cabaré _não era algo que ela faria. Tentando ser delicada, ela apenas murmurou que ficaria de pé.

- Certo. Então, de quem eu tenho que _cuidar_? – indagou.

Isabella agradeceu mentalmente por ele não mandá-la ir a merda e sair do seu quarto. Ela sabia muito bem que não arrumaria outro como ele. E agradeceu também por ele não usar termos chulos para conversar com ela. Certamente a palavra _cuidar_, era melhor do que ouvir um _com quem eu devo transar por dinheiro_?

- De mim, é claro.

Edward ficou ainda mais surpreso. Aquela mulher estava-o deixando completamente confuso. Ela _definitivamente_ não parecia alguém que precisaria dor serviços dele.

- De você? Tem certeza?

A morena respirou fundo, tentando não se estressar.

- Sim. Há algum problema? Tenho certeza que você já está acostumado com isso.

- Eu só não entendo. Veja bem, _Isabella_, porque você precisaria dos meus serviços?

- Não é bem para mim – assumiu corando um pouco. – Eu só quero me livrar do meu ex-noivo, Mike Newton. Desde que rompi o noivado, ele não sai do meu pé. Ele fica me mandando lírios brancos, dizendo que sou _pura_ e coisas do tipo…

Ela se xingou internamente por dar mais detalhes do que o necessário, mas se sentiu aliviada quando viu a expressão de Edward. Finalmente ele a havia compreendido.

- Certo. Eu só preciso saber os locais que ele costuma freqüentar, e preciso de uma foto, nome completo e se você tiver alguma preferência de como eu posso _cuidar_ dele – disse calmamente.

- Não! – Bella colocou as mãos no rosto e ele bufou. Confusa. Essa era uma palavra que a definia muito bem. – Você não vai precisar sair com ele. Você vai sair _comigo_. Vamos a alguns eventos juntos, você finge que é meu namorado e depois de um mês ou menos, eu acredito que o Mike já tenha aceitado que eu não o quero mais.

Edward soltou uma risada alta e aquilo irritou Isabella. O que havia de tão engraçado ali? Não era assim que se fazia? O que ela poderia ter feito ou falado errado? Tentou repassar o que havia falado em sua cabeça, e tudo parecia normal demais para ela. Mas Edward não parecia concordar, já que ainda ria. A jovem Swan fechou a cara para ele, que no instante seguinte segurou um pouco a risada, apenas para olhá-la.

- Eu não sei se entendi muito bem, _Isabella_ – ele disse com a voz baixa, e Bella tentou não se desconcentrar muito ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pelos lábios de Edward. – _Você _quer que _eu_ finja ser seu _namorado_? Como uma espécie de _namorado de aluguel_, ou de _acompanhante de luxo_?

- Exato. E não sei o que torna isso tão engraçado. Certamente você já fez isso outras vezes.

Sim. Definitivamente _confusa_ era uma palavra que definia a morena a sua frente. Mas a proposta que ela havia lhe feito, era, no mínimo, _interessante_. Ele não fazia essas coisas, e certamente não começaria a fazer. Ele não precisava disso. Mas a chance de sair ao lado dela como seu namorado, era algo _tentador_. O Cullen queria ter a sensação de ter Isabella para ele pelo menos por uma noite. Ele sabia muito bem o quão _divertido_ aquilo poderia ser.

- Antes de tudo eu preciso chegar meus… hm… _compromissos_. E pensar a respeito da proposta, minha cara. Mas se não se importa, deixe seu telefone comigo e eu a ligarei dentro de uma semana com a minha resposta.

A morena não tinha muito o que fazer. Ela não podia questioná-lo sobre os motivos que o levava a praticamente recusar o que ela havia sugerido. Mesmo que tentasse negar, Isabella estava desapontada em ser praticamente rejeitada por um homem que ganhava dinheiro por sexo. Ela era tão indesejada assim?

Escreveu seu telefone rapidamente em papel e entregou-o a Edward.

- Boa noite, Isabella.

Foi o que ela escutou enquanto saía do quarto e voltava a seguir pelo corredor. O que diabos ela havia acabado de fazer?

O sol, mesmo que fraco e escondido atrás do céu cinzento de Paris, anunciava que já era manhã. Charlotte Russeau Newton andava de um lado para o outro, ainda sem acreditar que o noivado de seu filho com a herdeira dos Swan havia acabado. Podia parecer algo simples, mas não era. Romper este noivado era o mesmo que romper dois mundos prestes a se unirem. A senhora Newton simplesmente não poderia aceitar isso calada.

Talvez ela esperasse um tempo até que Isabella Marie Swan e seu filho pudessem se acalmar, mas, definitivamente, aquele não seria o fim do noivado. Não mesmo.

- Sra Newton? – uma empregada a chamou.

- Sim.

- Seu chá.

- Deixe em cima da mesa e pode se retirar.

Mas a empregada permaneceu ali.

- O que foi?

- A reunião do clube do livro começa em cinco minutos e algumas senhoras já chegaram.

Charlotte bufou, completamente irritada. Havia se esquecido que a reunião do clube do livro este mês seria em sua casa. Definitivamente o rompimento do noivado havia mexido demais com ela. Em que mundo ela esqueceria de um evento social tão importante como este?

Respirou fundo e se virou para sair do quarto.

- Sra Newton, seu chá – a empregada insistiu.

A mulher, completamente fora de si naquele momento, pegou a xícara da mão da empregada e a jogou com força no chão.

- Dane-se meu chá! – berrou, dando um forte tapa na cara da serviçal. – Agora limpe essa merda.

A empregada a encarava assustada. Charlotte nunca havia batido nela antes. De fato, a Sra Newton adorava humilhar seus empregados, mas nunca, nem mesmo por um pequeno segundo, havia encostado um dedo nos empregados. Bom, até agora.

- O que foi? Eu mandei você limpar essa merda – voltou a berrar.

- Sim, Sra Newton. Desculpe-me pela insolência, já estou limpando.

- Perfeito! – cantarolou.

Charlotte respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando um sorriso amigável no rosto e indo para a sala onde as _amigas_ as esperavam para a reunião do clube.

Os cinco dias seguintes depois do encontro de Isabella e Edward haviam se passado de forma tranqüila. Ela se mantinha na espera da ligação de Edward, mas esta nunca chegava. Os dias na faculdade passavam de forma tranqüila, e o Newton havia parado por um tempo de insistir algo com ela. O que a deixava um pouco despreocupada em relação a resposta de Edward. Por mais que estivesse completamente incomodada com a demora de um _sim_ ou de um _não_.

Era difícil assumir para si mesma que uma parte dela, por mais que fosse pequena e ela não conseguisse enxergá-la muito bem, adoraria ter a companhia de Edward por algumas noites. Algo nele a atraía de uma forma delirante. Algo naquele homem, aclamava o corpo de Bella. Algo em Edward Cullen, fazia com que Bella tivesse vontade de ser tocada.

Tomou uma respiração profunda e olhou mais uma vez para seu celular jogado na cama. Havia o aviso de uma nova mensagem, mas ela sabia que era apenas Rosalie confirmando os planos para a noite de hoje.

Isabella olhou-se no espelho, tentando decidir o que faria com os cabelos para o jantar que teria ao lado dos amigos. Tentou prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo alto, mas isso não parecia adequado. Tentou fazer alguns tipos de tranças, mas não combinava. Resolveu deixá-lo solto, e com alguns cachos abertos caindo em uma cascada perfeita de chocolate.

Passou uma maquiagem suave no rosto de porcelana, apenas delineando os olhos com um lápis clarinho e um blush rosado das maçãs delicadas do rosto. Bella não precisava de muita maquiagem. Desde sempre tinha uma pele macia e sem manchas. Deu duas borrifadas de seu perfume favorito e se levantou para ir em busca de algo para vestir.

A jovem retirou o roupão de algodão egípcio que usava e o colocou em um gancho. Escolheu um conjunto de _lingerie_ delicado, não que isso fosse algo realmente importante, já que ficaria de vestido pelo resto da noite. Pegou também um delicado vestido vintage de poá preto e carbono. Uma estilista italiana havia feito aquele especialmente para ela, escolhendo a dedo o tecido usado. Calçou também os _sparpins_ rosa que havia ganhado de presente de outra estilista amiga de sua mãe e os calçou. Colocou em seu pulso esquerdo o bracelete da edição especial de oura da Tiffanys que James E. Quinn Segundo – filho do presidente geral da Tiffanys de New York – havia lhe dado de presente quando a mesma fora visitar a cidade junto a Emmett e Rosalie.

O jovem havia ficado completamente encantado com a beleza que cercava a parisiense Isabella Marie Swan e como forma de agrado, havia lhe dado o delicado bracelete. O herdeiro da maior joalheria do mundo, desde então, uma vez por ano, mandava alguma jóia para Isabella. No último Natal, ele havia mandado um colar inspirado na coleção de pingente de ovos, desenhada especialmente por Jean Schlumberger há algumas décadas atrás. O colar de ouro, com seus 18k, possuía uma delicado e pequeno pingente de lápis lazúli – uma maravilhosa pedra vinda de uma rocha metamórfica de cor azul – presa à corrente de ouro. (Link do look)

De qualquer forma, Isabella colocou o bracelete e em seguida pegou sua carteira de mão rosa da Chanel. Deu uma última olhada no seu celular antes de colocá-lo na bolsa e bufou notando que não havia nenhuma ligação. Ela deixou seu quarto e tentou não fazer muito barulho enquanto andava, justamente por estar evitando encarar sua mãe nos últimos dias. Sabia o quão afetada Renée estava com o fim do noivado.

Renée era o tipo de mãe que tentava fazer o melhor para os filhos, mas sem saber que tudo o que fazia apenas atrapalhava. Além do fato de ser perdidamente apaixonada pelo Newton. Desde que ele e Bella começaram uma amizade anos atrás, Renée sabia que iria render algo. Mas a Sra Swan não conseguia enxergar que Bella não era feliz ao lado de Mike.

Já do lado de fora, o motorista a esperava, e Isabella pediu que ele fosse rápido, pois não queria se atrasar. Ele assentiu e abriu a porta de trás do carro para que ela entrasse. Isabella encostou a cabeça no banco, tentando evitar pensar naquela voz…

Sobressaltou-se com o barulho de seu celular tocando e sentiu seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos. Pegou o aparelho e olhou para a tela que dizia _número desconhecido_.

- Sim? – murmurou por fim.

- _Isabella Swan_ – a mesma voz rouca e baixa que ocupava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias finalmente invadiu seus ouvidos e Bella precisou segurar com força no banco do carro, apenas com medo de que pudesse desfalecer ali mesmo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Andava de um lado para o outro, ainda perturbado com a _visita_ que havia recebido. Ele não conseguia imagina o que aquela mulher tinha na cabeça para lhe pedir aquilo. Em que mundo ele seria um _garoto de programa_? Isabella Swan possuía sérios problemas mentais.

Mas Edward não podia se iludir, ou muito menos deixar de pensar, o quão encantadora a moça é. Ele ainda se recordava da pele branca – que parecia ter a textura da mais suave de todas as pétalas de rosa –, ainda se recordava das pernas lisinhas e definidas que escapavam pela delicada e juvenil saia floral do vestido que ela usava. Ainda recordava-se dos cabelos castanho caindo pelos ombros nus em cachos largos. Lembrava-se da expressão facial que ela fazia. Lembrava-se dos lábios cor de cereja que ela tinha. Das bochechas levemente róseas e dos olhos expressivos e castanhos. Ele lembrava-se muito bem do cheiro doce e provocador que exalava dela. Sim, definitivamente Edward Cullen tinha uma boa memória em relação a pequena Swan.

Mas tudo nela o intrigava. Começando pelo fato de ela desejar pagá-lo para sair com ela. Quem, em sã consciência, faria algo assim? E porque justo ele? Seria algum truque? Provavelmente não… Isabella parecia inocente demais para arquitetar algum truque. Mas, caso fosse um truque, seria uma pena ter que acabar com ela depois.

Soltou um riso fraco, e lembrou-se da cara de espanto de Isabella ao ver uma de suas dançarinas de apresentando. Parou de andar, escutando o barulho de alguém bater em sua porta.

Ao contrário do dia em que recebera Isabella Swan, agora Edward Cullen não estava mais em uma das salas privadas da _Freakshow_, mas sim em sua sala presidencial, onde comandava os _negócios_. Murmurou um _entre_ e um de seus funcionários entrou no quarto com uma expressão cansada.

- Aqui está tudo o que o senhor pediu, Sr Cullen.

Edward observou o grosso envelope marrom na mão do homem, e hesitou antes de pegá-lo. Não sabia o motivo de ter pedido tal coisa, mas agora que já estava feito…

- Você já pode se retirar – disse em um tom seco, assim que pegou o envelope.

Assim que estava sozinho novamente, Edward jogou o envelope em cima de sua enorme mesa de madeira. Ele havia escolhido a dedo a madeira, que veio diretamente de uma grande exportadora indiana. Caminhou até o outro da sala, onde começou a preparar sua bebida.

Já com a bebida em mãos, sentou-se e pegou o envelope após dar um gole no whisky. Abriu o envelope e sorriu ao ler as primeiras palavras: _Isabella Swan._

Isabella tomou uma respiração profunda e procurou se concentrar antes de falar mais alguma coisa. Não queria parecer idiota, muito menos desesperada.

- Quem fala? – indagou.

- _Edward Cullen._

É claro que ela já sabia muito bem quem estava falando. Havia reconhecido a voz no primeiro segundo. Ela esperou por cinco dias aquela ligação, e agora, quando ele finalmente ligava, Bella não sabia o que falar.

- _Isabella? – _indagou, provavelmente imaginando que ela havia desligado a ligação.

- Desculpe-me. Então, Edward, você já tem uma resposta para mim?

- _Sim, Srta Swan. Mas, se não se importa, não é algo que gostaria de discutir por telefone. Além do mais, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisinhas antes._

_- _Certo. Deseja encontrar-me agora?

- _Se possível. Ficaria honrado se você me fizesse companhia no Alain Ducasse no Plaza Athénée._

_- _Chegarei logo.

Bella finalizou a ligação, ainda meio atordoada e avisou ao motorista o novo destino. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e pegou o pequeno espelho na bolsa apenas para chegar se estava apresentável. Naquele momento ela se xingava por ter escolhido uma roupa que a deixava com cara de adolescente, e não de uma mulher.

O carro parou em frente ao fabuloso hotel _Plaza Athénée _e Isabella esperou até que o motorista viesse abrir a porta. Agradeceu com um sorriso e saiu do veiculo, parando em frente ao hotel, hesitando antes de entrar.

Olhou para o magnífico hotel a sua frente; a arquitetura peculiarmente francesa, remetendo ao luxo e à elegância. As pedras de granito fosco cobriam toda a estrutura do hotel, todas as janelas com um pequeno toldo vermelho e alguns detalhes esculpidos ao granito podiam ser visto, assim como as delicadas flores que decoravam as pequenas varandas. O toldo principal era maior, porém de vidro.

Com passos firmes, tornou a caminhar em direção ao hotel e um homem alto, usando o uniforme do hotel – que Bella julgou ser o porteiro – abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e ela sorriu levemente em agradecimento, enquanto caminhava em direção ao restaurante.

Com poucos passos chegou ao mesmo, e logo observou a mulher pálida, que estava parada logo na entrada, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Aproximou-se da mesma e ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Posso ajudar a senhora? – indagou.

- Hm… sim. Tem uma pessoa me esperando no restaurante.

- Qual o sobrenome, por favor?

- Cullen – respondeu sem hesitar e se surpreendeu por isso. – Edward Cullen.

Agradeceu por não ter tido nenhuma reação constrangedora ao pronunciar o nome de Edward e acompanhou a _hostees_ que a levava até a mesa que Edward estava. Surpreendeu-se novamente quando chegaram a parte aberta do restaurante e segurou um suspiro quando o viu sentado numa mesa mais ao fundo.

Bella agradeceu a _hostees_ e disse que já havia encontrado a mesa. Não sabia o motivo, mas não queria que aquela mulher a acompanhasse até a mesa em que Edward se encontrava. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

Xingou-se mentalmente de novo, assim que Edward se levantou da mesa e ela pode observar o quão lindo ele estava usando aquele terno risca de giz cinza. Os cabelos estavam da forma tipicamente bagunçada que o deixava com aquela aparência extremamente sexy que só ele possuía. Os lábios entreabertos em um sorriso torto _e _presunçoso faziam com que Bella sentisse seu corpo dar uma leve estremecida. Recusou-se a olhar nos olhos dele, pois sabia que se fizesse isso, todo o autocontrole que havia estabelecido.

Ela não sabia ao certo o motivo de Edward causar tanto efeito sob ela… talvez fosse a forma como ele sorria torto e debochado; como se fosse o rei do mundo, ou então a forma como ele passava a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Talvez fosse o olhar penetrante e hipnotizador que ele possuía. Quem sabe poderia ser também a maneira como ele falava baixo e rouco, deixando um tom misterioso e sedutor…

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e aceitou quando Edward puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Esperou que ele voltasse ao seu lugar, para suspirar auditivamente.

- Devo dizer que adorei seu vestido – ele comentou casualmente, logo após alguns minutos em silêncio –, mas estou extremamente curioso sobre o que você usará no nosso próximo encontro.

Bella segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. _Próximo encontro_?

- Pro… - começou a contestar, mas foi impedida quando Edward fez sinal para que começassem a servir-los.

- Espero que não se importe, mas programei um cardápio especial para nós dois.

Isabella fechou a cara quando notou que Edward a havia ignorado completamente e bufou. _Quem ele pensava que era?_ Mas não pôde negar para si mesma que a forma como ele parecia sempre estar no controle a deixava completamente… derretida.

O primeiro prato servido era composto apenas por alguns vegetais, e foi devorado em silêncio. Quando o prato principal chegou – uma maravilhosa lagosta ao vapor servida com caviar – Bella resolveu criar coragem e acabar com aquele silêncio, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, Edward falou:

- Espero que goste de vinho verde – sussurrou com a voz rouca e no segundo seguinte uma garrafa de vinho verde chegou, e a taça de Isabella fora preenchida. – Esse vinho é importado direto de Portugal.

- Eu adoro vinho verde – respondeu-o. – Obrigada. Agora, será que podemos ir direto ao que interessa?

- Está ansiosa? – murmurou, começando a degustar a lagosta. Isabella apenas bufou, irritada, e ele achou aquilo formidável. Soltou uma risada musical e tomou um gole do vinho. – Adoro a acidez desse vinho, você na adora?

Isabella bufou novamente.

- Veja bem, Isabella – começou e ela sentiu seu estômago revirar –, eu não sou um garoto de programa, ou algo do tipo. Para falar a verdade, a _Freakshow _é minha. Mas confesso que sua proposta me intrigou bastante. O que lhe fez pensar que eu seria um garoto de programa?

- Você é dono de um… _puteiro_? – sussurrou a última palavra com medo de que alguém a escutasse.

Ele sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Isabella, e tomou mais um gole do vinho antes de prosseguir.

- Eu prefiro que você use o termo _cabaré._ E sim, eu sou o dono de um. Como você pode ter percebido ao estar lá, apenas pessoas realmente importantes freqüentam minha _Freakshow. _ E você não respondeu minha pergunta. _O que a fez pensar que eu era um garoto de programa?_

De repente o tom de Edward estava autoritário e Isabella sentiu um leve tremor percorrer sua espinha. Estranhamente ela estava se sentindo _excitada_ com aquela arrogância e superioridade que o homem a sua frente carregava.

- Minha amiga Rosalie – respondeu automaticamente. – Eu estava farta do meu ex-noivo indo atrás de mim, e disse que estava a ponto de matá-lo, pois ele não saía do meu pé. Então Rosalie sugeriu que eu fingisse estar namorando alguém, sugeriu que eu fosse atrás de você.

- Eu não sou um garoto de programa, como pode ver.

- Certo. Você poderia ter dito isso por telefone, não precisava ter marcado um jantar… - disse, tentando não demonstrar o quão chateada havia ficado. Não que ela quisesse, de fato, que Edward fosse um garoto de programa, mas, sabendo que ele não era, anulava as chances que ela tinha de sair com ele.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu recusei sua proposta.

A única herdeira dos Swan ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. Mas se ele não era um garoto de programa…

- Você me deixa confusa – assumiu.

- De tantas maneiras que eu poderia deixá-la, você me diz que eu a deixo confusa? – indagou, fingindo um tom casual.

Bella engasgou com o vinho que tomava, mas procurou respirar fundo. Ele está apenas querendo irritá-la, disse a si mesma. Edward riu suavemente, sabendo que havia causado a reação certa no momento em que notou a coloração vermelha nas maçãs do rosto da morena a sua frente. _Adorável._

_- _Eu a ajudarei a se livrar do seu ex-noivo – esclareceu. – Irei com você nos lugares e fingirei ser seu namorado, mas eu tenho algumas condições. Na verdade, eu tenho _uma_ condição.

- E qual seria? – indagou receosa.

- Você também terá de me acompanhar. Levarei você nos _meus_ eventos e você agirá como a perfeita e apaixonada namorada que é.

Bella parou por um momento, avaliando toda a situação. Edward era sarcástico, prepotente, adorava provocar, tinha uma voz que fazia com que Bella esquecesse seu nome por alguns minutos. Além de ter um maldito sorriso convencido no rosto e um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer homem – não que ela o tiveste visto nu, mas podia imaginar muitas coisas com ele usando aquele terno. – Aceitar esta proposta e posar de namorada dele, não podia ser algo tão ruim assim.

Bella sabia que aquilo podia não ser a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, mas parecia ser a única saída. Além do mais, ela gostava de estar perto de Edward. As coisas que ele falava – mesmo que os dois tivessem tido apenas dois encontros –, a deixava fora de órbita. E por mais que ele a irritasse na maioria das vezes, aquilo parecia ser o certo ao se fazer. Mas ela não conseguia entender o motivo que levava Edward Cullen, um homem que parecia tão seguro de si e ter muitas garotas ao seu pé, a querer isso.

- Você sabe os motivos para eu estar precisando disso, mas e você, Edward, quais são seus motivos?

- Eu preciso de alguém que possa me acompanhar em alguns eventos sociais e não é do meu feitio pagar uma garota de programa. Eu não seria tão baixo em levar alguém desse tipo para o convívio da minha família. Além do mais, algo me diz que esse acordo poderia ser _divertido_.

Mas e se… balançou a cabeça e antes que pudesse pensar em se arrepender de algo, sorriu largamente para o homem sentado a sua frente e murmurou:

- Eu aceito.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso que Isabella lhe dera e fez sinal para o garçom trazer o champanhe que ele havia escolhido mais cedo. Alguns segundos depois, um homem alto serviu as taças e Edward fez sinal para que ele os deixasse a sós.

- Um brinde a nossa _união_ – ele sorriu levantando a taça.

Ainda que nervosa e praticamente arrependida do que acabara de fazer, a jovem herdeira da família Swan levantou o braço direito em que segurava uma delicada taça de cristal cheia do champanhe que, provavelmente deveria ser o mais caro daquele restaurante, e brindou junto a Edward Cullen.

O sol daquela manhã de sábado fez com que feches dos raios solares invadissem o quarto de Isabella Swan, que acordou em seguida. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e fitou o teto creme de seu quarto. Ainda não acreditava que acabava de firmar um acordo com um homem que praticamente não conhecia, mas havia algo persuasivo em Edward Cullen, e Bella sabia muito bem disso.

Soltou um suspiro baixo e resolveu que era hora de levantar. Provavelmente Rosalie a mataria por não ter aparecido no encontro de ontem, e certamente seu celular estaria cheios de mensagem agora, querendo saber onde ela estava, ou onde ela está agora. Pensando exatamente isso, Isabella apenas pegou seu telefone e resolveu ignorar as oito mensagens que havia ali de Rosalie e mandou-lhe apenas uma, convidando-a para um café da manhã no café favorito delas.

Não esperou alguma resposta, e encaminhou-se para o banheiro onde pode tomar um banho calmo e relaxante. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda branca. Secou-se calmamente e procurou por algum _lingerie_ para vestir. Acabou escolhendo um conjunto verde-água de renda simples. Deixou a toalha em seu devido lugar, e deu uma rápida olhada em seu celular, constatando que Rosalie havia aceitado o convite.

Sorriu e começou a se arrumar. O sol estava quente lá fora, por isso Isabella optou por usar um curto short social de cintura alta cinza e uma blusinha creme de renda com um delicado laço preto. Calçou um par de sapatos altos _nude_ e passou uma maquiagem suavemente verde nos olhos, sendo marcada por um _rímel_ preto nos cílios. Deixou os cabelos caírem naturalmente por suas costas e ombros, o que ofuscava levemente o par de brincos que a jovem Swan usava. Passou um perfume suave e sabendo que Rosalie nunca se contentava com encontros rápidos e que, provavelmente, ficaria frio depois, vestiu uma jaqueta _boyfriend _verde-água e pegou sua _clutch. _(Look da Bella)

Enquanto encaminhava para fora de casa, digitou uma mensagem para Rose falando que chegaria em cinco minutos mais ou menos. Guardou o celular no bolso e sorriu quando viu o pai sentado no sofá com um jornal em mãos.

- Bom dia, papai – disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia, minha querida. Já está saindo?

- Sim, estou indo encontrar Rosalie para tomarmos café da manhã juntas.

- Oh, eu também preciso sair agora, tenho um compromisso no escritório – revirou os olhos de forma entediada.

- Os mesmo franceses chatos de sempre?

- Não sei o porquê de gostarem tanto de marcar reuniões aos sábados! Não vejo a hora de poder tirar minhas férias… Mas venha comigo, eu digo a Philipe para deixar você ao encontro de Rosalie e depois ele me deixa no escritório.

- Obrigada, papai.

Isabella sorriu para o pai e eles entraram no carro juntos. Sentaram um ao lado do outro e foram conversando praticamente o caminho todo e Bella agradeceu pelo pai não tocar no assunto _Mike_.

- Vejo que está usando o anel que lhe dei – comentou quando estavam próximos do café.

No último ano Charlie havia mandado fazer um anel de ouro para a filha. O anel se consistia em uma delicada borboleta de outro e um pequeno diamante branco cravado nela. Isabella sabia o significado daquela borboleta: liberdade. E era tudo o que Bella mais prezava na vida; a escolha de ser livre. E seu pai não se importava com isso. Ele sabia muito bem o tipo de sociedade em que viviam, sabia que o emprego exigia muito dele e que ficava muito ausente, mas ele só queria que a filha fosse feliz.

- Eu sempre estou com ele, mesmo que seja guardado em minha bolsa – sorriu. – Obrigada pela carona, papai.

A jovem herdeira deu um pequeno beijo nas bochechas rosadas do pai e desceu do carro.

Já sentada na mesa de sempre, encontrava Rosalie Hale usando um delicado vestido salmão e os lábios com um batom coral. Os cabelos da loira estavam presos em uma trança lateral embutida e ela sorria alegremente para a amiga. (Look da Rose)

Cumprimentaram-se com um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha e logo se sentaram.

- Desculpe-me por não ter ido ontem – começou. – Mas tive um compromisso de última hora e tudo ficou muito corrido.

- Tudo bem – a amiga sorriu. – Emmett e eu decidimos ir encontrar com o amigo dele e a namorada.

- E como tudo está indo entre vocês dois? Sinto saudades de sair com vocês… prometo compensar no próximo final de semana.

- Está tudo indo bem, o encontro duplo foi bastante divertido. Mas falando em namorados… como está tudo com o Mike?

- Eu já estou cuidando disso – respondeu, omitindo o fato de ter ido encontrar com Edward. Aquilo podia ser constrangedor, além do mais, ela queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Algo me diz que o _compromisso relâmpago _que você teve ontem tem a ver com isso…

Isabella apenas sorriu e pediu um pouco de chá verde com leite.

- Bom dia, família – Mike saldou, enquanto chegava a área da piscina da mansão dos Newton.

Todos, inclusive Cameron e Madeline, estavam sentados em uma maravilhosa mesa farta das mais deliciosas comidas da culinária francesa. Sentou-se em seu lugar logo após dar um beijo na testa de sua irmã que parecia um pouco triste esta manhã.

- Está tudo bem, Mad? – Mike indagou, notando o clima estranho.

- Está sim, Mike. Eu só estou um pouco cansada ultimamente. Meus braços estão doloridos – parou para dar um suspiro –, mas deve ter sido apenas porque dormi de mal jeito.

- Precisa de uma massagem, _querida_? – Cameron indagou aos sussurros.

Madeline sentiu um frio na barriga e se levantou.

- Acho que vou dar um mergulho – disse, pulando na piscina em seguida.

Cameron deu uma desculpa qualquer, e logo teve que ir também, dando apenas um selinho na noiva e deixando a casa em seguida. Assim que estavam apenas Mike e Charlotte sentados a mesa, a última suspirou pesadamente e encarou o filho de forma censurada.

- Ainda não se resolveu com a Isabella? – indagou.

- Mãe…

- Não, Michael! Você sabe que essa situação não pode continuar assim – esbravejou-se. – É absolutamente inaceitável que um noivado tão bonito quanto esse termine assim!

- Noivado perfeito? Mamãe, sabemos que não é bem assim…

- Não, não sabemos. Diante da sociedade vocês eram o casal perfeito, e é apenas isso o que importa! Quando é que você vai botar isso na sua cabeça?

Por que, de fato, era apenas isso que importava naquela sociedade; ser perfeito para ela, por mais que nos bastidores não fosse assim. A lógica era essa: não importa se a maçã mais bonita da árvore é completamente podre por dentro, tudo o que enxergaremos e precisaremos enxergar, estará do lado de fora.

Mike suspirou pesadamente, não agüentando mais toda aquela pressão de ser perfeito que caía sob ele. Encarou a mulher a sua frente, que aguardava uma atitude do filho, e disse com pesar:

- Eu tentarei falar com ela.

- Tentará? – insistiu.

Charlotte não estava tão convicta da palavra do filho, e Mike sabia muito bem disso. Precisaria frisar, por isso suspirou e disse:

- Eu vou falar com ela, mãe. Não se preocupe.

- _Fabuloso!_

- É.

Serviu-se com um pouco de suco e tomou um gole, sentindo os olhares atentos da mãe sob si.

- O que foi agora?

- Amanhã terá um evento importante promovido por Louis Barkes, aquele banqueiro amigo de seu pai, e eu estou certa de que a família Swan estará presente, incluindo nossa doce Isabella. Acredito que será uma boa oportunidade para vocês conversarem. Esteja pronto.

Mike deu de ombros e observou sua irmã ainda na piscina, para logo em seguida ver os olhos do jardineiro atentos sobre cada movimento da família. Respirou fundo e encarou o suco de laranja a sua frente.

- Perdi a fome – avisou levantando-se e saindo dali com passos largos.

Isabella, que agora se encontrava em seu quarto, observava a calma noite em Paris. O céu estava pouco estrelado, e a lua não estava tão bonita assim. Bufou, entediada e fechou as cortinas. Voltou para sua cama e suspirou pesadamente lembrando-se de que amanhã haveria um evento promovido por um banqueiro famoso de Paris e não poderia perder de maneira alguma ou sua mãe a mataria. Um evento desse porte indicava que Charlotte estaria lá, e conhecendo como conhecia a família Newton, sabia muito bem que Mike também iria comparecer. Provavelmente ele tentaria falar com ela, a não ser que…

Puxou uma lufada de ar e encarou o telefone a sua frente, não sabendo como começaria a conversa com Edward. Estaria muito em cima da hora um evento no dia seguinte, sendo que ela só avisara na noite anterior? Mordeu o lábio completamente inquieta e se sentou. Precisava decidir logo o que fazer.

Olhou o telefone novamente e levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Ligar, ou não ligar. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Passou a mão nos cabelos, completamente nervosa e pegou o telefone mais uma vez.

Talvez ela não precisasse chamar por Edward. Mas, por outro lado, também não queria ter que aturar Mike a irritando com as mesmas coisas de sempre. Como se o evento já não fosse chato o suficiente para precisar de alguém como Mike no seu pé. Além de Mike teria Charlotte…

Seria uma boa ideia chamar Edward. Mas seria tão estranho se eles já se portassem como namorados, uma vez que havia tão pouco tempo desde o rompimento de seu noivado com Mike. Talvez ela pudesse apresentá-lo apenas como um amigo…

Balançou a cabeça e discou o número de Edward. Chamou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, quatro vezes… nada. Bufou e ligou de novo. Novamente chamou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, quatro vezes… nada. Pensou em ligar de novo, mas não queria parecer _desesperada_, por mais que estivesse.

- Hm… o que fazer agora? – indagou para si mesma. – Talvez se eu fosse até a _Freakshow…_

_De jeito nenhum, _pensou. Se dependesse dela não voltaria nunca naquele lugar. Mas sabia que aquele era o único lugar que poderia encontrar Edward. Mas se ele não estava atendendo ao celular, podia ser que estava ocupado. Ou, quem sabe, algo tivesse acontecido…

- Chega!

Pegou sua _clutch_ verde e saiu do quarto, ao passar no corredor notou que ainda usava as mesas roupas que usara para encontrar a amiga mais cedo, mas não se daria ao trabalho de trocar; não pretendia demorar muito lá. Deu uma rápida olhada no relógio: _quinze para as nove_. Não era tão tarde assim. Philipe já estava a sua espera, como o de costume.

- Qual o lugar de hoje, Srta Swan?

- Me leve para a _Freakshow, _por favor.

Não foi um destino comum vindo de Isabella que Philipe era acostumado a ouvir, mas não disse nada. Depois do término do noivado com o Sr Newton, a Srta Swan estava estranha, mas não de uma forma ruim, e ele sabia disso.

- Como a senhora quiser – disse e fechou a porta, indo para o banco do motorista e ligando o carro.

O caminho até a _Freakshow _não foi longo, mas Bella pode pensar bem durante o trajeto. Ela estava procurando uma boa desculpa para quando ela e Edward fossem vistos em público pela primeira vez. O que ela diria a todos quando eles perguntassem o que Edward fazia? _Dono de uma casa noturna_ não era algo que parecia apropriado. Talvez ela apenas pudesse dizer que Edward era um empresário, o que não seria mentira. Ela apenas estaria omitindo coisas que não se eram necessárias dizer.

Ao longe Bella já pode ver o letreiro escrito _Freakshow_ e sentiu um leve frio na barriga, mas este era diferente do frio que a tomara na primeira e única vez que estivera ali antes. Era algo como _ansiedade_.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos, e logo Philipe havia parado o carro e veio abrir a porta para que Bella descesse.

- Pode esperar aqui mesmo, Philipe. Eu não pretendo demorar – disse suavemente.

- Sim, senhora.

Bella sorriu se sentindo estranha por ser tratada com tanta formalidade, mas como já estava acostumada, não disse nada, apenas manteve o sorriso e entrou. Como o de costume, ela teve que pagar a entrada e logo seus olhos foram preenchidos pelo mesmo ambiente de outrora. Suspirou, já sabendo aonde ir.

A casa estava completamente cheia esta noite, e Bella imaginou que algo especial estivesse acontecendo. Pela visão periférica pode ver uma enorme gaiola dourada no lugar onde as garotas costumavam dançar, e a mesma dançarina de antes sentada de costas em uma espécie de balanço. Ela usava um vestido rosa; que se você reparasse bem veria que era apenas um magnífico corpete e uma saia imitando o rabo de um pássaro

A música animada começara a tocar, e a morena começou o show, movendo-se suavemente no balanço e logo fazendo movimentos sensuais com os braços enquanto retirava a primeira luva.

Bella suspirou baixinho de frustração, vendo que boa parte dos homens que estavam ali, eram conhecidos e todos casados. Maldita hipocrisia. Não se surpreenderia se visse alguém realmente próximo dela ali…

Varreu rapidamente o local com os olhos, e voltou a andar, mas antes que pudesse dar três passos, foi obrigada a paralisar com a cena que via pouco a sua frente.

_O que diabos Cameron fazia ali?_

O choque não seria tão grande se não houvesse duas garotas – provavelmente dançarinas da _Freakshow – _praticamente sentadas em seu colo enquanto o serviam com algo que provavelmente deveria ser vinho ou champanhe. Não que ela não esperasse tal ato de Cameron, ainda mais depois de conviver com ele durante todo o noivado com Mike e saber a forma como ele a tratava. Mas ainda assim…

Piscou os olhos para certificar-se de que não estava vendo coisas e resolveu sair dali antes que fosse vista. Seria no mínimo trágico se isso acontecesse. Deu as costas para Cameron e começou a andar, novamente sendo impedida poucos passos depois. Mas dessa vez não fora por algo que ela havia visto, mas sim por uma voz.

- Ora, ora, que maravilhosa surpresa! Não esperava vê-la tão cedo, _querida_.

**Sei que não tenho atualizado aqui, mas a falta de leitor e comentários não animou. De qualquer forma, eu comecei a postar e vou postar. Quem comentar ganha preview do próximo capítulo. Volto ainda essa semana com o capítulo 4. :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

A voz que a chamava havia feito com que Isabella Swan sentisse seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Virou-se devagar, para encontrar Edward Cullen olhando-a com uma expressão no mínimo curiosa.

- Eu estava a sua procura – informou-o.

Edward sorriu rapidamente e fez sinal para que a jovem herdeira dos Swan o seguisse. Não que ela precisasse de um guia, afinal, já havia estado ali antes. No entanto, Isabella havia sido completamente surpreendida, quando Edward virou para o lado oposto do corredor, indo em seguida para uma escada provavelmente de madeira, com um tapete vermelho aveludado preso aos degraus e o corrimão com detalhes em dourado. Subiram em silêncio os degraus, parando finalmente de frente para um corredor mais escuro. Isabella sentiu o corpo dar uma leve estremecida, mas continuou a seguir Edward. Não muitos passos depois, pararam em frente a uma porta.

Prontamente Edward a abriu, fazendo um sinal para que Bella entrasse. Ela sorriu agradecida, e no segundo em que botou os pés lá, uma luz clara acendeu-se deixando uma espécie de penumbra no ambiente.

- Sente-se.

Bella fez o que ele pediu, vendo-o ir até um pequeno barzinho que havia em sua sala. Viu quando ele abriu uma garrafa de água com gás e colocou um pouco do líquido no copo e em seguida derramou o whisky. Viu também ele pegar duas pedrinhas de gelo e colocar ali.

- Deseja beber algo? – indagou roucamente, logo após dar um gole em sua bebida.

- Não, obrigada. Eu não pretendo demorar – avisou logo.

- Certo… - contornou a mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira presidencial. Colocando o copo sob a mesa e cruzando os braços, encarando Isabella profundamente. – Diga o que quer então.

- Bem, amanhã haverá um evento…

Edward esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse, enquanto apreciava o líquido de cor âmbar a sua frente. Era praticamente da cor dos olhos de Isabella, analisou mentalmente. Se fosse um pouco mais escuro, um pouco mais suave e com algumas gotas cor chocolate, certamente seria uma cópia fiel a cor dos olhos de Isabella.

Deu um gole e colocou o copo novamente sob a mesa.

- Um evento? – indagou, vendo que Bella se calara.

Ela agora se perguntava o quão indelicada estava sendo, vindo ao encontro de Edward, sem ao menos tê-lo dado um aviso prévio de sua visita. Ainda mais que ela queria um favor de sua parte. Mesmo que eles tivessem feito um acordo, estilo _uma mão lava a outra_. E pensar nisso, fazia com que toda a coragem juntada após minutos de uma discussão interna em seu quarto, fosse por água abaixo.

- Isabella – chamou e ela forçou-se a não soltar qualquer suspiro em reação ao tom aveludado se sua voz ao chamar por seu nome –, creio que a senhorita estava me falando algo sobre um evento que ocorrerá…

- Amanhã – completou imediatamente. – Haverá um evento de um banqueiro importante na cidade amanhã. Sei que pode estar em cima da hora, mas como conversamos e acertamos o acordo faz tão pouco tempo. Além do mais, é um evento que haverá muitas pessoas conhecidas, pessoas importantes. Ou seja, a família Newton estará lá com toda certa e eu sei muito bem que se estiver, Mike não sairá do meu pé – choramingou.

- Compreendo – murmurou dando mais um gole em sua bebida.

- É claro que se formos, seria apenas como amigos, nada mais. Ainda acho cedo demais que possamos assumir algo perante todos, quer dizer, faz tão pouco tempo que eu terminei um relacionamento, e já estar em outro assim eu penso que seria…

Edward observava a forma nervosa e desajeitada que a mulher a sua frente falava e mexia nas mãos pousadas em suas pernas. Era tão _adorável… _Ele nunca se cansaria de usar esse adjetivo quando fosse se referir a ela. Nada mais fazia jus ao nome dela, senão Bella. Edward cometeu o pequeno deslize de desviar os olhos das mãos dela para os lábios que mexiam suavemente enquanto ela falava sem parar.

O homem podia muito bem levantar-se de sua cadeira, dar a volta na mesa, até que parasse em frente a morena. Ele podia segurá-la pelos braços e a puxar de encontro ao seu corpo desesperado para tocá-la. Então ele poderia retirar, delicadamente, aquela mecha do cabelo dela que insistia em cair nos olhos dela. Logo depois uma mão iria possessivamente para a cintura fina de Isabella, prendendo-a ainda mais ao seu corpo, e a outra faria uma concha em seu delicado rosto de porcelana. Por fim, ele poderia fazê-la se inclinar e então tomaria os lábios dela em um beijo sôfrego. A beijaria até que seus lábios estivessem vermelhos e completamente dormentes e seus pulmões gritando, implorando, por oxigênio.

Balançou a cabeça, como se querendo sair de um transe, ao perceber que Isabella o olhava aguardando uma resposta de sua parte.

- Então? – a jovem indagou.

- Peço que me desculpe, Isabella. A senhorita poderia repetir a pergunta?

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse? – indagou completamente indignada.

Ela estava falando e falando por minutos! E Edward sequer havia parado um segundo para prestar atenção no que ela falava. _Arrogante_, pensou.

- Eu estava pensando em algo mais _importante… –_ falou. _Em beijá-la como nunca fora beijada antes. Em enfiar minhas mãos por seus cabelos e puxar seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Em morder seus lábios e lhe arrancar alguns gemidos_. De fato, a última parte ficara apenas em seu pensamento.

- Eu havia perguntado, _Cullen_…

_Cullen._

Usar o sobrenome Cullen, não era algo que agradava tanto Edward assim. Preferia usar o sobrenome que lhe fora dado quando nascera, porém isso apenas em casos raros. Mas, incrivelmente, quando o mesmo era pronunciado pela mulher sentada a sua frente, fazia com que Edward quisesse possuí-la ali mesmo.

_Mas que diabos!_, pensou atordoado.

Procurou parar de pensar no quão delicioso seria os lábios macios e suaves de Isabella movendo-se sob ele, e voltou sua atenção as mãos pequenas e delicadas movendo-se freneticamente em seu colo, enquanto ela continuava a falar. _Sem malícias, Edward._

- Sinto que eu tenha vindo em má hora – a morena disse preparada para se levantar. – Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora e deixá-lo a sós. Certamente está ocupado com os… hm… _negócios_ da Freakshow.

- Não – ele disse firme. – Peço que me perdoe novamente, Isabella. De qualquer forma, sinto que suas perguntas eram referentes ao tal evento que ocorrerá amanhã.

- Certamente – disse.

- É realmente uma pena que você me queira apenas como amigo amanhã, pois eu não poderei tocá-la da forma correta – ele sorriu vendo-a ruborizar tão facilmente. Olhou por alguns segundos o tom vermelho preencher as maçãs do rosto de porcelana que Isabella possuía e prosseguiu: – Todavia, eu seria de grande _prazer_ acompanhá-la amanhã.

Ele tentava negar para si mesmo a enorme atração que sentia pela mulher sentada a sua frente. Tão inocente, mas ainda assim, tão sedutora. Adoravelmente perigosa… Ele sabia que não devia se envolver demais, mas precisava ficar por perto dela por enquanto. Não sabia de onde vinha essa necessidade, mas provocar o rubor em sua face e deixá-la com aquela cara adoravelmente raivosa após irritá-la ou provocá-la… era algo inexplicável.

Isabella assentiu em agradecimento e se colocou de pé.

- Obrigada por aceitar o convite, _Edward –_ soprou delicadamente. – Nos vemos amanhã, mandarei uma mensagem avisando o horário e o local.

Virou-se de costas para ele e saiu, deixando para trás apenas uma fragrância fresca, floral e que deixava qualquer homem fascinado, do perfume _Dior_ que usava.

Isabella Swan saiu de sua banheira e enxugou-se rapidamente. Não pudera evitar que suas maçãs do rosto ainda estivessem coradas. Ainda lembrava-se muito bem do olhar que Edward Cullen a lançara quando estava na Freakshow. Lembrava-se de falar, falar e quando se dava conta, via que Edward estava completamente alheio ao que ela falava. Não precisava saber muito, para notar que o olhar dele estava intensamente virado para seus lábios. Quase como… quase como se ele quisesse _beijá-la_.

A herdeira dos Swan riu com esse pensamento, e pegou uma camisola de seda cor pêssego em seu closet. Não que a ideia de beijar aquele homem fosse ridícula. Não mesmo. Bella era completamente consciente da atração que sentia por Edward. Afinal, qual mulher não se sentiria atraída por um homem como aquele? E Bella não seria diferente. O que a fizera rir, fora o fato que pensara que o olhar lançado para ela, indicava que _Edward_ queria beijá-_la_. A morena não se sentia inferior a ninguém, mas sabia muito bem que sendo dono do local que era Edward Cullen poderia ter a mulher que desejasse. E, certamente, Isabella Marie Swan, não seria uma delas.

Suspirou pesadamente e foi para sua cama, onde rapidamente deitou e fechou os olhos. A última imagem que tivera em sua mente antes de adormecer foi o rosto do homem mais arrogante que já conhecera em sua vida; antes de dormir, ela pensou em Edward Cullen.

O domingo não amanhecera tão quente assim em Paris. Isabella acordou sentindo-se ofegante – devido ao sonho que tivera – e com um leve tremor em seu corpo. Sentou-se em sua cama macia e respirou fundo, passando a mãos nos cabelos. Não havia sido uma boa ideia pensar em Edward Cullen antes de adormecer, pois agora, Isabella Swan encontrava-se completamente ofegante e tentando não lembrar-se do sonho absolutamente proibido para muitas idades que tivera com aquele homem.

Ela podia muito bem lembrar a forma como Edward a pegara e mordera seu pescoço sensualmente perto do ouvindo. A forma como ele puxava os cabelos dela para o lado, deixando pescoço completamente exposto. Edward havia beijado-a de várias formas… havia tocado os pontos mais urgentes de seu corpo. Havia dado atenção a cada ponto que imploraram para serem tocados… Deixou um leve gemido escapar, lembrando-se de como o sonho havia sido urgente.

Notou a umidade entre as pernas e praguejou baixinho, precisava arrumar outra coisa pra fazer. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse não pensar em Edward Cullen. Um banho. Isso. Um banho de banheira a relaxaria. Saiu da cama e andou calmamente até seu banheiro, onde abriu a torneira dourada de sua banheira e jogou alguns sais de banho na mesma. Deixou que a banheira enchesse e voltou para o quarto, pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem rápida para Edward, avisando o local e o horário que o jantar ocorreria.

Sem se preocupar com o que Edward responderia, jogou o celular na cama novamente e voltou para o banheiro. Isabella deslizou seu corpo desnudo para dentro da banheira, agora cheia e com muita espuma, sentindo sua pele delicada de porcelana queimar levemente com a temperatura da água. Simplesmente adorava a sensação que aquilo provocava. Encostou a cabeça na pequena almofada que havia ali, e fechou os olhos, aproveitando toda a paz que emanava de sua mente e no ambiente silencioso em que estava.

Paz esta que não durou muito, pois nem dois minutos depois, a jovem herdeira dos Swan pode ouvir leves batidas na porta de seu quarto. Pensou em ignorar, pois podia ser apenas uma de das empregadas da casa.

- _Bella_? – ouviu a mãe chamar e suspirou baixinho, apenas dizendo alto que estava na banheira. – Oh! Aí está você, minha filha.

- Bom dia, mamãe – disse abrindo os olhos.

- Ótimo dia, meu amor! – cantarolou andando pelo banheiro. – Estou indo para o SPA em alguns minutos e passarei o dia inteiro recebendo cuidando de mim. Você vem comigo?

Isabella ajeitou-se na banheira e encarou os olhos pidões da mãe. Renée Swan, mesmo já sendo uma mulher casada com uma filha de vinte e um anos, ainda era espetacular! Os cabelos traziam uma leve lembrança aos cabelos da filha, porém tinha um tom mais claro, algo como um loiro avermelhado. Os olhos verdes e expressivos, lábios perfeitamente delineados e uma pele de dar inveja. Ao contrário de muitas mulheres daquela sociedade, Renée nunca havia feito sequer uma plástica. O corpo, os olhos e a pele, tudo isso era fruto de muitas horas cuidando de si mesma, seja em algum SPA, academia ou em casa. Sem contar na alimentação perfeita que Renée possuía.

- Você sabe que eu não posso, mamãe – Isabella fez careta. Gostaria muito de ir fazer companhia a mãe, ainda mais por estar precisando de uma massagem que a fizesse _relaxar_. Ultimamente andava _tensa_ demais. E não precisava pensar muito para saber que tudo isso era culpa de certo Cullen. – Tenho um trabalho da faculdade para terminar.

- Faculdade! Faculdade! – disse fazendo um pouco de drama. – Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você gosta dessa coisa, então fico feliz. Porém não gosto da ideia de que você não tenha tempo de ir ao SPA com sua mãe por causa dessa faculdade!

- Eu só estou em um período complicado de provas e trabalhos – desculpou-se. – Mas prometo que assim que esse período acabar, passaremos um final de semana juntas naquele SPA que você tanto adora.

- Le Couvent Des Minimes? – os olhos de Renée brilharam ao imaginar um final de semana inteiro ao lado da filha em um dos seus SPA favoritos em Paris. – Perfeito! E lembre-se que o jantar do Sr Barkes será hoje a noite às sete horas. Esteja pronta!

Cantarolou a última frase e após dar um beijo delicado na testa da filha, saiu deixando Isabella sozinha novamente. Esta suspirou e agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de sua mãe não ter tocado no assunto _noivado_ ou no nome _Mike_.

Ficou mais alguns minutos ali, até decidir que não conseguia evitar mais. Levantou-se e pegou o roupão que já a esperava pendurado. Saiu da banheira e se enrolou no roupão que havia pegado. Colocou a banheira para esvaziar e começou o resto de sua higiene pessoal…

Depois de comer seu desjejum na arejada varanda que tinha vista para a torre Eiffel de sua casa, Isabella encontrava-se em seu quarto com o notebook aberto e vários livros espalhados pela cama, enquanto fazia um trabalho sobre as dezesseis ideologias políticas do mundo. Mesmo que precisasse entregar todos os relatórios, observações, análises, exemplos e uma dissertação apenas no final do semestre, a morena achou melhor dar uma boa adiantada, já que o trabalho era grande e valeria praticamente metade da nota. Mas Isabella era uma aluna empenhada no que fazia, tanto que menos de um mês após o pedido do professor, já fazia a análise da décima primeira ideologia.

- Sendo uma ideologia política de esquerda (isto é, a política considerada a posição que geralmente insinua a adesão a uma alteração da faceta social, do governo em exercício, com o intuito de criar uma sociedade mais igualitária), que surgiu no final do…

Suspirou pesadamente não agüentando mais ler nada sobre a social-democracia. E salvou o arquivo no computador, fechando o mesmo. Deu uma olhada no relógio, surpreendendo-se por já ser tão tarde e resolveu que era hora de começar a se arrumar.

Isabella resolvera tomar outro banho, e agora andava pelo quarto usando apenas um _lingerie_ preto não conseguindo se decidir entre dois vestidos. Mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu que faria sua maquiagem primeiro e depois escolheria o vestido. Voltou para o banheiro e começou a secar os cabelos, deixando que eles caíssem levemente ondulados pelas suas costas praticamente nuas. Lavou o rosto com água fria e o secou delicadamente, pronta para começar. Tentou se concentrar em fazer a maquiagem não muito forte, porém não muito fraca. Todavia, isso não era realmente possível, ela sentia suas mãos suando ao imaginar que em poucas horas se encontraria com Edward Cullen. Em público. Só conseguia imaginar aqueles olhos tão verdes encarando-a como no dia anterior ele fizera. Ela não podia negar que havia visto desejo ali… Respirou fundo e piscou lentamente, olhando seu reflexo no espelho e notando o resultado da sua maquiagem.

Verde.

Isabella Swan havia feito uma maquiagem esfumaçada em dois tons de verde diferentes e um leve tom pérola. Havia também um delinear relativamente grosso, os cílios tomados por um rímel preto e os lábios estavam apenas com um batom rosa bem clarinho, praticamente um batom cor de boca, para não tirar atenção da combinação perfeita entre a maquiagem verde e os olhos castanhos. Sentiu o costumeiro calor tomar conta de si, percebendo que havia feito aquela maquiagem enquanto pensava _nele_.

Pensou em limpar o rosto e começar tudo de novo, mas não havia tempo para isso. _A quem eu quero enganar? Eu só não estou tirando por gostar do resultado, _pensou reprimindo o pensamento anterior. Sabendo que não havia nada mais para fazer ali, voltou para o quarto e pegou o vestido que iria usar. Um maravilhoso _Dolce & Gabbana _preto, completamente justo ao corpo e forrado com uma elegante renda também preta. O vestido descia somente até o meio das coxas, deixando o resto da maravilhosa perna de Isabella de fora. Calçou seus _cap toes YSL_ e andou calmamente até a parte onde guardava suas jóias, pegando dois braceletes de pérolas da sua joalheria preferida e as colocou no braço direito. Passou seu perfume _Dior_ favorito e pegou sua clutch preta e quando pensava em sair do quarto, escutou o celular tocar.

_Edward Cullen, _anunciava o visor.

- Sim? – disse suavemente ao atender.

- Isabella. – A voz aveludada de Edward soou do outro lado da linha. – Estou ligando para falarmos a respeito do jantar que ocorrerá hoje a noite.

- Oh! Há algum problema com o horário ou com o local? – indagou completamente nervosa, afinal, já era noite e logo seus pais e elas sairiam para o hotel onde o jantar ocorreria.

- Não – respondeu firme, agora sua voz estava menos suave, e sim mais grossa. – Liguei apenas para avisá-la que estou a caminho de sua casa e que você irá comigo. Chego em cerca de dez minutos.

E desligou.

Edward Cullen simplesmente havia desligado na sua cara. Isabella olhava boquiaberta para o celular sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Quem ele pensava que era? Ela podia muito bem desafiá-lo e ir no carro junto de seus pais, todavia, algo dentro de si, sussurrou pra ela que essa não era uma boa ideia fazer isso. Além do mais, ela não queria _mesmo_ fazer isso. Era só uma birra passageira. Sabia muito bem que a ideia de ir no mesmo carro que Edward era muito mais… atraente. Respirou fundo e, tentando não demonstrar muito o quê sentia no momento, saiu do quarto.

- Vamos querida? – Renée indagou assim que a filha chegara a sala.

Bella deu uma rápida avaliada no vestido de cetim azul safira que sua mãe usava e sorriu diante do corte elegante que o mesmo carregava. Renée Swan nunca errava na hora de escolher uma roupa.

- Hm… na verdade, mamãe, eu não vou com vocês.

- Não? – Renée espantou-se. Ali estava a única filha dela completamente arrumada e cancelando um compromisso de última hora. – Mas você já está pronta! Oh, minha filha, não me diga que está sem jeito de encontrar a família Newton, ou com medo de Charlotte confrontá-la de alguma forma, está? Eu sei que isso pode ser demasiadamente desagradável…

- Renée…

- Nada disso, Charlie! Você sabe que eu sou louca de amores pelo Mike, afinal, ele é um perfeito cavalheiro! Mas Charlotte é uma v…

- Na verdade – Isabella disse antes que sua mãe terminasse a frase –, eu irei com um… é hm… _amigo_.

- Alguém que eu conheça? – a mãe indagou curiosa.

- Renée, querida, deixe isso para depois – Charlie disse, pegando a esposa delicadamente pelo braço. – Vamos logo que Philipe já está a nossa espera.

Isabella viu os pais saírem calmamente indo em direção ao carro e suspirou, perguntando-se quanto tempo Edward demoraria a chegar. Odiava profundamente esperar muito. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem indagando-o se ele demoraria muito, mas não queria soar desesperada. Embora não tenha tido que esperar muito mais do que três minutos, pois logo Edward mandara uma mensagem avisando que a estava esperando na porta.

A mais nova dos Swan saiu de casa e segurou-se para não abrir a boca de espanto. Isabella espera achar um carro enorme, completamente escuro e com um motorista segurando a porta para que ela pudesse entrar. Mas, ao invés disso, Isabella deparou-se com um GranCabrio preto, o primeiro carro esportivo modelo conversível e quatro lugares divulgado pela Maserati. Mas não fora apenas o magnífico carro de design italiano que fazia com que Bella sentisse vontade de ofegar, mas sim o homem parado ao lado do carro com a porta aberta para que ela entrasse. Se Isabella pensava que Edward era incrivelmente sedutor antes, é porque nunca o tinha visto usando aquele smoking preto com aquela gravata borboleta. Ela adorava homens usando smokings e gravatas borboletas. Mas em Edward, aquilo deveria ser considerado pornografia.

Ele sorriu rapidamente quando viu Isabella e a cumprimentou com um rápido beijo na mão direita, ajudando-a a entrar no carro e indo para seu lugar em seguida.

Já próximos a avenida mais famosa de toda Paris, Edward parou o carro em frente ao luxuoso hotel _Crillon_ que situava-se junto aos Campos Elísios, no extremo norte da _Place de la Concorde_. E pediu Isabella que esperasse, enquanto ele dava a volta para abrir a porta para a morena. Ao contrário do que Isabella esperava, não havia muito alvoroço em frente ao hotel, e ela pode constatar isso no segundo em que sua porta foi aberta, e Edward Cullen a ajudou a se levantar. Mas não foi possível deixar de notar os olhares todos virando-se para o carro no momento em que ele deu um beijo delicado na mão da morena, e a ajudou a sair do veículo preto.

Eles caminharam diante da pequena multidão que se instalava ali, até que entraram na porta principal do hotel. Edward não precisou de informação para chegar ao salão de eventos que ficariam. O _Aigles_ ficava no segundo piso do hotel e tinha uma belíssima decoração no estilo Luís XV, onde praticamente tudo ali era dourado, remetendo ao luxo do hotel. Os lustres eram gigantes e davam um contraste bonito com as enormes cortinas douras, que agora estavam abertas, proporcionando uma maravilhosa vista para qualquer convidado que desejasse ir até a sacada. Eles não foram indagados quando chegaram a maravilhosa porta de madeira renascentista, a mesma foi aberta e ambos entraram, causando certo alvoroço.

Os convidados indagavam-se quem era o jovem e sedutor, ao lado da recém-solteira Isabella Swan. Alguns indagavam-se como ela havia conseguido ser tão rápida e já estar ao lado de outro homem. Outros achavam aquilo uma falta de respeito, já que Isabella rompera o noivado com Mike de forma tão pública, causando certa humilhação ao jovem, e agora estava ali, com outro homem no mesmo recinto que seu antigo noivo. No entanto, o que nenhuma senhora presente ali naquela sala podia negar, era que o acompanhante de Isabella era bem mais apreciável que o Mike, e que Isabella e o estranho ficavam perfeitos um com o outro.

Ignorando os olhares praticamente boquiabertos de todos, Isabella foi até sua família, onde apresentaria Edward. Renée avaliava o homem ao lado de sua filha de cima a baixo. Ele era _mesmo_ um homem bonito.

- Mamãe, Papai, este é Edward Cullen.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Sra. Swan – o jovem murmurou dando um leve beijo na mão direita da esposa de Charlie. Então virou para Charlie e apertando-lhe a mão disse: – É muito bom conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Sr Swan.

Bella suspirou de alívio quando viu que tudo estava dando certo, então sua mãe puxou Edward pelo braço e sorrindo para ele.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr Cullen.

- Chame-me apenas de Edward, por favor – disse sorrindo.

- Adorável! – a mulher riu, olhando levemente para filha e lançando o melhor olhar de _aprovação _que podia.

Aiden Barkes estava completamente satisfeita com o sucesso que o jantar promovido por seu marido, Louis Barkes, estava tendo. Praticamente toda a parte importante da sociedade parisiense estava ali prestigiando o jantar de comemoração dos 100 anos desde a fundação do primeiro banco da família Barkes e também pelo fato de seu marido estar assumindo oficialmente a presidência do mesmo.

A alguns metros da mesa onde sentava a família Barkes, estava a mesa onde sentava Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Renée Swan, Odette Hale, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCartney, Charlie Swan e Joseph Hale. Uma conversa agradável instalava-se na mesa redonda coberta por um forro fino vermelho, tendo por cima deste um forro igualmente delicado, porém branco. Todavia Isabella não sabia como agüentaria se segurar mais um segundo ali. Era incrivelmente difícil construir respostas coerentes para as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, quando havia Edward Cullen lançando-lhe aquele olhar que era capaz de penetrar até mesmo sua alma. Durante todo o tempo que eles estavam sentados à mesa, Edward não desviava o olhar de Isabella praticamente para nada, apenas fazia isso quando algo lhe era perguntado, ou quando queria acrescentar algo a conversa fazendo um comentário. Com isso, a jovem e única herdeira dos Swan, não sabia o que fazer. Bella já podia sentir a leve umidade entre suas pernas, fazendo-a lembrar-se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Segurou a repentina vontade que sentiu de ofegar e cruzou as pernas levemente, em busca de alguma fricção. _Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo? Como tudo partindo de Edward podia fazê-la sentir-se desta maneira?_

Não agüentando mais aquela situação, ainda mais após ver Edward sorri levemente por estar conseguindo alguma reação sua, levantou-se da cadeira dourada que sentava, atraindo olhares por levantar tão repentinamente.

- Vou tomar um ar – avisou delicadamente, indo para a enorme sacada que havia ali, segurando firme com seus dois braços no parapeito e respirando fundo. Não foi nenhuma surpresa alguns segundos depois, escutar alguém se aproximando. Ela já esperava por isso.

Isabella parou por um momento ao sentir as mãos de Edward tocando seu braço e se esforçou para não ter uma reação tão exagerada. Porém seu corpo era um traidor. No entanto, Isabella não o podia culpar por ter se arrepiado, Edward Cullen era extremamente sedutor e parecia calcular com bastante cuidado e atenção antes de tocar Isabella, como se quisesse tocá-la apenas nos lugares onde houvesse reações como as que seu corpo estava tendo agora: suspiros presos na garganta e um leve arrepio pela espinha.

- Isabella – ele murmurou tocando-a agora na cintura. Os lábios batiam levemente nos cabelos da morena, causando uma leve falta de ar nela.

Procurando concentrar-se o máximo que podia, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o vendo frio daquela noite tocar seu rosto. Tomou mais uma lufada de ar e, abrindo os olhos, respondeu suavemente:

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? – indagou ainda com os lábios colados perto de seu ouvido. Isabella apertou levemente o parapeito e segurou a vontade de jogar a cabeça para trás. – Você saiu da mesa tão repentinamente…

- Não finja que não sabe o motivo – rebateu, agradecendo por não parecer oscilante.

- Não, _querida_, eu não sei.

Isabella engoliu em seco quando lentamente, como uma pluma caindo no chão, Edward retirou seu cabelo do ombro e pescoço e então passou um dedo ali. Subindo desde o ombro direito, até a parte de trás de sua orelha, e então fazendo o movimento contrário. A morena mordeu os lábios tão fortemente, a fim de conter um gemido, que teve medo de causar algum ferimento a si mesma. Edward soltou uma risadinha no ouvido dela, depositando um beijo no ombro nu.

- Irei buscar uma bebida, Isabella. Deseja algo em especial?

Ela podia responder que uma água a ajudaria a controlar seu coração descompassado, porém, Isabella não se sentia em condições de responder algo coerente. _Mas que diabos ele havia feito ali? Como um simples passar de dedos poderia ter causado tanto efeito? _Vendo que o homem que segurava sua cintura aguardava uma resposta, a morena apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Eu volto logo – prometeu, voltando com o cabelo dela para o lugar de outrora.

E então se foi.

**Vou postar três/quatro vezes na semana por enquanto. Deixem reviews. :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Isabella ainda respirava com certa dificuldade, enquanto encarava a torre Eiffel a sua frente. Era o objeto mais iluminado de toda Paris, ela tinha certeza disso. Mesmo estando a uma distância longa da mesma, Isabella ainda continuava a ver seu brilho e sua luz ajudando a iluminar o céu escuro e praticamente sem estreladas daquela noite na cidade dos amantes.

Tomou uma lufada de ar, e se obrigou a controlar sua respiração. Não era como se a herdeira dos Swan estivesse tão desesperada por um toque masculino que, com um simples passar de dedos a fizesse perder todos os sentidos corporais e mentais. É claro que em todo o tempo em que teve um relacionamento com Mike, ele nunca havia a tocado daquela forma e, se tivesse tocado, não fez com que ela se sentisse assim. O problema é que Edward Cullen era bom naquilo que fazia. _Muito bom_. Era como se ele conhecesse cada parte do corpo de Isabella, e soubesse exatamente quais eram os pontos mais fracos para se tocar e tudo isso apenas a observando.

- Petite! – escutou a voz de Rosalie soar atrás dela, chamando-a, e levou uma das mãos até o peito, assustada. Estava tão imersa em seus próprios devaneios em relação ao homem incrivelmente sedutor que vinha tomando seus pensamentos nos últimos dias (e noites), que não havia visto sua amiga se aproximar da sacada. – Está tudo bem?

Isabella estranhou a pergunta direta que havia sido feita por sua amiga. Ela parecia tão mal assim? Procurou não se desconcentrar mais e sorriu docilmente para a loira a sua frente.

- Rose! – exclamou a morena, a voz saindo num misto de surpresa e nervosismo por ter sido pega tendo pensamentos inadequados. – Está tudo bem sim, afinal, porque não estaria?

- Você parece incrivelmente vermelha…

- Coisa da sua cabeça – tentou disfarçar, a voz ainda soando nervosa. – Estou _fantástica_.

Rosalie deu uma risadinha e maneou a cabeça levemente. Ela havia visto quando o _amigo_ de Bella havia vindo atrás dela aqui na sacada e, após alguns minutos sozinhos com sua amiga, havia voltado para o salão com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios que só significava uma única coisa: ele havia conseguido algo. E algo muito bom ainda. Então, quando Rosalie havia decidido ver se sua amiga precisava de algo, a encontrou totalmente ofegante, perdida em pensamentos e com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. A pequena Hale sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido ali.

- Vocês estavam se beijando! – acusou rindo. – Sim! Você estava beijando aquele _amigo_ seu. Aliás, de onde é que aquele pedaço de perfeição saiu, uh? Ele me parece familiar, mas não tenho a mínima ideia de onde o vi antes. Quer dizer, não tenho muita certa se o vi antes. Qual é mesmo o nome dele? – indagou, levantou a delicada taça de cristal até os lábios rosados e deu um pequeno gole do delicioso champanhe que havia ali.

- Edward Cullen – respondeu como se fosse o mais óbvio a se dizer. – Quem mais você esp…

Porém, Isabella Swan parou a frase por não estar preparada para a reação de sua amiga que, ao ouvir o nome de Edward, ficou completamente surpresa – e assustada, mas Isabella não pode ver isso – e cuspiu o líquido recém colocado em sua boca. A morena pretendia indagar o que havia acontecido, mas, novamente foi interrompida. Porém, desta vez, quem a interrompera fora Edward Cullen, que retornava a sacada segurando duas taças de cristal nas mãos.

- Eu disse que voltaria logo, _querida_ – ele disse, entregando a Isabella uma das taças que continha um pouco de Château Mouton-Rothschild, uma das safras favoritas de Isabella. – Sua amiga não parece muito bem – observou, vendo que a loira a sua frente estava tão branca quanto um fantasma.

- Só estou um pouco tonta – assegurou, passando a mão livre levemente sobre o tecido macio do magnífico vestido cobre que usava. Havia mandado fazê-lo em uma viagem que fizera com Emmett à Itália no verão passado. Rosalie não conseguia acreditar que Isabella havia _mesmo_ ido atrás de Edward Cullen. A sociedade de Paris não havia ouvido falar nos boatos que cercavam o homem que agora segurava Isabella pela cintura. No entanto, Rosalie já havia escutado, e temia que eles fossem verdade. Quando a loira havia dito aquilo a amiga que procurasse Edward Cullen, ela não imaginava que Isabella iria mesmo atrás dele. Era apenas uma brincadeira sem fundamento, no entanto, vendo aquele homem escultural ao lado da herdeira dos Swan, a fazia concluir que Isabella não havia levado tão na brincadeira assim. É claro que não.

- Talvez seja melhor entrarmos – Isabella sugeriu, sentindo a mão firme de Edward em sua cintura delicada. Ele a tocava sem se importar com que os outros falariam diante de um toque tão _íntimo_ como aquele. E ela adorava isso. Lembrava-se das vezes que tentava beijar Mike em público, e ele sempre se afastava, dizendo que estava preservando a reputação de sua futura esposa. Sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, querendo saber quando aquela sociedade deixaria de ter um pensamento tão arcaico assim.

Pessoas se beijavam. Pessoas se tocavam. Pessoas faziam amor e gemiam lamúrias de prazer. Pessoas não eram tão perfeitas assim. Pessoas eram apenas pessoas, nada mais.

Isabella sentiu quando Edward a guiou pelo salão e, novamente apreciou o fato de ele manter sua mão firme na cintura dela. Pode ver quando Mike rapidamente olhou para os dois e fez uma expressão que ela não soube julgar muito bem se era espanto, desprezo ou felicidade. Estava feliz por ainda não ter dado de cara com Charlotte, ou pelo fato de Mike não ter tentado se aproximar para dizer alguma coisa. Ela não sabia se poderia suportar aquilo sem mandar Mike para um lugar nada desejável.

Sentaram-se novamente a mesa, e voltaram a ter uma conversa amigável, como se aquele momento na sacada não houvesse sequer existido. Edward contava aos homens presentes na mesa, coisas sobre o estudo de vinhos e sobre como era prazeroso poder comandar um dos maiores clubes do vinho do mundo. Isabella poderia estar prestando atenção no nome do estilista – ou era o nome de um livro lido pelo clube do livro? – no qual as mulheres conversavam, todavia, estava muito mais interessada em conhecer mais a respeito daquele homem que mexia tanto com ela. Ela não sabia se o que Edward falava sobre vinhos era mentira ou verdade, nunca havia sequer estudado algo sobre vinhos, mas pela forma apaixonada e sincera que ela falava, ela julgava ser verdade. E havia adorado descobrir aquilo sobre ele.

Ter uma paixão por vinhos era, no mínimo, algo interessante.

Não se passou muito tempo de conversa, até que Rosalie e Emmett pediram licença da mesa, e saíram por uma das portas principais do enorme salão de festa em que estavam. O jantar continuava seguindo de forma tranqüila, e até mesmo Renée parecia interessada na conversa de Edward com os outros homens presentes na mesa. Eles não sabiam que havia tanta coisa para ser apreciada e aprendida sobre aquele néctar dos deuses que estava presente todos os dias nos cotidianos dos franceses e de pessoas do mundo todo. Charlie nunca havia parado para pensar no assunto, nunca foi um bom apreciador de vinhos, ou bebidas. Seus pensamentos sempre eram ligados à política.

Mesmo nunca tendo sido um assunto do real interesse de Isabella, ela prestava atenção, completamente atenta, enquanto Edward explicava a fama dos vinhos da França em todo o mundo. Contava sobre também ser presidente dos apreciadores de vinho da Itália e em breve se tornaria presidente da associação de adoradores de vinhos do Reino Unido.

- É uma grande conquista pra você imagino – Charlie disse.

- Sim, desde sempre tive uma paixão por vinhos. É algo que eu não consigo evitar. Acho o vinho uma bebida muito sensual e, de fato, é mesmo. Principalmente quando se trata do vinho tinto. Acho que há algo nele que sempre remete ao sexo. Encontros nos quais as mulheres tomam um bom vinho tinto, sempre vão para o próximo passo. De certa forma, vinho tinto sempre foi associado como uma bebida afrodisíaca, principalmente quando se trata de mulheres. Talvez seja a cor perigosamente vermelha, ou a forma como seu gosto desce suave e sensual pela garganta, como uma pequena amostra do mais perfeito néctar.

Isabella podia estar apreciando o que ele falava, mas ela cometeu o deslize de olhar para a taça que Edward a havia oferecido há alguns minutos. Vinho tinto. Era exatamente o que havia ali. Olhou calmamente para todas as outras taças ali na mesa, notando que todos bebiam champanhe ou vinho branco. Apenas ela havia uma taça preenchida por vinho tinto. E Edward parecia saber muito bem disso, a julgar pelo olhar perigoso que lançava a Isabella enquanto falava.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Havia oferecido a ela uma taça de vinho tinto com segunda, terceiras, ou quartas intenções? Ou apenas queria provocá-la um pouco, sabendo que, como sempre, ela cairia em seu joguinho e ficaria completamente vermelha de vergonha? Era algo que a jovem herdeira dos Swan não conseguiria responder no momento e, mesmo estando bastante curiosa em relação àquilo, ela tinha medo da resposta. Principalmente de qual forma ela poderia descobri-la.

Continuou ouvindo a conversa na mesa, mas sem realmente ouvir. Agora eles discutiam sobre política, enquanto a Sra Hale e a Sra Swan debatiam sobre o próximo encontro do clube do livro. Tudo o que Isabella queria era sair dali, encontrar Rosalie e desabafar. Ainda queria entender o motivo de a loira ter ficado tão surpresa quando ela revelara o nome de Edward, afinal, não havia sido ela mesma que havia dito para Isabella ir atrás daquele homem?

Em um quarto reservado do magnífico hotel onde acontecia o evento de um dos banqueiros mais influentes do mundo, estava um casal que aparentemente parecia apaixonado aos olhos de outros. O quarto era magnífico, paredes acolchoadas, cortinas longas e com um maravilhoso tecido dourado que ia até o chão. Um enorme lustre no centro, e uma cama macia de espaçosa. As janelas possuíam a maravilhosa vista da torre Eiffel, lembrando o quão romântico aquilo era. Mas o casal não estava em um encontro romântico ou algo do tipo. Muito pelo contrário, o homem segurava o braço da mulher de forma firme, que chegava a doer, fazendo que lágrimas ameaçassem brotar de seus olhos claros. O rosto mostrava o quão assustada ela estava com aquilo, mas ela não podia gritar. O que eles pensariam dela?

- O que você acabou de me dizer? – indagou o homem, sacolejando a mulher delicada em seus braços rudes.

- Eu… eu não… – tentou se desculpar de forma apressada. – Foi só uma ideia.

- Uma idéia? Você é tão maldita assim? Olhe pra você! Sua estúpida! Eu só não acabo com essa carinha de anjo que você tem, por saber que temos que voltar para o salão antes que desconfiem de algo. E trate de arrumar essas roupas, não querem que pensem que ando com uma _puta_.

Com isso, ele soltou a mulher com força, jogando-a na cama e indo pegar algo para beber.

Todos, entretidos demais nas conversas que cercavam cada mesa, não haviam notado quando Rosalie e Emmett retornaram para o salão de braços dados. Não notaram também na expressão séria de ambos, enquanto retornavam para a mesa que estavam antes. Outra coisa que deixaram de notar, foi quando, segundos depois, outro casal retornou para o salão. Eram Madeline e seu futuro marido Camerom, que entravam de braços dados e com uma expressão igualmente séria. Bem, nem todos estavam tão alheios a tudo. Isabella Swan viu perfeitamente o que havia acontecido, mas nada era suspeito demais para que ela pudesse estranhar. Ela só havia achado engraçado o fato de ambas as mulheres estarem usando vestidos com mangas.

- Rosalie – Bella cantarolou por finalmente a amiga estar de volta a mesa. – Pensei que não voltaria nunca.

- Eu só estava resolvendo uns assuntos com o Emmett.

- Assuntos – Isabella riu. – Sei.

A filha única dos Hale apenas esboçou um sorriso para a amiga e olhou rapidamente para Emmett, que ainda mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto. Havia uma tensão fora do comum naquela mesa, mas todos estavam envolvidos demais em suas próprias conversas para notarem algo diferente ali.

O jantar prosseguiu de forma normal. Mais tarde um pouco, o Sr Barkes foi finalmente nomeado presidente, onde assinou um papel e foi aplaudido por todos que ali estavam presentes. Houve um enorme brinde, onde todas as taças foram preenchida pela garrafa Moët & Chandon mais cara de toda a França. Desejos de felicidade a família Barker foram feito mentalmente por alguns, outros desejavam a ruína do banco e alguns não se importavam, para dizer a verdade.

O clima de tensão parecia ter sumido na mesa, e Isabella discutia algo com Rosalie sobre a faculdade. Renée, juntamente com Odette Hale, falava sobre algum assunto que realmente não parecia interessar Bella no momento, já que a mesma estava concentrada em discutir os diferentes monarcas renascentistas que ocuparam Paris no renascimento. Joseph Hale, Charlie Swan, Emmett McCartney e Edward Cullen pareciam discutir algo sobre o próximo jogo de tênis – ou era sobre golfe? – que iriam. Edward não era muito adepto a esse tipo de esporte. Achava esses tipo de esporte uma coisa _maricas_ demais para alguém tão _poderoso_ como ele. Mas estava apenas fingindo interesse no assunto, pois sabia que isso era importante no momento.

Ficaram ali naquela conversa por mais um tempo, então o Sr e a Sra. Barkes foram até a mesa, cumprimentando-os rapidamente, indagando como ia o jantar e então foram para a próxima, e depois para a próxima até que passassem de mesa em mesa, como era de costume dos anfitriões fazerem.

Ao final da noite, Bella se encontrava completamente entediada. Que nem ao menos conseguia prestar atenção no que sua mãe ou Rosalie falavam. Tudo o que ela queria era ir para casa, retirar os saltos, o vestido, colocar uma camisola bem macia, fazer sua higiene e então dormir. Sabia muito bem que amanhã teria de levantar parcialmente cedo para que pudesse ir para a faculdade, e não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ter que chegar atrasada ou chegar com uma cara nada agradável lá. Respirou profundamente, atraindo o olhar de Edward para ela. Ele a fitou com curiosidade, e não foi preciso de muito esforço para entender que a morena ali queria ir embora. E, por mais que ele estivesse começando a se interessar no assunto debatido na mesa no momento – algo sobre o sistema bicameral aderido pelo parlamento francês e também sobre o recorde batido na política francesa por François Mitterrand, por ter ficado por 14 anos na presidência e ainda sendo o único presidente da história da frança a ser de um partido socialista –, Edward sabia que era hora de ir embora. Não seria justo com Isabella se ele a obrigasse a ficar ali. Ele sabia muito bem que a herdeira dos Swan poderia simplesmente levantar-se da mesa e ir até o motorista de sua família, dizendo que queria ir para casa, por mais que isso causasse espanto nas pessoas ali presente. Todavia, mesmo conhecendo pouco sobre aquela pequena mulher, ele sabia que _agir coerente com a sociedade_ não era o item número um da lista de Isabella. Ela ia aos eventos sociais, se vestia como uma perfeita dama e comportava-se como a boa educação que havia tido mandava, no entanto, nada a impediria de dizer um _não_ quando fosse chamada para um evento com o presidente. Ou então de sair bem no meio de um jantar importante ou de ir ao clube do livro sem ter lido o livro solicitado. Para dizer a mais pura verdade, Isabella Swan era o tipo de mulher que Edward classificaria como imprevisível. De qualquer forma, ele sabia que ela ainda não havia levantado e ido embora porque estava esperando que ele tomasse alguma atitude. Ela havia vindo com ele e, certamente, deixaria o local com ele. Com esse pensamento, educadamente, convidou Isabella para irem embora e logo se despediram dos demais ali na festa.

A saída de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan juntos, não passou despercebida pelo olhar felino de Charlotte Newton. Ela estava completamente irritada com a possibilidade da pentelha dos Swan já ter arrumado um namorado. Era completamente inaceitável! O que iriam falar de seu filho? Talvez dissessem que Isabella estava traindo seu pobre filho antes mesmo de terminar tudo! Ela não podia aceitar isso… precisava conversar com Renée. Tinha certeza absoluta de que a Sra. Swan não aprovava o possível relacionamento da única filha com um homem qualquer. Afinal, Charlotte nunca havia o visto antes e muito menos ouvido falar sobre ele, então, qual importância ele teria na sociedade? Certamente não era um relacionamento com o futuro que uma mãe sonhava para a única filha.

Ainda sentada em sua mesa na companhia dos Hale e do queridíssimo noivo da melhor amiga de sua filha Rosalie, Renée sentia um olhar preso em sua direção, e aquilo a estava incomodando de uma maneira profunda. Respirou fundo e, sabendo que poderia não ser a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento, virou-se em direção ao olhar que a incomodava, não ficando surpresa por ser Charlotte Russeau Newton a dona do olhar. Charlotte deu um sorriso para a _amiga_ e Renée segurou um revirar de olhos, respondendo o sorri sem muita vontade e antes que fosse chamada para de sentar a mesa juntamente com a primeira, voltou o olhar para sua própria mesa.

Edward tinha acabado de parar o carro em frente a mansão onde residia a família Swan e saiu do mesmo, indo em direção a porta do passageiro e a abrindo para Isabella Swan saísse. Fechou a porta e a segurou pela cintura, levando-a até a porta e então puxou a mão direita de Isabella levemente e se inclinou em direção a mesma, sem desgrudar os olhos do olhar curioso da morena parada a sua frente. Edward não beijou as costas da mão da herdeira dos Swan. Tudo o que ele fez, foi apenas roçar levemente os lábios ali, causando certo formigamento no local quase intocado.

- Espero vê-la em breve, _querida_ – soprou com os lábios ainda quase tocando as costas da mão dela.

- Boa noite, Edward – murmurou, recolhendo sua mão novamente.

- Boa noite, _querida_.

E então ele saiu, mas não arrancou o seu maravilhoso GranCabrio 450 cavalos até que Isabella estivesse dentro de casa. Ela acenou rapidamente para ele e abriu a porta de casa, sendo recebida pela luz automática que se acendera. Enquanto subia uma das escadas principais da casa, Isabella sentiu um sorriso bobo crescer em seus lábios, lembrando-se de como Edward havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro há alguns minutos, levando-a até a porta, beijando sua mão e esperando que ela entrasse para ir embora. Não havia provocações ou insinuações no gesto feito por ele. Mas Bella não se permitiu criar muitas esperanças. Talvez ela só estivesse com sono demais para notar algo que ele supostamente havia feito, ou então, logo o Edward arrogante e provocador que ela convivia nos últimos dias voltaria.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, as luzes foram acendendo-se e Isabella retirou os sapatos, indo até o closet e os colocando lá. Para logo em seguida retirar o restante de sua roupa e então encontrar uma camisola seda na cor rosa bebê, a qual vestiu sem muita pressa, indo em seguida até o banheiro onde pode tirar toda sua maquiagem, escovar os dentes e então voltou para o quarto, deitando-se em sua cama macia e batendo duas palmas para as luzes se apagarem antes de fechar os olhos e ser tomada pelo mundo dos sonhos. Onde, no momento, era dominado por Edward Cullen. Mais uma vez.

Isabella Marie Swan acordou mais cedo do que precisava na segunda feira, já que sua aula só começaria em duas horas e meia. Levantou-se de sua cama após uma espreguiçada manhosa e foi em direção ao banheiro para iniciar sua higiene matinal; tomou um banho rápido – mesmo que seu corpo implorasse para usar a banheira –, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos e naturais caindo por seus ombros e costas. Lavou o rosto com água bem gelada, como costumava fazer toda manhã e depois o secou calmamente com uma toalha fofinha. Caminhou até seu closet, para que pudesse separar o que vestiria para a faculdade, e escolheu um short – nada que fosse curto demais – de couro clarinho, com uma blusa mais solta e rendada nas mangas na cor coral. Separou também um par de seus _pep toe wedges_ camurçados e no mesmo tom da blusa, para em seguida escolher um _blaser_ da mesma cor dos shorts. Deixou as roupas na cama e voltou para o banheiro a fim de ser maquiar. Nada muito extravagante. Apenas passou uma sombra clarinha e delicada nos olhos, marcadas apenas por um _rímel_ escuro nos cílios longos que ela possuía e passou um batom coral mais escuro nos lábios perfeitamente delineados. Sorriu gostando do resultado fofo da maquiagem, e aproveitou para colocar um par de brincos dourados em forma de lacinhos. Olhou no relógio vendo que ainda tinha uma hora e meia e vestiu a roupa rapidamente, pegando uma bolsa – onde colocou o celular, notebook, carteira e coisas que provavelmente precisaria – e deixou o quarto. (Link do look)

Desceu as escadas, indo direto para a enorme sacada que a mansão possuía, onde Bella era presenteada com uma maravilhosa vista da torre Eiffel e os maravilhosos parques que a cercavam. Caminhou em direção a mesa repleta de comida que havia ali, e cumprimentou seus pais rapidamente antes de se sentar e se servir com alguns pãezinhos, muitas frutas picadas e um copo de suco de laranja. Tomou o café da manhã em uma conversa amigável com os pais, onde debateram assuntos aleatórios que iam do dia-a-dia a coisas específicas. Era bom ter esse momento em família. Havia épocas do ano que Isabella mal via os pais, já que ambos estavam sempre viajando em determinada temporada. A última vez que havia viajado no último mês, havia ido por uma semana para algum país na América do Sul.

- Falando em coisas agradáveis – Renée começou, após mastigar e engolir alguns blueberries –, eu gostei bastante daquele seu amigo de ontem. Um rapaz bonito, apresentável, sabe como conquistar uma mulher. Ele tem uma conversa realmente agradável, algo difícil de se encontrar.

- Edward é… – irritante, egocêntrico, provocador, misterioso, sedutor, charmoso, atraente, encantador, alguém que sabia usar as palavras certas e sabia aonde tocar. Isabella podia dizer o quão lindo ele era também. Podia passar o dia tentando descrever aquela proximidade a perfeição que era Edward Cullen, mas se limitou dizendo apenas uma palavra. – legal.

- Ora, não seja modesta, minha filha! – Renée riu. – Eu pude ver muito bem a forma completamente _fascinada_ que você olhava para ele. Eu sei que ele a encanta. E você estaria sendo muito louca se não estivesse encantada! Até mesmo seu pai caiu nos encantos de Edward.

- O que? – Charlie indagou, praticamente cuspindo o café que tomava.

- Não seja bobo, meu bem – ela riu novamente. – Sabe que eu estou falando da forma como você conversou com ele ontem. Por Deus, vocês passaram quase duas horas discutindo apenas sobre vinhos! E quando Edward resolveu a brincar de conversar sobre política, seus olhos praticamente brilharam. Principalmente pelo fato de Edward ter a mesma visão política que você.

Tanto Isabella quanto Charlie estavam completamente surpresos com a forma na qual Renée Swan falava. Nenhum dos dois podia imaginar que mesmo tendo passado toda a noite conversando assuntos amenos juntamente de Odette Hale, Renée os havia observado tão bem. Sabendo cada mínimo detalhe que havia se passado na noite anterior. Por mais que ficasse com vergonha, Isabella não ficaria surpresa caso a mãe assumisse que havia notado que a filha havia ficado excitada com os olhares que Edward a lançava. Procurou não pensar nisso. Seria constrangedor demais. Ambos ainda olhava para a matriarca pequena família Swan ali presente, querendo saber como ela havia conseguido prestar tanta atenção nesses detalhes tão mínimos assim.

- Olhos de águia – ela disse, lembrando a eles o antigo apelido de Renée. De todos os clubes que Renée era presidente, todas as pessoas se mantinham na linha. Sabiam que qualquer passo em falso, não seria possível esconder dos olhos de águia que Renée possuíam. Ela era o olho que tudo via.

Bella riu, mas sabia que não podia mais estender muito tempo ali, ou chegaria atrasada na faculdade. Então despediu-se rapidamente dos pais e desceu as escadas apressadamente, já encontrando Philipe a sua espera.

- Para a faculdade, Srta Swan?

- Sim, Philipe. E rápido, por favor.

O dia, assim como a semana na faculdade havia se passado de forma rápida. Mas era torturante para Isabella não ter recebido nem um sinal de vida vindo de Edward. Ele não havia ligado nem mesmo para indagá-la se haveria algum evento, ou coisa assim. Mas Isabella não podia culpá-lo. Ela sabia disso. A relação dele era algo completamente de fachada. Apenas para enganar os olhos alheios e tudo estava dando certo, ela pode comprovar isso quando Mike parou de ir atrás dela pelos corredores da faculdade. Parou de segui-la também quando tomava o chá da cinco com a amiga nos cafés próximos a faculdade. Parou de ligar para ela insistindo mais uma conversa, mais um perdão. De fato, era uma coisa boa a se pensar.

Isabella suspirou pesadamente, enquanto o carro se movia pelas ruas de Paris. Estava voltando para casa mais cedo, visto que não haveria os dois últimos blocos na faculdade, o que permitia a Isabella alguns minutos descansando em casa. Sabia que essa noite não iria encontrar os amigos, pois ainda não haviam marcado nada. E sua mãe ainda não havia lhe falado sobre nenhum evento e, muito menos a própria Isabella havia tido conhecimento de alguma festa, ou jantar. O que era algo bom, mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo ruim. Não ter nada para fazer durante o final de semana, significava que ela poderia relaxar em seu quarto, lendo algum livro ou adiantando algo para a faculdade. Significava que ela poderia praticar um pouco de piano. Significava que ela não teria que se comprometer com nada e poderia, quem sabe, ir a um SPA e tentar relaxar. Significava que ela não precisaria ver cada rosto falso presente naquele meio em que vivia e nem precisaria sorrir de volta. Significava muitas coisas boas. No entanto, significava também que, se ela não tivesse nenhum local especial para comparecer nesse final de semana, ela não iria ter uma mínima desculpa para ligar para Edward.

Saiu de seus devaneios complicados quando Philipe abriu a porta do carro para que ela descesse e agradeceu, já indo rapidamente para dentre de casa e subindo direto para seu quarto. Jogou a bolsa no pequeno sofá que havia ali, e retirou o par de _Louboutins_ rosa que usava, guardando-os no closet e indo em direção a banheira, abrindo a torneira para que ela enchesse e jogando seus sais de banho favoritos ali. Enquanto aguardava, Isabella retirou suas roupas com lentidão, colocando-as na parte separada para roupa suja, para que um das empregadas pegasse depois e as lavasse. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e retirou as poucas jóias que usava, colocando-as em seus devidos lugares.

Vendo que a banheira já estava cheia o suficiente, a herdeira dos Swan fechou a torneira e logo acomodou-se na espaçosa banheira que ocupava seu banheiro particular. Fechou os olhos feliz por poder estar relaxando após uma exaustiva semana na faculdade, onde teve várias provas e trabalhos para fazer e sentiu a água quente abraçar sua pele de uma maneira agradável que a vez soltar um gemido de prazer. Não prazer sexual ou algo assim. Era aquele prazer sentindo ao comer uma deliciosa barra de chocolate, ou então ao provar um maravilhoso vinho.

Isabella refreou o pensamento. Tudo o que menos queria no momento era pensar em Edward Cullen. Só precisava relaxar, curtir o momento que lhe era proporcionado e… Bufou quando seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo barulho de seu celular tocando no quarto e antes que pudesse levantar, o celular havia parado. Agradeceu mentalmente e tornou a fechar os olhos, mas sendo interrompida de seu momento de relaxamento mais uma vez, quando o celular tornou a tocar. Praguejou algumas expressões baixinho e se levantou de forma desajeitada, enxugando-se apenas o necessário para não molhar muito o chão e então enrolando-se em seu roupão.

Deu passos rápidos em direção a sua bolsa e retirou o celular de lá. Praticamente parando de respirar quando viu o nome anunciado no visor.

_Edward Cullen._

Tomou uma respiração profunda e então, finalmente, atendeu a ligação que esperou durante toda uma semana.

- Isabella Swan – ela disse formalmente.

- _Olá, _querida_. _– A mesma voz aveludada pela qual a herdeira dos Swan esperava saldou-a. – _Você demorou a me atender. Espero não ter atrapalhado algo. Mas eu odeio esperar._

- Eu não estava fazendo nada muito importante – deu de ombros. Não iria dizer a ele que estava tentando relaxar em sua banheira. Sabia como Edward poderia provocá-la por aquilo.

- _Certo. Gostaria de perguntá-la algo._

- Tudo bem. Pode perguntar, estou ouvindo.

- _Isabella, _querida_, você sabe falar italiano?_

A jovem Swan esperava que ele fosse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, mas o fato de Edward Cullen querer saber se ela falava ou não italiano era, no mínimo, algo bastante intrigante. Como o fato de ela saber falar aquela língua poderia interferir em algo?

- Sei – respondeu depois de um breve devaneio. – Não é como se eu fosse completamente fluente, mas sei falar e entender muito bem. Além do mais, tive aulas de italiano por quase cinco anos.

- _Magnífico! É realmente magnífico que você saiba falar italiano, pois iremos embarcar para Itália ainda hoje a noite se possível._

**Hahahaha. Então eles estão indo para Itália... hmmm... Me contem o que acharam disso nos reviews!**

**Passem na minha O/s nova.**

**Love Way**

**Sinopse:**_ Isabella Swan se irritava facilmente, e Edward adorava aquilo. Agora eles teriam que se suportar em um carro, sozinhos, por 600 km. Era apenas mais uma viagem qualquer com os amigos, se não fosse pelo fato de ambos estarem perdidos em uma cidade fantasma. Agora, completamente sozinhos e com apenas um lugar para se abrigar, toda aquela raiva se revelaria algo diferente para eles?_

**Link: **_www**(PONTO)**__fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/8958942/1/Love-Way_

Bjs e até.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Freakshow – Capítulo Seis**

Isabella ainda era incapaz de acreditar no que estava fazendo naquele momento. Mas ali estava ela, arrumando uma pequena mala para que pudesse passar o final de semana na Itália. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora desde que Edward havia ligado avisando que eles iriam para Itália ainda naquela noite que estava para começar. Sim, ele havia avisado. Edward não havia ligado e perguntado com uma voz doce e aveludada se a jovem herdeira dos Swan, Isabella, gostaria de acompanhá-lo em uma viagem até a Itália. O Cullen havia apenas ligado, _avisando-lhe_ que pretendia partir ainda essa noite, como uma espécie de intimado. Não que Isabella estivesse sequer pensando em reclamar de algo a respeito disso. Odiava assumir isso para se mesma, justamente por prezar tanto seu lado feminista de ser, mas adorava a forma como Edward gostava sempre de estar no controle e de tomar conta da situação não importando qual fosse. Bella não gostava de fazer comparações, mas era impossível não comparar a forma como Edward mexia com ela, tendo a mesma o conhecendo há apenas semanas, enquanto Mike, no qual conheceu por praticamente toda a vida, tendo namorado e estado noiva dele por tanto tempo, não havia mexido seuqe um décimo do que Edward Cullen mexia com ela. Era algo completamente assustador. Como Edward a deixava de uma maneira estranhamente irracional apenas dizendo algo? A jovem herdeira dos Swan não sabia explicar, mas quando Edward lhe dizia algo, ou melhor, quando ele ficava no controle, era como se Bella estivesse finalmente no lugar certo.

Suspirou calmamente e conferiu se tudo estava certo na mala tamanho médio _Louis Vuitton _que estava em cima de um pufe em seu closet. _Céline_, uma das empregadas, havia dito a Isabella que arrumaria a mala para ela, no entanto, essa seria uma viagem importante, e Isabella estava nervosa demais para deixar que qualquer outra pessoa a não ser ela mesma, cuidasse dos pequenos detalhes. Era apenas um final de semana, mas naquela mala havia roupa para pelo menos uma semana inteira. Mas a jovem Swan não tinha culpa, ela não saberia do que usar até poucos minutos antes. Não saberia quais eventos a aguardavam na Itália. Não saberia se seria levada a um jantar, ou a um simples _brunch_ ao ar livre. Não tinha muita certeza de qual clima a esperava na Itália, fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que ela estivera lá. Não se recordava de ter saído de Paris nos últimos três meses! De qualquer forma, ela ainda encarava a mala e mordeu os lábios, decidindo que já era hora de fechar a mesma, implorando mentalmente por não ter esquecido nada. Pegou a mala pequena, onde havia reservado apenas para perfumes, maquiagens e suprimentos para higiene pessoal e para o caso de alguma emergência médica e a fechou também. Chamou _Céline_, e a mesma logo aparecera, usando os costumeiros uniformes exigidos pela senhora Swan. Céline era uma das novas empregadas na casa, mas Bella não tinha o que reclamar da moça; ela cumpria seus deveres, estava sempre pronta para quando fosse chamada e além de tudo era um doce de pessoa.

– Deseja algo, senhora? – indagou rapidamente.

– Leve essas malas lá para baixo, por favor – Isabella disse. – Estarei tomando banho e peço que se minha mãe chegar, peça-a para subir até meu quarto.

– A Sra Swan não vem para o jantar, senhora Bella – disse apressadamente. – Ficou presa em alguma reunião no comitê de bailes anuais.

– Certo – Isabella murmurou pensativa. – Bom, apenas leve as malas lá para baixo então.

– Deseja mais alguma coisa antes?

– Na verdade, provavelmente um amigo meu chegará em breve. Edward Cullen é seu nome. Quando ele chegar, libere sua entrada e faça com que ele se sinta a vontade.

– Sim senhora, senhora Bella.

Bella agradeceu quando Céline a deixou a sós para que pudesse tomar um banho. Não aguentava mais ouvir tantos _senhora_ em uma frase. Retirou suas roupas e, mesmo tendo tomado um banho há apenas poucas horas, Isabella ligou o chuveiro numa temperatura razoavelmente quente e entrou debaixo do mesmo, deixando a água forte bater em seus músculos tensos por imaginar um final de semana ao lado de Edward Cullen. Não era nenhum segredo o fato de que o homem citado mexia – e muito – com ela. E, por mais que os dois passassem apenas poucas horas lado a lado, ela sabia muito bem que era o suficiente para que todo o efeito Cullen se apoderasse de seu corpo. Suspirou calmamente, e procurou se concentrar nas gotas de água que caíam como chuva em seu corpo. Aquilo era relaxante demais.

Não demorou mais do que vinte minutos no chuveiro e logo estava envolta a sua toalha felpuda branca com um pequeno detalhe na ponta, onde as iniciais de seu nome bordadas em dourado. A primeira coisa que fez, foi secar seus cabelos e então fez alguns cachos longos e grossos, deixando um ar mais clássico e sensual em seu cabelo longo castanho. Resolveu que já se maquiaria de uma vez, mas não fez nada muito exagerado. Sabia que quando chegassem na Itália, provavelmente já estaria tarde ambos iriam dormir. A jovem Swan apenas delineou os olhos discretamente e esfumaçou um pouco de preto. Um leve blush foi passado nas maçãs do rosto e nos lábios ela optou pelo clássico batom vermelho. A toalha ainda se mantinha presa sob seus seios e algumas gotas pairavam nos ombros de Isabella.

Decidiu que precisava se vestir logo. Provavelmente Edward já estava a esperando na sala e não gostaria de atrasar. Seguindo esse pensamento, a morena voltou para o quarto que estava parcialmente escuro, iluminado apenas pelos abajures, mas já indo em seguida para o closet. Bom, ela pensou em ir para lá, até ser interrompida por aquilo que ela menos esperava no momento.

– Você possui uma vista maravilhosa através da sua janela. – Ele comentou casualmente, parado em frente a janela do quarto de Isabella e olhando para fora. A jovem sentiu seu coração parar por um momento, então viu quando Edward se virou e a encarou de uma maneira diferente. Ela viu quando o olhar dele passou por todo seu corpo e então um sorriso arrogante e sedutor cresceu nos lábios de Edward. – No entanto, a vista que estou tendo agora é _infinitamente_ melhor.

Isabella pensou em muitas coisas para ser ditas no momento. Ele estava tentando provocá-la, e estava conseguindo. Ela tentava se controlar e miseravelmente falhava. A morena podia berrar, podia provocá-lo também, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer, fora a pergunta mais clichê para o momento:

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu estava entediado naquela sala. Uma empregada, Céline, eu acho, disse para que eu me sentisse em casa e que se precisasse de algo, bastava chamá-la e dizer – ele se aproximou de Isabella, que tinha o coração ridiculamente acelerado naquele momento. – Mas é claro que você já notou, _minha querida_, que eu não sou muito o tipo de pessoa que gosta de falar. Eu prefiro _agir_.

Edward Cullen jogava baixo, e ela sabia disso. Provavelmente ele teria seduzido Céline apenas com um olhar e pedido a ela onde o quarto da Srta Swan ficava. Claramente Céline não conseguiria resistir àquele olhar penetrante que Edward dava. A morena engoliu em seco quando o sentiu se aproximar ainda mais, fazendo com que seus corpos praticamente se tocassem. Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo com que seus cílios longos e pretos tocassem levemente suas maçãs do rosto. Edward admirou o rosto da morena por um minuto, vendo seus lábios vermelhos e delicados formando-se em um leve bico. A pele macia e branca contrastando não só com o batom, mas também com os olhos que possuíam uma maquiagem preta. Ela parecia delicada como porcelana naquele momento, mas havia um tom completamente sexy ali. Calmamente ele levou a mão até a bochecha da mulher a sua frente e fez um leve carinho.

– Por mais que queira continuar apreciando a vista – ele murmurou, fazendo com que Isabella abrisse os olhos e o encarasse. Tão perto. – Todavia, acredito que você queira alguma privacidade para trocar de roupa antes de viajarmos. Estarei te esperando na sala,_minha querida_. Não demore, ou eu poderei ficar entediado novamente…

Ele deixou a frase morrer ali mesmo, e se afastou, indo até a porta e deixando Isabella sozinha no quarto mais uma vez. Antes de finalmente vestir sua roupa, a morena conferiu se a porta do quarto estava trancada e então seguiu para seu closet, colocando um _lingerie_simples e rendado na cor pêssego, seguido de um vestido justo e preto que ia pouco acima dos joelhos, meias 7/8 preta e calçando seu _Louboutin_ também preto e colocando suas delicadas luvas da mesma cor de outrora. Pegou seu sobretudo preto e antes de finalmente deixar o quarto, Isabella pegou sua _Louis Vuitton _vermelha e então seguiu para a sala, onde Edward se encontrava sentado em um dos sofás, apreciando alguma bebida. (Link do look)

– Vamos? – indagou.

Antes de levantar, Edward parou por um momento, apenas para observar a morena parada a poucos metros à sua frente. Ele realmente estava gostando do que via. Não negou para si mesmo quando imaginou a oca de Isabella fazendo coisas realmente impróprias com seus lábios enquanto os mesmos estavam cobertos por aquele batom vermelho. Edward estendeu o copo, e rapidamente Céline o pegou. O homem levantou-se calmamente, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo de Isabella. Infelizmente a mesma usava um casaco grosso que ia até os joelhos, o que o impossibilitava de ver o que havia por baixo. Mas apenas em ver aqueles saltos finos e aqueles lábios, ele se sentia satisfeito. Por enquanto.

– Você está magnífica, _minha querida_ – murmurou beijando-lhe a mão direita por cima da luva. Bella escondeu uma careta, desejando estar sem as luvas apenas para sentir seus lábios roçarem ali.

– Obrigada – respondeu baixo e enfim puderam deixar a casa.

Isabella estranhou o fato de encontrar um _Brabus_ _SV 12 R_ preto da Mercedes Benz e não carro o carro de Edward parado a sua porta. Estranhou ainda mais ao ver um homem de terno parado ao lado do carro, parecendo esperar o dois. Não precisou pensar muito para saber que aquele era o motorista de Edward. Isabella não gostou muito daquilo, preferia Edward dirigindo. Ela gostava quando Edward tomava o controle da situação. De qualquer maneira, o homem abriu a porta e Isabella entrou, agradecendo-o suavemente. Poucos segundos depois, a porta do outro lado fora aberta e Edward entrou, sentando ao lado dela.

– Para o aeroporto particular, Almos – Edward disse com a voz firme.

Almos era um homem alto, forte. Tinha uma forma física brutal. Qualquer pessoa teria medo assim que botasse os olhos no motorista _húngaro _de Edward Cullen. Ele parecia grande demais naquele carro, e Bella se sentiu intimidade com isso, mas resolveu não falar nada. Apenas ficou olhando pelo vidro fumê do carro, até que chegassem ao local que ela supôs ser o aeroporto particular que Edward havia falado. No segundo em que Almos abriu a porta para Isabella, ela já pode ver que sua pequena bagagem já estava sendo levada para o jatinho e, mais uma vez, ela agradeceu baixinho Almos por ajudá-la a sair do carro. Não muito tempo depois, Edward já estava ao seu lado e ambos entraram no luxuoso jatinho no qual iriam passar as próximas duas horas.

Assim que já estava dentro do jatinho, Isabella tirou o casaco e entregou para a comissária de bordo que os acompanharia na pequena viagem. Edward não deixou isso passar em branco e, sentado em sua poltrona, ele observou atentamente quando a morena abriu o casaco, tirando-o em um movimento rápido e revelando um maravilhoso vestido preto, completamente grudado no corpo da herdeira dos Swan, mostrando as maravilhosas curvas escondidas outrora. Ele observou também quando ela caminhou em passos torturadamente lentos até a poltrona que ficava de frente para a que ele estava sentado, fazendo o vestido raspar sobre seu corpo escultural. Por fim, lentamente como só Isabella podia fazer, ela se sentou, cruzando as deliciosas pernas em um movimento único e revelando a renda da meia sete oitavos que a jovem Swan usava. Imediatamente ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de pular na poltrona da frente, e retirar aquelas meias estilo cinta liga lentamente das pernas incrivelmente brancas e torneadas da morena. Mas ele não podia. Com um suspiro longo preso na garganta, ele chamou a comissária de bordo e pediu que ela trouxesse um pouco de _whisky_ para ele. Seria um voo longo. Um voo torturadamente longo ao lado de Isabella e aquelas malditas meias sete oitavos.

**~x~**

Milão é maravilhosa. Uma das comunas mais bonitas da Itália, situada na província de Milão e com mais de um milhão de habitantes – excluindo a área urbana –, tendo a quinta maior população e área urbana de toda a União Européia. Conhecida mundialmente pela semana de moda de Milão e por ser a capital mais influente no mundo da moda – ganhando até mesmo de Paris e Nova York, que possuíam seus lugares em seguida –, pelo bom gosto das pessoas em se vestir, pelo pouco da arquitetura do antigo império romano que havia ali, pela quarta maior catedral gótica do mundo, pela maravilhosa arquitetura renascentista a qual dominava o local, conhecida também pela _Via Montenapoleone – _a tão sonhada rua onde estava presentes as maiores, melhores e mais luxuosas marcas do mercado da moda. Exatamente ali, naquele paraíso da moda, mesmo que estivessem dez minutos adiantados de acordo com o tempo previsto para a chegada na Itália, o jatinho particular de Edward acabara de pousar. Enfim eles haviam chegado a Milão. Assim que o jatinho havia parado totalmente, Edward e Isabella se levantaram já preparados para sair. Estava ventando consideravelmente na cidade, o que fez Isabella colocar seu enorme casaco novamente, para a tristeza e alívio de Edward. Já do lado de fora, um _Maserati Quattroporte_ preto os esperava, juntamente com um homem de terno parado ao lado. Assim como Almos fizera em Paris, o homem abriu a porta para Isabella e para Edward entrar.

– Para a cobertura, Sr Cullen? – o homem indagou.

– O mais rápido que puder, Donnan – respondeu em um italiano perfeito. Isabella não escondeu o pequeno sorriso ao ouvi-lo falar um italiano tão perfeitamente cantado e melódico. Além de maravilhoso, era algo realmente sensual. Ela pensava que ouvir Edward falando em francês era algo magnífico, mas, ouvindo-o falar italiano, era algo que ela realmente não conseguia descrever. Pairava entre o romântico e o sensual. Entre o atrativo e o perigoso. Era bom, muito bom. – Você parece bem quieta, _ma chérie_. Está tudo bem?

Mesmo que estivesse falando em italiano, Edward não podia deixar de provocar, chamando Isabella de _minha querida_ em francês. Justamente por saber o qual irritantemente adorável aquilo era. Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou em olhar a paisagem paradoxal e entre o gótico e o harmônico de Milão.

– Esta tudo bem – respondeu, começando a usar seu Italiano que levava apenas um pouco de sotaque francês. – Só estou cansada por causa da viagem.

Edward sorriu daquela forma que fazia com que Isabella perdesse o fôlego e a encarou sem pudor. O italiano falado por ela era encantador! Havia um leve sotaque, no qual o deixava ainda mais fofo. Mesmo que estivesse falando uma língua tão cantata como o italiano, Isabella não deixava de fazer o típico bico francês. Adorável! Ele poderia fazer algum comentário sobre isso, apenas para irritá-la e ver aquela coloração crescer nas maçãs do rosto da jovem Isabella, mas, ao vê-la ali, tão cansada e parecendo querer apenas uma boa noite de sono, ele se desarmou. Não entendia o que acontecia ao estar perto daquela mulher, que ao mesmo tempo em que parecia ser inocente como uma criança podia ser sexy como o mais tentador dos infernos. De qualquer maneira, ele também estava cansado para dizer algo e ainda tinha mais vinte longos minutos em um carro praticamente silencioso, a não ser pelo ronco baixo do motor.

– O senhor fez boa viagem, Sr Cullen? – Donnan indagou após alguns minutos.

– Melhor impossível – sorriu, lembrando-se das pernas de Isabella cruzadas durante todo o vôo o que possibilitava uma vista agravável da renda de suas meias cinta liga. Lembrou-se também do único momento em que ela descruzou as pernas, para então cruzar novamente. Aquilo poderia matar alguém e, por pouco, ele não havia morrido. Era como ele havia pensado há poucos minutos: Isabella podia muito bem ser sexy como o inferno. – Coloque alguma música suave, Donnan. Algo que me faça relaxar…

– Sim senhor, Sr Cullen.

Não demorou muito e uma música suave italiana tocava baixinho, preenchendo o silêncio que teimava em preencher o carro.

**~x~**

O resto do caminho até a cobertura de Edward havia sido no mesmo silêncio de outrora. A música que estava tocando era tão relaxante, que se ficasse por mais dois minutos naquele carro, Isabella estava certa de que dormiria. No entanto, eles haviam chegado antes que isso acontecesse e agora entravam num elevador espaçoso de um prédio luxuoso no qual Isabella não fez questão de analisar muito. Quando subiram todos os andares necessários para chegarem, a jovem Swan pode apreciar a maravilhosa cobertura de Edward Cullen. Havia uma decoração luxuosa, variando nas cores pretas e brancas. Uma empregada de nome Gianna, que foi apresentada a Isabella como a governanta do local, os esperava na porta e avisou que já havia levado as malas de Isabella para o quarto.

– Obrigada – Isabella agradeceu suavemente e entregou as luvas e o casaco para Gianna que esperava com os braços esticados. Edward também entregou o sobretudo que usava para a mulher de meia idade ali presente e sorriu para Isabella.

– Irei mostrar você o local, para que possa ir se acostumando.

A morena assentiu e foi pouco a pouco apresentada ao local. Ele havia a levado até a cozinha, sala de jantar, hall de entrada, sala principal, sala de cinema, lavabos, escritórios, mas Edward não havia mostrado sequer um quarto. Ela já estava cansada de andar toda aquela cobertura, por mais moderna e luxuosa que fosse. Só queria tomar um banho quente e dormir. Tinha certeza absoluta que já estava tarde. Pensou em reclamar, mas quando estavam no fim do corredor, Edward abriu uma porta, revelando um quarto de tirar o fôlego. O chão era de algum material preto, que Isabella não soube identificar, as paredes eram brancas, exceto por uma, onde havia uma estrutura completamente espelhada que a cobria por completo. Uma estante pequena estava posta na parede de frente para a cama e nela havia artigos decorativos e uma enorme televisão. Uma cortina de tecido grosso preta estava fechada, atrás da cama, impossibilitando a maravilhosa vista que as janelas ali deveriam proporcionar. Em baixo da cama, cobrindo praticamente todo o chão do quarto, havia um grosso tapete de pelo branco e para finalizar a magnífica decoração do quarto, havia um lustre de armação preta pendurado bem no centro do quarto. Isabella piscou rapidamente e virou-se para Edward que parecia ter adorado a reação da morena. (Link com fotos da cobertura do Edward)

– Eu irei ficar nesse quarto? – indagou.

– Não – Edward sorriu de uma forma diferente. – A não ser que você queira, é claro. Não irei reclamar de tê-la dormindo ao meu lado por dois dias.

– Esse quarto é seu? – rebateu, começando a ficar furiosa. Ele havia mostrado dezenas de cômodos e tudo o que Isabella queria ver, ele parecia ignorar. Tomou uma respiração rápida e encarou o homem que sorria maliciosamente a sua frente. – Você possui um quarto maravilhoso, mas não vejo nenhuma razão lógica de sua parte ao me mostrá-lo.

– Como não? – ele riu perigosamente. – Eu queria deixar bem claro o caminho para você, _minha querida_. Quero que saiba que ainda espero por uma visita noturna.

Isabella resolveu que a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento, seria ignorar o homem sedutor parado em sua frente. Apenas suspirou profundamente, ignorando aquilo que fazia seu estômago revirar em uma explosão apenas por imaginar Edward desejando-a como mulher e não vendo-a como uma garotinha indefesa, e pediu que ele lhe mostrasse o quarto onde ela dormiria, pois estava muito cansada e precisava tomar um banho para acalmar os nervos. Apenas a sensação da água quente batendo em suas costas nuas, seria capaz de fazê-la relaxar. Pensar nisso a fez ver a quantidade de banhos que andava tomando ultimamente. Andava tensa demais. Talvez fosse melhor marcar um final de semana no Le Couvent Des Minimes, onde poderia receber uma boa massagem de pedras quentes. Ainda sorrindo perversamente para Isabella, Edward deu meia volta no corredor e pediu que ela o acompanhasse para que ele pudesse mostrar a ela seu quarto. Não foi preciso andar muito para logo Edward parar em frente a uma enorme porta escura e então abri-la, revelando um quarto luxuoso. As paredes possuíam um tom meio creme, porém puxado para o cinza. Havia uma enorme cama ali, com uma decoração peculiar. Uma luminária pairava sobre um sobre de couro branco que ficava virado de frente para a televisão e o chão completamente coberto por um tapete felpudo. Ainda havia uma enorme estante de madeira que ficava de frente para a cama e, em cima da última, um lustre moderno. Avaliou o quarto rapidamente com o olhar e sorriu. Havia gostado dali. Não era tão luxuoso ou atrativo quanto o quarto de Edward, mas ela havia realmente gostado.

– Você pode relaxar um pouco se quiser – ele disse após alguns segundos em silêncio. – Tome um banho e descanse. Eu pedi Gianna para fazer algo gostoso para comermos. Imagino que você esteja com fome e, apesar de ser bastante tarde para o habitual, não deixarei que durma sem comer um pouco.

– Obrigada – sussurrou agradecida.

– Dentro de quarenta minutos tenho certeza de que tudo estará pronto. Não se incomode em usar roupas formais, usa aquilo que se sentir mais a vontade. Certamente eu não ligarei – lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. – Além do mais, já está suficientemente tarde e creio que você irá dormir logo após o _jantar_. A não ser que esteja interessada em fazer novas _descobertas_ em Milão…

Edward riu, falando a fazer sem um fim de propósito, e saiu do quarto deixando uma Isabella um tanto quanto atordoada e irritada por se deixar levar tão fácil. Mas como não deixar? Por anos ela sempre fora vista como uma _princesinha_. Os homens sabiam o quão bonita ela era, mas não havia tido uma boa experiência com Mike. E agora, ela tinha Edward, fazendo-a se sentir mais desejada do que nunca. Errado seria se ela não se sentisse assim. Tentando não pensar muito sobre o assunto, a jovem herdeira dos Swan tomou um banho rápido, apenas para tirar o cheiro de _viagem _de seu corpo e para se acalmar um pouco também. Ficou surpresa quando saiu do banheiro, e viu que suas poucas roupas já estavam organizadas em um pequeno closet que havia no quarto. Gianna era muito eficiente, e provavelmente teria mandado alguém fazer isso enquanto Edward mostrava a luxuosa cobertura a Isabella. Isabella vestiu uma calcinha preta de tecido fino e, antes de vestir sua camisola, passou um creme por todo seu corpo e deu apenas uma borrifada de perfume. Vestiu sua camisola de ceda roxa com detalhes em renda preta da La Perla, mas achando aquilo vulgar demais para estar ao lado de Edward, pegou o robe que fazia conjunto da camisola e o vestiu, agradecendo a si mesma mentalmente por ter se lembrado de colocá-lo na mala. Amarrou o robe com um nó frouxo e soltou os cabelos, os deixando caírem de forma natural pela seda do robe e espalhando por seus ombros e suas costas.

Respirou fundo e se encarou no espelho; o robe ia até pouco abaixo da metade das coxas, e o decote não estava tão chamativo assim. Fez um bico por estar com os pés descalços e procurou por alguma espécie de pantufa, agradecendo por ter trazido uma bastante discreta e pouco felpuda na cor preta. Calçou-a rapidamente deu uma olhada no relógio, vendo que estava sendo pontual. Ainda faltava três minutos para o horário combinado. De qualquer forma, lutou contra a vontade de se jogar na cama ou de vestir outra roupa para ficar na presença de um homem tão _atrativo_ quanto Edward, e saiu do quarto.

Isabella não demorou muito e logo achou a sala de jantar; a pedra do chão era tão branca e tão limpa, que funcionava como uma espécie de espelho, refletindo tudo. Havia uma parede completamente de mármore creme com alguns detalhes e uma parte da parede era em mármore preto. Uma elegante mesa preta de sete lugares estava posicionada encostada na mesma parede de mármore e um lustre em espiral preto estava em cima da mesma. A mesa havia sido posta para dois, de forma que os talheres, a taças e os prato estavam organizados em lugares um de frente para o outro.

– Oh! – escutou Edward comentar atrás dela, e se virou para o homem que agora usava roupas também informais. Foi no mínimo diferente para ambos ao ver um ao outro desta maneira. Isabella nunca conseguiria imagina Edward usando uma calça de tecido fino, na cor cinza, juntamente com um robe preto por cima. Não precisava ser muito observadora para ver que por baixo do robe ele estava sem camisa. Desejou poder ver o que havia por baixo daquilo… Já Edward não conseguia descrever o quão atrativa era Isabella em aqueles trajes informais de seda e renda. O roxo destacava em sua pele branca, e fazia com que seus cabelos ficassem ainda mais castanhos e que ela ganhasse uma tonalidade angelical em seu rosto. O robe não era muito grande, de forma que Edward conseguiu ver perfeitamente as pernas descobertas de Isabella. Elas pareciam macias demais e exigiam um toque. Era quase como se Edward fosse convidado a tocar a pele da morena. A cintura perfeitamente fina estava marcada pela corda do robe que fazia um nó no mesmo, fechando-o e ele podia ver o peito de Isabella se mover enquanto ela respirava. Os olhos de Isabella eram atentos, curiosos. Ela estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo que Edward fazia com ela no momento; Isabella o observava de cima a baixo e, quando percebeu que havia sido flagrada, olhou em outra direção, e Edward sorriu, terminando de analisá-la. – Vejo que já está pronta e parece _relaxada_. Posso mandar que sirvam o nosso _jantar_?

– Como quiser – deu de ombros, aceitando a cadeira que Edward havia puxado para ela. – Obrigada.

Edward sentou-se em seu lugar, e logo o jantar começara a ser servido. Uma taça fora preenchida com água com gás e a outra com vinho branco. Gianna logo mandou uma salada ser servida de entrada e quando acabaram, a massa de queijo com camembert assado foi servida como prato principal. O jantar ocorria em silêncio e apenas olhares eram trocados. Edward não conseguia parar de encarar o corpo da morena a sua frente. Era tentador demais. Ele estava ficando obcecado com isso. Precisava de ajuda para aliviar suas _tensões_. A sobremesa foi uma deliciosa charlotte de maçã e quando acabaram, Isabella esperou que a mesa fosse recolhida e parabenizou Gianna pela comida. Estava deliciosa. Levantou-se da mesa e foi seguida por Edward pelo corredor, sentiu a respiração dele logo atrás da sua. Ele estava adorando a vista que tinha. Encarava os quadris de Isabella se movendo conforme ela andava e só conseguia imaginá-los em outro tipo de movimento. _Céus_! Ele estava tentando se controlar, mas estava sendo difícil…

– Sabe – começou a comentar, atraindo a atenção de Isabella que estava prestes a entrar no quarto –, eu realmente _adorei_ esse seu robe de seda, Isabella. Roxo é uma cor magnífica em seu corpo. Realça sua cor.

– Obrigada – ela sorriu. _Ele podia ser gentil sem segundas intenções_, pensou.

– No entanto – continuou, agora um sorriso malicioso crescia em seus lábios finos –, eu estou bastante curioso no que diz respeito a camisola que o acompanha, e adoraria poder vê-la.

Isabella fechou a cara. Ele havia conseguido provocá-la mais uma vez e ela estava caindo em sua provocação. Não dessa vez, pensou. Ela procurou respirar fundo. Chegou a contar de um a dez. olhou Edward docilmente e soprou:

– A camisola que acompanha meu robe de seda roxo, é algo que diz respeito somente a mim – deixou claro.

Edward gargalhou, vendo-a tão raivosinha. Era completamente adorável. Ele via as maçãs do rosto dela vermelhas e um leve bico formado em seus lábios que tinham uma aparência tão macia como o veludo da casca de um pêssego. Os olhos pareciam sair faíscas e ela respirava um pouco mais ofegante. Isabella sabia que já havia entregado o jogo. Edward tinha um controle incrível sob ela. E sabia usar isso muito bem ao seu favor. O homem sorriu vendo a forma que Isabella o encarava, ainda parecendo satisfeita por ter dito aquilo a ele.

– Adorável – ele comentou rindo suavemente e se aproximou, traçando um dos dedos na bochecha esquerda da jovem herdeira dos Swan. – Você fica realmente adorável quando aparenta estar com raiva.

O comentário de Edward só fez com que Isabella fechasse mais a cara, fazendo Edward rir ainda mais da forma emburrada em que Isabella o olhava. Era visível que ela estava irritada por deixar se entregar fácil demais e isso divertia Edward, pois ele sabia que era o responsável por aquilo. Edward colocou uma mecha do cabelo da jovem Swan que caía em seu rosto atrás da orelha e sentiu um leve choque ao tocar a pele da morena, mas ele podia jurar que ela havia sentido o mesmo.

– Boa noite, _minha querida_ – murmurou sorrindo e segurando a mão direita de Isabella. – Se precisar de _algo _durante a noite, você sabe aonde me encontrar.

Edward depositou um suave beijo na mão que segurava e então virou-se, indo em direção ao seu quarto e deixando Isabella parada em frente a porta do quarto que iria dormir.

Porque diabos um homem que ela havia conhecido há menos de um mês, tinha um controle tão grande em seu psicológico, em seu corpo e em suas ações?

**~x~**

**Hmmm será que a Bella vai precisar de algo durante a noite? Hahahahaha. Bom, fico feliz que alguns de vocês tenham aparecido aqui no FF e tenho um recadinho: eu tenho mais DEZ cap´tulos da fanfc prontos e betados aqui comigo, que tal vocês comentarem e assim eu posto cada vez mais rápido? Acho que vejo vocês na quarta.**

**Bjs**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Postei duas o/s, passem lá e me digam o que acharam! For The Last First Time:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8978441/1/For-The-Last-First-Time **e Not Myself Tonight:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8980948/1/Not-Myself-Tonight_

**Freakshow – Capítulo Sete**

A manhã de sábado chegou calma em Milão. Vários carros já transitavam as ruas, pessoas faziam compras, senhoras passeavam com seus cachorros, os mais esportistas faziam caminhada em volta das praças e Isabella acabava de abrir os olhos, ainda deitada em uma macia cama king size na maravilhosa cobertura de Edward Cullen. A noite não havia sido nada fácil. Ela acordou diversas vezes, mas recusou-se a sair do quarto. Não daria esse gostinho a Edward. Por isso, durante todas as cinco vezes em que acordou, permaneceu na cama e fechou os olhos obrigando a si mesma a dormir. No entanto, agora ela não poderia mais evitar. Ela precisaria se arrumar, pois iria a um _brunch_ promovido por Alice Cullen, e já estava atrasada cinco minutos para começar. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Além de acordar muitas vezes durante aquela noite, a cama era uma delícia.

Ignorando a preguiça que tentava fielmente apoderar-se de seu corpo, a jovem herdeira dos Swan, se levantou preguiçosamente e caminhou em passos lentos até a suíte que havia no quarto em que estava hospedada. Havia um toque realmente sedutor naquele banheiro completamente de vidro e mármore preto. A morena retirou sua camisola e a dobrou sobre a bancada de mármore que havia ali. Retirou também a calcinha que usava e ficou completamente nua, indo em seguida para o chuveiro, onde pode tomar um banho relaxante. Resolveu que não estenderia muito tempo naquele chuveiro e logo o fechou, começando a se arrumar.

Não demorou mais do que quarenta e cinco minutos, e logo Isabella estava pronta; com os cabelos estavam soltos e levemente ondulados, a morena usava shorts cintura alta na cor azul, uma blusa delicada de renda branca que caía por cima dos shorts tendo como detalhe um lado na cintura e as mangas estilo princesa. Para os pés, Isabella havia escolhido seu _Prada_ open-toe branco. Não gostando de usar muitas jóias, apenas colocou um anel de prata com três diferentes pedras de diferentes tons azuis e para não ficar nada muito simples, no entanto, nada extravagante demais, fez uma maquiagem clarinha nos olhos, variando os tons de azul, mas marcada por um rímel preto forte e um fino delinear também preto, passou um batom coral nos lábios e, após borrifar seu _Balenciaga _três vezes em si mesma, a jovem Isabella estava pronta. (Link do Look)

Saiu do quarto apenas após pegar sua _clutch _e foi para a sala onde esperaria Edward. Enquanto o mesmo não chegava, Isabella aproveitou para tirar seu _iPhone_ da delicada _clutch_ Chanel que segurava, para que pudesse dar uma checada em seus _e-mails_. Não havia nada de muito importante ali, então ela apenas bufou guardou o celular de novo. Parou de frente para a janela de vidro que havia ali e aproveitou um pouco a vista que aquela cobertura a proporcionava.

– É uma vista realmente magnífica, não? – Assustou-se com a voz de Edward soando atrás de seu corpo, e levou a mão direita até o peito. – Desculpe-me por deixá-la esperando, e por assustá-la também.

Mesmo sabendo que não poderia ser algo saudável virar-se para Edward naquele momento, ela forçou seu corpo a isso e segurou um suspiro vendo-o daquela forma. Não era uma roupa completamente social, mas não fazia o estilo casual também. Era um meio termo que combinava perfeitamente com aquela cara arrogante que ele tinha e aqueles cabelos bagunçados. Para completar o ataque a sua sanidade, ele sorria tentando ser casual, mas soava sexy demais para os olhos dela.

– Está tudo bem – forçou-se a dizer.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Edward descer por todo o seu pequeno e esguio corpo, pairando por alguns segundos em sua perna descoberta, para logo depois subir até os olhos castanhos dela e a encarar. Edward sorriu e esticou um dos braços para que Isabella segurasse sua mão e, assim que ela o fez, levou a mão delicada e macia de Isabella até os lábios, roçando-os suavemente naquela região.

– Maravilhosa – ele sussurrou. Apenas um sopro suave que saiu de seus lábios, mas que havia causado certo arrepio na espinha de Isabella.

A jovem herdeira dos Swan agradeceu em um _obrigada_ suave que saiu como uma pluma de seus lábios róseos e sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficarem levemente mais quentes do que o normal. Não precisava de um espelho para saber que aquela região de seu corpo havia ganhado uma coloração vermelha. Edward enlaçou seu braço com o braço de Isabella, e a guiou até o elevador. o carro já os esperava na porta do prédio quando eles chegaram lá e, assim que estavam acomodados no banco de couro italiano do carro, Donnan deu partida.

A morena suspirou diante do silêncio que se instalava no carro e olhou rapidamente pela janela, observando as ruas de Milão passarem por seus olhos. Enquanto observava, mexia nervosamente com suas mãos que estavam repousadas em seu colo, virando o anel que estava em seu anelar. Era claramente visível o nervosismo que impregnava a jovem Swan. Ela não sabia como agir. Não sabia o que falar diante dos parentes de Edward. Não sabia como Edward e ela iriam agir, ou como ele iria apresentá-la. Por deus! O que ele iria dizer sobre ela para seus familiares? Uma amiga? Namorada? Apenas mais uma o acompanhando? Não sabia como eles iriam tratá-los, ou como iriam tratá-la… Incrivelmente incomodado com o nervosismo da maravilhosa _mulher_ sentada ao seu lado, Edward colocou as mãos por cima das mãos da morena, obrigando-a a parar de mexê-las e sorriu de uma maneira sacana.

– Por mais que eu esteja completamente tentado a fazer isso – ele sussurrou de maneira provocante –, não acho que seria prudente de minha parte colocar as mãos em sua perna. Então pare de mexê-la.

Isabella sentiu uma imensa vontade de mexer as pernas ainda mais, apenas para sentir o toque de Edward ali, no entanto, tudo o que ela fez, foi parar o movimento. Edward não deixou a hesitação de Isabella sobre parar a perna ou continuar movendo-a passar despercebida e sorriu com isso, retirando suas mãos das mãos de Isabella em seguida.

– Não há necessidade de ficar nervosa – ele garantiu. – Minha família não tem o hábito de morder as pessoas. Ocorrerá tudo perfeitamente normal…

– Certo – suspirou profundamente. – Quando perguntarem quem sou eu e o que faço lá, o que responderei?

– Que você é minha acompanhante, é claro.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. Acompanhante? Ele realmente esperava que ela dissesse que era uma _acompanhante_? Como uma garota de programa ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Vendo que a dama ao seu lado não havia compreendido o que ele havia dito, Edward suspirou e tentou mais uma vez.

– Vejo que me expressei errado. Deixe-me reformular a frase, por favor. Se alguém indagá-la de algo, minha querida, apenas diga que você é aquela coisa… como é mesmo o nome? Ah! Namorada. Sim, se lhe indagarem algo ao nosso respeito, apenas diga que você é minha namorada. Mas não se preocupe com isso, minha querida. Eles não precisarão indagar absolutamente nada a você. Eu já lhe disse que não sou muito do tipo de falar, mas sim de fazer, certo?

Isabella engoliu em seco. Não sabia qual parte havia deixado-a mais nervosa; o fato de Edward querer dizer que eles estavam namorando, ou pela última frase dita por ele "_Eu já lhe disse que não sou muito do tipo de falar, mas sim de fazer, certo_?". O que ele queria dizer com isso? O que ele pretendia fazer naquele pequeno brunch organizado por sua irmã?

Viu que o carro parou em frente a um enorme portão de grades de aço preto e soube que haviam chegado. Escutou Donnan identificar que aquele era o carro de Edward Cullen, e logo mais os portões se abriram. Isabella observou atentamente o maravilhoso e verde jardim que se estendia pelo caminho em que o carro passava, até sentir o carro parar novamente e notar que estavam em frente a mansão. O motorista abriu a porta, e ela saiu depois de Edward e observou rapidamente a fonte que havia ali, para logo sentir a mão de Edward se apossar de sua cintura de uma de uma forma confiante, e guiá-la pelos poucos degraus que os levariam até a porta.

Assim que a porta fora aberta, uma mulher de aparência cansada e estatura mediana, aparência cansada e que usava um uniforme claro, indicando que trabalhava na casa. O rosto possuía algumas poucas rugas, o traço fino do nariz deixando claro que ela era italiana. Os cabelos pretos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e os olhos escuros demonstravam que o dia estava sendo agitado.

– Sr Cullen – ela o cumprimentou de uma forma que demonstrava respeito, porém demonstrava intimidade também. – É bom vê-lo em _casa_ novamente, seja bem-vindo!

– Lorena – Edward disse suavemente e depositou um beijo na mão da mulher, deixando Isabella intrigada –, não importa a idade, você continua encantadora.

Isabella se sentia incomodada por estar sendo deixado de lado e quase coçou a garganta de forma que chamasse atenção, apenas para fazer Edward voltar sua atenção para ela. No entanto isso era rude, completamente diferente das coisas que ela havia aprendido. Além do mais, isso não foi necessário, pois logo Edward voltou a colocar a mão em sua cintura e olhar para ela daquela forma enlouquecedora.

– Lorena, essa é Isabella Swan. E Isabella, essa é Lorena, trabalha para minha família há alguns anos.

Isabella a cumprimentou de forma tímida, ainda imaginando o motivo de tamanha intimidade que parecia existir entre Edward e a tal da Lorena. Não que eles estivesse em posição de sentir ciúmes, mas aquilo a havia incomodado e ela se achava no direito.

– E não era de se esperar uma dama diferente a lado de Edward Cullen.

– É um prazer conhecê-la – a jovem herdeira respondeu, ignorando o comentário anterior.

Definitivamente ela não queria ser vista apenas como _a dama ao lado de Edward Cullen_. Era completamente insano isso, porque por mais que Edward e ela não tivessem tido nenhum contato físico de fato, eles se comportavam exatamente como um casal. E se isso fosse algo que viesse a evoluir, Isabella não gostaria de ser vista como era vista ao lado de Mike. Ela queria ser companheira, queria estar ao lado, queria que eles fossem um só.

_Mas que diabos ela estava pensando? _Nada daquilo que ela e Edward viviam era real. Era encenação. Nada além de encenação. Enquanto ela caminhava até o lado de fora da mansão da família de Edward, ela ficou repetindo aquilo mentalmente até quantas vezes fosse possível. Não queria cair em sua própria armadilha. Ela havia procurado por aquilo, certa de que seria apenas por um mês ou dois, apenas para que Mike Newton saísse de seu pé e ela enfim pudesse viver da forma que queria: livre. Ela estava certa de que não haveria nenhum envolvimento físico ou emocional, então porque estava agindo daquela forma? Como se eles fosse mesmo um casal? _Apenas encenação_, repetiu novamente antes de sair pela porta, dando de cara com um maravilhoso jardim, onde havia uma enorme mesa branca, com um banquete digno de dar água na boca posto ali. Os convidados – que, de acordo com Edward, eram apenas membros de sua família e os amigos mais próximos – estavam sentados e conversavam animadamente. Algumas risadas podiam ser escutadas em meio a uma conversa agradável e, rapidamente para não soar indelicado demais, a jovem herdeira da família Swan passou os olhos pelos convidados, espantando-se imediatamente com o casal que estava sentado no final da mesa.

**~x~**

Um pouco mais acima na Europa, ainda em Paris, a bela esposa de Charlie Swan, Renée de mesmo sobrenome, acabava de tomar seu banho em sua maravilhosa mansão, na qual dividia com o marido e a única filha do casal, Isabella Swan. A mulher vestiu-se calmamente, sem se importar se estava demorando demais. Era sábado e ela não teria nenhum compromisso até as duas da tarde, então apenas vestiu um conjunto confortável, porém elegante, de um de seus estilistas favoritos. Calçou um par de sapatos relativamente altos para uma mulher de sua idade, mas não era algo com o qual Renée realmente se importava. Diferente de muitas mulheres de sua idade, ela ainda ficava incrivelmente maravilhosa, mesmo que estivesse usando um Louboutin de 15 centímetros. Além do mais, a adorável esposa de Charlie Swan, nunca desceria do salto. Deixou os cabelos soltos como o de costume, colocou um par de brincos delicado e passou o costumeiro batom vermelho. Se Isabella Swan era conhecida por amar tecidos rendados, Renée Swan era igualmente conhecida por sempre estar com um batom vermelho nos lábios. De qualquer maneira, para finalizar a pequena produção, a senhora Swan passou um pouco de seu Chanel nº 5 no pescoço e então deixou o quarto.

– Bom dia, meu amor – saldou o marido que estava sentado na mesa de café da manhã fartamente posta na varanda da mansão.

– Bom dia, querida – saldou de volta, dando um breve beijo na mulher. – Está magnífica, como sempre.

Renée agradeceu e sentou-se na outra extremidade da pequena mesa, servindo-se com um café da manhã saudável e que não fugia de sua dieta. Enquanto comia, trocava uma conversa amigável com o marido sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Era inegável que mesmo tendo estado ao lado de Edward apenas uma única vez, os pais de Isabella haviam realmente se dado bem com ele. Charlie havia apreciado a forma intensa na qual ele falava daquilo que amava, como ele parecia estar disposto a tudo por aquilo que queria. Mostrava uma confiança que a maioria dos jovens daquela sociedade não tinha. Já Renée estava completamente caída de amores pelo _amigo_ de sua jovem filha. Edward tinha um ar misterioso, aquilo era charmoso demais aos olhos românticos de uma boa apreciadora de livros como Renée era. No entanto, Renée ainda sentia um pouco ressentida com o fim do longo noivado de sua filha com o jovem Newton. Eles formavam um casal bonito, e Renée podia jurar que seria um daqueles romances de filmes que durariam para sempre. Mas em contra partida, quando Renée pode observar sua filha longe de Mike por uns dias, notou o quão mais alegre Isabella parecia estar, e era isso que bastava. Ao contrário das outras mães que ela conhecia, Renée confiava muito bem na escolha da filha, afinal, se fora a própria Renée que a educara e a ensinara o certo e o errado, porque temer? Não seria isso um ato hipócrita contra si mesma?

– Renée! – Charlie lhe chamou a atenção. – Você ouviu alguma coisa da qual eu disse?

– Desculpe, querido – disse timidamente, dando um gole em seu suco. – Estava distraída pensando em nossa filha.

– Ela parece diferente agora – concordou. – Algo me diz que tem a ver com aquele amigo dela. De qualquer maneira, eu gostei dele. Você sabe que nunca fui com a cara do Mike…

– Não seja indelicado com o pequeno Newton, querido – pediu. – E sim, eu acho que a mudança de Isabella tem a ver com Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen – repetiu. – Não é um nome que parece familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo misterioso, como se ele tivesse um grande segredo que só nossa Bella descobriria? Mas eu gosto…

– Sempre levando as coisas para o lado dos romances de livros – Charlie riu. – Os anos passam, mas você nunca muda, meu bem.

– Deixe-me divagar – riu. – Você precisa ir, certo?

– Infelizmente preciso resolver negócios no gabinete, no entanto, não voltarei tarde. Hoje você tem a reunião do clube do livro?

– Sim – suspirou com pesar. Ela adora ler, adorava artes e coisas assim, o que não suportava, eram as mulheres ali presentes. De todas, apenas um ou duas realmente salvavam. Ela se dava muito bem com a Sra Hale, mãe de Rosalie, mas infelizmente ela não iria comparecer no encontro, pois estava em uma viagem romântica com seu marido para algum lugar na América do Sul. Provavelmente seriam longas horas aturando Charlotte e suas amiguinhas. Mas ela precisava sorrir e fazer a face mais simpática quanto possível era de se fazer. Ela precisava se manter em seu lugar, sabia que não podia desistir do clube do livro, e nem iria.

– Que tal se logo após o clube do livro, eu falar com Philipe para buscá-la e então vamos juntos para algum lugar? Você se arruma, e podemos ir a ópera, ou ao teatro. Você decide. Faz algum tempo que não fazemos programas assim.

– Você é o melhor marido que poderia existir – declarou, indo dar um beijo apaixonado no marido. Caminhou ao seu lado até que chegassem a porta de casa, e deu um selinho no mesmo, tomando cuidado para não deixar a marca de seu batom ali. – Te vejo mais tarde.

– Até mais tarde, querida – e com isso ele saiu.

Renée suspirou de forma apaixonada, já fazia um longo tempo em que estava casada com Charlie, mas o amor de ambos nunca morria. É claro que houveram crises, uma delas quase levou o casal a separação, porém Renée se recusou a deixar que isso ficasse assim. Ela não podia ficar com ele sem amá-lo, não podia ficar ao lado de Charlie apenas para manter as aparências, então eles conversaram e decidiram que seria bom eles fazerem uma viagem entre os dois para tentar resolver essa situação. Passaram duas maravilhosas semanas viajando por alguns países da Europa. Quando chegaram, perceberam que não conseguiriam viver um sem o outro por mais que tentassem. Não era só porque a maioria dos casamentos e noivados daquela sociedade eram falsos e interesseiros, que o casamento deles também seria. Isabella havia ficado aliviada, não queria uma separação entre seus pais, por mais que só estivesse preocupada com a felicidade de ambos.

– Sra. Swan? – Renée escutou uma das empregadas a chamar, tirando-a de seus devaneios nostálgicos.

– Sim, Celine? – indagou de volta, após recuperar-se do leve susto que havia tomado, e voltando a dar uma ajeitada no arranjo de flores que estava posto no canto da parede, em uma maravilhosa estrutura de aço, com uns detalhes em dourado.

– Desculpe-me por assustar a senhora, mas a Sra. Newton está na sala principal e deseja falar com a senhora, Sra. Swan.

Renée Swan respirou profundamente. O que diabos aquela mulher queria aqui? O clube do livro supostamente não começava apenas em uma hora? O que ela fazia tão cedo aqui? A Sra. Swan procurou não demonstrar a cara de insatisfação ao ter que aguentar Charlotte Newton uma hora antes do previsto, e sorriu de forma delicada para a empregada, pedindo que a mesma fosse até Charlotte e a oferecesse um chá, enquanto ela não descia.

– Sim senhora, Sra. Swan.

A mulher ficou ali, deixando que Charlotte a esperasse por mais uns bons cinco minutos, e então quando viu que não podia enrolar nem mais um segundo, ou chegaria a ser extremamente grosseiro, o que ela não queria, pois conhecia Charlotte bem o suficiente para saber que a mesma usaria isso contra ela. Além do mais, Renée estava muitíssimo curiosa sobre o motivo da visita tão adiantada da _amiga_. Deixou as flores de lado, e voltou para a parte interior da casa, descendo as escadas calmamente, e encontrando Charlotte sentada em seu belíssimo sofá, enquanto degustava uma xícara de chá.

– Charlotte, querida! – cumprimentou com falsa alegria. – O que a traz aqui tão cedo?

É claro que Renée não ia deixar de mencionar esse fato, pois não estava nem um pouco contente com a visita de Charlotte. Definitivamente a Sra. Newton não era uma das opções que Renée gostaria de manter em seu ciclo de amizades verdadeiras.

– Renée – Charlotte cumprimentou de volta, deixando a xícara na mesa e indo dar um abraço em Renée com falsa cortesia. – Desculpe-me por vir tão repentinamente, mas eu realmente precisava falar com você!

– Oh, certo – disse. – Sente-se.

– Não conseguir falar com você no último jantar, e resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade de que hoje teríamos um encontro mais tarde, para vir conversar com você. Sabe, eu estou extremamente preocupada com nossos filhos. Eles formavam um casal tão lindo, digno de um conto de fadas! É inaceitável que um amor tão _puro_ e _magnífico_ quanto o deles tenha acabado tão repentinamente.

– Eu entendo seu ponto, mas acho que isso é algo que os dois devam resolver.

– Sim, eu também acho que é algo que eles deveriam resolver. Na verdade, eu não iria intervir, mas pobre Mike – a voz de Charlotte tornou-se mais dramática e ela tomou um gole do chá. – O coitadinho está sofrendo muito com a separação, e eu não aguento mais vê-lo nessa situação. Você é mãe, entende o que eu quero dizer. O Mike não anda comendo muito bem, às vezes pego ele chorando no quarto… é tão triste ver meu bebê assim. Eu sei que eles ainda se amam, eles só precisam de mais uma chance.

– Mais uma chance? – Renée inclinou-se no sofá, curiosa. Ela não ia muito com a cara de Charlotte, mas saber que o pobre Mike estava tão desolado era horrível. Por mais que não acreditasse muito no que Charlotte dizia. Havia visto Mike no dia anterior e ele parecia perfeitamente normal, como se há algumas semanas não tivesse rompido o_noivado dos sonhos_, como Charlotte costumava chamar.

– Estou pensando em promover um jantar. Algo apenas entre nós. Sem convidados especiais, amigos ou coisas assim. Algo apenas em família.

– Um jantar? – indagou retoricamente. – Isso soa interessante. Eu não acho que um jantar mudará a situação de ambos, acho que eles poderiam muito bem sentar e conversar. Não tenho certeza se minha filha ainda ama seu filho, para ser franca. Mas eu direi a Isabella sobre isso, basta você me mandar as informações necessárias sobre o dia e a hora.

– Fabuloso! – os lábios de Charlotte se estalaram ao pronunciar aquilo, então ela olhou pela sala, curiosa. – Falando em Isabella, teremos a honra de tê-la em nosso encontro do clube do livro hoje?

– Infelizmente não – respondeu sorrindo. – Minha filha está viajando para a Itália.

– Oh! Itália… é um bom lugar para se fazer compras, aposto que ela e Rosalie devem estar se divertindo! Ouvi dizer que a pequena Hale está em alguma cidade na Itália, mas não imaginei que Isabella estivesse junto.

– Vejo que compreendeu errado – Renée sorriu ainda mais. – Isabella foi a Itália acompanhada de Edward Cullen. Aquele adorável rapaz que estava ao seu lado no jantar do Sr. Barkes, você se recorda dele?

Renée não podia perder a oportunidade de alfinetar. No momento em que viu o sorriso de vitória nascer nos lábios de Charlotte quando aceitou o jantar, soube que aquilo era apenas mais um truque da Sra. Newton. A esposa de Charlie não sabia o motivo, mas não ia aceitar calada que Charlotte brincasse com ela. Então, sinceramente, ela não podia deixar de alfinetar naquele momento. Seria como um balde de água fria para a Newton saber que Isabella estava em uma viagem acompanhada de outro homem que não fosse Mike. Ela pode comprovar isso quando viu o sorriso de Charlotte morrer.

– Não me parece apro…

Mas Charlotte não conseguiu finalizar aquilo que pretendia dizer, pois Celine havia retornado a sala, avisando que as convidadas para a reunião acabavam de chegar.

**~x~**

De volta a Milão, Isabella ainda olhava surpresa por ver sua melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale, sentada na outra extremidade da mesa. Ela não conseguia entender qual poderia ser a ligação da loira com a família de Edward Cullen. Rosalie nunca havia lhe falado nada a respeito, nem mesmo quando conhecera Edward no jantar promovido pelo Sr Barkes. No entanto, ali estava ela. E Rosalie parecia muito a vontade, enquanto sentada ao lado de Emmett, conversava com um casal no qual Isabella não reconheceu.

– Interessante saber que sua amiga tem alguma ligação com a minha – Edward comentou cuidadosamente, não queria soar rude. Isabella o olhou por cima dos cílios e ele prosseguiu: – Porque você nunca me contou?

– Estou tão surpresa quanto você – ela sussurrou para ele, dando de ombros.

Edward apenas assentiu, e sorriu quando a atenção dos que estavam ali se voltou para ele e apara a adorável Isabella Swan que estava ao seu lado. Eles foram cumprimentados por pessoas que nem mesmo Edward conhecia quanto mais Isabella. Ele aproveitou a chance e apresentou Isabella para sua família, não rotulou o que ele e Isabella eram, sinceramente ele não tinha mais idade para isso. Já havia passado da fase adolescente de apresentar uma garota para os pais como uma namorada, ou algo assim. Pelos gestos e pela maneira com que ele trataria Isabella naquele dia, deixaria claro para qualquer um o que eles eram. Por mais que fosse apenas de _mentirinha_.

De qualquer forma, Isabella havia sido apresentada primeiramente para uma mulher de expressão amável e aparência doce. Aquela era Esme Cullen, mãe de Edward. A pele de Esme era de dar inveja em muitas mulheres mais novas que ela, de tão macia e lisinha, os cabelos eram de um tom castanho caramelado caíam ondulados por seus ombros, deixando-a com uma expressão mais amável ainda. Ela havia abraçado a jovem herdeira da família Swan de maneira amigável e dito que ela era maravilhosa, o que fez Isabella sorrir timidamente e agradecer. Mesmo que não quisesse assumir isso para si mesma, ela havia ficado aliviada por ter causado uma boa impressão para a mãe de Edward. O segundo membro da família no qual Bella foi apresentada, foi um homem de aparência digna de um galã de algum filme Hollywoodiano com aqueles cabelos loiros escuro e os olhos azuis de um tom piscina. Aquele era Carlisle Cullen, o patriarca da família Cullen e pai de Edward. Então depois de conversarem um pouco com os pais de Edward, ele a levou até a extremidade oposta da mesa e a apresentou a uma linda mulher de pele perfeita e incrivelmente branca. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos, cortados em algum corte de cabelo moderno, deixando-os bagunçados, já os olhos eram claros. Uma mistura entre o verde e o azul, por mais que a mulher tivesse um corpo que _realmente_ gritava que ela era uma _mulher_e uma mulher poderosa, a expressão era doce e inocente, denunciando que provavelmente ela era o bebê da família. Isabella a reconheceu como sendo a mulher que conversava com Rosalie outrora.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Sou Alice Cullen, irmã mais nova de Edward.

Ah! Então aquela era Alice. Eles ficaram ali conversando por alguns minutos, então foram se sentar por ali. Rosalie observou a amiga sentar-se ao seu lado e a olhou preocupada. Não sabia que a relação entre ela e Edward estava nesse ponto de irem a eventos familiares juntos.

– Rosalie – Isabella disse, evitando fazer careta. Odiava chamar a amiga pelo nome completo, mas estava um pouco chateada com ela.

– Petite! Não sabia que você viria…

– E eu não sabia que você conhecia a família de Edward.

– É a primeira vez que eu venho aqui – esclareceu. – A única pessoa dessa família que convivo e conheço é Alice, pois ela é noiva de um grande amigo de Emmett.

– Ah, sim – sorriu envergonhada. – Desculpe-me por duvidar de você. Só estava chateada achando que você estava me escondendo algo.

– Você sabe que não há segredos entre nós duas, Petite – declarou, segurando a mão da amiga e dando um sorriso nervoso.

Esconder de Isabella que ela desconfiava de algumas ações de Edward Cullen e que com isso ficava temerosa em relação a amiga, não era algo que ela considerava ruim. Estava fazendo isso por não querer influenciar as escolhas de Bella e nem interferir naquilo que ela achava certo. Ainda mais por ela apenas desconfiar de Edward. Não gostava de trabalhar com suposições.

**~x~**

– Alice – a loira disse aos sussurros. Estavam em uma das dezenas de salas da mansão e não havia ninguém ali, mas Rosalie não queria correr o risco de alguém escutá-la –, por favor, me diga que eu posso ficar tranquila sabendo que minha melhor amiga está saindo com seu irmão. Eu escuto algumas conversas entre Jasper e Emmett…

Alice riu suavemente.

– Rosalie, querida, Isabella é a primeira _mulher de verdade_, se é que você me entende, que o Edward nos apresenta.

– Você quer dizer que a Bella é a primeira mulher, e não _acompanhante_, que o Edward apresenta a vocês?

– Exatamente. Edward tem muitas mulheres aos seus pés, convenhamos, mas nada que tenha durado muito. Ele nunca foi a um sequer evento sozinho. Sempre estava junto de suas _acompanhantes pagas _ou mulheres interessadas apenas em seu dinheiro e poder. De fato ele nunca trouxe nenhuma para nenhum jantar de família ou coisas assim. Isabella foi a primeira. E, além do mais, meu irmão não é tão malvado assim. Ele só gosta de proteger aquilo que é seu, e _lutar_ por aquilo que quer.

Rosalie suspirou aliviada e sorriu para Alice. Era como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas.

– Agora vamos voltar antes que alguém sinta nossa falta.

**~x~**

– Espero que você tenha vindo preparada para um evento mais formal do que um brunch, minha querida – Edward disse, quando eles já estavam no carro saindo da casa. O brunch promovido por Alice havia sido maravilhoso. Isabella não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que esteve em algum evento nesse estilo no qual havia se divertido tanto. Era bom estar longe de toda aquela pressão e hipocrisia que cercava Paris e sua sociedade. Por mais que durante todo o brunch ela tenha sofrido diversas provocações vindas de Edward, como beijos praticamente nos lábios dela, mãos passeando nas costas, comentários indiscretos ao pé do ouvido e coisas assim, ela havia se divertido bastante. – Caso precise de algo, podemos providenciar, você sabe.

– Hm… qual tipo de evento? – disse suavemente.

– Um jantar de gala em minha homenagem.

– Acho que trouxe algo comigo – ela tentou soar casual. A verdade é que ela não queria confessar que havia trazido em sua mala um maravilhoso Reem Acra longo e que estava completamente ansiosa para usá-lo pela primeira vez. – Posso saber o motivo da homenagem?

– Consegui a presidência de mais uma sede dos apreciadores de vinho.

– Parabéns – ela disse acariciando a mão dele brevemente. – Deve ser algo realmente importante para você,

– Obrigado. Sim, é algo no qual eu me importo muito, e por isso tive que _trabalhar duro_ para conseguir isso.

– Bem, fico feliz por você ter conseguido isso então.

Edward sorriu para Isabella. Ele também estava muito feliz e satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido.

**~x~**

Quando finalmente chegaram a cobertura de Edward, ele disse a Isabella que o evento aconteceria às sete horas e que ela poderia usar o restante do dia para se arrumar. Disse que havia toda uma equipe pronta caso ela precisasse e que, se quisesse, era só avisar que ele mandaria que fossem até ela.

– Obrigada – ela disse.

– Se precisar de _alguma coisa a mais_ estarei em meus escritório resolvendo alguns problemas de trabalho.

A morena assentiu e foi para o quarto no qual estava dormindo. Ainda tinha cerca de duas horas e meia, ou mais, para se arrumar e agradeceu por isso. Suas poucas roupas estavam organizadas em uma espécie de closet, e ela imaginou que poderia ter sido ordens de Edward. Viu seu Reem Acra pendurado e observou o tecido vermelho por algum tempo. Era algo diferente do que ela costumava usar. Um pouco mais maduro e ousado talvez. Mas ela arriscaria. Alem do mais, estava louca para se ver usando um vestido daquele modelo. E, acima de tudo, por mais que gostasse de ter uma constante negação em sua cabeça, ela gostaria de ver a reação de Edward ao vê-la pronta para o jantar. Bella Swan pegou o sonhado vestido e o colocou delicadamente em cima da cama, começando a se despir em seguida e a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

******~x~**

**Ai essa Charlotte é um saco... bom, posso dizer que a partir do próximo capítulos as coisas ficarão er... _interessantes_. Que tal comentarem para eu voltar logo, uh?**

**Bjs**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Freakshow – Capítulo Oito**

Havia um enorme espelho e uma belíssima mulher de frente para ele, admirando a si mesma. Ela admirou seus cabelos que estavam presos de uma forma que deixava seu pescoço completamente desnudo. O vestido era longo e vermelho, com as costas rendadas e um suculento decote que se abria entre os peitos, não de uma forma vulgar, mas sim se uma forma elegante e sedutora. Aquele não era um vestido comum, aquele era um autêntico Reem Acra. Em seus delicados pés estavam os sapatos de seu estilista francês favorito, deixando com que ela ficasse bons 16cm mais alta. A maquiagem estava marcante, ela havia usado um Yves Saint Laurent vermelho nos lábios e não exagerou em nada, para não tirar a atenção do maravilhoso vestido que usava. Não era comum vê-la daquela maneira, mas ela havia gostado do resultado final. A morena não estava exatamente extravagante demais, todavia, era impossível negar que aquele vestido era capaz de tirar a sanidade de qualquer homem. No entanto, ela não queria tirar a sanidade de todos os homens, tirando a sanidade de apenas _um_ ela estaria satisfeita consigo mesma.

Isabella Swan pegou sua _clutch _preta e respirou profundamente antes de sair do quarto. Caminhou pelos corredores da maravilhosa cobertura de Edward Cullen, até que chegasse a sala, onde o mesmo já a esperava, sentado no sofá com um copo de whisky nas mãos. Edward estava divino usando _black tie _preto e gravata borboleta. Os cabelos estavam penteados de uma maneira perfeita, e aquilo o deixou com uma expressão que Bella descreveu mentalmente como a expressão mais sedutora que já havia visto em Edward. O mesmo, no momento em que vira Isabella parada a sua frente, segurou o copo com mais força, sem ter medo de que aquilo poderia quebrá-lo. Céus! Quem era aquela mulher a sua frente? Certamente ela não se parecia nada com a outra que havia se despedido há algumas horas.

– Isabella. – Ele precisou de um segundo para raciocinar e então coçou a garganta discretamente. – Minha querida, você está pronta?

– Sim – ela disse de forma doce. – Há algum problema?

– Não, minha querida – respondeu se levantando e indo ao encontro da morena. Ele posicionou a mão do lado esquerdo de sua cintura e se aproximou para depositar um beijo em suas bochechas coradas. Ele já havia recuperado o fôlego. – Apenas me certificando.

Ela assentiu e eles deixaram a cobertura, já entrando no carro que os levaria até o local que aconteceria o evento. Isabella não prestou muita atenção no caminho, pois sua mente estava vagando sobre o que aquela noite poderia significar para ambos. Ela insano pensar que ela se sentia daquela forma por um homem no qual não sabia nada mais do que o nome e o sobrenome. No entanto, seria difícil alguém que resistisse ao charme provocado por aquele Cullen. Edward sabia muito bem como deixar uma mulher caída por ele, ela sabia dos efeitos que causava. E ele _adorava_ isso.

A jovem Swan se remexeu no banco, nervosa quando viu o movimento que se instalava em frente ao fabuloso hotel no qual o jantar seria promovido e Edward sorriu. Ele não estava se sentindo incomodado por ter que posar para algumas fotos ao lado de Isabella, na verdade, ele estava _ansioso_ para isso. Ele não conseguia compreender o efeito que Isabella possuía sobre ele. Não conseguia entender que tipo de arte de sedução aquela adorável mulher usava, na qual ele se via mais preso a cada dia que se passava. Ele sabia que ela não fazia de propósito. Sabia que aquele charme era algo natural e, talvez fosse por isso que aquilo soasse tão atrativo para ele. Era diferente. Ele gostava do que era diferente. Todavia, naquela noite, Isabella parecia ter escolhido aquele vestido a dedo, apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais insano. Como era possível alguém mexer tanto assim com ele? Ela estava incrivelmente magnífica e sedutora por baixo daquele vestido vermelho. Era quase como se ele houvesse sido feito especialmente para seu corpo delicado. O tecido encaixava-se de forma perfeita em suas curvas tímidas e aquele decote poderia ser considerado um crime. Isabella não tinha os peitos mais volumosos que Edward já havia visto, certamente havia seios maiores, mais extravagantes. Os da jovem Swan eram delicados como um botão de rosa pouco antes de desabrochar, eles pareciam perfeitamente redondos e Edward podia jurar que sua mão fecharia como uma luva por cima deles.

Edward saiu dos devaneios, que no mínimo eram _interessantes _e _inapropriados_ para muitas idades, sobre os seios da delicada dama sentada ao seu lado e notou que o carro havia parado. Donnan havia aberto a porta e ele saiu, sendo seguido por Isabella. Ele segurou-a pela cintura, numa pose protetora e possessiva. Não era como se ele estivesse pensando em algo quando ele a segurara daquela forma. Havia sido puro instinto. Eles posaram para algumas fotos, mas Edward não havia parado para dar entrevista. Ele nunca fazia isso. Entraram no hotel, e Isabella passou o olho rapidamente pela decoração clássica que havia ali. Ela gostava de coisas clássicas, tinham um ar mais elegante, e isso soava bem para a Swan. Edward e ela subiram por uma escada elegante, então chegaram a um salão onde todos os convidados já se sentiam completamente à vontade. Edward cumprimentou algumas pessoas, agradeceu com um sorriso prepotente quando o parabenizaram por mais uma presidência adquirida, apresentou Isabella para todos no qual havia conversado, então sentaram-se na mesa que havia sido reservada para Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Sentados com eles haviam pessoas que Isabella nunca havia visto na vida e aquilo a incomodou um pouco. Estava acostumada a estar cercada por pessoas que sabiam quem ela era. Pessoas que sempre procuravam bajulá-la. Ali ela só parecia ser a _acompanhante _de Edward Cullen. Sentiu vontade de bufar, mas se controlou e continuou sorrindo.

– Há algo errado, minha querida? – ele indagou aos sussurros.

Ela respirou profundamente, e fingiu não escutar. Estava decidida a ignorá-lo nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Pegou a taça de cristal na qual continha um champanhe delicioso e bebericou um pouco, aproveitando o gosto levemente ácido descer por sua garganta. Sentiu Edward se aproximar mais e continuou a fitar o nada a sua frente, tentando, mesmo que sem sucesso, ignorá-lo. Sentiu os lábios de Edward roçarem levemente em seu pescoço nu e controlou a súbita vontade de fechar os olhos para que pudesse aproveitar o toque. Sentiu-o rir em seu pescoço, para então os lábios chegarem ao ouvido e sussurrarem suavemente:

– Posso saber porque você está me ignorando, minha querida?

A herdeira dos Swan respirou fundo, e tentou dar mais um gole em sua bebida, mas foi impedida por Edward que segurou a taça antes mesmo de Isabella levá-la aos lábios. Ela o encarou, incrédula com aquela atitude e ele sorriu de maneira sedutora, fazendo com que a raiva de Isabella diminuísse, mas aumentasse ao mesmo tempo. era tudo muito confuso dentro dela. Ela poderia matá-lo, mas no segundo seguinte, poderia _beijá-lo._ Arqueou as sobrancelhas para Edward, querendo que o mesmo soltasse sua taça para que ela pudesse apreciar sua bebida, no entanto o mesmo apenas sorriu ainda mais, esperando Isabella respondesse sua pergunta. Mas ela não o fez. Continuou ali, calada e o encarando desafiadoramente.

– Você sabe que eu odeio quando não respondem uma pergunta que eu faço, certo? – indagou ferozmente. Os lábios perigosamente perto dos lábios de Isabella.

– Você poderia soltar minha taça, por favor? Se não se incomoda, eu gostaria de apreciar meu champanhe.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta…

– E você não soltou minha taça, então ótimo.

Edward sorriu, apesar de estar curioso, adorava vê-la irritada. Isabella era um poço de surpresas. Ele nunca sabia o que esperar dela. Podia ser uma menina indefesa, mas sabia ser perfeitamente sedutora. Ela também podia ser irritantemente fofa, ao mesmo tempo em que era uma mulher incrivelmente poderosa. Era inegável que tudo o que ele mais queria, era tocar aqueles lábios. Céus! Porque eles imploravam tanto para serem beijados de uma forma feroz? Edward podia se imaginar facilmente mordendo aqueles lábios, sugando aquela língua, prendendo as mãos naqueles cabelos… Diabos! Voltou a súbita realidade quando sentiu Isabella puxar a taça de suas mãos e se afastou, voltando para sua cadeira. Ele ainda queria entender, como uma mulher como ela conseguia mexer tanto assim como ele? Por Deus! Ele não precisava disso. Podia ter quem quiser rastejando em seus sapatos italianos. Então por que justo ela? Tomou um pouco de sua bebida, evitando pensar naquilo. Ele não podia deixar que Isabella Swan o prendesse assim, por mais que soubesse internamente que ela já havia conseguido tal feitio.

**~x~**

A noite seguia de forma tranquila, bom, pelo menos para os outros convidados. Isabella não sabia mais o que fazer para suportar toda aquela provocação partida de Edward. Ela se sentia completamente entregue quando ele simplesmente a tocava. Estava sendo preciso utilizar todo o seu auto-controle para não cometer uma besteira ali mesmo. A todo o momento ela sentia Edward deslizar a mão _sem querer_ debaixo da mesa, de maneira com que ele roçasse os longos dedos em sua perna. Por mais que o vestido fosse longo, ela ainda conseguia sentir a presença, o calor, do toque de Edward ali. Pelo menos a escolha do vestido havia causado o resultado certo. Por mais que a jovem herdeira dos Swan, Isabella, ficasse completamente sem jeito ao sentir o olhar feroz de Edward Cullen voltado para o decote farto de seu Reem Acra, ela havia ficado feliz por ter conseguido causar tal resultado naquele homem. No entanto, aquele vestido pareceu estimular Edward ainda mais, já que a todo o momento, ele a provocava de alguma forma. Seja com aquele olhar matador que ele lhe lançava, ou então com alguma _besteira_ sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Certa parte da noite, ele teve de fazer um brinde, que funcionou na verdade como uma espécie de discurso. Ele deixou claro o quão orgulhoso e feliz estava por ter conseguido mais uma presidência, ainda mais se tratando de algo no qual ele amava tanto fazer. Agradeceu àqueles que confiaram dele para tal ato, não deixando de agradecer também ao fato de ter uma nova _inspiração _em sua vida. Por fim, ele fez um brinde a bebida mais sensual já feita pelo homem e à inspiração que havia sido usado para a criação da mesma. É claro que durante todo o pequeno discurso, Edward não tirou os olhos de Isabella, o que fez com que ela se sentisse nua na frente de todos. Pegou sua taça e tomou mais um gole do delicioso champanhe contido ali. Percebeu que uma música romântica, lente e razoavelmente sensual, começou a tocar no ambiente, então quando olhou para o lado, viu que Edward a encarava com o braço estendido, claramente a convidando para a dançar. Isabella assentiu prontamente e eles se levantaram, indo para o meio da pista. Isabella se frustrou por não reconhecer a letra, mas Edward parecia gostar do que ouvia.

Ele havia botado a mão na cintura fina de Isabella, enquanto juntos, eles começavam a se mover pela pequena pista que havia ali. A morena sentia o corpo de Edward completamente grudado ao seu, e aquela proximidade toda estava a deixando realmente tonta. Era praticamente impossível controlar suas pernas naquele momento. Elas pareciam bambas demais. A pequena Marie sentia a respiração quente de Edward próxima ao seu delicado rosto de porcelana e podia ver o sorriso presunçoso do Cullen enquanto eles dançavam. Os dedos do mesmo roçavam de forma provocante na renda do vestido e ele a fitava sem pudores. Algumas vezes ela notava o olhar dele descer suavemente para seu decote, para logo em seguida ele morder os lábios de uma forma faminta e então olhá-la novamente. Céus! Ela não aguentava mais aquilo…

– Você dança incrivelmente bem, Srta Swan – ele sussurrou, passando os lábios de leve nos lábios dela.

Mas ele não foi adiante com aquilo. Afastou-se novamente, desta vez levando os lábios até o ouvido esquerdo dela e sussurrando o quão provocante aquele decote era e como estava impossível olhar apenas parar os magníficos olhos que ela possuía. _Chega!_Isabella disse para si mesmo. Ela não podia mais suportar aquilo. Por isso, assim que a música acabara, ela não deu tempo para que Edward fizesse qualquer outra coisa. Apenas soltou-se do homem e foi em direção a saída, descendo as escadas de forma apressada. Não que ela conseguisse correr muito com aqueles saltos e aquele vestido, mas ela conseguiu chegar até a metade da escada, quando ele apareceu.

– Isabella – Edward chamou, fazendo com que Isabella parasse no mesmo lugar. – Posso saber porque você estava indo embora sem se despedir de mim?

Ele desceu as escadas calmamente, parando atrás de Isabella e encarando o reflexo de ambos no enorme espelho que se instalava na parede oposta. Ela, por sua vez, respirou profundamente.

– Você podia parar com isso…

– Para com o que? – ele indagou, colocando os cabelos dela no ombro esquerdo, deixando assim o ombro direito e aquele lado do pescoço completamente livres. O homem começou a passar o dedo suavemente por aquela área, apenas sentindo a pele aveludada da Swan em seus dedos. Pela primeira vez ele olhou para o espelho a sua frente com mais atenção, observando a maneira como Bella estava encostada nele. Ele a viu fechando os olhos lentamente, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás e entreabrindo os lábios. Viu a forma colo ela se mostrava completamente entregue ao seu toque. Sentiu também a pele da morena se arrepiar quando ele trocou os dedos pela ponta do nariz, subindo até perto de pescoço e depois descendo novamente.

Ele encarava o espelho, ficando realmente surpreso ao ver pelo reflexo dele e de Isabella no espelho e notar como os dois ficavam incrivelmente maravilhosos juntos. Era como ele havia pensado anteriormente, Isabella era diferente, era natural. Não era como as outras que ele costumava sair. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha aquele efeito todo… O homem retornou a brincar com aquele pedaço de pele exposto, subindo lentamente com a ponta de seu nariz até perto do ouvido dela e então dando uma mordida provocante ali.

– Está ficando insuportável tentar resistir a você, Isabella.

_Não tente,_ ela pensou. Imediatamente sentiu todo seu corpo esfriar-se, quando Edward Cullen se afastou dela. Segurou um suspiro de insatisfação que queria sair de seus lábios e se virou para Edward. Ele sorria de uma maneira diferente e levou os dedos até o queixo de Isabella, fazendo com que a morena o encarasse.

– Você ainda deseja ir embora, minha querida? – indagou baixo, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

– Se você não se importar – respondeu no mesmo tom. – Caso queira ficar, eu não me importo em pegar um táxi.

Ela se importava, mas não ousaria dizer isso a Edward. Seu corpo já a traía demais, entregando tudo o que ela sentia para o homem. Pelo menos os pensamentos ela conseguia controlar e esconder.

É claro que ela preferia que Edward fosse embora ao seu lado, mas aquele era um jantar importante e, talvez, ele quisesse ficar mais um pouco. Escutou a risada de Edward e o encarou.

– Vamos, minha querida – ele disse, guiando-a pela cintura para fora do estabelecimento. – Donnan está a _nossa_ espera.

******~x~**

Bella suspirou olhando a janela de seu quarto. Depois de um final de semana longo na Itália, finalmente ela estava de volta a Paris. Não que ela não tivesse gostado da viagem, ela apenas sentia falta de seu quarto, sua cama. Tudo o que ria agora, era tomar um delicioso banho em sua banheira – com direito até mesmo de maravilhosos sais de banho – e depois cair em seu colchão macio por pelo menos umas boas oito horas de sono. E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. Assim que Edward Cullen havia deixado-a na porta de casa com a promessa de que se veriam em breve, ela apenas subiu as escadas de casa, indo direto para o quarto, onde retirou a roupa sem pressa enquanto a banheira se enchia e depois jogou os sais de banho. Ficou ali por sabe-se lá quantos minutos, até que o cansaço pareceu mais forte e ela resolveu que seria melhor ir para a cama. Havia sido uma noite com sonhos conturbados. A jovem Swan havia achado que teria uma noite tranquila em sua cama depois de um final de semana inteiro longe dela, no entanto, ela havia se mexido a noite inteira. Havia acordado duas vezes com sede, e mais duas sentindo falta de algo. Havia tido sonhos estranhos com Edward Cullen, o que a fez relembrar o quão irritada estava com o resultado final daquela viagem. Itália era um lugar incrível, ela não podia negar isso, mas não pode aproveitar tão bem assim. O final de semana inteiro não havia passado de provocações partidas de Edward. Ele a provocava sem pudores. Era como sele e fizesse isso apenas por fazer. Apenas para brincar.

_Argh!_

Completamente irritada e confusa com os pensamentos turbulentos que rondavam sua mente, a jovem herdeira da família Swan levantou-se da cama e se arrumou para o dia que viria. Tomou um banho calmo e relaxante, fez o resto de sua higiene pessoal matinal, e então vestiu-se da mesma maneira lenta. Não entendia o motivo de verde ter se tornado sua cor favorita no momento, mas ali estava ela usando shorts de couro preto, uma blusa _chiffon_ verde esmeralda e nós pés um par de Ellie Saab – também verdes. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando um leve topete de formar ali. Já os olhos sempre castanhos, estavam marcados por uma maquiagem levemente verde e com um delinear preto forte. A jovem Swan passou seu perfume, pegou sua Louis Vuitton preta e desceu.

Seus pais já estavam na mesa do café da manhã e Isabella os cumprimentou suavemente antes de se sentar. Serviu-se com pouca comida, não esta se sentindo tão disposta, mas precisava comer e se apressar para ir para a faculdade. Renée havia indagado a filha sobre a viagem, dizendo que sentia falta de ir a Itália. É claro que aquilo havia sido uma indireta para Charlie que entendeu no mesmo instante, prometendo a mulher que iriam logo para lá novamente.

– Charlotte veio me ver nesse final de semana – disse.

– Mas esse final de semana não houve o encontro do clube do livro? – a jovem indagou, enquanto servia-se com um copo fresco de suco.

– Sim – Renée fez uma careta. – Mas tive a adorável visita _antes_.

– Hm… se tratava de algo especial?

– Talvez. Charlotte se diz preocupada com o filho depois que você terminou o noivado com o mesmo. Diz que Mike não anda comendo direito, e que às vezes ela o pega chorando. Não que eu tenha acreditado muito bem nisso – esclareceu.

– E o que isso tem a ver com a visita dela? – inquiriu curiosa.

– Ela me propôs uma espécie de jantar. Algo apenas para as duas famílias. Charlotte acha que um jantar vai fazer com que você e o Mike possam se aproximar de novo.

– O quê? Você não aceitou isso, certo, mamãe?

– Eu disse que iria conversar com você primeiro. Não seria educado recusar, afinal, eu sei que você e Mike eram bem amigos antes de tudo. Talvez se vocês não voltem a ser noivos, o que é bem provável devido aos _últimos acontecimentos_ – Renée sorriu, deixando claro que estava falando de Edward – vocês não reatem o noivado, no entanto, isso não impede que vocês voltem a ser amigos. Impede?

– Eu não sei – suspirou. – Preciso pensar antes. Mike me estressou bastante enquanto éramos noivos. Não sei se há uma parte em mim que ainda quer ser amiga dele.

Renée assentiu. Não forçaria a filha afazer nada que ela não quisesse. Nunca havia sido assim, porque agora seria? Por mais que vivessem naquela sociedade completamente opressiva, machista e hipócrita, Renée e Charlie souberam criar a filha com amor. Souberam educar a filha a ter uma boa cabeça, a ter uma boa mentalidade, para que pudesse ser capaz de escolher aquilo que fosse o melhor para ela. Isabella nem mesmo conseguiu terminar seu café da manhã e se levantou da mesa, avisando que precisava ir para a faculdade.

******~x~**

O dia na faculdade foi cansativo, mas Bella havia sentido falta de estar ali. ela teve de fazer algumas provas, entregar alguns trabalhos e apresentar outros. Agradeceu por não encontrar Mike em nenhuma parte. Não sabia qual seria a reação de ambos. Estava cansada de Mike enviando-lhe flores e coisas assim e agradecia também por ele ter parado. Não gostava de ser grossa. No final do dia, Isabella Swan deixou a faculdade com o motorista, indo em direção ao seu café favorito, onde encontraria com sua amiga.

Sentou-se na mesa com a melhor vista para a torre Eiffel e logo pode avistar Rosalie chegando. Era impossível não notar uma loira como ela. De qualquer maneira, Rosalie Hale foi de encontro a amiga, cumprimentando-a com um beijo amigável na bochecha e sentando-se também. Logo ambas fizeram o pedido; o tradicional chá das cinco.

– Petite! Conte-me como foi o final de semana ao lado de Edward – a amiga pediu.

– Não fuja do assunto! – ralhou em brincadeira. – Você ainda me deve algumas explicações…

– Eu sei, eu sei…

– Ótimo. Comece a me dá-las. Porque você estava na casa da família de Edward no brunch?

– Mas isso eu já lhe disse, Petite. Alice, irmã de Edward, está noiva de um grande amigo de Emmett. Não há nada demais nisso.

– Certo – revirou os olhos. Parou a conversa por um momento enquanto o chá lhe era servido e agradeceu, colocando um pouco de leite e tomando um gole em seguida. – Mas você parecia conhecer o Edward antes. Afinal, no dia em que reclamei do Mike, você me disse para ir atrás dele…

Imediatamente Rose parou. Ela não esperava que Isabella lembrasse-se desse acontecimento. Não gostava de mentir, ou omitir. Mas ela havia conversado com Alice e a mesma dissera para a Hale não se preocupar com a relação entre Isabella Swan de seu irmão, não havia? Se a própria Cullen havia lhe dito isso, não havia porque temer. Tudo o que ela sabia – ou pensava que sabia – eram apenas _suposições_.

– Oh, vai dizer que você não se sentiu encantada pelo charme de Edward? – indagou. – Eu já havia ouvido falar sobre o quão encantador ele é. Não foi uma ideia com mundo fundamento. Era apenas uma brincadeira, pois quando Mike a visse ao lado de alguém como Edward, desistiria. Não pensei que você fosse realmente atrás dele…

– Ah – Isabella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. _Por Deus!_

Sentiu vergonha por ter duvidado da amiga. Mas, principalmente, por lembrar-se cedo do dia em que foi atrás de Edward. Não que ela estivesse arrependida de tê-lo ao seu lado, por mais que tudo o que ele fizesse fosse provocá-la para não fazer nada depois. Deixando o assunto _Edward Cullen _de lado, Rosalie e Isabella puderam aproveitar algumas horas juntas, como há muito não faziam. Tomaram o chá da cinco, para depois darem uma volta por Paris, onde compraram algumas coisas e quando começara a ficar mais tarde do que o normal, elas se despediram com um abraço apertado prometendo que voltariam a fazer aquilo com mais frequência.

Isabella entrou no carro, sendo guiada por Philipe pelas ruas iluminadas de Paris. Se sentia estranhamente ansiosa e um pouco decepcionada. Ansiosa para a próxima vez que veria Edward, decepcionada por saber que nada aconteceria. Era estranho se sentir tão atraída física e mentalmente por alguém, como ela se sentia por Edward? Por mais que nem o conhecesse tão bem assim?

******~x~**  


O quarto estava iluminado por uma luz amarela que o deixava com dor de cabeça. Como se já não bastasse a dor de cabeça por ter bebido demais. Sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Onde ela estava? Que diabos! Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto. Escutou a porta do quarto ser aberta e imediatamente virou-se em direção a mesma. A loira entrou o local com um sorriso de desculpas por estar atrasada, mas ele não se importou. Pegou-a pelo braço sem se importar se estava botando força demais ou não naquele aperto.

– Você está atrasada – rosnou, jogando-a na cama. – Eu odeio atrasos, você sabe disso.

– Desculpe-me – implorou. Não queria que ele ficasse bravo com ela, pois sabia o que acontecia quando ele ficava assim. Ela era a única que se _machucava _com isso. – Eu estava em um compromisso e acabei perdendo a hora.

– Você vai ter que me fazer acreditar que você merece meu perdão – sussurrou rouco no ouvido da loira, apertando-lhe os seios com violência. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, mas que foi interpretado de uma maneira completamente errada pelo homem, que levou aquilo como um incentivo para repetir o ato.

– Eu faço o que você qu-quiser, querido – choramingou.

– É claro que você faz – riu secamente. – Tire a roupa. Agora.

Tentando controlar as mãos que começavam a querer ficar trêmulas, a loira desabotoou a blusa, e depois retirou a saia, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã na frente daquele homem. Ele sorriu abertamente vendo-a daquela forma e não se preocupou com preliminares ou qualquer coisa do tipo, invadindo o corpo da mulher com força. Ele não se importava com o prazer dela, não se importava com nada. Só queria satisfazer a si mesmo. Ela segurou a vontade de chorar. _Por que, apesar de tudo, ela o amava tanto assim?_

******~x~**  


Um pouco depois, naquela mesma parte nobre de Paris, outro casal, diferente do primeiro, se beijava de forma cálida. Não havia violência entre eles. Havia paixão, havia volúpia. O casal de beijava como se aquela fosse a primeira e a última vez que poderiam fazer aquilo. A respiração estava ofegante e um sorriso brotou nos lábios de ambos quando o beijo foi finalizado com uma mordida.

– Quando é que vamos poder sair em público juntos? – pediu aos sussurros.

– Em breve – sorriu, por mais que soubesse que aquela não era uma resposta verdadeira.

******~x~**  


Isabella abriu os olhos, e encarou o teto de seu quarto. A manhã de sexta havia amanhecido ensolarada em Paris, mas ela recusava-se a sair da cama. Estava preguiçosa demais naquela manhã. Rolou na cama de um lado para o outro, inquieta com seus pensamente perturbadores que rondavam sua mente em relação a Edward Cullen. A semana após a viagem havia se passado e ele nem ao menos deu um sinal de vida, como sempre fazia. Isso era cansativo. Era cansativo sempre depois de um evento ela ir atrás dele. Ela ridiculamente cansativo ir atrás de alguém que nunca deixava claro suas intenções. Bom, de fato, Edward já havia deixado muitas vezes suas intenções com a jovem Isabella, mas, nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, ele havia feito algo. Ele sempre a tocava de forma provocante, insinuava beijos sedutores, dava-lhe mordidas sensuais no pescoço, todavia, nunca havia passado disso. Talvez ele estivesse se divertindo em fazer Isabella se derreter por ele, mas ela havia se cansado.

Sabendo que não poderia mais adiar, levantou-se da cama e com pesar foi para sua suíte a fim de tomar um banho que a fizesse acordar devidamente, para então poder se preparar para mais um dia na faculdade. Sabia que provavelmente teria muitos lugares para ir no final de semana, mas tudo o que queria era fica em casa. De qualquer forma, tomou um banho rápido, secando-se calmamente em suas toalhas felpudas. Vestiu um conjunto de _lingerie _básico e começou a preparar a roupas que vestiria. Não foi surpresa nem mesmo para ela, quando se viu escolhendo uma blusa verde. Era impossível mentir que aquela era sua nova cor favorita. A morena vestiu seus shorts brancos, combinados a sua blusa Marc Jacobs de _chiffon_ forrada por uma seda verde. Os sapatos eram brancos, com um salto agulha dourado. Isabella deixou os cabelos soltos e passou uma maquiagem clarinha. Pegou sua _clutch, _deu uma retocada no batom e saiu do quarto. Ela não estava com tempo de parar para tomar café da manhã, então foi direto para a garagem, onde Philipe já a esperava. (Link do look)

– Para a faculdade, por favor – disse após cumprimentá-lo. – O mais rápido que puder.

– Sim senhora.

Não demorou mais do que dez minutos, e Philipe parava o carro em frente a faculdade. Isabella agradeceu e desceu do carro apressada. Não tinha muito que fazer ali, apenas mais duas provas e assistir uma palestra sobre orientação política. As duas provas estavam ridiculamente fáceis. Isabella tinha certeza absoluta de que havia gabaritado ambas. Já a palestra estava cansativa e entediante. Isabella ficou sentada assistindo o professor divagar sobre o tema, enquanto a mesma divagava sobre Edward. Assim que foi liberada da faculdade, pediu Philipe que apenas ficasse rondando com o carro por Paris. Ela precisava pensar. Não sabia exatamente em quê. Mas ela precisava.

Precisava resolver o debate interno sobre o que faria em relação a Edward Cullen. Não podia mais suportar tudo aquilo, ela estava completamente _farta_. Pensou em ignorá-lo, mas sabia que isso não resolvia. Tentou fazer isso uma fez e não deu muito certo. Pensou em dispensar a companhia dele nos próximos eventos, mas não estava disposta a aturar Charlotte e Mike. Além do mais, ela não estava disposta a simplesmente desistir. Nunca fora uma garota que desistia fácil das coisas.

– Philipe – chamou.

– Sim, Srta Swan? – indagou olhando-a pelo retrovisor.

– Me leve para a Freakshow, por favor.

Não sabia muito bem o que faria quando chegasse lá. Mas ela sabia que precisava pelo menos ir. Talvez Isabella se deixasse ser guiada pelo instinto, ou então apenas inventasse uma desculpa qualquer. A quem ela queria enganar? Ela não inventaria nenhuma desculpa. Ela iria despejar tudo aquilo em cima de Edward. Iria falar exatamente aquilo que pensava nos últimos dias. Ela falaria sendo guiada pelo instinto, e ele teria de ouvi-la. _Ah, teria sim!_

******~x~**

– Estou farta! – Isabella esbravejou, abrindo a porta do escritório de Edward sem dar qualquer aviso prévio, e com isso, assustando o homem que estava sentado em sua macia cadeira atrás daquela enorme mesa de madeira.

– Isabella – ele chamou se levantando –, aconteceu algo?

– Sim, Edward – respondeu tentando controlar o tom de voz e sua respiração. – Aconteceu _algo_. Eu simplesmente estou farta! Farta de tudo, farta de todos! Farta principalmente de você sempre me provocando para depois simplesmente parar e não fazer absolutamente _nada_!

– Então esse é o motivo que a traz ao meu escritório aos berros? Por que eu _ainda _não fiz _nada_ com você? – o homem indagou sorrindo sacana, mas realmente surpreso com a reação de Isabella. Aquele acesso de raiva não era algo típico dela. A jovem Swan sempre fora tão calma. Ele ainda sorria, enquanto segurava as mãos da morena que insistiam em tentar estapeá-lo – Eu não acho que eu seja o tipo de homem que sua mãe aprovaria para você.

– Eu estou cheia disso também – disse soltando as mãos do aperto de Edward. – Eu não preciso que ninguém aprove o que é, e o que não é melhor para mim. Eu não sou uma acéfala, incapaz de decidir o que eu quero. Eu não sou uma boneca para que as pessoas precisem me controlar. Eu sei o que é melhor para mim! Eu sei o que _eu _quero!

Edward adorava ver o quão irritada ela estava, era algo realmente sexy. A forma como sua respiração parecia descompassada, os olhos furiosos como um demônio… aquelas delicadas mãos tentando socar-lhe o peito.

– E o que é melhor para você, Isabella? – apenas um sopro saiu de seus lábios.

Isabella calou-se imediatamente, parando até mesmo de tentar agredir o magnífico homem a sua frente. Ela não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta naquele momento, sua mente havia parado e tudo o que ela fazia, era olhar para aquele sorriso ridiculamente arrogante e sedutor que ele dava. Isabella respirou fundo, ainda encarando Edward. Se pudesse, o mataria ali mesmo, por mais que soubesse que se arrependeria segundos depois. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê, mas havia voltado a estapeá-lo, enquanto profanava alguns xingamentos incoerentes.

Não soube também como aconteceu, mas então, Edward havia segurado seus braços com uma possessão até então desconhecida, e agora olhava seriamente para ela. Era aquele olhar de _eu mandei você parar_ e tinha um leve toque selvagem ali. A morena respirava de forma ofegante, encarando aquele olhar perigoso que ele lhe lançava e, então, ela estava beijando Edward Cullen no meio de sua sala. Talvez a explosão da bomba atômica em Hiroshima fosse uma boa analogia para explicar o que ocorreu no corpo de ambos quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram e se entreabriram para que as línguas entrassem em contato.

Edward havia soltado os braços da Swan, para que ele pudesse erguê-la pela cintura com um dos braços presos ali, e com a mão livre, segurar seus cabelos macios e ondulados que estavam soltos. Isabella, por sua vez, variava entre colocar as mãos nos cabelos de Edward e passar as unhas bem feitas por aquele pescoço branco. Era inegável a tensão implícita naquele beijo. Ambos não conseguiam controlar os movimentos, as mãos, os toques… Em certo ponto, Edward havia feito com que Isabella se sentasse sobre sua mesa de madeira maciça, tendo que afastar alguns papéis para que isso fosse possível, de maneira que ele puxasse os cabelos dela, fazendo com que sua cabeça se inclinasse para trás, e ele pudesse aproveitar para descer os lábios sedentos por aquele pescoço branco como uma porcelana.

– Isabella – ele sussurrou, completamente entregue ao momento, antes de tomar os lábios vermelhos dela com violência mais uma vez.

******~x~**

******Finalmente o tão esperado beijo *abana* Bella toda surtada porque estava louquinha pro Edward pegar ela de jeito e ele não fazia nada... mas algo me diz que ele fez de propósito! Hahahahaha. Anyways... agora que eles começaram, eu acho que vão custar a parar, hein?**

******Obrigada pelas meninas que favoritaram/seguiram a fic e um obrigada muito especial pra quem comentou na fic. Sei que não tenho muitos leitores aqui, mas sempre fico feliz com cada review que recebo. Você que favoritou e não comentou, pode comentar. Eu não mordo! Juro juradinho hahaha**

******Enfim, comentem que eu posso pensar em postar domingo!**

******Bjs**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Postei o/s nova: **_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8993026/1/Love-Honey_

**Freakshow – Capítulo Nove**

Isabella Swan mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Ali estava ela, a jovem e única filha de Charlie e Renée Swan, aos beijos com o maravilhoso, charmoso e misterioso, Edward Cullen. Parecia a coisa mais insana e errada a se fazer, uma jovem dama da elite francesa não deveria estar aos beijos com alguém que não fosse comprometida. Uma dama daquela elite nem mesmo sonharia estar no local que ela estava no momento. No entanto, Isabella nunca fora boa em acatar as regras da sociedade em que pertencia. Ela não parecia se importar em estar beijando aquele homem que tomava seus sonhos nos últimos tempos. Não… de maneira alguma ela se importava com isso. Sentia que podia ficar horas ali, apenas apreciando aqueles lábios sedutores que tanto clamavam por seus lábios suaves e atrativos. Mas a ação ali não acabava nos lábios de ambos. Ainda havia as mãos fortes de Edward que agarravam o corpo de Bella com tanta vontade, que ela se sentia nua ali. Sentia o aperto das mãos dele por cima do tecido elegante de suas roupas e imaginava como seria aquele toque na pele completamente nua. Céus! Como um beijo, apenas um beijo, poderia causar tanto assim? Ela se recordava de beijar Mike Newton diversas vezes enquanto ambos ainda estavam comprometidos, porém, em nenhuma das vezes em que havia beijado o Newton, ela havia se sentido de tal forma. Nem mesmo se comparasse com os beijos mais quentes que tivera com o ex-noivo. Em algum momento, o pulmão de ambos pareceu exasperadamente gritar por alguma porção – mesmo que mínima – de oxigênio, e os lábios de ambos foram se separando aos poucos, até que Edward havia dado uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Isabella, terminando assim, aquela magnitude que havia acabado de acontecer em seu escritório. A respiração da jovem Swan mais parecia a respiração de um atleta que acabara de correr uma maratona de dois quilômetros, do que a respiração de uma dama. Ainda ofegante, ela se afastou um pouco de Edward, voltou a posição de outrora. Colocou a mão direita sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, e pode sentir o quão acelerado estava seu coração. Internamente ela se perguntava se havia chance de sofrer algum ataque. _Seria normal um coração estar tão acelerado assim_?

Edward, por sua vez, encarava estupefato a morena a sua frente. _O que diabos havia acontecido ali_? Não que ele não soubesse o que era um beijo. Edward Cullen sabia muito bem o significado de um beijo. Sabia muito bem o que significava quando dois corpos se atraíam de tal forma na qual os lábios exigiam um tocar o outro. Sabia das necessidades que um beijo trazia. O que ele realmente não conseguia entender era, como deixara aquilo acontecer? Ele não estava arrependido de ter beijado Isabella Swan. Muito pelo contrário. Sentir os lábios ternos daquela morena tocando os seus… era algo fantástico. Isabella tinha um toque diferente das outras mulheres na qual ele havia beijado anteriormente. Era suave, de certa forma, mas havia um toque selvagem ali. Quem diria que por trás daquela expressão doce e inocente, haveria lábios tão famintos, capazes de deixar Edward Cullen sem ar – e sem fala. Piscou rapidamente, vendo que Isabella possuía a mesma reação; os olhos pareciam distantes, ela levava uma das mãos sobre o peito e os lábios – que agora estavam vermelhos e inchados devido ao beijos – entreabertos, praticamente implorando para serem beijados mais uma vez. Ele quase atendeu ao pedido… _quase_. Evitou também o impulso de tocar as bochechas completamente vermelhas de Isabella. Aquilo a deixava com uma aparência tão adorável, que ele começava a duvidar se aquela garota na qual ele encarava agora, era a mesma na qual ele havia selvagemente beijado outrora.

– Mais alguma reclamação a fazer, _minha querida_? – indagou após longos minutos em silêncio.

Isabella sentiu a voz provocante invadir seus ouvidos e voltou a realidade. Edward ainda estava parado a sua frente, com uma postura um pouco abalada. Ele estava tentando esconder parte do efeito do beijo, mas Isabella via que ele também havia sido afetado. Por mais que soubesse que ele jamais poderia estar tão afetado quanto ela. Edward continuava perigosamente perto da herdeira dos Swan, o que fazia cada pelo do corpo da mesma manter-se arrepiado. Ele possuía uma expressão divertida, mas os olhos estavam selvagens demais para alguém que pretendia fazer alguma piada. Ela sabia muito bem que ele tentara provocá-la com aquela pergunta, uma vez que, Isabella estava a poucos minutos reclamando com o mesmo sobre suas provocações ousadas que não terminavam em nada. Ela podia revidar, no entanto, não encontrava nenhuma resposta plausível no momento.

– Não – sussurrou, desviando os olhos. – Nenhuma reclamação.

– Não sairá correndo nem nada do tipo, ou sairá?

Edward podia ver como Isabella estava. Ele estava feliz por saber que ela não tinha nada a reclamar. Significava que ela havia gostado da experiência que haviam trocado. Não que ela precisasse dizer algo; seu corpo a entregava facilmente. Mas, de qualquer forma, ouvir aquilo sair dos próprios lábios de Isabella era bom. Agora ele tinha receio de que a mesma poderia ter um ataque e sair correndo após o beijo. Ainda não entendia muito bem como a mente de Isabella funcionava e isto o intrigava bastante. Ele queria ser capaz de decifrar tudo que seus olhos mostravam, todavia, nem sempre era capaz de tal feitio. Este havia sido um dos motivos que o levou a aceitar aquela proposta maluca de ser acompanhante dela. Além, é claro, do fato de Isabella ser uma mulher realmente bonita. No entanto, agora que eles haviam partilhado aquele beijo, Edward conseguia ver realmente a beleza escondida por detrás daquela aparência jovial. Isabella era, de fato, uma das mulheres mais belas que Edward havia visto. Bela… era um adjetivo no mínimo cômico em comparação ao seu belíssimo nome Isa_bella_, ou Bella, como alguns costumavam chamá-la. Ele sabia muito bem o significado da palavra Bella em italiano. Bella queria dizer _bonita_ ou_bela_; adjetivos simples em comparação a beleza da jovem, no entanto, adjetivos apropriados.

– Não, Edward – respondeu calma. – Eu não irei fugir e sair correndo. Ao contrário do que você possa pensar, eu não sou uma pré-adolescente sem consciência do que faz.

– Eu sei bem que você não é uma pré-adolescente, minha querida. Mesmo que você me dissesse ser uma, seu corpo a entregaria. Não apenas seu corpo, como suas ações. De qualquer forma, eu nunca sei o que esperar vindo de você.

Isso a deixou surpresa. Ele estava mesmo assumindo que ela, Isabella Marie Swan, era capaz de surpreendê-lo? Ela mal podia acreditar em tal revelação. Em que mundo ela poderia imaginar isso? Em nenhum, é claro. Ela não via nada demais em si mesmo que pudesse confundir e, até mesmo surpreender, o magnífico homem parado a sua frente. Na verdade, ela só sabia de uma vez na qual Edward havia realmente demonstrado surpresa em sua presença: na viagem a Itália. Essa era uma viagem que Bella não se esqueceria. Para ser mais exata, ela não se esqueceria do olhar feroz e surpreso que Edward havia lhe lançado quando a vira usando aquele vestido vermelho. Havia sido algo além de quaisquer expectativas que Isabella tivera outrora. De qualquer maneira, ela se sentia feliz em saber que tinha alguma vantagem sobre o poderoso Edward. Não que ela soubesse muito sobre ele para chamá-lo de poderoso, mas ela via a postura de Edward, via a forma como os outros o tratavam. Não era burra o suficiente para achar que ele não possuía nenhum tipo de influência nas outras pessoas que o cercavam. Até mesmo nela, na qual não tinham nenhuma ligação financeira ou familiar, ele exercia grande influência. Fechou os olhos por um momento e tomou uma respiração profunda; ainda podia sentir o calor emanar do corpo de Edward que estava a centímetros do seu.

– Está claro que o que houve aqui, foi um momento de insanidade da parte de ambos – explicou-se rapidamente, estava difícil manter a voz controlada.

– Um momento de insanidade? – indagou com um tom levemente irônico. Eles estava se divertindo com o nervosismo de Isabella.

– Sim. Acho que isso não deveria interferir em nossas ações futuras, vamos agir co…

Mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, Edward havia se aproximado mais. Ele agora olhava diretamente em seus olhos ansiosos. Era um olhar feroz, que fazia com que cada célula do corpo da jovem Swan tremesse e ansiasse por seu toque. Edward colocou a mão firmemente na cintura de Isabella e, como se isso fosse de fato possível, se aproximou mais. Ela sentia a coxa de Edward encaixar-se sobre suas pernas e aquele não era um toque para o qual ela estivesse preparada. Sentiu-o apertar levemente sua cintura e o encarou, não sabia como havia conseguido desviar do seu olhar uma vez, porém, algo em Edward alertava-a para não fazer mais isso.

– Não diga que é insanidade algo que você deseja – disse.

Então Isabella fora calada antes mesmo de começar a dizer algo, pois os lábios ávidos de Edward já a beijavam novamente. Se não era insano querê-lo, então o que era aquilo? Era difícil pensar em qualquer pergunta ou resposta coerente enquanto os lábios de Edward beijavam os seus com uma fúria até então desconhecida. As mãos dele prenderam-se nos fios macios do cabelo de Isabella, puxando-os levemente. As mãos dela já seguravam com força o pescoço de Edward, e ela desconfiava que o deixaria vermelho depois. Céus! De onde viera aquilo tudo? Sentiu os lábios serem mordidos pelos dentes daquele homem que a beijava com tanta fúria, e deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios. À essa altura ela já se encontrava praticamente deitada sob aquela mesa e podia prever o momento em que Edward jogaria tudo aquilo no chão, apenas para que ambos deitassem-se ali, no entanto, não tiveram tempo para pensar sobre o assunto; uma batida na porta fez com que Edward separasse-se de Isabella e praguejasse alguns palavrões em uma língua na qual a Swan não reconheceu. Isabella estremeceu; ele não parecia muito feliz com aquela interrupção. Saiu de cima de Isabella e a ajudou a descer da mesa, esperando que ela se acalmasse. Ele via o peito da morena subir e descer em um movimento rápido, via os lábios entreabertos e completamente inchados, via aquele olhar inocente e, ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Diabos!

– Entre – ele disse com a voz firme, sem desviar o olhar de Isabella, para quem quer que estivesse batendo na porta

– Sr Cullen, desculpe-me interrompê-lo, eu sei que o senhor não tolera interrupções, ma…

– Como você mesmo disse, Natanael, eu não gosto de ser interrompido – disse secamente. – E, como pode ver, estou ocupado.

Isabella piscou por um momento, fazendo força para desviar daquele olhar e então olhou para a porta de maneira envergonhada. Havia ali um homem alto, provavelmente 1,87 de altura, através do terno, Isabella julgou que ele era bastante forte. Os cabelos eram meio que encaracolados e possuía uma cor clara, basicamente um loiro. Natanael tinha uma aparência dura, mas parecia um pouco assustado. Não. ele parecia com medo da reação de Edward Cullen. Aquilo fez com que Isabella estremecesse, não queria atrapalhar ninguém.

– Não tem problema, Edward – ela disse suavemente. – Eu já estava mesmo de saída.

Ela tentou passar, no entanto Edward segurou sua mão, impedindo-a. Não deixaria que ela fugisse desta forma. Eles precisavam conversar como os adultos que eram. E, no fundo, ele não queria que ela fosse embora agora.

– Isabella… - murmurou.

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu precisava mesmo ir.

Ignorando o fato de que não queria que ela fosse embora, lançou-lhe um olhar deixando claro que eles ainda conversariam e levou os lábios dele até a mão macia e delicada da herdeira dos Swan, depositando um beijo casto no local. Isabella passou a mão levemente em sua blusa verde, tentando arrumá-la então pegou sua clutch, deixando a sala. Ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido naquela sala. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, é claro. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia entender. No momento em que os lábios de ambos haviam se chocado, era como se nada mais no mundo existisse. Podiam cair quantas bombas nucleares que fosse, eles continuariam presos naquele universo paralelo que havia se formado enquanto se beijavam.

– O que você quer, Natanael? – foi a última coisa que Isabella escutou antes de dobrar o corredor e começar a caminhar entre as pessoas na Freakshow. Ela riu suavemente, nem ao mesmo recordava-se de que estava ali. Balançou a cabeça e procurou pela saída, não queria correr o risco que de alguém da elite a visse ali.

– Para casa, por favor – murmurou, assim que Philipe abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro.

Ele assentiu e tomou sua posição no volante. Enquanto as luzes de Paris passavam pela janela do carro, Isabella mantinha sua cabeça presa no beijo. Talvez, só talvez, um universo paralelo havia se formado no momento em que eles se beijaram.

**~x~**

O dia seguinte chegou de forma rápida. O sol brilhava como nunca em Paris e Isabella levantou-se sem nenhum vestígio de preguiça em seu corpo, indo direto para o banheiro, onde teve sua higiene matinal feita e pode se preparar para o café da manhã. Decidiu que aquele seria um dia agradável para utilizar a piscina da enorme mansão em que vivia, então vestiu com um traje de banho azul turquesa desenhado por algum estilista Inglês, colocando uma saída de praia de um tecido fino por cima. Calçou suas sandálias baixas da Michael Kros e deixou o quarto, já fazendo uma ligação para Rosalie e convidando a amiga.

– Seria maravilhoso, Petite – ela respondeu animada do outro lado da linha. – Poderíamos andar pela cidade depois. Ah! Poderíamos tomar o chá da cinco juntas.

– Maravilhoso, Rose!

Encerrou a chamada e encontrou com os pais sentados à mesa, degustando de um maravilhoso banque que havia sido posto por uma das empregadas. Serviu-se com um pouco de melancia picada, pãezinhos e um copo de suco natural. Conversou animadamente com sua mãe sobre o desfile que haveria do lançamento da coleção nova de algum estilista e amigo da família Swan; ambas pareciam demasiadamente animadas com o que viria a seguir. Jean Paul era um estilista ainda pouco conhecido no mundo, mas bastante famoso na França. De qualquer forma, as mulheres da família Swan eram apaixonadas pelas criações do mesmo e mal podiam esperar para o desfile que ocorreria na quarta a noite.

– Após o desfile haverá uma festa em comemoração – Renée avisou. – A festa será privada da imprensa, para que possamos ficar mais a vontade.

– Isto é fabuloso – sorriu para a mãe. – Já posso imaginar qual vestido usarei!

– Tenho certeza de que será um vestido fabuloso, minha filha – Charlie comentou, tomando um gole de seu café.

A jovem sorriu agradecida, enquanto voltava a desfrutar daquele banquete. Não demorou até que Rosalie Hale chegasse, juntando-se à eles e desculpando-se por chegar em hora inapropriada, causando risadas em Charlie e Renée, que não tinham problema algum em receber a pequena Hale em suas casas, não importava a hora. De qualquer forma, Rosalie juntou-se a eles naquele pequeno brunch, degustando a maravilhosa comida que estava sendo servida. Em certo ponto da conversa, Charlie e Renée tiveram que se retirar, pois iriam fazer um passeio a dois pela cidade. Já Rosalie e Bella, foram para as cadeiras que ficavam na beira da piscina e tiraram a saída de praia (que Rosalie havia colocado pouco depois de Charlie e Renée saírem) e passaram um pouco de protetor solar, antes de se deitarem e aproveitaram o sol.

– Estou ansiosa pelo desfile – Rosalie murmurou. – Eu confio muito no trabalho de Jean; ele já fez vestidos incríveis para mim!

– Eu sei – Bella sorriu. – Eu aprecio o trabalho dele… inclusive, o biquíni que estou usando, foi customizado por ele.

– Adorei as pedras no decote! Valorizaram seus peitos.

Isabella sorriu, agradecendo e se virou de barriga para baixo, querendo igualar o leve bronzeado que pegara.

– Você está diferente, Petite! Você parece radiante… a última vez que eu lhe vi assim, foi quando você fora aceita na faculdade. O que aconteceu?

– Ah… - sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estar exposta ao sol. – Aconteceu uma coisinha ontem.

– _Uma coisinha_? – debochou. – Bella, Petite, você está mais radiante que um raio de sol. Seus olhos estão brilhando e você parece sempre estar pensativa. Acredito que apenas _uma coisinha_ não a deixaria assim.

– Está certo – riu, sem saber como contar. Qual era o problema? Rosálie era sua melhor amiga, ela sempre contava tudo a ela, no entanto, quando se tratava de Edward Cullen, ela se sentia envergonhada demais. – Não é nada demais, mesmo. Eu e Ed…

– Srta Swan, há uma ligação para a senhora – a voz de uma das empregadas a interrompeu e ela agradeceu por isso.

– Só um instante, Rose. Eu já volto.

A loira assentiu e se virou na cadeira. Isabella levantou-se rapidamente, agradecendo quem quer que fosse que tivesse interrompido aquela conversa, e caminhou para dentro de casa, indo em direção ao telefone mais próximo.

– A pessoa informou o nome, Celine?

– Sim, Srta Bella. Disse-me que se chama Edward Cullen.

A morena estremeceu; o que ele poderia estar querendo com ela? Não haviam se visto no dia anterior? E como ele havia descoberto o telefone de sua casa? Teria ele tentado ligar anteriormente para o celular dela? Milhares de perguntas formavam-se na mente da jovem herdeira da família Swan, mas ela não se deu ao luxo de ficar bolando hipóteses para responder suas perguntas, apenas assentiu para a empregada e pegou o telefone, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de responder.

– Edward? – indagou.

– Sim, minha querida. Fico feliz que tenha resolvido atender esta ligação, pensei que estivesse fugindo de mim e da nossa conversa.

– Eu não estou fugindo de você – negou. – Estava apenas distante de meu celular, por isso não o ouvir tocar. Não acho certo que você crie julgamentos ao meu respeito. Além do mais, eu não imagino a respeito de quê deveríamos conversar.

Escutou a risada sarcástica de Edward soar do outro lado da linha e seu coração bateu mais rápido do que há alguns segundos. Céus! Porque ele possuía esse efeito sobre ela, mesmo estando falando com ela apenas pelo telefone?

– Não imagina? – riu novamente. – Suponho então que já tenha se esquecido do beijo que trocamos ontem…

_O beijo_… Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de esquecer aquilo. Por mais que ela quisesse – e ela estava longe de querer esquecer aquilo –, ela não conseguiria tirar da cabeça o momento em que os lábios ávidos e urgentes de Edward Cullen tocaram os seus naquela sala. Não se esqueceria jamais da forma como ele a levantou tão facilmente, como se ela pesasse dez quilos a menos do que realmente pesava e a colocara em cima daquela mesa de madeira, sugando seus lábios com aptidão e segurando seus cabelos com selvageria. Piscou rapidamente, envergonhada por ter se deixado perder tão facilmente em apenas um pensamento. Esperava que não tivesse emitido som algum, apesar de duvidar fortemente desta teoria, uma vez que seus lábios já se encontravam entreabertos.

– Foi o que pensei – Edward disse após alguns minutos. – Gostaria de encontrá-la hoje a tarde, mas não quero que seja um encontro na Freakshow.

– Há um café próximo a torre que eu costumo ir para tomar o chá das cinco – murmurou, dando-se por vencida. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir com Edward por muito tempo.

– Ótimo. Buscarei você aí às quatro e meia. Esteja pronta.

Então ele desligou. _O Edward arrogante estava de volta. _Não que Isabella não gostasse do tom de voz decidido que ele carregava. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou o telefone em seu devido lugar, voltando para a beira da piscina, onde sua amiga Rosalie permanecia deitada em busca de algum bronzeamento.

– Sinto que terei de desmarcar nossa saída – se lamentou.

– Aconteceu algo? – indagou prontamente, voltando a se sentar e tomando um pouco de champanhe.

– Edward deseja me encontrar para termos uma conversa. Ele é bastante persuasivo, e não iria aceitar um _não_ como resposta.

– Está tudo bem – sorriu suavemente. Ela não iria mais se preocupar com a relação da amiga e de Edward. Alice havia deixado bem claro que ela não tinha motivos para tal ato. – A gente pode se encontrar outro dia, de qualquer forma, acho que Emmett ficará feliz com a notícia. Ele estava bastante animado sobre algo que acontecerá hoje a noite. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará feliz em ter minha companhia.

Isabella sorriu agradecida pela amiga a entender tão bem, e ficaram ali por mais uns trinta minutos, antes de Rosalie avisar que precisava ir, pois também queria se arrumar para fazer uma pequena surpresa para Emmett. As amigas Hale e Swan se despediram com um rápido abraço e a promessa de que na próxima vez ambas teriam um dia só dela, sem quaisquer interrupções.

Aproveitando o fato de que estava sozinha, a jovem Swan terminou de beber o champanhe que havia em sua taça e se levantou, indo em direção a parte interna da casa. Cruzou com um dos cachorros no meio do caminho e parou por um instante, fazendo carinho no mesmo. Sentia falta de brincar com Brigitte e Gunter – os dois cães-guarda que a mansão possuía. Renée havia adotado-os há alguns anos e com o tempo eles tornaram-se praticamente parte da família. Eram mimados ao extremo, o que ajudava-os a ter um bom resultado da função de vigiar a mansão em que viviam. Eles não queriam perder tudo aquilo, além do mais, era visível o amor que os cães sentiam pela família Swan. Especialmente por Isabella. Deixou os cachorros de lado por um momento e voltou a caminhar com passos firmes até a escada que a levaria até seu quarto, onde ela poderia começar a se arrumar. Porém, antes de ir para o banheiro e preparar seu banho, Isabella pegou seu celular, notando que havia algumas chamadas perdidas. Não precisou olhar para saber que todas eram de Edward; o tom severo que ele havia usado no telefone outrora, denunciava isso. De qualquer forma, jogou o celular na cama novamente e retirou suas roupas para que pudesse tomar um banho calmo e demorado. Lavou os cabelos sem nenhuma pressa, massageando o couro cabeludo com habilidade e delicadeza, ensaboou o corpo levemente e permitiu-se ficar alguns minutos debaixo do chuveiro. Sabendo que não poderia mais enrolar, ou acabaria se atrasando, desligou o chuveiro e se secou com uma de suas toalhas felpudas, colocando um roupão por cima de seu corpo nu e indo secar os cabelos.

Basicamente uma hora e meia mais tarde, Isabella estava pronta; havia optado por usar shorts de renda branco, juntamente com uma blusa de seda roxa (lembrava-se vagamente de Edward dizer que roxo ficava bem em sua pele) e sandálias Jimmy Choo brancas, com o salto cor de ouro. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caíam naturais por suas costas parcialmente nuas – uma vez que a blusa era um modelo diferente do que a jovem estava acostumada a usar, e ousava em deixar as costas descobertas. – e a herdeira havia passado uma maquiagem levemente verde, algo que não chamasse atenção e no qual ela poderia usar durante o dia sem parecer exagerado. Colocou também o par de jóias que havia ganhado de um investidor indiano amigo de seu pai; um par de brincos de ouro, trabalhado com algumas esmeraldas e uma enorme, porém delicada, ametista roxa incrustada no centro. Como conjunto, ela também havia ganhado um anel, porém o mesmo apenas levava uma esmeralda. Sabendo que Edward provavelmente já estaria a esperando, pegou sua clutch YSL verde e saiu do quarto.

Já na sala principal da mansão Swan, Edward esperava impaciente enquanto Isabella ainda se arrumava em seu quarto no andar superior. Ele observava a decoração do local, admirando o bom gosto da família Swan. O apartamento tinha um tom rústico; ele gostava disso. Respirou fundo, tendo sua atenção voltada para um barulho que vinha da escada, sendo surpreendido ao ver Isabella descendo-a lentamente. Ele não precisaria de mais do que vinte segundos para ver quais roupas ela usava, no entanto, ele precisou se demorar nos detalhes, principalmente ao ver que suas pernas estavam praticamente nuas, a não ser por um short branco. Observou também a forma como aquela blusa roxa modelava a cintura de Isabella, dando uma maravilhosa visão de suas curvas, podendo notar que, sem dúvidas aquele modelo de blusa deixava os seios de Isabella maiores e ele gostou daquilo. O rosto dela possuía uma expressão tranquila, ela parecia calma, a não ser pelo leve vermelho que tomava-lhe as bochechas em sinal de constrangimento. Ele sorriu torto e caminhou em direção a morena, tomando-lhe a mão direita e depositando um singelo beijo ali, enquanto a encarava sob os cílios longos.

– Boa tarde, minha querida. Devo dizer que adorei sua escolha hoje.

– Boa tarde, Edward – ela cumprimentou de volta, quando iam em direção a saída da mansão. – Obrigada.

Isabella estranhou quando uma figura alta e de aparência rude parada ao lado do maravilhoso carro de Edward. Mas não teve tempo para temer, logo reconheceu aquele como sendo Almos, o motorista de Edward. Ela poderia ter feito algum comentário a respeito do fato de ele estar usando o motorista hoje, mas não disse nada. Geralmente Edward gostava de ele mesmo dirigir, a não ser quando iam a algum evento no qual o motorista fosse necessário. De qualquer maneira, Almos a cumprimentou com respeito e polidez, abrindo a porta do carro em seguida para que ela e Edward entrassem. Ela agradeceu suavemente e se sentou em seguida. O café não ficava muito distante dali, uma vez que Bella morava praticamente ao lado da fabulosa torre Eiffel, porém, de qualquer forma, eles foram em silêncio. Isabella recusava-se a discutir qualquer coisa na presença de um dos empregados de Edward e agradeceu por ele tê-la entendido antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse entrar em algum devaneio sobre a conversa que teria com Edward, o carro parou e logo a porta estava sendo aberta para que eles saíssem. Isabella agradeceu novamente e pode observar Edward deixando algumas ordens ao motorista, que apenas assentiu dizendo um _sim, senhor_ e então eles puderam caminhar até o café. Isabella não ignorou o fato de que Edward repousava a mão dele de maneira possessiva em sua cintura, mas não fizera nada para tirá-la dali. Já havia passado da faze de negação, na qual ela negava para si mesma que gostava de ser tocada por Edward Cullen. Sentaram-se em uma mesa que ficava na parte aberta do café e logo foram atendidos.

– Vamos querer o especial chá das cinco – Edward declarou sem ao menos olhar para o cardápio e então virou-se para Bella. – Se você não se importar, é claro.

– Por mim está tudo bem – deu de ombros.

A garçonete assentiu e logo saiu da vista de ambos, deixando um silêncio estranho pairando entre Edward e Bella.

– Suponho que você queira discutir sobre o que aconteceu entre nós dois… - Isabella começou tentando soar casual.

– Não há o que discutir – Edward deu de ombros. – Foi um beijo, no qual ambos desejávamos. Olha, Isabella, não mentirei para você, dizendo que você não me atrai e eu não preciso que você me diga que também se sente atraída por mim. Todo nosso autocontrole em esconder isso – não que eu acha que estivéssemos tendo muito sucesso em esconder – fora jogado para bem longe quando nos beijamos. A verdadeira questão é: como lidaremos este fato? Veja bem, minha querida, você deixou claro desde o começo que suas intenções comigo eram apenas para ajudá-la a se livrar de seu ex-noivo – Edward disse casualmente, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – Mas não podemos negar essa tensão sexual que há entre nós. Eu sou homem, tenho minhas necessidades, assim como você, eu suponho. – A voz era baixa e ele havia movido a cadeira de forma que ele pudesse ficar com o rosto bem perto de Isabella. – Eu posso ignorar o beijo, posso parar de me aproximar agora mesmo, se é isso o que você quer; posso levar nossa relação da maneira que combinamos, se é o que você diz querer, eu vou respeitar. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, Isabella, mas eu sei como respeitar uma mulher – ele se aproximou um pouco mais e ela quase fechou os olhos. – Eu posso parar – repetiu como um sopro sobre os lábios delicados da jovem morena sentada próxima a ele. – Basta você me dizer.

Mas ela não disse sequer uma palavra e ele sorriu, avançando-se um pouco mais sobre ela e tomando seus lábios em um outro beijo. Não havia sido um beijo tão sexual quanto os de outrora; por mais que Edward desejasse mais do que tudo tocar cada parte do corpo de Isabella, eles estavam em um local público e não iria expô-los de tal maneira. No entanto, havia sido um beijo mais demorado do que um mero selar de lábios. Enquanto Edward a beijava de forma gentil, ela se recordou de algum tempo atrás – há uns dois meses, talvez – em que ela estava nesse mesmo lugar com Mike e tentara se despedir dele com um beijo, beijo este que havia sido negado pelo se ex-noivo, no qual alegava ser de uma postura inapropriada para uma jovem da elite francesa. Todavia, Edward não parecia ligar para isso, enquanto aprofundava o beijo por alguns segundos e então soltasse-se dela, dando aquele sorriso sacana.

– Fico feliz que você não tenha me parado – comentou. – Não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de fazê-lo caso você me pedisse.

Isabella assentiu, sem saber ainda o que dizer. Edward, sem sombra de dúvidas, era completamente diferente de Mike. Ela via vida nos olhos de Edward, via força de vontade; via aquele tom sedutor e perigoso que ele carregava consigo. Edward era um homem sexy, isso não era algo discutível, e ele sabia como usar isso ao seu favor. Já Mike, ele era bonito, tinha uma aparência jovial e de bebê, na qual algumas mulheres achavam fofo, mas não Isabella. Agora ela entendia a súbita atração que sentia por Edward. Ele era o oposto de Mike; charmoso, sedutor, sarcástico, prepotente, enigmático. Talvez fosse isso que a deixasse tão atraída por Edward assim e, talvez, fosse por isso que ela não o havia parado e nem queria pará-lo caso ele perguntasse novamente.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo daquele pequeno devaneio e viu que Edward a encarava com diversão nos olhos.

– Temos que trabalhar isso, minha querida – murmurou.

– Trabalhar o que? – indagou completamente confusa.

– Você não pode ficar tão deslumbrada todas as vezes que eu te beijar.

Ela estreitou os olhos diante daquela provocação e ocupou-se em bebericar do chá que havia sido servido há alguns segundos. Odiava admitir que ele estava completamente certo: ela ficava _mesmo_ deslumbrada a cada vez que ele tocava seus lábios.

– Haverá um desfile na quarta feira – ela disse depois de alguns segundos. – Gostaria que você fosse comigo.

– Claro – concordou. – Com todo o prazer, minha querida.

– Ótimo – sorriu.

Não souberam de fato dizer quanto tempo haviam ficado ali, mas não havia sido muito tempo. Terminaram de tomar o chá, aproveitando alguma das guloseimas que vieram juntamente com o especial chá das cinco que Edward havia pedido. De um modo estranho, havia sido agradável estar ali. não houve muita conversa entre eles, apenas alguns olhares significativos e algumas provocações vindas de Edward. Eles haviam falado sobre a faculdade de Isabella e sobre como a nova aquisição de Edward na presidência andava.

– Sinto que você tenha ficado em maus lençóis por minha causa – ela disse.

Eles já estavam dentro do carro, e Edward havia apenas ordenado para que Almos vagasse com o carro sem nenhuma direção específica. Uma proteção de vidro preta impedia que Almos tivesse qualquer contato direto com eles e Bella soube o que aquilo significava.

– Não que eu realmente me importe com isso – ele deu de ombros. – Aquele evento ficaria completamente sem graça se eu tivesse que continuar ali sem você. Além do mais, as coisas ficaram bem mais divertidas depois que saímos. Recordo-me muito bem do nosso pequeno momento na escada.

Isabella sentiu um frio na espinha, lembrando-se claramente da forma na qual Edward havia tocado-lhe naquela noite; havia algo íntimo e sensual na maneira em que ele havia tocado a jovem Swan e ela não soube explicar o que era aquilo.

– Você parece sentir prazer por me deixar constrangida – disse ultrajada.

– Prazer? – riu. – Não, _minha cara_, eu não sinto prazer por provocá-la desta forma. Talvez diversão, mas não prazer. Eu realmente sinto prazer ao seu lado, obviamente, mas fazendo outras coisas…

Ela não precisou indagá-lo sobre o que ele estava falando, pois o olhar completamente malicioso e o sorriso sacana que ele dava enquanto avançava-se sobre ela, respondia quaisquer perguntas a serem feitas no momento.

**~x~**

**Ai esse Edward é uma coisa *suspira* Fiquei feliz que algumas de vocês resolveram sair da toca e vieram comentar aqui! s2 E não fujam, eu não mordo. Enfim, agora que eles começaram não vão mais parar mesmo lol Ainda mais depois do que o Edward disse a ela. E ele é bem diferente do Mike, como a Leili (minha beta) disse: ela encontrou o que sempre quis, alguém que não se importa em beijar ela quando sente vontade mesmo que estejam em público. **

**Comentem que eu volto sexta feira.**

**Bjs **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Freakshow – Capítulo Dez**

O dia já chegava ao fim na cidade dos amantes, dando início ao crepúsculo daquele domingo, quando um luxuoso carro preto parara em frente aos enormes portões da mansão da família Swan. Dentro do veículo, estavam Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, sentados confortavelmente no branco traseiro de couro importado que havia feito sob medida para cada carro daquela marca italiana.

Antes que o motorista descesse do carro para abrir a porta para que a jovem Isabella saísse, Edward envolveu seus braços na cintura fina da morena, puxando-a para si e, com um olhar cheio de volúpia, ele havia tomado seus lábios de cereja em um beijo. Instintivamente, as mãos pequenas dela prenderam-se no cabelo macio dele, puxando os fios de maneira lenta e então descendo com as unhas por seu pescoço. Edward, não agüentando a pequena distância que os separava e, precisando de alguma fricção entre suas pernas onde um volume se formava, puxou-a para si novamente, fazendo com que ela praticamente se sentasse em seu colo.

- Edward – ela sussurrou entre o beijo, recebendo em troca uma sugada lenta em seu lábio inferior.

- Só estou me despedindo, querida – explicou o homem, dando uma mordida de leve no queixo da morena, para logo em seguida começar a descer os lábios por aquele pescoço lisinho, sem ter sequer uma única marca ou pinta, e então subindo novamente até uma de suas orelhas e sugando-lhe o lóbulo com vontade, irritando-se por ela estar de brincos – o que atrapalhava sua diversão ali.

- Você sabe que podemos nos ver antes do desfile de quarta a noite, não sabe? – A voz dela saiu completamente ofegante, todavia ela estava se esforçando para soar séria, só que estava se sentindo tímida diante daquela explosão desesperadora em que ele a beijava. Por mais que ela não soasse diferente e estivesse adorando aquilo tudo.

- Fico surpreso, porém extremamente feliz, por você estar cogitando esta hipótese – disse com um ar presunçoso. – Mas, infelizmente, eu estarei fora de Paris nos próximos dias. Necessito ir até a Rússia para uma viagem de negócios.

- Ah… - corou rapidamente, sentindo como se estivesse atrapalhando algo. – Talvez o compromisso de quarta não tenha sido uma boa ideia, afinal. Provavelmente você estará exausto após uma viagem consideravelmente longa, ainda mais se tratando de negócios. Entenderei perfeitamente, caso você queira cancelar nossos planos.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Estarei aqui a tempo, apenas preocupe-se em estar deslumbrante.

Isabella assentiu, sentindo um formigamento percorrer por seu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Edward. Definitivamente ele era diferente de noventa e nove por cento da população masculina daquela sociedade em que vivia. Não que ela já não soubesse disso. De qualquer forma, sabendo que não havia muito tempo ali, uma vez que o jatinho que o levaria até seu próximo destino partiria dentro de poucos minutos, Edward tomou os lábios de Isabella em um beijo enlouquecedor pela última vez naquele carro.

- Vejo você em alguns dias, Isabella.

- Faça uma boa viagem – ela desejou com sinceridade.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios do homem e ela notou como os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma diferente; em algum ponto, podia ser considerada quase demoníaca. Era basicamente aquele olhar que uma criança dava ao descobrir que passaria um dia inteiro brincando em um parque de diversões, porém, havia algo a mais cintilando ali… era algo perigoso, algo de aparência sombria, de fato, algo basicamente demoníaco. E, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava aquele olhar tão paradoxo, a herdeira dos Swan sentiu um frio percorrer por toda a sua espinha.

- A Srta Swan está pronta para sair – ele disse em um tom sério, logo após abrir a proteção que os separava de seu motorista e então pegou a mão da jovem sentada ao seu lado, depositando um leve roçar de lábios ali, enquanto a encarava intensamente. O olhar fora quebrado apenas quando o barulho da porta sendo aberta invadiu o silêncio instalado naquele ambiente. – Tenha uma boa noite, _minha querida_.

Com essas últimas palavras, a morena deixou o carro, agradecendo Almos por ter aberto a porta para ela e então entrou pelos portões que protegiam a enorme propriedade que sua família vivia e que também já a esperava aberto, subindo em seguida pela pequena escadaria que havia ali e, quando já estava na parte interna da casa, subiu direto para seu quarto. Em sua mente eram repassadas as últimas cenas que ocorreram envolvendo ela e Edward. A Swan ainda tentava veemente entender o que se apossava de forma tão violenta e viral nos dois enquanto eles se beijavam ou se tocavam. Por Deus! Mesmo não tendo feito nada além de beijá-lo e de ser beijada por ele, ela se sentia tocada como nunca havia sido antes. A forma como Edward segurava-lhe a cintura possuía um tom realmente possessivo, além de parecer algo íntimo, e ela sentia também o desejo presente na forma pela qual os lábios dele buscavam, de maneira sedenta, os lábios suaves dela.

Soltou um suspiro alto, tendo em sua mente a imagem dela praticamente sentada nas pernas fortes de Edward, enquanto o mesmo a puxava cada vez mais para si e beijava seus lábios de forma violenta. Céus! Ela havia praticamente sentido toda a excitação de Edward encostar em suas coxas descobertas. Oh! E por falar em coxas descobertas… ela se recordava com perfeição dos poucos segundos em que sentiu as mãos firmes do homem que tanto atormentava seus pensamentos, apertá-las rapidamente, porém, forte o suficiente para que ela ainda pudesse sentir a calor das mãos de Edward instalado no local. Mas ele não havia sido o único a deixar uma leve marca daquele momento; ela também havia se deixado levar pelas sensações e, mesmo que não fosse sua real intenção, havia passado as unhas com força demais no pescoço de Edward, podendo, acidentalmente, ter deixado um arranhão ali.

Sorriu abertamente para o vazio que se estabelecia em seu quarto, gostando da nova sensação que dominava cada fibra do seu ser naquele momento; era algo novo e que a deixara ansiosa por mais e mais. A adrenalina de estar, finalmente, desafiando aquela sociedade hipócrita que era berço de seu nascimento de alguma forma, era demasiadamente tentador. Por anos ela procurava em sua mente, dia após dia, uma forma de gritar para aquela sociedade que ela não era apenas mais um fantoche, ou melhor, que ela não era apenas mais uma boneca que serviria de enfeite para um futuro marido qualquer e agora ela havia encontrado. Não se ousaria a rotular aquilo que estava acontecendo entre Edward e ela; isso poderia interferir ou estragar as coisas. No entanto, ela também não iria negar o desejo que emanava entre os dois, como já havia dito a si mesma outrora: seria tolice e hipócrita.

**~x~**

Algumas horas mais tarde, na parte norte da Eurásia e a uma temperatura relativamente baixa se comparada a temperatura em Paris no momento, o jatinho que trazia Edward Cullen à Moscou havia pousado em um aeroporto particular. Não queria fazer muito alarde sobre estar ali, por mais que imaginasse que a essa hora, muitos já deviam saber da sua presença equipe russa composta por vinte homens que foram treinados a vida inteira, o esperava do lado de fora do jatinho, na função de fazer com a chegada do Cullen ao território daquilo que um dia fora o terceiro maior império da história e que, naquele momento era conhecido apenas como uma superpotência mundial, ocorresse de forma tranqüila e sem interrupções.

Um carro preto o esperava também, assim como um homem alto e de expressão dura parado ao lado da lataria perfeitamente lustrada. Aquele era Ygor Butko, e estava encarregado de levar Edward até o Radisson Royal Hotel – um hotel luxuoso no qual Edward expenderia seus dias em Moscou. Como não costumava passar longas temporadas na Rússia, estando ali apenas a trabalho algumas poucas vezes por ano, Edward decidira não manter nenhuma residência particular no local, optando por ficar em hotéis. De qualquer maneira, vestiu um sobretudo bem aquecido e pegou sua maleta antes de deixar o jatinho. Cumprimentou o motorista provisório com um aceno e entrou no carro, sem precisar lhe dar as direções do hotel. Ygor sabia muito bem a localização do magnífico Radisson Royal Hotel, que ficava próximo a Catedral de Cristo Salvador.

Não muito tempo depois, o carro estava parando em frente ao grandioso hotel, e segundos depois, a porta do carro estava sendo aberta para que ele. Agradeceu com um aceno rápido e dispensou o motorista com poucas palavras. Não possuía um russo tão bom, mas agradecia pelo fato de saber o suficiente para se virar. Ainda pretendia pegar mais algumas aulas de russo, por mais que aquela língua não o atraísse tanto assim. Preferia mil vezes sua língua natal… seu italiano querido. Uma língua sensual e ao mesmo tempo romântica. Apesar de que, ele adorava o seu francês.

Entrou com passos firmes no hall do hotel, e fez o checkin rapidamente, apenas querendo chegar logo no quarto e também já não agüentando mais ouvir a voz completamente fina e irritante daquela mulher que o atendia. Mas que inferno, mandaria que a demitissem assim que chegasse em seu quarto. Não se preocupou em agradecê-la quando a mesma lhe entregou o cartão magnético que destravaria a porta do quarto em que residiria pelo curto período em que estivesse em solo russo, uma vez que o serviço não havia sido digno de um, então apenas seguiu até o elevador e aguardou enquanto o mesmo subia lentamente até o último andar; Edward não ficaria em um andar mais baixo do que aquele. Só estava satisfeito quando estava no topo.

Passou o cartão magnético na trava, sem estar com muita paciência e não ficou preocupado em observar a decoração interior do quarto quando já estava lá dentro. Nunca havia ficado naquele hotel antes, mas sabia que o Whitlock não o colocaria em algo que não estivesse a altura dele. De qualquer maneira, a iluminação baixa do local já era o suficiente para que Edward aprovasse a escolha do hotel. Odiava locais muito iluminados. Retirou seu casaco, deixando-o em cima do sofá da pequena saleta que havia ali e caminhou em direção ao quarto, tendo sua atenção voltada para a maleta de couro posta em cima do tecido macio de algodão egípcio que adornava uma enorme cama king size que estava milimetricamente colocada naquele quarto. Já sabendo do que se tratava, caminhou com passos longos até a cama e pegou o papel creme que estava cuidadosamente dobrado sob o couro italiano da maleta.

_Edward, _ele não precisou de muito para reconhecer a caligrafia.

_Espero que tenha atendido suas expectativas em relação ao hotel. Eu mesmo cuidei disso pessoalmente quando estava na Rússia semana passada com a minha namorada. Como solicitado, dentro da maleta você encontrará o que precisa. A propósito, a Catedral de Cristo Salvador é uma magnífica construção para se passar o tempo, lembre-se disso. Até breve._

_JW._

Ele soltou uma gargalhada com vontade, achando a dica do cunhado no mínimo engraçada. Ainda mais sabendo que Edward não era uma pessoa de muitas crenças. Deixou o papel de lado e pegou a maleta, digitando facilmente os quatro dígitos que a destravaria. Não foi difícil se lembrar do ano em que a Cadetral havia sido fundada, afinal, mesmo não sendo religioso, Edward era apaixonado por arte e sabia muito bem que, apesar de não ser uma catedral tão antiga, ela era um ícone no que diz respeito ao renascimento cristão ortodoxo na Rússia. Esperou que o click avisando que a maleta havia sido destravada soasse no silêncio do quarto e sorriu quando viu um único dossiê guardado ali. A capa amarela destacava-se com os dois nomes russos escritos no centro da mesma e os olhos de Edward brilharam ao ler o nome mais uma vez. Ivan Stravinsky, dizia. É claro que o Cullen já sabia de tudo a respeito do homem, mas gostava de poder reler as informações para não haver nenhuma falha.

No entanto, resolveu que um banho e um jantar antes de começar a trabalhar, poderia ser uma boa pedida, então ligou para o serviço de quarto, mandando que lhe trouxessem um prato de borsch – que se consistia em uma sopa feita com beterrabas – uma porção de Yaitsa Farshirovanniye Krasnoy Ikroy – também conhecido como ovos e caviar – e, claro, uma garrafa de vinho branco. Por mais que estivesse na Rússia, onde a vodca era tão apreciada e bebida como se fosse água, Edward não abandonaria sua adoração por vinhos. Encerrou a ligação após alguns segundos e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido, porém relaxante. Deixou que a pressão da água quente do chuveiro batesse em suas costas de forma uniforme, fazendo uma espécie de massagem ali, por algum tempo e então fechou a água, enxugando-se rapidamente com uma toalha que havia ali e enrolando-a em sua cintura. Passou pelo espelho do banheiro, onde parou por alguns segundos, vendo uma marca pequena e avermelhada chamando sua atenção. Era um arranhão. Um sorriso sacana cresceu em seus lábios quando ele cogitou a ideia de ter sido Isabella a provocar aquilo nele. Aliás, quem mais seria senão ela? Não havia sido ela a mulher que ele havia se amassado nos bancos traseiros do carro neste fim de tarde? Não havia sido ela a mulher que havia praticamente sentado em seu colo enquanto segurava-lhe o pescoço com força? Não havia sido ela a mulher que ele se segurou para não possuir por horas naquele banco? Quem mais seria… Diabos! Ele estava mesmo tendo uma mesma mulher tantas vezes em seus pensamentos? Respirou fundo, desejando que o jantar chegasse logo e ele pudesse ter alguma distração. Não gostava de ficar parado, pois isso o fazia pensar. E pensando, ele poderia descobrir coisas que ele preferia manter em segredo de si mesmo.

No resto daquela noite, ele evitou que seus pensamentos voassem em direção a Paris, onde uma jovem dama o aguardava. Evitou pensar no toque macio, porém selvagem, que seus lábios tinham. Evitou pensar também na forma como ela se mostrava entregue, e quando ela puxava os fios do cabelo dele. Evitou pensar muito no corpo magnífico que ela tinha; algo pairando entre a menina e a mulher. Evitou pensar no quão paradoxal ela era. No entanto, nada disso deu certo. Enquanto ele jantava, conseguiu enganar seus pensamentos por alguns minutos, porém, bastou deitar-se na cama para começar a analisar o dossiê mais uma vez, que tudo caiu em sua cabeça como uma bomba. Ele queria tocá-la novamente, queria apertar sua cintura fina, queria beijar, morder, cada parte do corpo feminino que ela tinha. Inferno. Ele não conseguia mais sequer se concentrar em seu próprio trabalho. Isso o deixou tão frustrado, ao ponto de que ele guardou o dossiê violentamente na maleta e resolveu que tentaria ao menos dormir.

- Isabella… – ele murmurou o nome com irritação, desejando que o mesmo sumisse de sua cabeça por alguns segundos, mas, mesmo que internamente, temendo que isso acontecesse. Por mais que a relação que ambos estavam começando a construir fosse algo benéfico para eles, Edward sabia que não demoraria muito para começarem a colher os frutos daquela decisão. E, incrivelmente, ele não sabia o que esperar sobre isso.

**~x~**

A Catedral de Cristo Salvador, havia sido inaugurada há mais de cem anos atrás, no dia 26 de maio de 1883, bem como o Imperador Alexandre III havia sido coroado ali no mesmo dia. Era uma construção magnífica que chamava a atenção, destacando-se as suas cinco cúpulas douradas. No então, não era apenas pela beleza e magnitude que aquela Catedral era considerada um ícone para a cidade de Moscou, mas sim pelas histórias que envolviam-na em sua fundação. Sem falar no fato de que a beleza da mesma se estendia em seu interior, trazendo uma arquitetura tipicamente ortodoxa renascentista. Imagens pintadas a ouro, adornavam grande partes das paredes, assim como o acabamento dos cantos e molduras. Sem sombra de dúvidas era uma catedral enorme, mas isso não impedia o homem de ver uma jovem mulher de luto tentando sem muito sucesso acender uma vela no altar.

Ele caminhou em direção a ela, já esticando um isqueiro em sua direção, quando estava ao seu lado. Ele não precisou olhar para saber que por trás daquele pequeno véu preto que caía do chapéu que ela usava, estava escondido um rosto branco, com os lábios tão vermelhos quanto sangue e olhos mais azuis que o próprio céu em um dia de verão. E tão venenosos quando o veneno de uma cobra, ou, até mesmo, de uma viúva negra. Segurou uma risada com o trocadilho que havia se formado em sua mente e olhou para a loira parada ao seu lado.

- Imaginei que a encontraria aqui – ele disse seriamente.

- Oh! Onde mais eu estaria? – indagou ultrajada, fazendo uma pequena cena. – Estou inconsolável, Edward! É tão difícil para uma mulher como eu perder seu amado marido…

- Eu posso imaginar – ele disse cinicamente. – Mas creio que o maior de seus _problemas_ já foi resolvido.

- Claro que sim – um sorriso diabólico cresceu nos lábios avermelhados. – Eu contratei o melhor de todos para _executar_ o serviço.

- Tenho certeza disso – ele sorriu convencido. Uma leve chama fora acesa em seus olhos verdes.

- No entanto, temo que precisarei dos serviços dele novamente. – A voz tomou um tom mais sensual e pecaminoso para o local em que eles estavam. – Como disse anteriormente, estou praticamente inconsolável…

Ele segurou fortemente a mão dela que começara a descer pelo seu abdômen e a encarou profundamente.

- Isso não é algo com que eu possa ajudá-la, Sra. Stravinsky – disse friamente.

Ela gargalhou, puxando sua mão para si novamente e se aproximou do corpo másculo de Edward parado ao seu lado. A respiração dela batia de forma perigosa contra o rosto dele e era quase possível sentir o veneno exalando do corpo perigoso daquela mulher. Ela era o próprio diabo quando queria.

- Denali, Edward – ela explicou. – Agora é apenas Tanya Denali.

**~x~**

Os dias que sucederam após a súbita partida de Edward para a Rússia se passaram monotonamente para a única herdeira da família Swan. Isabella foi a faculdade como qualquer outro dia comum, fez provas, apresentou trabalhos, encontrou-se com alguns amigos, finalmente teve a oportunidade de se encontrar com Emmett sem ser em algum evento social, ajudou sua mãe a organizar a próxima reunião do clube do livro, cuidou da organização de um _brunch_ beneficente que aconteceria dali algumas semanas e na terça-feira a noite teve que ir a um jantar casual na casa de um dos grandes amigos de Charlie. Gostava de fazer coisas assim, por naturalidade e vontade e não por mera obrigação de comparecer e sorrir enquanto posava para fotos.

- Você parece exausta, Petite – Rosalie comentou enquanto elas caminhavam para a saída da faculdade. Era a hora da pausa para o almoço e elas pretendiam ir a alguma café ali perto.

- E eu estou – ela suspirou completamente cansada e sentindo os músculos das costas tencionados. – Está sendo uma semana cheia de compromissos e ainda é quarta feira!

- O que você acha de darmos a nossa fugida especial? – sugeriu.

Isabella sorriu agradecida para a amiga, pois sabia o que aquilo significava; iriam para casa de uma das duas e teriam uma tarde inteiramente de garotas. Elas fugiriam um pouco da dieta e tomariam uma ou duas bolas de sorvete, assistiriam um pouco de televisão e ganhariam vários tipos de massagens diferentes. Provavelmente uma delas seria feita por um homem bem dotado de mãos extremamente habilidosas, quem sabe. E, para finalizar o dia, teriam as unhas feitas, assim como a maquiagem e o cabelo também. Seria uma tarde perfeita, no melhor estilo clube da _luluzinha_, e nenhuma delas pareceu se importar com a faculdade quando sairiam correndo em seus louboutins caríssimos e foram direto para a casa de Isabella, onde a equipe que Rosalie havia contratado por telefone enquanto Philipe dirigia apressadamente pelas ruas apertadas de Paris as esperavam.

- Boa tarde Srta. Swan e Srta. Hale - cumprimentaram-nas em tom de respeito.

- Anita! - exclamou Rosalie para a chefa da equipe e Isabella fez o mesmo.

Decidiram que, antes de qualquer massagem, iriam fazer um pequeno lanche na cozinha e tomaram um pouco de sorvete com alguma calda importada de algum pais da América do Sul. Depois foram então para o quarto de Isabella onde todo o equipamento já estava montado e elas assistiriam televisão e conversaram enquanto as unhas dos pés e das mãos eram feitas.

- O que faremos agora? – Isabella indagou a Rosalie.

- Massagem com pedras quentes! – exclamou a loira, completamente animada.

Posicionaram corretamente nas duas mesas de massagens que haviam sido postas no enorme banheiro do quarto da jovem Swan e começaram a receber o tratamento solicitado. Isabella estava adorando aquilo tudo, havia achado uma espécie de distração naquele dia e assim não precisava ficar pensando tanto assim em Edward. Por Deus! Desde o dia em que ele havia partido para a Rússia a morena não conseguia se esquecer daquele toque forte em seu corpo, da respiração ofegante dele quando os dois se beijavam sofregamente. E, principalmente, não conseguia tirar aquela voz baixa, meio rouca, meio aveludada e extremamente sensual que ele possuía. Sempre que fechava os olhos tentando esquecer, a imagem daqueles olhos verdes penetrantes a invadia de tal forma que ela se sentia nua.

- Você parece um pouco tensa, Srta Swan – uma voz doce, mas profissional, a tirou de seus devaneios em relação a Edward. – Mas não se preocupe, as pedras irão reagir de forma relaxante e proporcionará alívio aos seus músculos tencionados. E vai refletir nos planos mentais e espirituais da senhorita e relaxará sua mente também.

- Ótimo – murmurou. – Eu estou mesmo precisando de algo assim.

Fechou os olhos novamente, surpreendendo-se ao notar que as pedras realmente estavam ajudando-a relaxar os músculos. No entanto, a mente não ficou muito tempo longe dos olhos verdes de Edward. Respirou fundo, gemendo de desgosto quando a massagem havia acabado e foi terminar o tratamento de beleza que recebia, indo até sua banheira de hidromassagem, onde tomou um banho lento e demorado, deixando que os músculos realmente ficassem relaxados. Secou-se da mesma maneira lenta, e enrolou-se no roupão, indo até o closet e pegando um conjunto de lingerie e o vestindo rapidamente antes de recolocar o roupão novamente e voltar para o banheiro, onde teve o cabelo e a maquiagem feitos.

O cabelo castanho escuro da morena havia sido posto em uma trança lateral, levemente bagunçada e deixando a franja solta, dando um ar menos sério ao rosto fino e bem maquiado da herdeira dos Swan. Com a pele branda e lisa que possuía, Isabella não precisava se demorar em detalhes como base ou corretivo, mas passava um creme especial no rosto, deixando-o mais iluminado e vivo. Havia pedido a sua maquiadora que fizesse algo mais escuro, esta havia selecionado então por uma mistura entre as duas cores da nova coleção de outono da Chanel que chegaria às lojas em algumas semanas, fazendo assim uma sombra preta e prata discreta, porém elegante. Usou um pouco de delineador nas pálpebras superiores e algumas passadas de rímel nos cílios longos. Os lábios macios foram cobertos por uma camada batom rosa claro, era praticamente um batom cor de boca e um leve blush havia sido passado nas maçãs do rosto.

- Eu adorei – ela disse ao ver o resultado. – Obrigada, Nicolle.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, senhora.

Isabella sorriu e se levantou, vendo que a amiga estava praticamente pronta.

- Você está ficando linda, Rose – elogiou-a.

- Obrigada, Petite. Você também, estou ansiosa para ver qual vestido você escolheu para a noite. A propósito, o Emmett virá me buscar aqui, você virá conosco?

- Não, não é necessário. Edward virá me buscar.

- Hmm… Eu pensei que Mike já tivesse largado do seu pé…

- Ele já largou – comentou casualmente, agradecendo o fato de que nenhuma das funcionárias contratadas para arrumá-las estava prestando atenção na conversa, não que ela fosse falar algo que não devia.

- Então quer dizer que vocês estão _saindo_? – indagou, frisando bem a palavra última palavra.

_- _Algo assim – deu de ombros. – Não é nada rotulado, por enquanto.

- Por enquanto – repetiu a loira, fazendo meio que uma careta, e então se virando para frente novamente, onde terminava de ser maquiada.

- Você parece ter algo contra o fato de que estamos saindo. Não, você parece ter algo contra ele. Ainda acho que você esconde algo de mim…

- Não, Petite. Eu só estou receosa com o fato de que você está se envolvendo tanto em um _relacionamento_ novo e não saber muito sobre ele.

- Eu conheço os pais dele, você também – defendeu-se. – Além do mais, eu acho que esse ar misterioso que emana dele é um dos principais fatores que me fazem estar completamente atraída por ele.

- Só tenha cuidado, ok? Me prometa que terá cuidado, Bells. – Ao usar aquele apelido tão íntimo, a jovem Swan sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e foi como se ela e Rosalie estivessem no jardim de infância, onde o apelido fora dado.

- Não há o que temer – suspirou. – Mas se isso lhe fará ficar mais tranqüila, eu prometo que tomarei cuidado, está bem? Agora vamos colocar os vestidos, pois sabemos o quão apressado Emmett é e ele chegará logo para buscá-la.

Rosalie assentiu e foram juntas para o closet de Isabella, onde elas começaram a escolher qual jóia usariam, além de colocarem os vestidos. A morena optou por não usar brincos e colocar apenas dois anéis e um bracelete, uma vez que o Matthew Williamson que usava naquela noite já havia uma pedraria colocada elegantemente em seu decote. Havia mandado fazer alguns ajustes no mesmo antes de finalmente usá-lo, como, por exemplo, havia mandado apertá-lo um pouco na cintura. Não de forma que ele ficasse completamente grudado em seu pequeno corpo, mas de uma maneira que ele exibisse as curvas que ela tinha, mesmo que ficasse um pouco soltinho. Nos pés, Isabella calçava saltos pumps de couro bege escuro, e carregava consigo uma clutch do mesmo tom e do mesmo estilista. Antes que se esquecesse, passou um pouco de perfume e declarou-se como pronta. (Link do look)

Rosalie, por sua vez, usava um chamativo Alexander McQueen laranja, que marcava a cintura fina da loira. Havia escolhido por montar um _color blocking _mesclando laranja e rosa pink, calçando louboutins e usando uma clutch desta cor. Os habituais cachos dourados da herdeira dos Hale, sumiram, dando lugar para um cabelo completamente liso, que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, destacando a altura e o corpo esbelto da mesma. (Link do look)

Voltaram para o quarto, onde notaram que todo o equipamento usado para a tarde de beleza que elas tiveram havia sumido e nenhuma das garotas da equipe estava ali. juntas desceram uma das escadarias da mansão e foram de encontro a Emmett que já as esperava na sala. O mesmo cumprimentou a namorada, com um beijo rápido nos lábios e Bella já não sentiu tão incomodada quanto ela se sentia quando namorava Mike. Eram claras as diferenças entre Mike e Emmett e Bella sempre se sentia mal ao ver a forma apaixonada na qual o amigo tratava a melhor amiga, sempre tocando-a, mesmo que inconscientemente, falando palavras doces, fazendo carinhos suaves no rosto… já Mike… este apenas parecia tocá-la, beijá-la, acariciá-la, como algo mecânico, algo prontamente programado. Ela se sentia ao lado de um robô, não ao lado de um homem. No entanto, agora que estava com Edward, pro mais que não houvesse rótulos na relação de ambos – _por enquanto_, como ela havia dito a Rosalie – ele a tocava de uma forma completa e deliciosamente melhor. Ela sentia a presença física dele, é claro, mas sentia também o desejo que pairava entre aquele olhar faminto e àquelas mãos sedentas por tocar seu corpo branco. Agora, vendo a amiga sendo beijada por Emmett e comparando a forma na qual era tocada por Edward, a jovem Swan percebia que nunca tivera, de fato, um relacionamento corporal com Mike. Era como se tudo fosse apenas de fachada. Um namoro por aparências.

Saiu de seu devaneio sendo abraçada pelos braços fortes de Emmett e sorriu, cumprimentando o amigo.

- Então você irá conosco? – convidou.

- Não, Bella tem_ companhia_ hoje a noite – Rosalie sorriu para a amiga. Havia prometido para si mesma não interferir mais. A própria Alice, que era irmã de Edward, havia dito para a loira não se preocupar e, de qualquer maneira, Bella havia prometido tomar cuidado. Não iria interferir nas decisões da amiga sem ter nada concreto.

- Hmm… interessante. Quer dizer que o Mike não está mais em nossas vidas?

- Ele nunca esteve – sorriu docilmente para o amigo que assentiu, entendendo o que ela quis dizer. Por mais que Mike e ela tivessem tido um relacionamento longo, era como ela havia concluído anteriormente: nada fora real, pelo menos não para ela. Talvez Mike achasse que relacionamentos eram feitos desta forma, mas Bella não… ela sempre gostou de algo mais romântico. De sentir a paixão, o desejo, que envolvia um casal.

- Deixaremos Mike de lado, certo? – Rosalie interveio. – Vamos logo, Emm. O acompanhante de Bella chegará logo.

- Isso mesmo – Isabella sorriu para os amigos. – Vocês podem ir, nos encontraremos no desfile. Mamãe e papai já devem estar lá também. Eu não pretendo demorar.

Mas ela não podia assegurar o mesmo de Edward. Não sabia o que ele planejava para o caminho que os levaria até o desfile. Céus! Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem brandamente por começar a ter pensamentos tão indecentes em relação a um homem e teve vontade de rir.

- Nós ainda precisamos ter uma conversinha sobre esse seu relacionamento com o Edward, escutou, Petite? – Rosalie sussurrou quando abraçou a amiga. – Sempre compartilhei _detalhes_ com você sobre o Emmett, exijo o mesmo!

Isabella riu.

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso, sim?

- Deixem de cochichar na minha frente – Emmett ralhou, já tomando Rosalie em seus braços. – Nos vemos em alguns minutos, Bella.

Antes de finalmente sair da casa, Rosalie lançou uma piscadela para a amiga que apenas riu, maneando a cabeça.

Não muito tempo depois, talvez cerca de cinco ou dez minutos, o carro de Edward parou em frente a mansão da família Swan e o mesmo caminhou até a porta, sendo recebido por Isabella Swan usando um vestido azul marinho com detalhes em preto e algumas pedrarias no decote. O vestido contrastava com a cor branca e aveludada da pele da morena, deixando-a ainda mais branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança que ele logo sentiu vontade de desfazê-la. Não que não houvesse ficado bonito, muito pelo contrário, Isabella estava tentadora demais para sua sanidade, no entanto, ele gostava de ter o cabelo dela solto, para que ele pudesse enfiar seus dedos por entre os fios macios.

Cumprimentou-a com um beijo suave em uma das mãos da dama, para então puxá-la para si em um toque mais íntimo e dar a ela um beijo casto em seus lábios macios.

- Boa noite, minha querida – saldou-a.

Caminharam lado a lado até o carro e Bella surpreendeu-se mais uma vez ao ver que ele usava o motorista. Recordava-se da noite em que ele mesmo havia dirigido. A forma como ele parecida ter controle de tudo sentado em um daqueles bancos de couro era sexy demais, no entanto, ela não ousou perguntar nada. Não queria soar curiosa demais, ao invés disso, apenas suspirou quando estavam no carro e virou-se para ele.

- Fez uma boa viagem? – indagou tentando soar casual, por mais que estivesse completamente curiosa sobre a intenção daquela ida súbita a Russa.

- Não poderia ter sido melhor – afirmou. – Consegui cuidar de tudo o que eu precisava.

- Ah, sim… Eu nunca estive na Rússia, mas não tenho muita curiosidade. Quer dizer, eu sei pouco sobre o lugar. Recentemente estive estudando a política comunista implantada na Rússia em…

- Isabella, eu estive fora por dias, e você quer mesmo falar da política comunista implantada na Rússia?

- Bem…

Ele sorriu malicioso diante da inocência dela e a puxou para um beijo que, mesmo não entendendo o porquê, estava carregado de saudades. Segurou o impulso de levar as mãos até o cabelo dela, apenas para não desmanchar o penteado que ele sabia que ela havia escolhido especialmente para a noite. Mas não conteve o impulso de beijá-la sofregamente, deixando-a mais vermelha do que um pimentão e completamente ofegante.

- Você precisa parar de fazer isso – ela pediu baixo após retocar o batom e tentar dar uma ajeitada no pequeno espelho.

- Fazer o quê? – indagou cínico, saindo do carro e ajudando Isabella a sair também.

- Olhe para mim! – pediu. – Devo estar totalmente vermelha…

Ele riu, analisando-a melhor, enquanto andavam em direção a entrada do evento. De fato, ela estava realmente vermelha e as pessoas não precisariam pensar muito para notar que ela havia feito algum esforço físico recentemente, no entanto, ele não podia negar que adorava vê-la daquela forma. Em tese, amava provocá-la apenas pelo prazer de ver sua expressão furiosa e as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Oh, _minha querida_, não se preocupe. Você está adoravelmente tentadora neste vestido. Ninguém irá reparar em suas feições vermelhas…

E eles não iriam mesmo, pois estavam preocupados demais observando a cena que viera a seguir; Edward, com uma delicadeza nunca vista antes, havia puxado Isabella pela cintura, beijando-a nos lábios rapidamente, sem se importar com o fato de que estavam perante a mais de duzentas pessoas. Novamente Bella sentiu aquele formigamento provindo da adrenalina percorrer seu corpo. Ela estava desafiando a sociedade em que vivia de uma forma que ela sempre considerou utópico demais para conseguir realizar.

**~x~**

**Ai ai, esse Edward... unf. Morro muito com ele. Enfim, não ia postar o capítulo por motivo de: recebi notificações ao longa da semana de gente seguindo e favoritando a fanfic, mas NINGUÉM aparece pra comentar. Não to pedindo muito review, pq eu sei que não tem muita gente elndo a fanfic aqui, pelo menos uma parte de quem lê podia comentar. Eu odeio cobrar review, mas não posso passar horas escrevendo um capítulo, tendo que fazer pesquisas e etc, pra vocês simplesmente não comentarem. Eu tenho a fic até o capítulo 17 aqui e disse que postarei 2 ou 3 vezes na semana. Custa comentar alguma coisa? Só pra eu saber o que estão achando. Isso aqui é uma via de mão dupla, não tem como continuar com a fic se vocês não aparecem pra comentar. Enfim, eu estou quase desistindo de postar essa fanfic aqui, o que eu realmente não queria, pois aprendi a gostar muito do FF.**

**Bjs**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze - Freakshow**

Enquanto Edward mantinha seus lábios firmes nos lábios suaves de Isabella Swan, uma enxurrada de olhares caía sobre ambos. Era completamente inacreditável a cena que se passava diante dos olhos dos burgueses perfeitos da sociedade francesa. Primeiro pelo fato de uma demonstração tão íntima de afeto estar sendo tão exposta assim e, segundo, pelo fato de que era Isabella Marie Swan, a única herdeira da tradicional família francesa, ali. Como uma jovem dama podia comportar daquela forma diante de todos? E o pior: Isabella nem sequer tinha um relacionamento oficial com o homem incrivelmente bonito no qual beijava. Se elas fossem parar para analisar, a jovem Swan mal havia saído de um relacionamento perfeito e longo que tivera ao lado do doce Michael Newton. No entanto, por mais que estivessem chocadas com o ato, as jovens madames daquela sociedade não conseguiam ignorar o sentimento que adornava a mente e o coração delas naquele momento:_ inveja._ A grande maioria ali nunca sequer havia sido beijada daquela forma. Nem mesmo em particular! Não que Isabella e Edward estivessem exibindo uma demonstração de afeto completamente vulgar e praticamente sexual ali. Era apenas um beijo, no qual Edward decidira aprofundar por alguns segundos. Todavia, a forma como Edward envolvia a cintura da Swan em seus braços firmes e fortes, era tentadora demais. Não seria nenhum exagero dizer que basicamente todas as mulheres ali queriam estar, mesmo que por alguns segundos, no lugar da herdeira.

Queriam poder sentir os braços firmes abraçando-as. Queriam poder sentir aqueles lábios quentes tocando-lhes em um beijo completamente erótico e sem nenhum pudor. Queriam sentir-se sensuais e desejadas de forma verdadeira. Queriam tantas coisas… mas nada daquilo era certo. Elas eram casadas e deviam servir aos seus maridos. Não deviam estar fantasiando encontros secretos com aquele homem misterioso. Não deviam estar desejando beijá-lo. Não deviam estar admirando aquela cena por tanto tempo. Não deviam, mas, ainda assim, o faziam.

Edward separou-se de Isabella um pouco depois e, com um dos braços abraçando a cintura delicada da morena, voltaram a caminhar em direção as cadeiras que ficariam durante o desfile. Pelo caminho, os olhares chocados _e_ invejosos ainda os seguiam, porém eles fingiram não notar. Edward sorria presunçoso e Isabella sorria timidamente enquanto eles cumprimentavam algumas pessoas importantes. Edward fora apresentado a eles, por mais que já conhecesse pelo menos noventa por cento dos rostos masculinos ali. Todos eram clientes antigos da _Freakshow_, não que eles soubessem que Edward era o dono do local, mas Edward tinha o luxo de poder saber quem entrava e quem saía de sua casa noturna. Considerava hipócrita a quantidade de homens casados que visitavam o local todas as noites, dormindo com algumas das dançarinas ou simplesmente pedindo uma dança particular. A grande maioria ali possuía mulheres realmente estonteantes, pelo o que Edward pode constatar, todavia, aqueles homens idiotas ainda preferiam gastar suas noites e dinheiro indo a casas noturnas. Não que Edward fosse reclamar do fato de ter clientes realmente fiéis, mas não negaria que preferia ter clientes menos hipócritas.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa na fileira da frente, na qual fora especialmente reservada para eles e mais algumas pessoas, nas quais Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCartney estavam inclusos e sorriam docilmente para o casal que acabara de se juntar ao restante da mesa. Bella cumprimentou Rosalie novamente, não se importando em ter que se abaixar para dar um abraço na amiga que estava sentada e logo depois deu um rápido beijo na bochecha esquerda de Emmett. Não tiveram que esperar muito para que o desfile logo começasse e Edward observou atento a forma na qual Isabella encarava realmente admirada as roupas que eram exibidas ali. Ele fez um quadro mental, onde ia anotando as favoritas, para que Isabella as usasse mais tarde para ele.

– Achei aquele vestido de renda demasiadamente interessante, minha querida – Edward comentou, bebericando um pouco do vinho que estava em sua taça.

– É um vestido bonito, porém muito provocante – pontuou calmamente.

– Eu sei, minha cara. E eu desejo que você o use algum dia para mim. Tenho certeza absoluta de que seu corpo se encaixará perfeitamente nele.

Foi inevitável não se engasgar com o líquido vermelho que tomava naquele momento. Edward dizia as coisas de uma forma natural que chegava a ser irritante! Ele tinha uma maneira peculiar de elogiar a belíssima morena que se encontrava sentada ao seu lado. Não era como um cara comum e lhe dizia as coisas de forma suave para não ficar muito direto. Edward falava exatamente aquilo que pensava, ele tinha prazer em provocá-la. Sabia muito bem que o homem ao seu lado era bastante direto e objetivo quando se tratava daquilo que queria. Ela lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que ele a chamou para jantar pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se da forma como ele se impôs a ela. De como ele se mostrou direto, sarcástico e completamente provocador. A jovem Swan mantinha-se constantemente se xingando mentalmente por ainda se deixar levar pelas provocações nas quais ele a submetia, no entanto, não é como se ela pudesse ignorar o ar sensual que emanava de Edward.

Ela gostava de ser provocada por ele, mas jamais pretendia assumir aquilo em voz alta, por mais que seu corpo a denunciasse completamente e ela não precisasse de palavras para tal coisa. Ao contrário de dar a Edward qualquer resposta ela apenas ergueu sua taça até os lábios e bebericou mais um pouco do vinho caro que havia ali, voltando sua atenção para o desfile que ocorria. Já havia visto alguns modelos do estilista, mas aqueles, sem sombra de dúvidas, estavam perfeitos. Ela já anotava mentalmente quais iria comprar e como mandaria ajustá-los para que eles ficassem perfeitos em seu corpo magro. Fez alguns comentários com as mulheres que estavam sentadas ali também, mas limitando-se na maioria das vezes em falar apenas com a amiga, que também olhava maravilhada para a coleção que lhe era apresentada.

Com o final do magnífico desfile, o estilista recebeu os parabéns e a _after party _começou. O evento ainda estava cercado de jornalistas, das _blogueiras _mais famosas e elegantes do mundo, pessoas da alta sociedade não só de Paris, mas como de outras cidades e países também. Uma música soava não tão alta assim e o banquete já era servido por dezenas de garçons bem treinados. Bella caminhava diante das pessoas, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, tirando fotos com algumas blogueiras ou simplesmente posando para algum fotógrafo contratado. Durante todo o tempo, Edward mantinha-se ao lado de Isabella, sendo bastante requisitado, por mais que não costumasse frequentar os eventos da alta sociedade francesa. Preferia os eventos italianos, sem sombra de dúvidas. De qualquer maneira, Edward apenas afastava-se de Isabella quando ela precisava tirar alguma foto sozinha, o que não aconteceu muito, pois os fotógrafos pareciam maravilhados com o acompanhante relâmpago da jovem herdeira. Pessoas da imprensa tentavam arrancar algo de Isabella, querendo saber mais sobre Edward, mas Bella nunca fora do tipo que gostasse de se exibir e pela forma na qual Edward estava, ela sabia que ele não gostaria de uma exposição sem motivos, então ambos apenas deixaram-se ser fotografados e mais nada. Certa parte daquele evento, Edward viu quando Emmett afastou-se de Rosalie para pegar uma bebida e imaginou que aquela fosse a chance ideal para uma rápida conversa entre o moreno e ele.

– Eu volto já – murmurou no ouvido de Isabella e saiu.

Encontrou Emmett parado na parte aberta do salão onde a festa acontecia e viu quando ele pegou um cigarro e acendeu, tragando em seguida. Agradeceu o fato de estar uma noite razoavelmente fria e, portanto, não exigia que as pessoas viessem até a parte aberta tomar um ar.

– É um homem de bom gosto. – A voz severa de Edward soou, fazendo com que Emmett o encarasse. – Certamente Lucky Strike é uma das melhores, se não a melhor, marca de cigarro do mundo.

– Você fuma? – Emmett indagou, oferecendo a ele um dor cigarros contido no maço.

– Sou amante de muitas coisas, Sr McCarty, mas o cigarro não está entre elas. Fumo muito raramente, tão raramente que sequer me recordo da última vez. Mas não posso negar a minha curiosidade sobre tais.

– Eu imagino que seja amante de _muitas_ coisas mesmo – devolveu irônico, tragando mais uma vez. Não se sentia ameaçado pela presença daquele homem, por mais que soubesse o suficiente para temer nem que fosse um pouquinho.

– Não se coloque em posição de ser sarcástico, McCarty. Não que eu deva explicar-lhe algo, mas sou fiel àquela na qual possuo um relacionado.

– Eu nunca disse o contrário – Emmett sorriu, jogando o cigarro apagado para longe e desejando pegar outro. Mas não o faria, pois havia prometido a Rosalie que seria apenas um.

– De qualquer forma, vim aqui por outro motivo, como deve imaginar.

– Claro.

– Sei que você é amigo do meu cunhado, Jasper, e que provavelmente sabe sobre algumas coisas ao meu respeito – Edward disse casualmente, mas sem largar a postura ameaçadora.

– Provavelmente – Emmett devolveu, não gostando nem um pouco da postura daquele homem.

– Ficaria grato caso você não mencionasse nada disso a Isabella. Como pode ver, ela e eu estamos em uma espécie de relacionamento e não é do meu desejo que ela fique sabendo sobre isso. Pelo menos não agora.

– Não se preocupe, Cullen. Eu não mencionarei nada a Isabella, mas que fique claro que eu não farei nada, contanto que você não faça nenhum mal a minha amiga.

– Certamente, machucar Isabella não está em meus planos.

– Era o que eu imaginava. Agora, se me da licença – e então se retirou, deixando Edward Cullen sozinho.

Edward respirou profundamente, sentindo a brisa fria de Paris, misturada ao cheiro de tabaco, invadir suas narinas e torceu levemente o rosto. Ao sentir aquele cheiro lembrou-se perfeitamente do motivo que o fazia preferir vinhos a cigarro.

Dentro do salão Isabella acabava de responder uma pergunta a uma blogueira sobre qual estilista havia criado aquele vestido, quando foi interceptada por ninguém menos do que a irritante Sra. Newton. Charlotte Newton a encarava com um sorriso sarcástico e carregado de veneno no rosto. Isabella podia facilmente sair dali, mas sabia que Charlotte não desistiria e como Edward estava ocupado, achou melhor ver o que ela queria logo.

– Isabella Swan! – Charlotte cantarolou falsamente. – Que prazer revê-la, minha querida.

Sentiu o estomago revirar com as palavras de Charlotte. Quando era chamada daquela forma por alguém que não fosse Edward, não parecia ter o mesmo sentido.

– É um prazer revê-la também, Charlotte.

– Vejo que já está acompanhada – observou. – Me pergunto há quanto tempo…

– O que você está querendo dizer?

– Convenhamos, Isabella, você acabou com o noivado dos sonhos sem ter nenhum motivo concreto e, pouquíssimo tempo depois começa a aparecer acompanhada nos eventos sociais. Também devo observar que é muito rude da sua parte trazê-lo para ambientes nos quais meu filho também esteja presente.

– Desculpe-me, mas acho que entendi errado. A senhora está insinuando que eu estava _traindo_ seu filho com Edward? Quem você pensa que eu sou? Sabe muito bem que eu sou uma pessoa de princípios – ao contrário desta sociedade hipócrita, completou mentalmente. – Além do mais, eu não me privarei, ou privarei Edward, de ir a algum lugar apenas pelo fato de Michael estar presente.

– Ora, ora, Isabella! Eu nunca disse nada sobre traição, mas já que você insiste no assunto, não há como não ter dúvidas ou especulações…

– Talvez eu tenha rompido com o seu filho porque ele não me fazia feliz. Já se passou isso pela sua cabeça?

– Não seja tola, Isabella – sibilou. – Sabemos muito bem o tipo de mulher que voc…

Infelizmente, Charlotte não parou de dizer o que dizia por ter levado um tapa na cara vindo de Isabella, como a morena tanto desejava ter dado, mas sim pelo fato de Edward ter se aproximado de ambas e ter abraçado Isabella por trás, enlaçando as mãos de ambos e dando um beijo na bochecha da mesma.

– Está tudo bem? – ele sussurrou baixo, de forma que só Isabella o escutasse.

– Suas atitudes em público já foram mais adequadas, Isabella – Charlotte advertiu, vendo o toque praticamente íntimo que adornava aquele casal com apenas um olhar e desejando estar nos braços daquele homem no lugar da Swan.

– Isso não é algo na qual a senhora deva se preocupar, Sra. Newton – Edward disse, sem encará-la. – A maneira como eu trato _minha_ namorada e forma como ela corresponde, cabe apenas a ela e eu. Se é tão cheia de bons modos assim, sabe perfeitamente que não se deve intrometer em algo no qual não foi chamada.

– Ora s…

– Agora, se a senhora nos da licença, eu e Isabella temos assuntos a tratar e acredito que não seja algo no qual você apreciaria. Não que eu me importe, é claro.

Ele não esperou que Charlotte se pronunciasse, levando Isabella para longe daquela cobra em segundos. Isabella ainda estava sem reação, simplesmente por não acreditar que Charlotte pudesse sequer pensar algo tão ruim assim dela. Além de ser completamente hipocrisia de Charlotte querer passar alguma lição de moral em alguém.

– Você parece muito tensa, minha querida. – A voz rouca de Edward invadiu seus pensamentos, fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios em relação a pequena conversa que tivera com a Sra. Newton a alguns minutos atrás. – Talvez fosse melhor irmos embora...

– Obrigada Edward – ela sorriu sincera, agradecendo-o por tê-la tirado de perto da senhora Newton e sentindo-se mais calma por saber que Edward estava ali. Era estranho sentir isso, principalmente em relação àquele homem que tanto perturbava sua mente, mas não era algo que ela pudesse, ou até mesmo quisesse, evitar. – E sim, eu não vejo motivo para continuarmos aqui. Charlotte consegue ser muito irritante e isso me tira do sério!

Oh... Edward podia facilmente imaginar uma Bella completamente irritada e raivosa, de tal maneira que as bochechas da morena ficassem em chamas e os olhos completamente ferozes, no entrando, ele preferia imaginá-la assim em outra situação. Uma que não envolvesse sua ex-sogra, ou até mesmo o patético do ex-noivo de Isabella. Seria uma situação onde Isabella estaria de preferência sem na... Balançou a cabeça, decidindo que seria melhor não pensar em tais coisas no momento, pois se continuasse a linha de pensamento anterior, seria capaz de carregar a jovem Swan até o banco traseiro da limousine e jogá-la no mesmo e... Droga! Concentre-se, ordenou a si mesmo mentalmente. Não aja como um maldito adolescente com hormônios aflorando.

– Talvez seja melhor você se despedir de Rosalie e Emmett então, e de algumas pessoas que eu sei que você certamente precisa.

A jovem herdeira dos Swan assentiu e se deixou ser guiada por Edward, que mantinha uma mão firme em sua cintura fina, pelas pessoas. Despediram educada e rapidamente de todos, indo em seguida caminhando para a saída do local. Tal ato não passou despercebido pelos olhares felinos de Charlotte que em poucos segundos caminhava em direção a Renée Swan que conversava animadamente com Rosalie Hale e seu namorado.

– Renée, querida – cumprimentou-a. – Boa noite, Srta Hale e Sr McCartney, espero que não se importem se eu roubar Renée de vocês por alguns segundos.

– Eu volto já queridos – Renée disse para os amigos, evitando a vontade de revirar os olhos. – Então, você deseja falar comigo?

– Você sabe que eu simplesmente _odeio_ esse tipo de coisa – deixou claro. – No entanto, não posso negar estar um pouco ferida e ofendida com as últimas ações do acompanhante de Isabella.

– Edward? – inquiriu confusa.

– Exato. Ele é um bruto, Renée! Eu estava conversando calmamente com sua filha, quando ele chegou, atacando-me com palavras! – fez drama. – Nunca imaginaria que sua filha fosse capaz de trocar uma pessoa tão doce como meu filho, por alguém tão… bruto quanto aquele rapaz. Como um conselho de amiga, acho que você deveria ter uma conversa séria com Isabella. É inaceitável que ela continue com ele.

– Seriei sincera com você, pois eu não consigo entender em qual ponto você pensou que vir aqui difamar meu genro, que faz minha filha tão feliz, devo acrescentar, seria uma ideia agradável e que eu concordaria com o que você está falando. Não quero ser rude, mas sabemos muito bem como você é, então certamente a resposta dada por Edward a você, não foi em vão.

– Nã…

– Além do mais, Charlotte, eu não determino com quem minha filha sai ou não. Ela é completamente livre para escolher aqueles que ela deseja ao seu redor e eu confio na maturidade dela para tal coisa. Se não se importa, voltarei a conversa que estava tendo ao lado dos meus amigos. Tenha uma boa noite, Charlotte.

Já do lado de fora do salão, a limousine de Edward que já esperava o casal e Isabella agradeceu suavemente quando Almos abriu a porta para ela e sentou pesadamente no banco macio de couro daquele veículo. Ainda estava perdida em pensamentos aleatórios e raivosos direcionados a Charlotte Newton, quando sentiu a mão quente de Edward pousar em sua perna esquerda. Imediatamente sentiu seu corpo estremecer e encarou o homem sentado ao seu lado.

– Há algo de errado? - indagou.

– Você ainda me parece bastante tensa, Isabella. Talvez fosse melhor eu ajudá-la a relaxar um pouco...

E então os lábios famintos de Edward tomaram os lábios delicados de Isabella com volúpia, e ela simplesmente aceitou aquele beijo, pois sabia que não conseguiria fugir daquilo mesmo que quisesse. Como de costume, esticou os braços e enlaçou o pescoço de Edward, trazendo o corpo do homem para mais perto de si. Este, animado com a proximidade que a morena exigira de ambos, levou uma das mãos possessivamente até a cintura delicada de Isabella e a apertou ainda com possessão, enquanto utilizava a outra mão para soltar os cabelos da mesma. O evento já havia acabado, nem ele ou Isabella se importavam com o penteado incrivelmente arrumado nos fios castanhos do cabelo dela. Quando finalmente conseguira soltar os fios macios, deixou que os dedos se prendessem ali, dando leves puxadas. Inegavelmente ele preferia os cabelos soltos. De qualquer forma, puxou Isabella para si novamente, apenas para sentir o corpo esguio da mesma em contato com o seu.

– Edward... - ela soprou quando os lábios famintos dele deixaram seus lábios para irem de encontro com o pescoço liso da mesma, beijando-o sem pudor algum.

As mãos ávidas agora passeavam pela barriga macia da Swan tocando a pele de veludo por cima do tecido caro do vestido que ela usava. Ela arqueou as costas, sentindo-o apertar levemente seus seios, mesmo que por cima do pano, e um gemido de satisfação e prazer ecoou dos lábios entreabertos dela. Soltou uma espécie de rosnado quando encontrou o decote alto do vestido e encarou Isabella; os olhos negros.

– Parece que temos um empecilho aqui – Edward murmurou, tocando as pedras do decote alto do vestido. – E eu não gosto disto.

Isabella estremeceu, sentindo o nariz do homem passar por seu pescoço indo até a orelha mordiscando-o, e agradecendo aos céus pela menina mulher não estar usando nenhum brinco que pudesse atrapalhar seus planos. O fato de o decote dela na verdade não ser um decote já era frustrante demais. Ele queria tocar os seios de Isabella, queria beijá-los, queria senti-los. Sem se controlar, apertou-os em suas mãos por cima do pano mesmo e escutou um gemido sair dos lábios de Isabella.

As mãos foram para as costas dela, onde ele habilmente encontrou o zíper do vestido da mesma. Parou por um segundo, apenas para retirar seu terno, antes de voltar a beijá-la e, por fim, descer o zíper que o impedia de fazer o que ele tanto queria. Isabella o ajudou nessa tarefa, revelando então uma pequena camisola de tecido fino que mal cobria a calcinha de renda que a morena usava. Edward gemeu com mais ferocidade, puxando Isabella para si novamente e beijando-a sofregamente.

– Eu preciso tocá-la – gemeu, já passando uma das mãos nas coxas, agora ainda menos cobertas, de Isabella.

– Toque – ela sobrou de forma lamuriosa nos lábios dele.

E ele a tocou. A mão desceu vagarosamente entre as pernas dela, até encontrar a pequena renda que cobria aquilo que ele tanto desejava no momento. Grunhiu com força, notando o quão excitada Isabella se encontrava e sem mais delongas, seus dedos hábeis afastaram a calcinha dela, tocando seu centro em seguida. Completamente extasiada, a jovem Swan arqueou suas costas e jogou o pescoço para trás, deixando com que Edward tivesse acesso livre naquela parte de seu corpo também. Aproveitando o momento, Edward desceu os lábios por toda a extensão do pescoço da morena, até encontrar com o decote, agora muito satisfatório, que aquela camisola proporcionava e então arranhou levemente os ombros dela com os dentes, fazendo com que a alça caísse e ele pudesse admirar os seios de Isabella.

Por alguns segundos, Edward parou com os movimentos dos dedos em Isabella – recebendo um murmúrio de reclamação vindo da mesma –, para focar toda a sua atenção para as maravilhas que ele encarava naquele momento. Os seios de Isabella eram lindos. Traziam um ar inocente, devido a cor branca contrastando com os bicos que eram tomados por um rosa claro que o deixava quase insano. Eram perfeitamente redondos e Edward só conseguia imaginar como seria tê-los em seus lábios, ou em marcá-los com beijos e mordidas provocantes. Inferno! Isabella o levaria a loucura! Então, sem esperar por algum tipo de convite – para Edward, a respiração ofegante de Isabella já era o suficiente – ele levou os lábios até um dos seios, enquanto brincava de beliscar o outro com os dedos. A morena gemeu forte, tendo que apertar a coxa de Edward com força para não gemer muito alto e fazer com que Almos os escutasse. Seria constrangedor demais. Não que eles estivesse tendo muito sucesso ou estivesse com os pensamentos coerentes demais para conseguir pensar em algo.

Edward, que parecia uma criança em seu parque de diversões privado, parou um pouco de beijar os seios de Isabella, para saber se o que ele tinha sentido havia sido real, ou apenas alguma ilusão sádica de sua mente. Mas não. Isabella estava mesmo com uma das delicadas mãos abrindo o cinto da calça dele enquanto tentava enfiar sua mão ali. Fechou os olhos com força, xingando algum palavrão em italiano quando sentiu os dedos pequenos e macios _o _tocar, e então encarou Isabella, que agora possuía uma expressão completamente inocente no rosto. _Por Deus! _Como ela podia estar masturbando-o e ao mesmo tempo possuir uma expressão tão angelical assim? Os cabelos da mulher estavam bagunçados, com alguns fios grudados nas bochechas que estavam levemente suadas e com uma cor extremamente vermelha. Os lábios, completamente vermelhos e inchados, estavam entreabertos e ela o encarava com um olhar puro, remetendo a dúvida e ao prazer.

– Isabella… – ele gemeu alto, era quase um grunhido saindo de seus lábios.

A morena teve medo de que ele não gostasse e pensou em parar com os movimentos, mas ao ouvi-lo gemer daquela forma foi como um sinal de _continue_ e então ela continuou, fazendo com que por alguns segundos, tudo o que Edward conseguisse fazer fosse cravar os dedos no banco da limousine e proferir palavrões em diversas línguas, mas em sua maioria, eram palavras de incentivo em italiano. Não é como se Isabella fosse uma_expert_ em fazer aquilo, ela estava apenas se deixando ser guiada pelo instinto que crescia cada vez mais na medida em que Edward gemia. Cansado de ser o único torturado ali, puxou Isabella para si, tornando a abocanhar seus seios de forma feroz, para logo deixá-los, enquanto subia com os lábios para os lábios dela, beijando-a com toda a excitação que sentia, no mesmo momento em que descia com sua mão novamente para o meio das pernas de Bella e voltava a tocá-la.

– Oh…

Ele sorriu por entre o beijo feroz que dava na morena e mordeu-lhe os lábios com força, fazendo com que ela inconscientemente aumentasse a velocidade de seus dedos que trabalhavam dentro da cueca dele. Fechou os olhos com força e aumentou a intensidade do beijo assim como ambos aumentaram a velocidade dos movimentos, não aguentando a onda de prazer que a consumia, Isabella soltou as mãos de dentro da calça Edward e se concentrou em puxar os cabelos dele, enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto. Sentiu seu corpo ficar quente, muito, muito, quente e os dedos dos pés sofrerem leves contrações, enquanto todo o seu corpo se comprimia, para então ela explodir em um ápice maravilhoso.

– Meu Deus… - balbuciou, aproveitando da sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo e se encostando no banco de couro do carro.

Edward sorriu convencido e aproximou-se dela, beijando-a novamente, porém com mais calma dessa vez. Retirou os dedos de Isabella e com a outra mão, afastou os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em sua testa e então a encarou. Os olhos que antes estavam mais escuros, agora pareciam serenos e ela possuía um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto ela tentava recuperar a respiração e Edward via seu peito subir e descer conforme ela respirava. Tentando não sucumbir a tentação de tê-los em sua boca mais uma vez, Edward subiu as alças da camisola de Isabella, demorando vagarosamente enquanto roçava os dedos na parte superior dos seios dela.

– Pronto – ele sorriu sacana. – Você me parece muito mais relaxada agora, minha querida.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu timidamente, tentando se recompor e olhando para o chão do carro onde seu vestido de mil euros se encontrava. – E desculpe-me por não terminar de…

Recusou-se a dizer aquilo em voz alta, sentindo suas bochechas cada vez mais quentes. Havia se sentido completamente egoísta por ter se permitido chegar ao ápice e nem sequer ter deixado com que Edward alcançasse o seu.

– Não se preocupe, minha querida – ele murmurou, trilhando os dedos no pescoço dela. – Eu mesmo posso terminar isso mais tarde, por mais que preferia que você mesma tivesse feito isso. Além do mais, esta não será a única oportunidade para fazermos isso.

– Tem razão – sorriu, imaginando como e quando seria a próxima vez.

Ambos sabiam muito bem que pelo tempo em que estavam naquele carro, Isabella já devia ter chegado a sua casa pelo menos uns vinte minutos atrás, no entanto, Almos era um motorista esperto o suficiente para saber que o patrão estava ocupado com a belíssima dama que o acompanhava e resolvera pegar o caminho mais longo para a casa da mesma.

Edward esticou o corpo, pegando um copo de uísque tomando um gole grande da bebida de forma lenta, ainda tentando se recompor, e sorriu vendo Isabella colocar o vestido novamente. Suspirou profundamente, escutando o barulho suave de o tecido raspar na pele dela e imaginou suas mãos no lugar. _Deus! Ele havia acabado de tocá-la e proporcionar a ela um maravilhoso orgasmo e ainda tinha vontade de mais? Qual era o tipo de veneno que ela usava? Era algum feitiço? _Ele não sabia explicar, mas isso não anulava o fato de que ele a desejava com cada fibra do seu ser.

Ele viu quando Isabella – que estava sentada de costas para ele – jogou os cabelos para o lado e levou os braços até as costas, tentando fechar o zíper do vestido. Edward maneou a cabeça, colocando o copo no apoio e aproximou-se da morena, retirando as mãos dela dali e substituindo pelas suas. Antes de fechar o zíper por completo, Edward passou o dedo indicador lentamente por toda a extensão da espinha de Isabella, fazendo com que a morena sentisse todo o seu corpo ser tomado por um estremecer torturante.

– Edward… – murmurou tentando adverti-lo, mas tendo soado muito mais como um gemido.

– Não é como se eu pudesse resistir a tocar você, minha querida. Seu corpo me convida, o que mais eu poderia fazer? – murmurou no ouvido dela, dando leves mordidas ali. – Eu já lhe disse que quando quero algo, eu preciso ter, certo? No entanto, por hora, estou satisfeito com nossa evolução, não que eu pretenda parar por aqui.

Dizendo isso, ele terminou de subir o zíper, dando um beijo demorado na parte traseira do pescoço da jovem herdeira da família Swan.

Esta virou-se para Edward, colocando uma mão de cada lado do rosto do mesmo e o puxou desprevenidamente para um beijo lento e intenso, onde a mesma foi praticamente obrigada a deitar no banco, quando Edward impulsionou o próprio corpo para frente, praticamente deitando em Isabella. Não havia mãos, ou rapidez naquele beijo; apenas duas bocas se movendo de uma forma demasiadamente lenta a as línguas se tocando sem vergonha alguma.

Para quem via de fora, era apenas uma limousine qualquer se arrastando pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade luz. Mas mal sabiam eles que dentro daquela luxuosa limousine, havia um casal que estava pouco se importando para o resto do mundo. Era um casal se beijando sem pudor, um casal que não tinha muita noção sobre o que estava acontecendo com eles mesmos, mas que não tinha medo de se entregar ao desconhecido. Sim, era isto mesmo que eles estavam fazendo: se entregando ao desconhecido, para que assim pudessem descobrir, quem sabe, juntos. Um casal que sentia a necessidade de estar junto mesmo sem perceber. Um casal necessitado dos toques das mãos do um do outro, dos beijos e das carícias. Era um casal explosivo e impulsivo. Era de fato um casal… mas não um casal qualquer. Ali estavam Edward Cullen e… para a surpresa de alguns; Isabella Marie Swan. Sim, a jovem e doce Isabella estava se atacando no banco de couro de um carro com um homem que sequer era seu noivo ou seu marido, não que ela se importasse com tal coisa, mas isto era algo que poderia chocar o resto da sociedade em que vivia.

– Parece que chegamos – Isabella murmurou, quando sentiu o carro parar.

– Acredito que sim – assentiu.

Não mais do que alguns segundos depois, a porta estava sendo aberta por Almos e Isabella desceu do carro, sendo surpreendida quando Edward desceu logo após a mesma. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha perfeita para ele, recebendo em troca um sorriso sacana do mesmo, no exato segundo em que ele segurava-a pela cintura e a guiava até a porta.

– Até breve, minha querida – ele disse quando chegaram em frente a uma porta escura que daria acesso a casa.

– Até breve, Edward. Obrigada por hoje, foi uns dos melhores eventos que já fui em minha vida – assumiu.

– Espero que a melhor parte dele tenha ocorrido sob o banco de couro da minha limousine – o homem disse baixo no ouvido dela.

Porém, ele não esperava uma resposta dela, então apenas puxou-a mais para si e beijou-a com fervor, apertando o corpo pequeno dela em seus braços fortes. Finalizando o beijo com uma mordida provocante nos lábios, Edward se afastou e segurou uma das mãos de Isabella, roçando os lábios levemente ali, encarando-a no fundo dos olhos – mesmo que o ambiente estivesse consideravelmente escuro – enquanto o fazia.

– Boa noite, minha querida.

E então se foi.

**~x~**

**Não falo nada com esses dois hahaha Obrigada por aparecerem e comentarem no outro capítulo, mesmo não tendo sido muito, é melhor do que ninguém. Eu só preciso saber que tem alguém lendo isso aqui! Anyways... comentem que eu posto o outro ainda amanhã, que tal? Pra lembrar eu ainda tenho até o capítulo 17 escrito e o 18 em andamento.**

**Bjs**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze - Freakshow**

Isabella Swan abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, sentindo seu corpo mais relaxado do que nunca. Flashes da noite anterior passavam com demasiada repetição em sua mente e tudo o que ela fazia era suspirar, enquanto relembrava-se do toque de Edward em seu corpo branco. Lembrava-se da forma possessiva na qual fora tocada e na forma como havia o tocado também. Céus! Quando ela imaginaria que conseguiria proporcionar tamanho prazer a um homem tão… tão… céus… como definir Edward Cullen? Não importava, afinal. Ela havia mesmo proporcionado um momento íntimo de prazer a ele. Ela o havia escutado gemer diante de seu toque. Sim. Ela havia _mesmo_ feito isso e não podia se sentir mais orgulhosa. Bom, ela se sentiria mais orgulhosa se, assim como ele, ela tivesse conseguido proporcionar ao mesmo um orgasmo, mas ele havia dito que não era culpa dela, então estava tudo bem, no final das contas.

Deixou os pensamentos relacionados àquele homem e a noite anterior de lado por um momento, resolvendo que poderia pensar naquilo mais tarde, porém, naquele momento, ela se preocuparia em se arrumar para a faculdade e estar bem relaxada para a prova que faria nos primeiros horários. Retirou sua camisola fina, xingando-se mentalmente por ter deixado que momentos da noite anterior tomassem conta da sua mente novamente. Não era como se ela pudesse controlar aqueles pensamentos... Eles apenas apareciam; tão simples como respirar. De qualquer forma, a jovem e única herdeira dos Swan entrou debaixo do seu chuveiro, onde pode tomar um banho calmo e repassar com calma alguns momentos em sua mente. Lavou os cabelos com demasiada demora, lembrando-se do toque de Edward ali na noite anterior. Deus! Ela precisava se concentrar, ou acabaria respondendo _Edward Cullen_ em alguma pergunta do teste de estudos sociais.

Vendo que não podia mais enrolar ali, Bella desligou o chuveiro e secou-se calma e lentamente com sua toalha macia e se enrolou na mesma enquanto caminhava até o closet para escolher a roupa que usaria naquele dia. Adorando o fato de o verão estar chegando em Paris e as ruas estarem cada vez mais quentes, optou por montar um _color blocking_ usando sua saia de cintura alta com um detalhe em corte assimétrico da balenciaga juntamente com uma camisa de pano transparente roxo, no qual ela colocou dentro da saia e puxou levemente, dando um ar moderno, porém com um tom formal necessário para se ir a faculdade. Calçou suas sandálias bege escuro do YSL e voltou para o banheiro, onde fez uma maquiagem leve, consistindo-se em apenas bastante rímel nos cílios e um delinear estilo gatinho levemente grosso nas pálpebras e um batom cor de boca nos lábios. Pegou seus dois braceletes de ouro e os colocou um em cada pulso, logo em seguida colocando dois anéis na mão direita. Borrifou sua porção do amor mais conhecida como Chanel Nº5 e pegou sua bolsa bege da mesma marca.

Quando finalmente estava pronta, respirou fundo, ordenando a si mesma a não pensar em Edward pelo menos pelas próximas duas horas e meia e desceu as escadas da mansão, dando de cara com Celine que sorria suavemente e trazia consigo um belíssimo buquê de jasmins e caminhava em sua direção.

- São para a senhora – declarou, entregando-a e saindo em seguida para que a patroa tivesse liberdade para abrir o cartão que estava delicadamente enfiado no meio das maravilhosas flores.

Isabella sorriu, parando um minuto para sentir o aroma silvestre que exalava da mesma e então, não aguentando tamanha curiosidade que tomava conta de si no momento, pegou o cartão com a mão livre e mordeu os lábios antes de abri-lo, sorrindo para a caligrafia de estrema elegância que preenchia o papel creme.

_Isabella, _

_Você me disse que seu ex-noivo estava lhe mandando lírios brancos como um pedido de desculpa, todavia eu nunca concordei com ele. Você, minha doce Isabella, não é o tipo mulher que deve ganhar flores tão apáticas e inocentes como lírios e, depois de ontem, confirmei minha teoria de que você merecia ganhar jasmins, pois os mesmos são como você: aparentam certa inocência e delicadeza, por mais que sejam completamente selvagens. Espero que tenha um bom dia, minha querida._

_Edward Cullen._

O peito de Isabella inflou-se com a declaração que acabara de ler e sentou seu coração bater mais rápido, imaginando o momento em que Edward havia escrito aquele cartão para ela. Ela podia visualizá-lo sentado em sua cadeira escondida atrás daquela enorme mesa de madeira, enquanto uma luz fraca iluminava o ambiente e ele repassava os momentos da noite anterior em sua mente.

Selvagem.

Edward a achava selvagem. O que poderia ser considerado como um sinônimo para sexy, sensual. Sim. Era exatamente isso que ele queria dizer e ele não a recriminava por isso. Muito pelo contrário... Ele parecia adorar. E tal coisa fez com que o peito de Isabella inflasse mais uma vez; não era acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma na qual Edward a tratava. Nunca, ninguém havia tratado-a com tamanha luxúria. E ter Edward ao seu lado, a fazia se sentir desejada. Segurou um suspiro deslumbrado que queria sair e pegou o celular dentro de ia bolsa, já sabendo exatamente para quem ligar.

- Isabella? – A voz rouca de Edward havia soado após o primeiro toque.

- Sim, sou eu, Edward. Estou ligando para agradecê-lo pelo maravilhoso buquê que acabo se receber. As flores são lindas. Obrigada.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, minha querida. Eu realmente acho que jasmins fazem o seu tipo.

Por mais que Edward não estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento, Isabella sentia como se o olhar penetrante do mesmo estivesse direcionado para si enquanto ele murmurava aquelas palavras e tal coisa a fez corar.

- Obrigada, mesmo – disse novamente.

- Não há o que agradecer minha querida. A propósito, fico feliz que tenha me ligado. Gostaria que você viesse me ver aqui na Freakshow hoje.

- Hmm… – murmurou incerta. - Eu preciso ir para a faculdade agora, tenho uma prova importante.

- Venha depois da faculdade então. Pedirei Almos que a busque após a aula na faculdade.

- Perfeito!

- Ótimo. Vejo-a dentro de algumas horas, minha querida.

Finalizaram a ligação e Isabella chamou por Celine, pedindo que a mesma colocasse o buquê em algum vaso e que colocasse o mesmo em seu quarto. Logo em seguida guardou o cartão dentro de sua bolsa e saiu de casa, sabendo que estava atrasada demais para tomar café da manhã com seus pais. Desceu pelo jardim frontal rapidamente e Philipe prontamente abriu a porta do carro para a mesma.

- Bom dia, Srta. Swan. Para a faculdade ou outro destino?

- Bom dia, Philipe. Sim, para a faculdade, por favor.

**~x~**

Ainda em Paris, porém em uma parte um pouco distante da casa da família Swan, um casal se encarava em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas eu não consigo me imaginar mais nessa situação - disse triste ainda sem quebrar a troca de olhares.

- Você pensa que comigo é diferente? Eu não sei o que fazer...

- A gente não precisa ficar se escondendo.

- Na verdade… – lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante. – Vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois, sim? Eu preciso ir pra faculdade.

Sem ter muito o quê responder, apenas assentiu desviando o olhar.

******~x~**  


Edward respirou fundo, procurando se concentrar, todavia entendeu que esta seria uma tarefa impossível. Dezenas de papéis a serem preenchidos, assinados e analisados estão postos às sua frente e ele sequer conseguia se concentrar nos mesmos por mais do que alguns segundos, para logo em seguida sua mente viajar para certa parisiense. Isabella Marie Swan. Ou apenas minha querida, como Edward gostava tanto de chamar. Ela seria se perdição, a causa para sua morte. Ele tinha certeza disso. Respirou fundo e resolveu que tomaria uma dose de uísque, tendo certeza absoluta de que apenas vinho tinto não seria o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Bufou pela milésima vez, fechando os olhos e tomando a dose inteira em um único gole, enquanto a imagem de Isabella o tocando e o encarando com aqueles olhos tão selvagens e inocentes na noite anterior invadia sua mente. Também recordava-se com precisão da expressão satisfeita e serena que ele havia conseguido proporcionar a ela após um maravilhoso orgasmo que ele mesmo havia sido responsável.

- Diabos! – rosnou, desejando ter o corpo magro dela em seus braços mais uma vez.

Inconcientemente olhou para seu relógio de pulso e sentiu-se impaciente por saber que ainda levaria algumas horas até que ele pudesse vê-la. Pressionou as têmporas e pegou mais uma dose da mesma bebida de outrora. Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira presidencial e tentou focar sua mente em pelo menos um dos documentos, não tendo muito sucesso porém. Escutou batidas na porta e por um momento sentiu a tensão se dissipar, imaginando que seria Isabella ali.

- Entre – disse alto o suficiente para que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta o ouvisse.

Ao contrario do corpo delicado de Isabella, um corpo completamente extravagante passou pela porta com uma expressão sorridente no rosto. Mesmo que decepcionado por não ser sua querida ali, Edward levantou-se da cadeira e foi cumprimentar a mulher de corpo exuberante e marcado por um vestido longo azul celeste que estava ali.

- Heather – Edward disse cumprimentando a mulher.

Heather Renée Sweet, mais conhecida dentro daquele espaço como Sweet, era uma das dançarinas veteranas da casa noturna comandada por Edward Cullen. e, justamente por ser tão antiga na casa e excelente naquilo que fazia, ela tinha a vantagem de poder opinar sobre alguns pontos do próximo show diretamente com o dono da casa, além de poder reclamar e dizer quando uma dançarina deveria ser mandada embora. De qualquer maneira, Sweet era magnífica; um corpo recheado de curvas que mais pareciam descender das formosas e desejadas curvas brasileiras e não americanas como ela era – Heather vinha de uma família nascida no sul dos Estados Unidos –, uma pele completamente branca e sem nenhum vestígio de marcas ou cicatrizes. Os cabelos eram tão negros quanto a escuridão e os olhos possuíam os mais doce dos azuis. Os lábios sempre estavam cobertos por uma camada de batom vermelho sangue, e a postura possuída pela mesma nunca faria alguém dar a ela menos do que ela merecia.

Os clientes da Freakshow eram simplesmente loucos com ela; davam-lhe jóias, roupas, vestidos, tudo em troca de uma atenção especial ou, na maioria das vezes, apenas como forma de mimo. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes recebera uma bolsa da Prada, ou Chanel. E às vezes em que ganhava pares e mais pares de louboutins. Não era de se estranhar a inveja que todas as outras dançarinas do local tinham em relação a ela, ainda mais por saber que Sweet, além de tudo, ainda tinha certo respeito vindo de Edward.

- Edward, querido! Vim buscar os contratos para as peças que pedi para meu novo show.

- Ainda não os analisei – suspirou, voltando-se para sua cadeira.

- Você parece tenso… E andou bebendo também – pontuou a mulher, caminhando lentamente até a mesa. – Há algo no qual eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo?

******~x~**  


Em frente ao campus principal da Sciences Po, caminhava Isabella Swan com um sorriso no rosto; estava feliz por saber que havia feito a última prova do semestre e que entraria em férias logo. Os saltos altos e extremamente finos das suas sandálias da coleção especial do famoso estilista Yves Saint Laurent batiam contra o chão claro e ela sentia uma leve brisa indicando que o verão estava chegando. Suspirou, ajeitando os livros que carregada consigo e parou por um momento, vendo que Mike Newton caminhava em sua direção. Aos poucos o sorriso estampado em seu rosto foi diminuindo, até esvair-se completamente.

- Bella! – cumprimentou-a feliz.

- Michael – disse, querendo sair dali logo.

- Não precisamos ser tão formais, _Mon bijou – _ele disse sorrindo, usando um dos apelidos nos quais Bella mais odiava. – Ainda mais sabendo que ambos já partilhamos muitas coisas em um relacionamento longe e duradouro…

- Compartilhamos? – riu sarcástica. – Penso então que estávamos em dois relacionamentos distintos, Michael. Pois não consigo me recordar de quase nenhuma intimidade ao seu lado durante todo o tempo em que namorados e estivemos noivos.

- Não seja tão severa, _ma chérie_. Sabe muito bem que o melhor estava sendo guardado…

- Eu quem devo pedir você para não ser tão hipócrita, Michael. De qualquer forma, passou. Não me preocupo mais com este passado entre nós dois, com o que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer. E pare de me chamar de sua. Porque eu não sou.

Lançou um olhar severo ao herdeiro da família Newton parado a sua frente e o mesmo suspirou profundamente. Um pouco a frente dos dois, o carro preto de Edward estava estacionado e Isabella só notou a presença de Almos ali, quando o mesmo se aproximou.

- Está precisando de ajuda, Srta Swan? – indagou com a voz firme.

- Está tudo bem, Almos. Mike só estava me cumprimentando – ela respondeu suavemente. Não devia explicações ao motorista de Edward, mas sabia que o mesmo provavelmente relataria o ocorrido a ele.

- Ora, não sabia que tinham demitido o Philipe, _mon bijou._

_- _Não demitimos Mike. Este é o motorista de Edward, agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho um compromisso.

- Edward, Edward, Edward… às vezes eu me pergunto há quanto tempo você vinha me eng…

- Não se atreva a dizer o resto da frase, Michael Newton! Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca seria capaz de qualquer tipo de adultério.

Não foi muita surpresa quando no segundo seguinte uma das mãos delicadas da doce Isabella Swan espalmasse na face de Michael, dando-lhe um generoso e merecido tapa no rosto. Ao contrário da noite anterior quando deixara o tapa no rosto de Charlotte guardado apenas em sua mente, desta vez ela não se importou em agir por impulso. A herdeira respirou fundo, e assentiu para a pergunta silenciosa de Almos para garantir se tudo estava _realmente_ bem. Sentia-se enojada ao perceber como Michael era a cópia de Charlotte. Deus! Como ela nunca havia notado isso enquanto ambos possuíam um relacionamento? De qualquer forma, sentia-se feliz por saber que estava completamente livre daquilo. Pensar em estar perto, mesmo que por alguns segundos, de alguém tão hipócrita e mesquinho assim, fazia-a ter vontade de vomitar. As mãos de Mike foram instantaneamente para o local onde o tapa fora colocado e ele acariciou a vermelhidão que se instalava ali.

- Agora, como eu havia dito anteriormente, Michael, eu tenho um compromisso e preciso ir. Adeus.

E assim ela saiu, indo em seguida para o carro que a esperava já com a porta aberta.

- Obrigada, Almos – agradeceu suavemente, e entrou no carro em seguida.

- Devo levá-la direto para a Freakshow, ou a Srta pretende passar em algum local antes?

- Acredito que possamos ir direto, Almos.

O homem apenas assentiu e ligou o carro, deixando o campus e um Michael Newton ainda perplexo para trás. A jovem Swan encostou-se melhor no banco e respirou profundamente, ainda sem acreditar que havia acabado de estapear Michael Newton em público e não estava com medo de quem poderia ter visto, ou sobre o que comentariam no dia seguinte, apenas abriu sua Chanel bege, pegando um pequeno espelho que havia ali e dando uma leve retocada em sua maquiagem. Ainda estava maravilhosa, mas sabia que depois de horas fazendo uma prova que parecia sem fim, sua aparência não era mais a mesma. Passou a mão delicadamente nos cabelos, dando uma ajeitada e resolveu que o cheiro do perfume continuava o mesmo.

Tão rápido foi a viagem até a casa noturna de Edward, que Isabella sequer notou quando o carro parou em frente a mesma. Almos rapidamente veio a sua porta e a abriu em seguida. Bella respirou fundo e saiu do carro, entrando em seguida no ambiente escuro e caminhando por ali. Estranhou quando ninguém parou para perguntar o que ela desejava até se dar conta de que ia ali tantas vezes que provavelmente todos já estavam acostumados ou acostumando-se com a sua presença no local. Andou em direção ao corredor que a levaria até a sala de Edward, no entanto foi parada por uma voz fina.

- Não fui avisada de que teríamos testes hoje – a mulher disse em um sotaque que denunciava que a mesma definitivamente não era francesa.

Isabella virou-se para trás, dando de cara com uma mulher incrivelmente bela e de um corpo com curvas que a causava certa inveja. A pele era rosada e tinha uma aparência macia, os cabelos eram de uma cor loiro morango e caíam sensualmente pelos ombros da mulher. O rosto tinha traços finos, com os lábios delicados e olhos ferozes em um azul piscina profundo. A mesma mulher usava um corpete preto, apertando-lhe os seios fartos e a cintura fina, meias de renda 7/8 apertavam-lhe as pernas bem torneadas e as mãos estavam na cintura, enquanto ela encarava a morena parada a sua frente, fazendo cara de desdém ao ver a quantidade de coisas de grife que a mesma usava, sem contar com a expressão completamente inocente na qual seu rosto de porcelana trazia. Isabella não precisou de muito para saber que aquele possivelmente era uma das dançarinas do local.

- Oh, temo que haja algum mal entendido. Eu não estou aqui para teste nenhum – Isabella apressou-se em esclarecer. – Eu estou aqui para ver Edward.

- Hm… você não me parece alguém que Edward gostaria de ver – desdenhou, olhando paras as unhas bem feitas, sem muito interesse em encarar a mulher com quem falava.

- Bom, parece que nesse quesito ele discorda de você, uma vez que eu sou a namorada dele.

- Namorada? – a loira riu com vontade, deixando as unhas de lado e encarando a morena. – Edward não é do tipo que namora, eu devo alertá-la logo. Talvez você tenha mais chances com ele caso fosse uma das dançarinas aqui… quero dizer, como você acha que somos testadas antes de entrarmos na casa? Algumas de nós têm privilégios exclusivos. Vai por mim, _chérie_, não se iluda em relação a ele. Edward definitivamente não é homem de uma mulher só…

Dizendo isso a mulher sorriu diabólica e virou-se de costas para Isabella, indo até o palco, onde começava a ensaiar algum número. Isabella tomou uma respiração profunda e tentou não levar muito a sério o que a mulher havia lhe falado. Poderia ser apenas alguma dançarina frustrada por não ter conseguido nada com Edward, porém, ela poderia estar falando a verdade também, o que Isabella duvidava. Edward não poderia tocar Isabella com tamanha possessão, não poderia beijá-la com tanto desejo, não poderia tratá-la como ele a tratava, caso os dois não tivessem algo realmente sério. Virou-se novamente para o corredor e quando estava na metade do mesmo, a mesma mulher na qual ela havia visto na primeira noite em que estivera na Freakshow, saiu da sala de Edward e passou por ela cumprimentando-a com um sorriso. As palavras da outra dançarina ecoavam em sua mente, e ela hesitou antes de abrir a porta. Mordeu os lábios e segurou firma na maçaneta, decidindo que seria melhor bater antes.

- Entre. – A voz rouca e estressada de Edward soou do outro lado da porta e Isabella mais uma vez hesitou alguns segundos, antes de finalmente abrir a portar e encontrar Edward sentado em sua cadeira e com milhares de papéis a sua frente. – Isabella!

O homem deixou a cadeira de lato, e deu a volta na mesa, parando em frente a Isabella, e a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Uma mão dele fez um breve carinho no rosto da morena, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e então esta mesma mão agarrou os cabelos dela, puxando os lábios macios para si. Havia pressa no beijo, mas havia calma também. Era uma mistura de sentimentos paradoxos, todavia, nenhum deles pareceu se importar quando o outro braço de Edward passou pelas costas de Isabella, grudando-a ainda mais no corpo forte de Edward, ou quando ele deu alguns passos para trás e a virou encostando-a na mesa e aprofundando ainda mais no beijo. Enquanto os lábios ávidos dele percorriam seus lábios delicados, Isabella notou que era idiotice levar a sério o que aquela mulher havia lhe falado a pouco. Edward não teria motivos para estar com ela e outras ao mesmo tempo… ela não era tão bonita quanto as outras, ou sabia ser sensual como aquela que deixara a sala de Edward a pouco, mas, ainda assim, ele estava com ela. Ele já era um homem formado, e não um garoto no colegial com ânsia em brincar e destruir corações apaixonados, concluiu com um sorriso entre o beijo e levou os dedos até os fios do cabelo dele e até o pescoço também, onde passou as unhas com vontade. Tão involuntário quanto a batida de um coração, uma das pernas de Isabella levantou-se, indo de encontro com a cintura de Edward, onde ela a enlaçou, arrancando um gemido de Edward ao sentir o corpo dela ainda mais próximo do seu, e ele sorriu sacana quando deixou que uma de suas mãos brincassem ali, alisando com vontade a pele exposta pela minúscula saia amarela que usava.

- Boa tarde, minha querida – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela quando o beijo foi cessando aos poucos. – Pensei não viria mais…

- Desculpe-me – sussurrou também, sentindo seus lábios serem lentamente mordidos. – Acabei me enrolando na prova, além de outro pequeno atraso ao sair da faculdade, mas não falaremos disso agora. A propósito, obrigada pelas flores.

- Você já me agradeceu milhares de vezes, minha querida.

- Eu sei – sorriu envergonhada. – Mas gostaria de fazer isso pessoalmente.

Inclinou-se novamente de encontro a ele e o beijou profundamente, soltando um suspiro agoniado quando os braços dele se fecharam ao seu redor e ele pode aprofundar ainda mais no beijo em que eles trocavam. As mãos dele logo desceram, indo de encontro com a bunda da morena, a qual ele envolveu as mesmas ali, levantando Isabella em um único movimento e caminhando com ela até o enorme sofá que havia em sua sala. Edward depositou Isabella ali e, ainda sem soltar os lábios da mesma, começou a desabotoar a camisa transparente que ela usava. Uma vez que botões suficientes foram abertos para que o sutiã rendado da morena fosse liberado, Edward começou a descer os lábios da boca de Isabella, beijando a curvatura do pescoço dela, indo de encontro com a clavícula e então ele se entregou no vão dos seios dela, o qual beijou com vontade por alguns minutos, sem ter muito cuidado sobre deixar alguma marca ou não, então retornou com os lábios até os de Isabella, beijando-a calidamente. As mãos pequenas dela procuravam espaço no peitoral de Edward, até sentir o beijo se acalmando, até que cessasse completamente com algumas mordidas e suspiros lamuriosos escapando dos lábios de ambos.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso – ela disse ofegante. – Sempre que estamos sozinhos e encostamos nossos corpos, parece que algo é ativado. É como se uma bomba explodisse cada vez que nos tocamos…

- Não sei quanto a você, minha querida, mas eu não vejo problema algum em tocá-la desta forma – respondeu a encarando, por mais que ela estivesse de olhos fechados. Sorriu para o rosto vermelho e sereno dela e prosseguiu: - Mas tem razão em certo ponto. Eu não a chamei aqui apenas para ficar te atacando na mesa ou no sofá, por mais que esta ideia seja demasiadamente tentadora.

Tocou os lábios dela rapidamente antes de se levantar e estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a. quando ambos estavam de pé, Edward relaxadamente fechou os botões da camisa de Isabella, sem deixar de admirar a maravilhosa vista que tinha antes de fazer isso. Segurou-a pela cintura, conduzindo-a até o meio da sala e pediu que ela esperasse, enquanto ele ligava para alguém rapidamente e então voltou-se para Isabella.

- Vamos? – chamou.

- Onde exatamente?

- A levarei para tomarmos juntos o chá das cinco, é claro. E depois tenho que lhe entregar algo.

Isabella assentiu, e se deixou ser conduzida pelo enorme corredor da Freakshow, enquanto Edward mantinha uma mão firme na cintura dela. Chegaram no salão principal da casa, e não passou despercebido para ninguém ali o fato de Edward estar acompanhado e ainda por cima segurando a doce jovem pela cintura. Sem se importar muito com os olhares, ambos caminharam até a saída e Bella sentiu um incomodo ao notar que a mesma mulher de outrora a encarava com um sorriso no rosto. Balançou a cabeça, resolvendo que não deixaria aquilo a afetar e entrou no carro ao lado de Edward.

******~x~**  


Algumas horas mais tarde, estavam de volta a Freakshow e Isabella agora estava sentada no sofá, enquanto esperava Edward retornar a sala. Cruzou as pernas de forma impaciente e mordeu os lábios quando a porta fora aberta mais uma vez e Edward entrou na sala segurando uma belíssima caixa cor creme, com uma fita de laço preta fechando-a. Edward sorriu para Isabella e a entregou.

- Abra.

E ela o fez. Retirou o laço da caixa, podendo assim tirar a tampa e ofegou quando viu o que havia ali dentro. Levantou-se rapidamente, pegando o tecido rendado e vermelho nas mãos, tirando o mesmo da caixa e fazendo com que o vestido desdobrasse a sua frente. Não podia acreditar que Edward havia lhe dado mesmo o vestido que gostara no desfile da quarta feira. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando viu que Edward a encarava com adoração então o mesmo se aproximou dela, retirando o vestido de suas mãos e o guardando na caixa, antes de puxá-la para si e a beijar.

- Quero que o use amanhã – disse.

- Vamos sair amanhã? – ela quis saber.

- Chegarei com Almos a sua casa às nove.

Isabella assentiu, pouco antes de deixar seus lábios serem tomados mais uma vez e logo depois sentir o couro do sofá raspar em suas costas, quando Edward a deitou ali, beijando-a com volúpia e desejo.

- A propósito, minha querida, não use nenhum colar – murmurou com firmeza descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dela.

******~x~**  


A sexta feira chegou rápida para a jovem herdeira da família Swan e, pela mesma já ter passado nas matérias da faculdade, estava oficialmente de férias. Aproveitou o fato de não precisar ir a faculdade naquele dia – e nos próximos dois meses também – e tirou o dia para ficar em seu spar favorito, onde fez massagens, depilação, hidratação na pele e nos cabelos, fez a sobrancelha, mudou a cor do esmalte que usava e pode relaxar um pouco. Estava parcialmente nervosa com o encontro que teria naquela noite ao lado de Edward, não apenas por não saber onde ele a estava levando, mas também pelo fato de ele ter escolhido um vestido no mínimo erótico e provocante demais para que a mesma usasse. Agora ela já estava em casa e se encrava no enorme espelho da sua suíte privada. Os cabelos dela foram colocados de um só lado, caindo pelo ombro direito da mesma, com ondas que deixavam-no com um ar elegante. O rosto havia sido cuidadosamente maquiado; nos olhos havia feito uma maquiagem nude, apenas de forma que as pálpebras não ficassem nuas, e um delinear fino seguia o contorno dos olhos, assim como uma máscara preta cobria os cílios volumosos da mesma. Por já ter as bochechas rosas demais, não havia exagerado no blush, dando apenas uma pincelada ali. Já os lábios… bem, estes estavam tomados por um vermelho vivo. Tão vivo quanto o vestido que ela usava no momento. Ele era todo rendado, possuindo um decote tomara-que-caia coração, no qual realçava os seios redondos da herdeira. O mesmo vestido apertava sua cintura fina e sua barriga definida, até chegar na ponta do quadril, onde o mesmo começava a se abrir. Na medida em que ele ia se abrindo, a renda ia ficando cada vez mais transparente, de forma que as pernas da morena ficassem levemente expostas, por mais que o vestido fosse longo. Por baixo dos panos rendados daquele magnífico vestido que a morena usava, ela vestida uma pequena e delicada calcinha de renda nude e nos seios não havia preocupado-se em colocar nada, uma vez que o vestido não pedia que ela fizesse tal coisa. Uma meia 7/8 da cor da pele seguia pelas pernas firmes de Isabella, parando pouco acima do meio das coxas, onde com uma renda também nude, a mesma acabava. Já os pés foram colocados em um perfeito par de Louboutin, ainda na cor nude.

Isabella Swan sorriu para seu reflexo, sentindo-se mais sexy do que nunca. Dois braceletes finos com alguns diamante prendiam-se pouco acima do cotovelo direito da mesma, enquanto no pulso direito um belíssimo bracelete de ouro abraçava-lhe. Havia colocado alguns anéis e, como Edward havia pedido, nada de colares, fazendo com que toda a parte superior do seu peito ficasse exposta. Passou um pouco de perfume, sabendo que Edward gostara daquele cheiro da última vez que ela o usurava e sorriu, declarando-se como pronta. Pegou uma clutch banhada a ouro da grife Alexander McQueen e colocou seu celular ali dentro junto com mais algumas coisinhas que provavelmente precisaria. Desceu as escadas que a levaria até a sala principal da mansão, e sorriu ao ver que Edward já a esperava sentado no sofá, enquanto apreciava uma dose de uísque. A morena precisou de forças para continuar a descer as escadas, quando o mesmo se levantou e caminhou até a ponta da escada para recebê-la. Deus! Como ele estava lindo; o homem usava um _smoking_ azul marinho escuro de uma grife italiana conhecida como Gucci, a gravata era borboleta e possuía o mesmo tecido diferenciado da lapela. Isabella sentiu _borboletas_ em seu estômago ao ver aquilo. Edward esticou um dos braços para Isabella, de forma que seu relógio suíço de ouro da rolex aparecesse. Um sorriso de admiração estava nos lábios de Edward quando ele finalmente segurou a mão da morena e ele levou-a até os lábios, dando um beijo suave ali.

- Você está ainda mais magnífica do que eu sequer pude imaginar que ficaria ao usar este vestido, minha querida – disse a encarando.

- Obrigada, Edward – sorriu, deixando que ele a conduzisse para fora da sala. – Você está lindo também.

Ele assentiu em agradecimento e a ajudou a entrar no carro, sentando ao seu lado em seguida. O caminho estava sendo feito em silêncio e Isabella mordeu os lábios diversas vezes, por não ter nenhuma ideia do local na qual estava sendo levada. Não que ela pensasse que Edward fosse sequestrá-la ou algo do tipo, só não era boa em lidar com surpresas. Escutou o homem suspirar ao seu lado e o encarou.

- Há algo de errado? – indagou.

- Eu estou aqui, usando todo o meu autocontrole para não atacar seus lábios a qualquer momento, minha querida, e você segue mordendo-os a casa cinco minutos. É como um convite dos deuses.

Sentiu sua face esquentar, e sem saber muito o quê dizer a respeito daquele comentário, apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar para frente. Alguns minutos depois, o carro parou em frente a um prédio elegante e Almos abriu a porta para que eles saíssem.

- Onde estamos indo? – indagou por fim.

- Este é o prédio onde eu moro, minha querida, e está ocorrendo uma festa no mesmo.

- Oh… – balbuciou. – Que tipo de festa?

Edward sorriu, beijando o ombro nu dela rapidamente quando estavam dentro do elevador e, como se estivesse apenas dando um bom dia a ela, soltou:

- Bom, hoje é o meu aniversário. Era de se esperar que houvesse uma festa, não?

**~x~**

**Personagens novos aparecendo... será que devemos temer algum deles? Pelo menos a Bella parece ter muita confiança no Edward. E o relacionamento dos dois se desenvolvendo cada vez mais sem que eles mesmos percebam isso... Então é o aniversário do Edward e ele solta isso do nada hahaha Alguém ansioso pra festinha? Digamos que ela possa ser _interessante_ hehe Enfim, MUITO obrigada pra quem ta deixando review. Sério s2 Comentem que eu volto bem rapidinho!**

**Bjs**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo Treze – Freakshow**

O elevador subia de forma torturantemente lenta. Isabella não se dispusera a dizer sequer uma palavra depois da confissão de Edward e este não ousara dizer algo também. Ambos estavam em silêncio naquele pequeno recinto, apenas esperando que aquela tortura acabasse e eles pudessem se ver livre dali. A jovem Swan estava completamente indignada em relação ao homem incrivelmente bonito parado ao seu lado; como pudera ele sequer mencionar antes que a bendita festa na qual estavam indo naquele dia, era em comemoração ao seu aniversário? Como ele sequer ousava em resolver contar a ela como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo? Era como se ele tivesse simplesmente chegado pra ela e dito um mero olá. Como pudera ele não se tocar que dizer a ela que aquele dia era seu aniversário, fosse algo importante para ela? Como estava determinada a não dizer nada como forma de punição, apenas suspirou pesadamente diversas vezes durantes os segundos que se passavam, deixando clara a sua indignação e raiva. Depois de alguns segundos, que mais pareceram ser horas, o elevador finalmente parou, indicando que haviam chegado ao andar desejado. Edward, antes que a porta pudesse abrir, pegou a cintura de Isabella e sorriu quando saíram do elevador. Esta, por sua vez, tentou não demonstrar o quão afetada estava devido ao toque daquele homem.

Assim que alcançaram o campo de visão das pessoas que estavam naquele apartamento, Edward foi tomado como o centro das atenções, recebendo felicitações de todos ali presentes, de forma que Bella fosse parcialmente esquecida. Não que ela estivesse se importando em ser o centro das atenções, na verdade ela estava feliz por ninguém notar a carranca que estava formada em seu rosto usualmente delicado e sorridente. A morena cumprimentou algumas pessoas também, mas aproveitou o momento de distração de Edward para se afastar um pouco, indo pegar uma taça de champanhe que estavam servindo e parou em frente a enorme parede coberta por janelas de vidro que lhe davam uma perfeita visão da noite iluminada na cidade luz. Suspirou profunda e lentamente, enquanto observava a maravilhosa vista que lhe era proporcionada. Num todo, ela não estava completamente brava com Edward. Boa parte da raiva e irritação era consigo mesma; como poderia estar em um relacionamento sem ao menos saber o dia em que seu companheiro fazia aniversário? Mais uma vez, ela constatou que não sabia muito a respeito do homem no qual convivia. De fato, quando tudo havia começado, aquele mistério todo era uma espécie de charme. Edward exalava perigo. Era como se houvesse uma placa piscando ao lado dele dizendo _cuidado, querida, eu sou uma bomba atômica prestes a explodir. Você não vai querer ficar perto de mim_. E era exatamente aquele tipo de coisa que Isabella estava buscando. Havia cansado da forma mariscas e certinha na qual era tratada pelo seu ex-noivo e amigo de longa data Michael Newton, havia cansada de toda a baboseira imposta pela sociedade. Se envolver com Edward parceria ser uma forma rebelde de desafiar todos ali, uma forma de auto desafiar-se. Um certo tom rebelde corria-lhe pelas veias e era uma sensação agradável. No entanto, agora ela sentia que poderia estar enganada ao engatar em um relacionamento no qual não sabia nada a respeito. Não que ela estivesse arrependida de estar com Edward. Por Deus! Nem por um segundo isso lhe passou pela mente. Tudo o que ela queria era um tempo para conhecê-lo melhor.

- Pretende ficar aí o resto da noite, minha querida? – a voz grossa de Edward retirou-a de seus pensamentos confusos e longos.

Só então ela havia notado que o líquido em sua taça já não estava tão gelado quanto antes e que, provavelmente, havia parado de espumar a alguns minutos. Recusou-se a virar para Edward e cruzou os braços pouco abaixo do peito, ainda segurando a taça em uma das mãos. Edward balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para frente e enlaçando a cintura daquela jovem mulher. Sabia que havia algo a incomodando. Ela estava calada desde que entraram no elevador e quando chegaram a sua cobertura, a mesma apenas afastou-se sem mencionar sequer uma palavra como explicação. A morena fechou os olhos quando sentiu o corpo quente de Edward abraçá-la e notou que uma música suave tocava ao fundo da festa, abafando discretamente as vozes ali presentes.

- Há algo que lhe incomoda, minha querida. Você poderia me explicar o que está se passando?

- Eu estou fantástica – mentiu.

- Não há como eu saber o que fazer se você não me contar o que está acontecendo, Isabella.

Ela respirou fundo, juntando uma força de nível basicamente sobrenatural e se afastou de Edward, desta vez virando-se para o homem e encarando-o bem nos olhos. Não ia dar um escândalo, mas ele precisava ouvir algumas coisas.

- Eu só gostaria de saber, Edward, em qual mundo você vive, ao ponto de pensar que contar antecipadamente para mim que hoje é seu aniversário não seria importante. Por Deus!

- Oh, minha querida, você está brava por não saber antes que hoje é meu aniversário?

- Você fala como se isso não fosse, de fato, motivo suficiente. Nós estamos caminhando para algum tipo de relacionamento, não seremos tolos ao negar tal coisa – ela disse mais baixo. – E eu apreciaria caso você parasse de soltar esse tipo de coisa pra cima de mim como se fosse algo normal.

- Não era minha intenção magoá-la, Isabella – ele foi sincero. – Peço perdão por tal coisa. Entendo que possa estar brava, mas não quero que leve isso para o lado pessoal, minha querida. Eu sou assim. É algo da minha personalidade. Além do mais parar com isso seria sinônimo de não vê-la irritada com facilidade e, devo confessar, que você fica adoravelmente tentadora quando está assim.

- Edward… - ela sussurrou, sentindo toda a raiva que estava apossada de seu corpo outrora esvaindo-se. Sabia que, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ficar brava com ele por tanto tempo assim.

O homem lançou-lhe um sorriso torto – e Isabella anotou mentalmente aquele como sendo o sorriso mais lindo e sexy que ele já havia dado –, antes de retirar a taça das mãos delicadas de Isabella e entregar para o garçom que passava ali. Depositou um das mãos na cintura de Isabella e a puxou para mais perto, colando seus corpos e roubando um beijo suave dos lábios dela. Não queria dar nenhum tipo de show na frente de todos e foi preciso usar todo seu autocontrole para não avançar mais do que o necessário ali. Isabella estava sexy demais no vestido que ele havia lhe dado e beijá-la suavemente não parecia adequado. Tudo o que ele queria era beijá-la sem pudor, como costumavam fazer em sua sala ou na limusine.

- Feliz aniversário – ela sussurrou quando se soltaram e Edward apenas sorriu como resposta, puxando-a novamente para a pequena festa privada que acontecia ali.

**~x~**

Após aquela pequena cena perto da janela entre Edward Cullen e jovem herdeira da família Swan, a festa voltara a ocorrer de forma normal para ambos. Edward ainda mantinha-se como o centro das atenções, recebendo felicitações de todos ali presentes, porém sua atenção estava completamente voltada para a morena que naquele momento conversava animada com Esme Cullen, sua mãe. Bella havia adorado ter mais um tempo para conversar com a mãe de Edward, não havia falado com a mesma desde a sua primeira e última visita a mansão da família Cullen em Milão. Além de Esme ser uma mulher de extrema delicadeza de personalidade realmente agradável, a jovem Isabella Swan podia aproveitar o momento para descobrir algumas coisinhas sobre seu namorado, no qual o mesmo não havia lhe dito ainda. Como, por exemplo, quantos anos o mesmo estava fazendo naquele dia. Ou coisas que ele gostava de fazer quando era mais jovem.

- Edward é um bom rapaz – Esme disse sorrindo. – E eu ainda não acredito que meu garoto está nos seus vinte e sete anos. Ainda lembro-me de como ele era pequeno, mas já tinha todo esse charme que a senhorita provavelmente conhece bem.

Isabella sorriu para a sogra, sentindo-se estranha por pensar em Esme assim. A última sogra que tivera, Charlotte Russeau Newton, não passava de uma megera completamente irritante e mesquinha, na qual Isabella sequer conseguia suportar a presença, já Esme, por mais que fosse uma mulher de extrema elegância ainda conseguia ser simpática e gentil. Não era como se Esme fosse uma mulher bobinha e sem maldades, não, a mulher sabia se impor, sabia onde era o lugar de cada um e tinha certo ar prepotente no olhar, mas a gentileza e a doçura não abandonavam a personalidade da matriarca dos Cullen presentes ali. Pegou uma taça de vinho rose, apreciando a bebida, enquanto seguia a conversa com a Sra. Cullen, deixando que algumas vezes seus pensamentos voassem em direções as coisas que a mulher lhe dizia. Não era tão difícil de acreditar que Edward tinha bons vinte e sete anos, Isabella sabia que ele era mais velho do que ela pelo menos uns quatro anos, errando no palpite apenas por um. Todavia, em certa parte da conversa com Esme, o olhar de Bella virou-se para onde Edward estava, e arrependendo-se de tê-lo olhado naquele momento desviou o olhar novamente. Seria blasfêmia dizer que ela não havia reconhecido a mulher completamente sexy que estava dentro daquele vestido Chanel azul marinho. Era a mesma mulher que ela vira saindo da sala de Edward outrora. Olhou ao redor do enorme espaço em que estavam, dando-se conta de que aquela era a única funcionária da Freakshow que estava presente ali e a mente de Isabella trabalhava fervorosamente querendo saber o porquê.

- Mãe! – Edward exclamou alguns segundos depois, chegando até o local onde ela estava conversando com sua nora. – Peço que me desculpe, mas precisarei roubar Isabella por alguns instantes se estiver tudo bem.

- Vá logo, _mi amore._ Sempre um prazer conversar com você, querida.

Isabella sorriu para a mulher, aceitando a mão de Edward que estava esticada em sua direção, e se levantando. Prontamente a mão do homem passou por sua cintura e eles começaram a caminhar.

- Onde estamos indo? – ela indagou.

- Não gosto quando você está longe – disse a ela. – Você está perigosamente sedutora nesse vestido e ter você longe é como se fosse uma tortura já que eu não poderia tocá-la.

- Você parecia estar em boa companhia segundos atrás – comentou, tentando não demonstrar o incômodo que havia dentro dela desde o segundo em que havia visto Heather ali e ser casual.

Edward parou de andar, olhando para Isabella pela lateral dos olhos e vendo a forma como seus lábios deliciosos estavam travados em uma linha reta sob o batom vermelho que o cobria. Os olhos dela estavam focados em olhar para frente e ela parecia estar tentando não demonstrar nada, mas ele havia capitado a mensagem sublimar naquela frase. Isabella estava definitivamente com ciúmes, ou na melhor das hipóteses, muito incomodada com a presença de Sweet. Ele notou como as bochechas estavam um pouco mais vermelhas que o de costume, o que denunciava que ou ela estava excitada, ou irritada. E, por mais que ele desejasse que fosse uma mistura furiosa entre as duas opções, Edward sabia que o motivo da vermelhidão nas bochechas era resultado apenas da segunda opinião exposta mentalmente por ele.

- O que você pretende dizer com isso? – perguntou-a de forma casual.

- Nada.

- Isabella… - ele a reprimiu. – Há algumas horas você exigiu-me para lhe dizer as coisas, mas quando eu a pergunto algo você tenta esconder. O quão hipócrita isso soa?

- Não estou sendo hipócrita, Edward! Eu apenas penso que esse não seja um tema a ser discutido no momento.

Um sorriso convencido e arrogante cresceu nos lábios de Edward, e o mesmo meio que sentiu-se orgulhoso por provocar tal reação naquela mulher que tanto o intrigava. Era magnífico saber que ela estava com ciúmes. Sim, a jovem Swan estava perdidamente com ciúmes dele. Ele podia imaginá-la tratando-a com certa possessão, e isso certamente o excitava de forma perigosa. Notou quando a face de Isabella tornou-se ainda mais avermelhada na medida em que ela encarava seu sorriso, e soube de imediato que não era devido a timidez, mas sim devido a irritação. Adorável. Realmente adorável. Edward sorriu ainda mais, aproximando-se dela e, tocando o tecido bem trabalhado de seu vestido vermelho, puxou-a pela cintura. Não havia o que dizer naquele momento. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então, respondendo as prováveis perguntas que se faziam na mente dela naquele momento, ele apenas inclinou-se para baixo e tomou os lábios macios dela nos seus, beijando-a calmamente sem se importar que alguém pudesse estar observando ou não.

- Eu quero que você fique aqui essa noite, Isabella – Edward disse, mordendo os lábios dela sensualmente, após terminar de beijá-la.

- Edward… - murmurou sôfrega. – Eu não sei se devo.

- Apenas fique.

Algo no tom rouco da voz dele sussurrada, desta vez em seu ouvido, fez com que Bella apenas assentisse, sentindo cada pelo de seu corpo magro se eriçar ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer naquela noite que seguiria. Já não sentia mais vontade alguma de continuar ali naquela festa, queria ficar a sós com Edward para realmente senti-lo. Deus. Fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos dele passearem por seu pescoço e após alguns segundos abriu-os lentamente, encarando-o por cima de seus cílios longos e bem penteados por uma camada de rímel. Os olhos do homem estavam mais escuros, mais severos. Era quase como se chamas estivessem prestes a saltarem dali. Naquele momento ela soube que ela não era a única a querer sair dali; Edward queria tanto quanto ela, ou talvez, ele quisesse um pouquinho mais. E, estranhamente, a jovem herdeira da família Swan não sentia-se nervosa, mas sim ansiosa.

- Vamos sair daqui, minha querida.

- Mas… é a sua festa! Você não pode simplesmente sair no meio dela – Isabella tentou argumentar, todavia era apenas certo charme. Não se importava caso ambos deixassem o local naquele exato momento.

- Não é como se eu me importasse, Isabella. Vamos logo.

Ela assentiu, ainda um pouco tonta pelo tom ameaçador e sexy que saíra dos lábios daquele homem e se deixou ser levada para fora daquele salão com Edward guiando-a até o elevador. Não demorou mais do que cinco segundos até que o elevador chegasse ao andar superior, e Edward digitou uma senha antes de finalmente a porta de abrir e ambos saíram. A mão quente dele seguia pelas costas de Isabella enquanto eles caminhavam pelo hall do apartamento e ela observou os detalhes da decoração que adornavam o ambiente. Por mais que aquela fosse sua primeira vez ali, ela já imaginava que o apartamento de Edward teria aquele estilo; havia uma decoração moderna e as paredes variavam entre tons pastéis e tons escuros. A presença do marrom era forte ali e Bella sentiu-se num ambiente aconchegante. Toda a mobília trazia um ar elegante que ponderava entre o clássico e o moderno. (Link com fotos do apartamento)

- Você tem um belíssimo apartamento, Edward – comentou casualmente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sinta-se a vontade, minha querida. Buscarei algo para bebermos – ele disse dando um sorriso de leve e depositando um beijo entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo dela.

Quando o homem afastou-se de seu corpo, sentiu-o imediatamente frio e caminhou mais adiante pela sala, passando a mão suavemente pelo enorme sofá de couro marrom escuro que havia ali, quando escutou passos indicando que Edward voltara. Em suas mãos fortes estavam uma garrafa escura, e Bella se perguntou se ela era escura assim por causa da baixa luminosidade da sala, e suas taças de cristal. Depositou-as na mesa que havia de frente para o sofá, preenchendo as taças com um líquido vermelho até a metade, para então pegar a taça novamente e caminhar até onde ela estava, oferecendo-a. Isabella Swan pegou a taça com as mãos um pouco trêmulas diante do olhar penetrante de Edward e lembrou-se perfeitamente das palavras de Edward ditas em um passado não tão distante: _Acho o vinho uma bebida muito sensual e, de fato, é mesmo. Principalmente quando se trata do vinho tinto. Acho que há algo nele que sempre remete ao sexo. Encontros nos quais as mulheres tomam um bom vinho tinto, sempre vão para o próximo passo. De certa forma, vinho tinto sempre foi associado como uma bebida afrodisíaca, principalmente quando se trata de mulheres. Talvez seja a cor perigosamente vermelha, ou a forma como seu gosto desce suave e sensual pela garganta, como uma pequena amostra do mais perfeito néctar._ Sentiu o gosto da bebida descer por sua garganta, tentando não pensar muito na memória que invadira sua mente outrora. Não iria ficar nervosa antecipadamente.

- É um vinho muito bom – comentou.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, minha querida. Importei-o da África do Sul.

- Não sabia que a África do Sul produzia vinhos…

- Essa é a safra de 2009 e foi eleita como uma das melhores do mundo. Discordo em alguns aspectos, mas não posso negar que é uma safra realmente muito boa.

Bella sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Edward no sofá, escutando-o atentamente enquanto o mesmo contava alguma história qualquer sobre o vinho que tomavam no momento. Algumas vezes ela esquecia o quão inteligente o homem ao seu lado era. Esquecia-se que além de toda a beleza que emanava de seu corpo, havia uma mente brilhante que conquistava coisas inimagináveis aos olhos e mentes comuns. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos relacionados à produção de vinho da África do Sul e à beleza de Edward Cullen, que assustou-se quando sentiu a mão do mesmo segurar a sua, e então notou que a taça de vinho já estava vazia. Edward sorriu para ela, retirando a taça de sua mão e a colocando junto da outra taça na mesa. Agora ele havia perigosamente aproximado-se da morena, roçando os lábios – que estavam completamente gelados devido a bebida que tomava – no queixo delicado dela. Ela suspirou levemente, quando finalmente seus lábios foram tomados pelo beijo que poderia ser considerado no momento o melhor de sua vida.

Edward estava certo; vinho _era mesmo_ uma bebida extremamente sensual. Ela nunca tinha realmente entendido o que ele quisera dizer com tal sentença naquele dia, afinal, era apenas vinho, no entanto, agora que ela sentia os lábios urgentes de Edward sob os seus, ela tomou consciência do que ele falava. O beijo era profundo, sedento e ambos imploravam por mais. Os lábios estavam gelados, mas apenas externamente, pois em seus interiores os lábios estavam em chamas tão vermelhas quanto o maravilhoso líquido que desfrutaram outrora. Além disso, havia um sabor especial ali. Bella não soube encontrar palavras para descrever o que ela sentia enquanto estava beijando aquele homem após aquelas taças de vinho, mas era algo tão bom e ela se sentia tão entregue, que quando percebeu, estava deitada no sofá marrom de Edward e o mesmo encontrava-se deitado sob ela. O vestido que a jovem Swan usava, outrora cobrindo até seus pés, agora estavam levantados de forma que Edward pudesse passear com a mão livremente pela perna lisa e branca da jovem menina mulher. Ele grunhiu forte nos lábios dela quando sentiu o tecido fino da meia que cobria aquele par de maravilhas, grunhindo ainda mais quando subiu a mão e encontrou ali no fim da meia calça sete oitavos uma delicada renda adornando as maravilhosas coxas dela.

- Isabella – disse sob os lábios urgentes.

O pescoço da morena foi tombado para o lado e Edward aproveitou o momento para descer os lábios por ali, beijando e mordiscando cada pedaço de pele que lhe era exposto. Diabos! Como alguém conseguia ter uma pele tão macia, tão convidativa quanto a dela? Podia passar horas aproveitando-se de sua pele deliciosa, mas haviam muitas outras partes nas quais ele necessitava explorar no momento. Retornou os lábios para os de Isabella, voltando a beijá-la como antes e aproveitou o momento para retirar a mão da perna dela, afastando-se de seu corpo e ganhando um gemido de insatisfação vindo de Isabella. Mas a mesma não pode reclamar muito, assim que Edward se pusera de pé diante dela no sofá, inclinou-se calmamente, pegando-a em seu colo, de forma que ela enlaçasse os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e então pudesse depositar um beijo ali enquanto o homem caminhava em um destino que Isabella mesmo não sabendo onde ficava no apartamento, já podia dizer saber onde seria. Não precisava de muitos esforços para saber que Edward a estava levando-a para seu quarto. Sentiu como se fosse talvez a maior e mais longa caminhada de toda sua vida, até que finalmente Edward colocou-a no chão, deslizando-a pelos seus braços lentamente, até que a mesma tocasse o chão de madeira com seus saltos altíssimos. Não parou para analisar a decoração magnífica do quarto do homem, inclinando seu pescoço para trás, de forma que pudesse ser beijada novamente de forma intensa por Edward. O mesmo mantinha as mãos na parte da frente do corpo de Isabella, tendo uma tocando e arranhando levemente por cima do vestido suas coxas, e a outra que antes estava apenas alisando seu abdômen, agora havia sido movida lentamente para a lateral da cintura fina dela, onde ele procurava pelo zíper que finalmente retiraria aquele vestido vermelho vivo de seu corpo. Soltou os lábios de Isabella por breves segundos, apenas para apreciar o momento em que o vestido deslizava para fora do corpo delicado da jovem Swan. Sentiu algo crescer entre suas pernas quando o vestido finalmente estava fora do corpo dela e observou as pernas tomadas por uma meia calça fina cor de pele que ia até o meio de suas coxas, onde para indicar o fim da meia, havia uma renda sexy branca ligada a uma cinta liga de mesma cor, que adornava a cintura fina dela. Umedeceu os lábios vendo o bumbum dela coberto por uma calcinha pequena de mesmo pano rendado e sentiu vontade de jogá-la na cama quando viu os elásticos da cinta liga tão grudados nas coxas levemente torneadas dela.

Edward gemeu auditivamente, grudando o corpo novamente atrás do de Isabella e beijando sem pudores o pescoço branquinho da mesma, causando arrepios por todo o corpo da mesma, que havia levado um dos braços para cima, prendendo-o nos cabelos desgrenhados dele e o outro ela havia levado até uma das coxas de Edward. Este, por sua vez, voltara a arranhar as coxas dela, só que desta vez não havia nenhum vestido o atrapalhando. A jovem herdeira da família Swan mordeu os lábios prendendo um gemido e fechou os olhos, sentindo a ereção evidente de Edward roçando em seu bumbum. Sua respiração estava descompassada quando ele a virou para si, tomando os lábios dela devidamente. O Cullen gemeu sentindo os seios de Bella raspando no tecido de seu terno e afastou-se alguns centímetros, apenas para começar a se despir. No entanto, surpreendeu-se quando Isabella esticou os braços, impedindo que ele o fizesse.

- Eu posso fazer isso – disse o encarando.

Enquanto ela retirava a gravata borboleta dele, o terno, o colete e a camisa de forma lenta, a morena não havia desgrudado o olhar dele, que parecia estar na mesma espécie de transe, apenas encarando o olhar faminto e intenso da pequena mulher a sua frente. Ele queria possuí-la como nenhum outro jamais fizera antes. Queria ouvi-la gritando seu nome através das paredes de seu apartamento. Queria sentir seu corpo moldando-se ao corpo dela. Deus… como ele a desejava tanto naquele momento. Era como se a morena ali tivesse algum tipo de feitiço, alguma porção mágica; nunca em todos os seus pouco mais de um quarto de século em que estava vivo, ele havia sentido tal atração assim. Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, descendo até os seios dela que estavam livres de qualquer sutiã ou obstáculo, e desejou ter seus lábios ali. As mãos brancas de Isabella falharam por um momento enquanto ela desafivelava o cinto de Edward, simplesmente por ter sentido os lábios urgentes do mesmo degustando do bico róseo de um dos seios redondinhos dela. Respirou fundo, tentando-se concentrar, conseguindo finalmente retirar o cinto e abrir o botão e zíper da calça dele. Não precisou de muito para que a mesma caísse sob os pés dele, revelando que o mesmo usava uma cueca boxer de algodão na cor azul marinho, e muito menos para que ela visse o crescente volume ali. Edward sorriu sob os seios de Isabella, dando um beijo demorado ali, antes de se afastar e ele mesmo terminar de tirar as calças, tirando os sapatos e meias em seguida. O homem voltou-se para Isabella, segurando-a pela cintura, onde a parte superior da cinta liga estava e foi andando com Isabella, até que a mesma caísse sob os lençóis macios de algodão egípcio e seda italiana que adornavam sua cama.

Os lábios foram ferozes para os lábios dela, enquanto ele descia uma das mãos para as coxas de Isabella, retirando os elásticos que ajudavam a meia fina ficar presa à cinta liga, fazendo com que alguns deles estalassem na perna branca da herdeira dos Swan e arrancando gemidos por parte da mesma, que arranhava as costas de Edward com suas unhas bem feitas e beijava os lábios sedentos do mesmo. De qualquer maneira, Edward livrou-se daquela parte do conjunto da cinta liga e afastou-se rapidamente de Isabella, apenas para poder vê-la deitada sob sua cama; os cabelos soltos caídos em contraste perfeito ao lençol de cor acobreada e o corpo magnífico da mesma, completamente nu, a não ser pelas meias sete oitavos que ainda abraçavam as panturrilhas durinhas de Isabella e os sapatos altos que estavam nos pés dela. Edward deitou-se na cama mais uma vez, antes que perdesse a sanidade por ficar admirando aquele corpo que implorava tanto pelo seu toque e beijou Isabella, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço, seios, pela barriga lisinha, até que ele soprou com o hálito quente entre as pernas de Isabella, de forma que ela gemesse e pegasse os cabelos dele com os dedos finos. O Cullen sorriu sacana, quando posicionou-se entre as pernas da única herdeira da família Swan, e tão logo sua língua foi passada levemente no interior da coxa branca da mulher, recebendo em reposta um puxão nos cabelos, ele tomou aquilo como um incentivo e seu sorriso ampliou-se, pouco antes de ele levar a língua novamente para o local, começando a movimentar a língua suavemente por todo aquele espaço úmido e que exalava prazer. Bella contorcia-se diante daquele toque, perguntando-se como havia ficado tanto tempo sem sentir algo assim. Não tivera muitos homens em sua vida, isso era claro; apenas um caso escondido entre adolescentes cheios de hormônios à flor da pele no colegial com um colega de classe e algum tempo depois começou o relacionamento com Mike, tendo este durado até poucos meses atrás. Apesar disso, Bella nunca havia realmente feito sexo, o primeiro garoto que tivera em sua vida era tão estúpido que não se preocupava com nada além do próprio prazer, tendo tentado dar um maravilhoso sexo oral em Isabella, mas apenas conseguindo fazer com que ela sentisse nojo e dor, já que ele havia botado força demais, acabando por machucá-la e Mike… bom, Mike nunca havia passado de alguns beijos mais ousados. Já Edward, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Sabia que a técnica do sexo oral não era a força ou a velocidade na qual a língua era movida, sabia que sexo oral não significava apenas passar a língua repetidas vezes apenas no clitóris. O homem sabia que a técnica estava na suavidade em que a língua trabalhava por toda a vulva, com lentidão e desejo, que os tapinhas dados com a língua no clitóris quando a garota estava relaxada, ou quando ele raspava os dentes levemente no local, a fariam ir à loucura. Edward Cullen sabia muito bem o que ele fazia com aquela língua. Ah, e como sabia…

Isabella ofegava, e puxava os cabelos de Edward cada vez mais. Tinha medo de que seus gemidos fossem ouvidos do saguão do prédio, no entanto não conseguia parar de proferi-los. Ela foi sentindo seu corpo sofrer contrações e fechou os olhos, soltando os cabelos de Edward e deixando que um gemido alto escapasse de seus lábios, naquele único segundo de sua vida em que ela não conseguia raciocinar e em que sua mente ficava completamente vazia, como uma tela branca: o orgasmo. Orgasmo este que foi sugado pelos lábios de Edward, que o apreciou como se o gozo de Bella fosse o mais caro e o mais raro de todos os vinhos. Como se ele fosse de uma safra especial, de uma safra única. Bella se contorceu ainda mais, desejando que aquele jogo acabasse logo, fazendo com que suas pernas passassem de leve nas costas de Edward, e a renda da meia raspasse ali. O mesmo sorriu, afastando o rosto e encarando Isabella, que agora tinha os cabelos bagunçados pelo suor, o rosto em chamas, uma respiração ofegante e aquele olhar paradoxo que seguia sondando seus olhos. Saiu da cama, parando em pé de frente para ela e então pegando uma das pernas bambas de Isabella. Ele passando as mãos nela, sentindo toda a maciez e a levantou, de forma que seus lábios pudessem encostar ali, onde ele foi beijando – por cima da meia – as panturrilhas durinhas dela, até chegar no pé, onde sem pressa ele tirou o sapato de grife Italiana e o jogou no chão. Colocou a perna de volta na cama e fez o mesmo processo com a outra, sentindo sua cueca ficar cada vez mais apertada e seu pênis pedir por alguma libertação. Ele nunca havia enrolado tanto para chegar aos finalmente com uma mulher; porém, Isabella Marie Swan não é qualquer mulher, ela fazia-o desejá-la tão profundamente, que chegava a ser ridículo. O corpo pequeno dela era tão delicado e tão sexy, que fazia com que Edward quisesse adorar cada minúsculo presente do mesmo, não importava se fosse apenas olhando, tocando, beijando… bastava adorá-lo.

Seguindo essa mesma linha de pensamento, Edward abaixou sua cueca sem desgrudar os olhos de Isabella e a mesma gemeu ao ver aquele homem completamente nu a sua frente. Já havia-o tocado intimamente antes, todavia, vê-lo daquela forma era demais para sua própria sanidade. Ajoelhou-se na cama, indo até a ponta a mesma, de forma que ficasse frente a frente com Edward e então tocasse peito levemente definido do mesmo e, devido a proximidade, pudesse sentir a ereção de Edward tocar-lhe a barriga.

- Isabella. – A voz de Edward nunca estivera tão rouca antes, e aquilo fez com que Isabella mordesse os lábios, encarando-o por cima dos cílios longos e bem delineados.

- Edward… - murmurou, a voz embriagada pelo desejo de tê-lo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse desejar alguém tanto assim, como ela o desejava. Era surreal, era louco, no entanto, não deixava de existir. Ele abriu os olhos, encarando-a de volta e então,perdendo qualquer resquício de medo que pudera um dia estar ali, soprou: - Me ensine a ser mulher.

Tomando aquilo como a gota d'água, Edward simplesmente tomou-a pela cintura, segurando-a com suas mãos firmes e então beijou-a com toda a intensidade que ainda se instalava naquele ambiente. Era inacreditável pensar que, mesmo após tantos minutos – talvez tivesse se passado uma hora, ou mais – desde que eles entraram naquele apartamento, toda a tensão havia se dissipado, transformando-se em uma onda intensa de prazer. Com um cuidado recém adquirido, Edward deitou-a na cama, separando os lábios por alguns segundos, para que pudesse ir para os seios por alguns segundos, porém, ao sentir as unhas de Isabella arranharem suas costas, soltou um gemido, uma espécie de grunhido, abafado pelo seio dela e voltou sedento aos lábios dela, beijando-os e mordiscando-os. A morena gemeu, sentindo o pênis de Edward raspar de leve em seu clitóris e arqueou o corpo, pedindo por mais. Edward sorriu torno entre o beijo e a encarou, os olhos fechados, trazendo uma sensação de desespero, porém de paz ao mesmo tempo. Por Deus, como conseguia ser tão paradoxal? A Swan tombou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma lamúria pelos lábios entreabertos quando Edward começou a invadi-la, sentindo-se incomodada por ter algo tão grande dentro de si e em sua primeira vez ainda, o que fez com que Edward parasse brevemente, dando beijos que foram distribuídos pelo pescoço e queixo dela, para logo encarar os olhos redondos que o encaravam naquele momento.

- Não posso aplacar a dor, minha querida. Infelizmente. Mas posso prometer que só a farei senti-la uma única vez.

- Está tudo bem – murmurou bem baixo, como se quisesse dizer aquilo mais para si mesma do que para Edward.

Isabella mordeu os lábios para evitar um gemido de dor que brigou para sair no instante em que Edward a invadiu por completo, sentindo um leve incômodo predominar em seu corpo na medida em que Edward movimentava-se. As unhas estavam cravadas com força nas costas do mesmo, e ela sentia que a qualquer momento começaria a sair sangue dali. Não obstante, ao contrário do que imaginava, a sensação de desconforto e incômodo começou a passar aos poucos, dando a ela a oportunidade de poder sentir o prazer que lhe era proporcionado no momento. As unhas de Isabella não soltaram-se das costas de Edward, porém, ela não havia as deixado cravadas ali, agora movia-as pela extensão das costas dele, arranhando-as na medida em que o prazer ia consumindo-a. Enlaçou uma das pernas na cintura de Edward, fazendo com que ele pudesse ir mais fundo e sentindo mais prazer com aquilo. O incômodo por ser sua primeira vez ainda estava ali, é claro, mas o prazer sem sombra de dúvidas predominava. A jovem Swan gemeu alto, sentindo Edward entrar e sair em um movimento quase que uniforme. Puxou os fios do cabelo dele, de forma que ele tirasse os lábios do pescoço dela e pudesse dar atenção aos seus lábios. Ele também estava amando a sensação de ter as paredes quentes e úmidas de Isabella abraçando seu pênis de forma tentadoramente aconchegante e por isso, Isabella não era a única a gemer.

Não soube dizer quando, mas em certo ponto Edward começou a ir mais rápido, indicando que estava prestes a explodir em um maravilhoso orgasmo e Isabella gemeu, quando o mesmo, a fim de ajudá-la a chegar ao próprio orgasmo, começou a estimulá-la através de seu clitóris inchado de excitação. Não souberam dizer também quem veio primeiro, mas ambos haviam apreciando a sensação de poder liberar um maravilhoso orgasmo e por poderem apreciar da sensação que o mesmo proporcionava. Edward deixou que seu corpo caísse exausto sob o corpo levemente dolorido de Isabella e ele depositou um beijo demorado no vão dos seios normalmente róseos, mas que naquele momento estavam avermelhados, de Isabella. Ela não sabia o que dizer, estava ocupada demais repassando em sua mente cada segundo daquele magnífico momento de sua vida. Não havia dúvidas que ele havia ido para a lista dos mais momentos importantes e, para acrescentar, não havia como duvidar de que este, provavelmente, ocuparia o topo da lista.

**~x~**

_**N/A: E eles chegaram aos finalmente! O que acharam desse lemon? Mereço review? Hahahahaha. Espero que tenham gostado desse ~presente~ de aniversário que a Bella deu pro Edward. Deixem reviews me contando o que acharam e eu volto ainda essa semana!**_

_**Bjs**_

**_N/B: FINALMENTE! Chegamos a cena esperada por todas hahaha Agora a cereja da Bella fez plop e eles podem ficar safadinhos, viu Brenda kkkkkkkkkkk ai essa lemon foi uma coisa... espero mais rsrs Beijos e comentem xx LeiliPattz_**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo Quatorze – Freakshow**

Havia um quarto elegante; as paredes eram dividas na cor bege e um tom que mesclava entre o cobre e o dourado. O chão era coberto por tábuas de mogno sem ter sequer um arranhão e o teto possuía uma cor clara, assim como havia ali também um maravilhoso e elegante lustre pendurado com suas dezenas de cristais e diamantes pairava sobre o centro de uma enorme cama king size. Cama esta em que uma maravilhosa dama repousava tranquilamente virada de bruços, deixando que os cabelos ondulados formassem uma cascata sob um dos travesseiros ali. Tal dama estava completamente nua e lençóis acobreados cobriam-na da cintura para baixo, de forma que suas costas lisas estavam completamente nuas e à mercê do misterioso francês que, também nu, repousava do seu lado. Ao contrário da belíssima dama, ele não estava dormindo, por mais que sua respiração estivesse tão pesada quanto à respiração de Isabella. Na realidade, tudo o que Edward conseguia fazer, era observar o corpo magro da mulher ao seu lado, enquanto deixava sua mente se perder em pensamentos confusos e contraditórios. Ele não entendia como uma simples pessoa, uma simples mulher, pudera bagunçar tanto a sua vida, ao ponto em que ele se via completamente viciado. Sim, Edward Cullen estava viciado em Isabella Marie Swan. Era como se o corpo dela fosse a mais preciosa adega e ele um completo viciado em vinho, de tal forma que, uma vez em que ele havia tocado, respirado, e até mesmo entrado na mesma, ele não conseguiria mais se ver longe dali. De alguma forma, no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez parecendo completamente perdida e fascinada em sua casa noturna, Edward sabia que aquela jovem mulher usando trajes delicados e inocentes demais para se usar em um local como aquele, iria causar grande alvoroço em sua vida. Ele sabia que algo aconteceria quando falou com ela pela primeira vez, e, de fato, estava certo. Edward Cullen acabara de completar seus vinte e sete anos e não podia dizer de forma alguma que era um homem burro ou inocente, então ele não faria papel de tal, ao tentar negar que algo definitivamente havia mudado em si. Não estava pronto para dar nomes ao que estava acontecendo e tampouco imaginava que Isabella estivesse. De qualquer forma, depois da noite anterior, em que Isabella finalmente se entregou a ele, e ele pôde – de acordo com as palavras dela – _ensiná-la a ser mulher_, ambos haviam cruzado uma barreira jamais ultrapassada por ninguém outrora. Tanto na vida de Edward, quanto na vida da jovem Isabella.

Balançou a cabeça, soltando um riso baixo para não acordar a dama ao seu lado, observou-a com mais clareza. Nunca tivera dúvidas de que a mulher ao seu lado fosse espetacular, mas vê-la completamente nua e embolada nos lençóis acobreados de seda egípcia em sua cama, e, sabendo que ele havia sido o responsável por fazê-la gemer daquela forma, por fechar os olhos de tamanho prazer… Deus! Por ter sido o responsável de fazê-la gozar em seus lábios, para logo em seguida fazê-la gozar quando estava dentro dela – por mais que ele realmente não havia sentido o gozo tocar-lhe diretamente a carne de seu pênis, uma vez que ele estava usando camisinha; não era estúpido ao ponto de transar com uma mulher sem usar uma –, tendo, talvez, o sexo mais intenso de sua vida. Era… espetacular, tão espetacular como a jovem herdeira dos Swan deitada ali. Edward gemeu baixo, vendo a claridade do dia que amanhecera em Paris ultrapassar as cortinas de tecido fino e transparente, não havia dormido muito naquela noite, tendo se mantido bastante ocupado depois de fazer sexo com a morena ali, quando a levou até seu chuveiro, dando um banho quente – em ambos os sentidos – e ajudando-a a se limpar uma vez que, por ter sido sua primeira vez, era normal haver um pouco de sangue. O banho acabou com um amasso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções dentro da banheira de Edward, mas quando viu que Isabela estava realmente cansada, e não querendo forçar a barra, ele parou, puxando-a para seus braços e levando-a novamente para a cama. O Cullen tomou uma respiração profunda e esticou um dos braços, tocando as costas nuas de Isabella, enquanto traçava linhas no sentido vertical para cima e para baixo com a ponta de dois dedos na região lisa e branquinha Sentiu quando o corpo da morena arrepiou-se diante do toque, e aquilo o incentivou a continuar com o que fazia. Inclinou-se um pouco mais na cama e acrescentou os lábios, já ansiosos e sedentos, ao toque, distribuindo vários beijos estalados pela região, subindo um pouco mais e indo de encontro ao pescoço dela, deixando uma leve mordida ali. Isabella ronronou diante do toque, e aos poucos abriu os olhos, piscando apressadamente ao notar que o quarto outrora escuro, agora já estava levemente iluminado pelo sol fraco da manhã de sábado em Paris. Mordeu os lábios suavemente, sendo tomada pelas lembranças da noite anterior que invadiram sua mente com um turbilhão de imagens e então ofegou, sentindo os lábios de Edward ainda passando por seu pescoço de forma torturantemente lenta. Virou-se lentamente, encarando o único homem que já havia a tocado daquela forma tão íntima e sorrindo ao pensar no quão bom havia sido.

Houve dor, é claro. Ela estava ciente disso. Mas no final de tudo… havia sido maravilhoso. Bella nunca havia colocado muita expectativa sobre sua primeira vez. Ser namorada e posteriormente noiva de Mike Newton, não era a coisa mais motivadora no mundo. Ela sabia que provavelmente sua primeira vez seria horrível, que ela sequer chegaria a ter um orgasmo ou sentir um décimo de prazer que havia sentido. Na verdade, a jovem Swan duvidava que orgasmos realmente existiam, achando que eram apenas coisas de livros românticos bobos, até que ela havia sido tocada por Edward. Era triste pensar isso, mas, bom, era como Isabella costumava ser. Ela não tinha muito o quê esperar de Mike. Todavia, Edward havia quebrado qualquer linha de pensamento que ela pudesse ter em relação a tal coisa no momento em que chegaram naquele apartamento pela primeira vez. Ele havia sido intenso, apaixonante, havia sido paciente, o que a surpreendeu. Ela não esperava que ele a tocasse tão intensa e lentamente como ele fizera, de fato.

- Está acordado há quanto tempo? – ela indagou baixinho, sentindo os lábios dele descerem por seu colo.

- Talvez alguns minutos, talvez uma hora… Não prestei muita atenção, minha querida.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos masculinas tocar-lhe os seios, apertando-os levemente e os lábios descerem pelo estômago até que ele desse um beijo bem entre as pernas dela. Céus. Edward deu algumas mordidinhas no interior da coxa de Isabella, ainda segurando seus seios e então sua língua começou a tracejar um caminho reto até tocar levemente o clitóris de Bella, ele sorriu ao senti-la arquear o corpo, e moveu a língua suavemente na região, fazendo círculos, movimentos de vai-e-vem, para então introduzir um de seus dedos em Isabella, ajudando-o a estimulá-la ainda mais. A jovem Swan fechou os olhos com força, incapaz de proferir alguma coisa que não fosse palavras soltas e desconexas que se misturavam aos gemidos cada vez mais freqüentes que escapavam dos lábios agora vermelhos devido à força que a morena havia exercido em mordê-los na tentativa de se policiar a respeito dos sons incoerentes que ela preferia. O Cullen continuou com os movimentos naquela região, até que sentisse as penas longas de Isabella embolar-se em volta de sua cabeça, e uma de suas mãos ser posta na ali, de forma que ela pudesse enfiar os dedos entre os fios e puxá-los, enquanto se aproximava de seu clímax. O corpo de Isabella ficou tenso imediatamente e um grito misturado a um gemido escapou de forma alta de seus lábios, enquanto sua mente ficou completamente vazia por uns instantes, na medida em que seu orgasmo a atingia. Sentiu o corpo relaxar logo em seguida e gemeu mais algumas vezes enquanto Edward sugava-lhe até a última gota de seu orgasmo, relaxando as pernas e soltando-as da cabeça dele. O Cullen sorriu relaxado, afastando a cabeça do meio das pernas de Isabella e distribuiu alguns beijos pela barriga lisa dela, subindo mais um pouco e dando alguns beijinhos entre os seios dela, para então capturar-lhe os lábios em um beijo profundo.

- Hmmm… Bom dia, minha querida.

- Bom… dia, Edward – respondeu, tentando controlar a respiração.

Lembrou-se das conversas que tivera com a sua melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale, e de quando a mesma a dissera que não havia nada melhor do que atingir um orgasmo pela manhã. Nunca havia dado muito crédito para tal comentário, uma vez que não acreditava totalmente na existência dos mesmos, mas, após sentir o que Edward acabara de fazer consigo naquela cama… Céus! Definitivamente ela tinha que concordar com a amiga; um orgasmo pela manhã era definitivamente bom. Sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se para cima rapidamente, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios e então mordeu os mesmos, lançando o olhar para Edward que parecia estar distraído o suficiente enquanto a encarava intensamente perdido em pensamentos. Este sorriu alguns segundos depois, e levou um dedo até os lábios de Isabella, impedindo-a de continuar a mordê-los.

- Você morde muito os lábios, Isabella…

Isabella sorriu, e instintivamente levou o lábio inferior aos dentes, fazendo com que Edward soltasse uma espécie de gemido, antes de tomar os lábios dela com seus próprios dentes e grunhir enquanto a beijava de forma sôfrega. Sim. Definitivamente ele estava viciado.

**~x~**

Isabella não sabia ao certo dizer quantas horas eram, mas levando em conta que não havia saído daquela cama desde o momento em que fora acordada por Edward enquanto o mesmo beijava-lhe em todo o corpo, inclusive fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho entre suas pernas, ela podia supor que pouco se passava das onze. Ela estava deitada ainda completamente nua na cama de Edward e soltava suspiros na maior parte do tempo, sentindo a ponta dos dedos de Edward passando por seu corpo e o olhar dele demorando-se em cada detalhe. Ela sentia-se levemente incomodada por estar completamente nua na frente de um homem pela primeira vez, especialmente pelo fato de que Edward provavelmente tivera muitas mulheres em sua vida – ela recordava-se da dançarina na boate deixando claro o que acontecia ali – e ela sabia que não tinha o corpo mais bonito do mundo, por mais que tudo estivesse no lugar. Ela sabia que não tinha os quadris tão redondos e extravagantes quanto os da mulher que estava conversando com Edward outrora na festa e, definitivamente, Isabella não tinha os seios fartos dela. No entanto, Edward parecia não se importar com isso, uma vez que, tudo o que Isabella conseguia ver através do olhar cheio de chamas que o mesmo lançava para seu corpo, consistia-se em puro desejo e adoração. Isso fazia com que ela sentisse-se deseja e uma confiança crescesse em si, de forma que ela não saísse correndo para o banheiro e ficasse lá até a vergonha passar. Era um sentimento paradoxo, já que Isabella nunca fora o que podia ser chamado de uma mulher tímida em relação ao seu corpo ou atitudes, dado ao fato de que desejar ser tocada e respeitada, foram um dos motivos que a fizeram romper com Michael meses atrás. Todavia, quando estava ao lado de Edward, ela se sentia intimidada, ela tinha medo de fazer algo e não agradá-lo, por mais que algo gritasse dentro de si que era insano pensar tal coisa. A morena respirou fundo, deitando de lado na cama, de forma que ela também pudesse apreciar o homem a sua frente. Edward tinha um corpo perfeito. Deus. Era como se cada parte daquele homem tivesse sido detalhadamente trabalhada milimétrica e detalhadamente de forma que Edward tivesse um corpo de tirar o fôlego. A morena desceu o olhar, sentindo um leve rubor cobrir sua face por tal coisa, mas não hesitou ao encarar o membro entre as pernas do homem. Nunca podia imaginar que homens tivessem o pênis tão _grande_ assim. É claro que já havia escutado Rosalie comentar sobre como estava satisfeita ao lado de Emmett, mas pedia a mesma para não dar muitos detalhes, já que Emmett era como um irmão para a mesma. De qualquer forma, algo dizia que Edward não era como a maioria dos outros. Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos de Edward traçando a lateral de seu corpo e um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Aliás, nenhum deles entendia. Haviam passado boa parte daquela manhã se tocando de forma íntima e sexual e então, em alguma parte que eles não souberam identificar, os toques cessaram e eles ficaram ali; parados, apenas um contemplando o outro no silêncio daquela manhã em Paris. Bem, estava silencioso até o celular de Edward começar a tocar alto em algum canto do quarto. Ele lançou um olhar penetrante para Isabella, antes de se levantar e ir até o mesmo.

A jovem herdeira dos Swan mordeu os lábios soltando um gemido baixo ao ver Edward andar completamente nu pelo quarto e quase soltou alguma lamúria, implorando para que ele voltasse para cama. Céus. Edward não era o único viciado ali. Isabella sentia-se inteiramente da mesma forma. Agora que haviam começado, ela sabia que não queria parar. Com esse pensamento, outro arrepio correu por sua espinha. Edward pegou o celular que ainda tocava, e atendeu sem desgrudar os olhos da morena que também o encarava profundamente.

- Edward Cullen – disse politicamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar quem ligava.

- Não seja tão formal com sua própria mãe, _amore mio. _– A voz risonha de Esme soou do outro lado da linha e Edward revirou os olhos. – Desculpe-me se o acordei, mas volto pra Itália ainda hoje e antes de ir eu e sua irmã gostaríamos de ter um momento com você.

- Hmm… Não sei se poderia ir agora – respondeu, segurando um gemido quando viu Isabella se sentar na cama e o cabelo dela completamente bagunçado caiu por cima de seus seios nus.

- Imagino que não – Esme riu novamente; ela sabia que o filho havia deixado à festa ao lado da belíssima Isabella Swan e estava grata por isso. Fazia um bom tempo desde que vira o filho agir desta forma. – Que tal se tomássemos o chá das cinco juntos? Acha que você estará livre para sua mãe e sua irmã?

- Não seja tão dramática, você sabe que eu faço o que posso para vê-la. Além do mais, eu acho que será possível sim. Tenho apenas algumas coisas para fazer antes…

- Eu suponho que sim. De qualquer forma, diga a Isabella que mandei lembranças. Ela é uma garota doce e o italiano dela é muito bom também.

- O que a faz pensar que eu estou com ela no momento? – indagou, recebendo em troca uma risada alta vinda de sua mãe.

- Eu sou sua mãe, querido. Eu sei das coisas.

Edward rolou os olhos, antes de trocar algumas palavras com sua mãe e então desligou o telefone, jogando-o de volta no sofá eu havia ali e caminhou até a cama, parando em frente à Isabella e colocando as mãos na lateral do rosto delicado, puxando-a para si e a beijando-a calorosamente, antes de afastar os lábios e sorrir abertamente para a mesma. Edward não entendia o motivo de se sentir tão diferente, por mais que ele soubesse que definitivamente algo havia mudado entre eles a partir do momento em que pisaram naquele apartamento na noite anterior. Afastou-se de Isabella por um momento e a encarou.

- Espero que esteja com fome, minha querida – ele disse após finalizar o beijo. – Foi me certificar de que tenhamos algo para comer agora. Volto logo.

Deu mais um beijo nela, antes de pegar sua cueca jogada pelo chão do quarto e então deixou o mesmo. Bella deitou-se novamente na cama, suspirando sem saber muito bem como se sentir depois daquela ligação que Edward havia recebido. Ele não havia citado nomes, mas claramente dava para perceber que ele estava falando com uma mulher… uma mulher que provavelmente não era uma mera conhecida. A Swan mordeu os lábios, sentindo as palavras ditas por aquela dançarina na qual Bella havia encontrado na última vez que estivera na _Freakshow_: _Namorada? Edward não é do tipo que namora, eu devo alertá-la logo. Talvez você tenha mais chances com ele caso fosse uma das dançarinas aqui… quero dizer, como você acha que somos testadas antes de entrarmos na casa? Algumas de nós têm privilégios exclusivos. Vai por mim, chérie, não se iluda em relação a ele. Edward definitivamente não é homem de uma mulher só… _Balançou a cabeça, evitando uma dor que queria começar a crescer eu seu peito. Será? Não. Edward não seria capaz de tocá-la daquela forma, de se entregar daquela forma… não se ele tivesse alguém mais. Mas então, com quem ele estava falando ao telefone? Mordeu os lábios novamente, saindo da cama e pegando sua calcinha e suas meias _sete oitavos_ rapidamente. Colocou a calcinha, sentindo-se um pouco estranha por saber que havia usado a mesma na noite anterior, porém não havia muito que Isabella pudesse fazer ali, uma vez que ela não havia vindo para o apartamento de Edward preparada para passar a noite com ele. Colocou uma das meias rapidamente, e pegou a segunda, deslizando-a com a menos rapidez por sua perna macia, para então escutar um ofegar misturado a um gemido. Isabella levantou os olhos, apenas para ver que Edward estava parado usando nada mais que a boxer de outrora e encostado no vão da porta, observando atentamente os movimentos dela. Pensou em dizer algo, mas antes que sequer pudesse pronunciar sequer uma sílaba, sentiu os lábios ferozes de Edward amassarem-se aos seus e então ela estava sendo deitada na cama novamente, enquanto Edward, ainda feroz, puxava a meia fina para fora de seu corpo, danificando-a no processo para tal. Retirou os lábios dos dela por um momento, apenas para descer até o traço do maxilar delicado dela e então dar alguns beijos e mordidas por todo o seu pescoço.

A jovem herdeira da família francesa dos Swan, respirava com dificuldade, tentando colocar algum pensamento coerente em sua mente. Ela não podia se deixar levar. Ela precisava saber, então, antes que Edward conseguisse chegar com os lábios até os seios já excitados de Isabella, a mesma abriu os lábios e soltou:

- Com quem você estava falando no telefone?

Edward parou diante da pergunta completamente inesperada de Isabella e tomou uma respiração profunda, antes de retirar os lábios da pele macia de sua namorada e então olhá-la nos olhos, sondando as emoções. Sim. Ela estava com ciúmes novamente. Ele queria entender o porquê. Ao que ele sabia, nunca havia dado motivos para desconfianças, e até o dia do desfile em que foram juntos, ela nunca havia tido nenhuma reação assim. Teria Emmett sugerido algo a ela? Ou era apenas… natural? A morena mordeu os lábios, a espera de uma resposta, e Edward levou os dedos ali, impedindo-a de morder e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Minha mãe – respondeu simplesmente. – Ela e Alice irão voltar para a Itália ainda hoje e queriam me encontrar, mas como estou com você, marquei com elas para nos encontrarmos para o chá das cinco. A propósito, minha mãe mandou lembranças.

- Oh… - murmurou de repente envergonhada.

Isabella sentiu um sorriso brincar em seus lábios; toda a preocupação de outrora esvaindo-se e ela sentiu-se boba por ter tido uma crise de ciúmes claramente desnecessária. Não é como se ela não confiasse nele, mas era difícil aceitar que estava mesmo tendo um relacionamento real com alguém que correspondia igualmente aos seus desejos. E, após a breve conversa com a dançarina, ela havia ficado com certo desconforto. Sabia que devia dizer isso a Edward, porém, sentia-se estúpida. E, mesmo que não quisesse realmente assumir tal coisa, ela tinha medo da resposta. Suspirou profundamente, o sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto e então Isabella esticou-se novamente, e enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Edward puxando-o para si e atacou seus lábios. Soltando um gemido quando a mão quente dele encontrou o centro de suas pernas.

******~x~**  


Isabella fechou a porta atrás de si e escorou-se na mesma, ainda mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as bochechas quentes devido ao rubor que se espalhava ali. Depois de mais algumas horas na cama de Edward, ele finalmente vestiu seu vestido novamente, tendo que deixar suas meias lá, uma vez que Edward havia praticamente rasgado-as enquanto as retirava – não que Bella estivesse reclamando – e desceram para comer algo. Ficaram mais alguns minutos trocando carícias ousadas no sofá, quando a mesma decidiu que era hora de ir. Não queria que Edward chegasse atrasado no encontro com sua mãe e sua irmã. No entanto, o rubor que se instalava no rosto de porcelana da herdeira dos Swan, não estava ligado ao fato do que ela havia feito praticamente a noite toda e boa parte do dia ao lado daquele francês, mas sim por ter chegado em casa completamente bagunçada e usando as mesmas roupas da noite anterior. Foi bom ninguém tê-la visto entrar pela porta ou subir as escadas correndo, ela não saberia o que dizer. Girou a chave da porta e correu até sua cama, sentindo a maciez bater em suas costas e, como uma adolescente boba, suspirou, abafando um gritinho de felicidade no travesseiro. Ela também havia sentindo a atmosfera completamente diferente entre ela e Edward, porém não considerou isso como algo que pudesse assustá-la. Na verdade, ela se sentia bem com o sentimento que havia dominado-a a partir do momento em que ultrapassaram a porta do apartamento de Edward. Assim como este havia refletido horas mais cedo enquanto Isabella ainda dormia nua em sua cama, a mesma ainda não estava pronta para dar nomes ao que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo.

Ficou relaxando ali por alguns minutos, antes de finalmente levantar e abrir o zíper do vestido, indo até o chuveiro e ligando a banheira. Esperou que ela enchesse e pegou seu celular, deixando-o ao lado da banheira e entrando na mesma. Gemeu baixinho sentindo a água quente relaxar seus músculos e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação.

Ela não era mais virgem. E, por mais que soasse inacreditável aos olhos de alguns, sua primeira vez havia sido maravilhosa.

******~x~**  


Os dias começaram a voar desde aquela noite no apartamento de Edward, em que ela e o mesmo celebraram a chegada do verão de uma forma literalmente quente. Já havia se passado sete dias desde a última vez em que fora tocada por Edward, entregando-lhe sua virgindade sem nem um resquício de remorso. A temperatura em Paris estava consideravelmente alta, e o sol já havia nascido quando Isabella Swan abriu os olhos para mais um sábado que começara. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, gemendo com a sensação dos músculos relaxando enquanto ela fazia o movimento, e sentou-se na cama ainda sentindo-se demasiadamente preguiçosa. Bocejou enquanto esticava os braços, apenas para pegar seu celular e ver que havia uma mensagem de Rosalie avisando que esperaria ela em uma hora e meia no café favorito de ambas para um brunch e sorriu, respondendo que se arrumaria rapidamente e já estava a caminho. Com um pouco menos de preguiça, seguiu até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido e escovou os dentes, para depois enrolar-se em uma toalha e caminhar até o closet para pegar um conjunto delicado de lingerie de seda azul com alguns detalhes florais em renda branca e o vestiu rapidamente, deixando a toalha no lugar certo e começou a secar os cabelos. Quando terminou após alguns minutos, preparou a pele para passar uma maquiagem levinha; apenas uma sombra clara, com um pouco de rímel nos cílios, um leve blush nas maçãs do rosto e um batom rosinha nos lábios. Voltou para o closet onde pegou seu vestido Preen – uma marca criada pelos britânicos Justin Thornton e Thea Bregazzi – e o vestiu. Adorava a forma como tal vestido adornava seu corpo, apesar de o designer original ser um vestido de modelo saia lápis, Isabella havia mandado fazer alguns ajustes, de forma que agora o mesmo terminava em algum ponto entre o meio das duas coxas e o joelho. Era um vestido bonito, no entanto, o tecido laranja neon coberto quase todo por uma renda floral na cor azul cobalto era elegante. De qualquer forma, Isabella pegou seu par de scarpin Jimmy Choo azul e o calçou, sentindo-se um pouco mais baixa que o comum, uma vez que o mesmo não possuía um salto tão alto quanto os que ela estava acostumada a usar. Borrifou um pouco de perfume, pegando sua bolsa juntamente com seu celular, e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas calmamente, indo direto para a saída da mansão, onde Philipe já a esperava parado com uma postura ereta em ao lado da lataria preta do luxuoso carro. Cumprimentou-o rapidamente, dizendo-lhe seu destino e sentou-se no banco de trás do carro, para logo em seguida seu celular começar a tocar e o nome de Edward aparecer na tela. (Link do look)

- Bom dia, Edward – ela disse ao atender, sentindo um frio na barriga. Edward havia viajado durante boa parta da semana, de forma que ambos haviam se visto pela última vez na terça feira, mas apenas por duas horas e não havia sido algo muito privado.

- Bom dia, minha querida. Como foi a semana?

- Normal… Tive algumas aparições para fazer com minha mãe, saí um pouco com Emmett e Rosalie, fiquei em casa. E a sua? Como foi a viagem?

- Foi tudo bem. Muito trabalho, mas nada que eu não goste de fazer. Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado a semana. De qualquer forma, você está indo fazer algo agora?

- Hm… na verdade sim. Marquei com Rosalie e vamos nos encontrar para um brunch em um café que costumamos freqüentar.

- Certo. O que acha de ir até a _Freakshow_ quando acabar? Você sabe… tem sido uma longa semana – murmurou com a voz cheia de segundas intenções.

Isabella ofegou, não precisando de muito esforço para entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela também sentia necessidade de tê-lo em si novamente. Deus… mordeu os lábios, apenas ao imaginar o toque de Edward em seu corpo novamente. A voz dele havia dito aquilo com tanto desejo, que ela podia sentir toda a urgência presente ali e, saber que ele a desejava naquele momento tanto quanto ela desejava ele…

- A-acho que está tudo bem – respondeu após tomar uma respiração profunda. – Você estará em sua sala?

- Não. Estarei em uma reunião, mas você pode ir direto para minha sala e me esperar lá. Não devo demorar muito. De qualquer forma, não ficaremos na _Freakshow _hoje, minha querida. Como eu disse anteriormente, tem sido uma longa semana sem poder tocá-la. Então, como temos esses… hm… _assuntos_ para tratar hoje e eu não pretendo ser interrompido por ninguém, iremos para meu apartamento onde estaremos longe de qualquer um que possa nos atrapalhar.

Isabella ofegou novamente. Por Deus!

- Seu apartamento? Uh… ok então. Tenho que ir agora.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Tenha um bom momento com sua amiga. Esperarei ansioso por mais tarde.

Ela murmurou um _eu também_ antes de desligar, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e saiu do carro, agradecendo Philipe pela ajuda e entrou no café. Sentada na mesa de sempre, estava Rosalie Hale, com seus cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e usando um delicado vestido vermelho pitanga da Michael Kors, juntamente com sandálias do Yves Saint Laurent e óculos escuros tampando os olhos claros da jovem Hale. A mesma sorriu, levantando-se rapidamente e dando um abraço rápido na melhor amiga, antes de ambas sentarem. Fizeram o pedido em seguida, enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades. Logo o pedido de ambas chegou, e elas começaram a comer, ainda envoltas por uma conversa divertida. (Link do look)

- Você parece estar diferente – Rosalie pontuou a certo momento daquele pequeno encontro. Não precisava analisar muito a amiga para saber que havia algo diferente acontecendo. Não que fosse algo ruim, no entanto. Isabella aparentava estar mais feliz do que jamais estivera e, por mais que Rosalie não se sentisse tão confortável em assumir isso para si mesma, a loira podia supor com quase cem por cento de certeza, que o motivo de a amiga estar tão diferente e feliz assim, era o seu novo, estranho e misterioso relacionamento com Edward Cullen.

- Eu me sinto diferente – murmurou.

Ainda não havia contado para Rosalie sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Edward no último sábado. Não que não confiasse na amiga para confessá-la tal coisa, mas tinha receio da reação da mesma. Lembrava-se de quando contou sobre Edward e a loira ficara completamente em choque por minutos. Qual seria a reação da mesma quando confessasse que havia transado com ele? Ou pior: quando confessasse que havia perdido a virgindade com Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan mordeu os lábios, e desviou o olhar indagador da Hale, pegando sua xícara de chá e levando aos lábios, tentando parecer relaxada.

- Ok, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo, _Petite._ Há algo errado?

- Não! Eu estou bem, juro. Quero dizer, eu estou mais do que apenas bem, Rose. Eu estou… _fantástica_!

- Hmm… certo – murmurou desconfiada. – Mas eu ainda acho que você está me escondendo algo. Eu conheço você, Isabella!

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora – murmurou envergonhada. – Não há nada de errado, eu juro. Eu já disse que estou bem…

- Sim, você parece estar fantástica – Rosalie sorriu maliciosa para a amiga e então adicionou: – Se eu não a conhecesse bem, diria que você anda experimentando ter orgasmos pela manhã.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e desviou o olhar de Rosalie que, segundos depois, ofegou em choque, tendo a confirmação de que estava certa no que havia acabado de falar; Isabella nunca havia conseguido mentir bem e, quando a mesma desviou o olhar diante de sua afirmação, ela sabia que estava certa.

- Você quer dizer que…?

- Sim – Isabella murmurou. – Eu não sou mais… uhn… virgem.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou um pouco alto e então sorriu pequeno. – Então eu presumo que você e o Edward estão mais sérios do que eu pensava, uh? Quero dizer, fico feliz por você, _Petite_, de verdade. Você tem estado tão feliz depois de que terminou o noivado com aquele bastardo do Newton e tudo mais. Eu sei que estar com Edward tem sido uh… bom pra você.

- Edward tem sido ótimo, Rose. Eu não sei como posso explicar como eu me sinto quando estou perto dele. Tem toda essa corrente elétrica entre nós dois, sabe? Ele só precisa encostar um dedo em mim para que meu corpo se acenda. E bem… eu posso dizer que sim, nós estamos em algo sério. Por mais que tenha começado de uma forma completamente inusitada, você sabe…

- Sim! É exatamente isso que eu queria conversar com você. Não pense que eu estou tentando ser a amiga chata que quer puxar seu tapete mágico ou algo do tipo, certo? – indagou e a morena assentiu. – Eu me preocupo com você como se você fosse minha irmã, você sabe, e bem, esse seu relacionamento com Edward é no mínimo estranho. Veja bem, Petite, vocês não sabem muito um sobre o outro, eu já lhe disse isso uma vez. Por mais que todo esse mistério que envolva ele possa ser completamente charmoso, tem informações que são básicas para um relacionamento dar certo, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. E nós estamos trabalhando nisso.

Não era uma completa mentira o que a jovem Swan havia dito. É claro que ela não sabia basicamente nada a respeito do Cullen, mas ela já havia dito para ele que algumas informações eram essenciais.

- Se você diz – sorriu. – Bom, que tal esquecermos todo esse sermão que é basicamente desnecessário, já que você é uma adulta e tudo mais, e falarmos sobre o que realmente importa?

- Que seria?

- Oh, vamos lá, Petite! Detalhes! Eu quero saber _tudo_ sobre sua primeira vez, pode começar a soltar a língua – riu. – Ainda temos mais duas horas antes de Emmett chegar de viagem e isso nos dá tempo o suficiente para você contar tudo.

******~x~**  


Duas horas e quinze minutos mais tarde, Isabella Swan desceu do carro em frente a Freakshow, e dispensou o motorista após agradecê-lo. Ela entrou no já tão familiar clube noturno e caminhou com passos lentos dentro do local, indo direto para a sala de seu namorado. A morena abriu a porta a sua frente e a fechou em seguida, assim que havia entrado na sala do mesmo. Sentou-se no sofá que havia ali, e cruzou as pernas, esperando. Alguns minutos depois, começou a se sentir impaciente, batendo a ponta do pé no chão e mordendo os lábios, para então colocar-se de pé e começar a andar pela sala, a procura de algo para fazer. Sorriu quando viu a enorme cadeira de Edward posta atrás daquela enorme mesa de madeira, e se sentou ali, imaginando qual seria a reação de Edward ao encontrá-la esperando-a naquele lugar. Riu suavemente e suspirou, quando os olhos bateram nas gavetas que haviam na mesa. As palavras de Rosalie de repente bateram com força em sua mente e ela quase se sentiu culpada por abrir a primeira gaveta da mesa. Não é como se ela estivesse investigando algo ou espionando, ela estava apenas curiosa e com tédio. Abriu todas as gavetas, mas sem realmente mexer em nenhuma delas, quando finalmente abriu à última, estranhou o fato de ela estava completamente vazia.

Inclinou-se na cadeira com cuidado, observando que uma parte da gaveta encontrava-se mais fundo e levou uma das mãos ali, a fim de consertar a mesma, no entanto, não esperava que a parte funda fosse se soltar, revelando uma espécie de fundo falso ali. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se culpada por estar mexendo nas coisas de Edward e, não querendo intrometer-se mais, começou a colocar o fundo falso novamente, porém, parou abruptamente quando viu o envelope no topo da pequena pilha que havia ali. Pegou-o sem realmente acreditar e passou os olhos novamente no nome escrito ali apenas para ter certeza.

_Isabella Swan, _dizia em letras grandes e legíveis o suficiente para ela ter certeza de que não havia lido nada errado.

**~x~**

_**N/A: Uh... a Bella achou o dossiê que o Edward tinha mandado fazer. E agora? Como ela vai reagir? E o Edward? Quero ver vocês comentando, hein? Confesso que fiquei decepcionada que no capítulo que, provavelmente era o mais esperado, não teve mais reviews... Anyways, comentem que eu posto sábado. Bjs**_

_**N/B: O começo já teve safadeza, ai esses dois lol E tudo estava lindo com flores e arco-íris, mas algo sempre acontece. Oh Deus, será que a Bella vai ficar muito irritada ao encontrar isso? Quero nem imaginar =X Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo Quinze – Freakshow**

Isabella continuava a encarar o documento a sua frente, completamente incerta sobre seu desejo de abri-lo ou de apenas jogá-lo novamente no fundo falso daquela gaveta que havia encontrado por acidente. Não era como se a jovem Swan estivesse tentando bisbilhotar sem namorado francês, ela estava apenas passando por uma crise de tédio que a levou a mexer aonde certamente não devia. Ela sabia que se Edward encontrasse o que ela havia feito, provavelmente ele ficaria completamente irritado com a mesma, o que os levaria a uma discussão, no mínimo. Por outro lado, o conteúdo daquele documento parecia ser do completo interesse de Isabella Swan, afinal, não era o seu nome que estava escrito ali? De qualquer forma, as incertezas sobre abrir aquele envelope amarronzado ainda dominavam a mente agora confusa da jovem herdeira da família Swan; ela tinha receio sobre o que poderia achar ali dentro caso o abrisse. Ela não era estúpida, como uma estudante de ciências políticas, ela sabia muito bem o que ela havia encontrado ali. Era um dossiê. A morena sabia perfeitamente bem que ali ela encontraria informações de toda a sua vida. Sabia que ali ela encontraria informações sobre coisas que ela fez e provavelmente sequer se recordava. Sabia que havia grandes chances de encontrar informações sobre seus pais e pessoas que havia se relacionado algum dia. Mas a questão principal não era realmente o quê Isabella Marie Swan encontraria caso abrisse tal envelope, todavia, o que importava era o porquê de Edward ter procurado sobre tal coisa.

Por que ele simplesmente não podia indagá-la sobre algo que quisera saber algum dia? Por que tivera que mandar alguém investigar sua vida afinco, apenas para extrair informações que Isabella sequer poderia pensar em negar contá-lo. Afinal, não era isso que casais faziam? Eles não iam a encontros, não perguntavam desde coisas bobas, como a cor favorita, a coisas mais sérias. Sim, era isso que casais costumavam fazer. Mas… mas ela e Edward nunca haviam feito aquilo. Eles sequer chegaram a trocar informações mais pessoais do que o fato de os pais de Edward morarem na Itália e a melhor amiga de Bella ser Rosalie. Conversavam algumas vezes sobre o antigo noivo de Isabella, Michael Newton, que havia sido o principal motivo que fizera Bella recorrer a Edward, em primeiro lugar. Todavia o assunto Michael não era abordado entre eles desde o dia em que Edward a chamou para jantar no famosíssimo e requintado restaurante Alain Ducasse no hotel, também de mesmas qualidades, Plaza Athénée, no qual ele esclareceu a ela não era de fato um garoto de programa, mas que havia ficado curiosíssimo em relação à proposta da mesma e então fizeram um trato de ajuda mutua. Entretanto, Isabella nunca havia realmente se questionado: se Edward não era um garoto de programa, o que aquele alto e misterioso francês era?

Balançou a cabeça, de repente sendo atingida por milhões de questionamentos em sua mente, e colocou o dossiê aonde havia o encontrado, fechando a gaveta com rapidez e se colocando de pé. Pegou sua bolsa e, sem realmente se preocupar com o que estava fazendo, deixou a sala de Edward. Passou pelos corredores levemente escuros do local, até que chegasse finalmente na área principal e não preocupou-se em observar o que estava acontecendo ali naquele momento. Ela sentiu um par de olhos fixos em si, porém ainda assim não se preocupou em olhar, saindo em seguida da _Freakshow_ e xingando-se mentalmente por ter dispensado Philipe naquela tarde. Tomou uma respiração profunda, varrendo a rua com os olhos e agradecendo quando viu que um táxi se aproximava. Não estava acostumada a pegá-los, na verdade, não se recordava de ter usado algum transporte terrestre que não fosse um carro pessoal ou uma limusine em toda a sua vida ali, mas já havia visto filmes e visto outras pessoas fazendo o mesmo, não era tão complicado assim. Fez um sinal breve com as mãos, chamando a atenção do carro que parou para si, e ela mesma abriu a porta, também não se recordando de já ter feito tal coisa outrora e suspirou quando viu o olhar confuso que Almos lançou para si ao vê-la entrando no carro, mas ignorou. Cumprimentou o motorista rapidamente, dando-lhe o endereço de sua casa e ficou sentada no banco traseiro com uma postura reta, completamente incapaz de relaxar ou de se deixar viajar por pensamentos relacionados ao que havia acontecido naquela sala minutos atrás.

Geralmente, quando Isabella deixava aquele estabelecimento, ela sempre estava aérea demais, pensativa demais, desligada demais… porém, sempre por alguma coisa realmente _boa_ que Edward havia lhe proporcionado. Coisas como os toques mágicos de seus dedos, os beijos enlouquecedores, as mãos firmes na pele exposta de Isabella, os lábios pelo pescoço, os sussurros em seu ouvido… Parou os pensamentos, antes que soltasse algum gemido em frente ao motorista e voltou sua atenção a realidade. De qualquer maneira, diferente das outras vezes em que saía da Freakshow, ela não estava aérea por algum toque íntimo de Edward, mas sim pelo choque em ter encontrado um dossiê referente a sua vida escondido em uma das gavetas de Edward.

Quando o táxi parou em frente a mansão da família Swan, Isabella apenas entregou ao taxista uma nota de cem euros e agradeceu, saindo do carro sem sequer importar-se em receber o troco.

**~x~**

De volta a Freakshow, Edward acabara de sair de uma exaustiva reunião relacionada a documentação legal de sua casa noturna, e caminhava ansioso até a sua sala, sabendo que Isabella provavelmente já estaria ali o esperando. Era completamente estranho o fato de ele se sentir assim em relação a uma mulher, mas a ideia de vê-la e tocá-la após uma longa semana sem qualquer contato físico era excitante demais. Ele podia imaginar como ele iria encontrá-la sentada calmamente em seu sofá e em como ela se levantaria quando ele abrisse a porta e entrasse na sala. Deus. Ele podia imaginar como caminharia até ela e a puxaria para si, envolvendo uma de suas mãos no pescoço lisinho dela – oh, sim. Ele definitivamente tocaria aquele pescoço deliciosamente tentador – e a outra estaria envolta a cintura fina e delicada da morena. Ele podia quase sentir o gosto selvagem e, ao mesmo tempo, doce dos lábios de Isabella movendo-se contra os seus em um beijo sôfrego que provavelmente acabaria com Isabella Swan deitada no sofá e Edward estaria com o corpo por cima dela, já descendo os beijos para o pescoço e caminhando com a mão por entre as pernas suaves e sensuais da morena. Ele podia visualizá-la usando um vestido ridiculamente tentador e inocente, como ela sempre fazia. Inferno. Tomou uma respiração profunda, xingando-se mentalmente por estar completamente excitado e sequer ter encostado-se a Isabella ainda, e tentou arrumar a ereção que se formava entre suas pernas. Abriu a porta de sua sala e franziu o cenho, notando a sala completamente vazia. Ele podia estar louco, mas podia jurar que estava sentindo o cheiro afrodisíaco e sensual do Dior que Isabella costumava usar. Bateu a porta atrás de si, completamente frustrado e confuso e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Tentando imaginar onde diabos Isabella poderia estar. Checou o celular apenas para ter a confirmação de que Isabella não havia ligado ou muito menos deixado uma mensagem, e aquilo o frustrou ainda mais. Não gostava nenhum pouco do que estava acontecendo ali. Levantou, ainda sentindo-se completamente frustrado, e saiu da sua sala, indo até o salão principal e sendo parado por Sweet.

- O que foi? – indagou, sem se importar em ser simpático.

- Hm… se eu o conheço bem, Edward sei que está atrás de Isabella – ela riu. – Bom, devo dizê-lo que a mesma saiu daqui a alguns minutos e entrou em um táxi.

_Um táxi? Isabella havia ido embora em um táxi?_ Edward sentiu o sangue fervilhar em seu corpo, mil pensamentos rondando sua mente que estava cada vez mais confusa. Por que diabos ela havia ido embora, afinal? Não haviam combinado de passar o resto do dia juntos recompensando a semana perdida? Grunhiu, passando a mão nervosamente no cabelo e encarou Sweet.

- Ela parecia bem quando saiu? Estava com pressa? Nervosa? Diga-me!

- Na verdade ela parecia chocada, estática, eu diria. Ela sequer olhou para os lados quando passou aqui. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de descobrir algo chocante.

Edward parou por um momento, completamente incrédulo. Por que Isabella teria ido embora de táxi, uma vez que a mesma poderia pedir Almos que a levasse. Aliás, por que ela havia ido embora, no final das contas? Eles não haviam marcado de se encontrar ali? Poderia Isabella ter ficado impaciente e resolvendo ir embora? Ou então teria acontecido algo? Respirou fundo, pegando seu telefone celular no bolso da calça preta que usava e rapidamente discou o número de Isabella, colocando o celular no ouvido e esperando impacientemente enquanto o mesmo chamava até cair na caixa postal. Grunhiu com raiva e, sem dar nenhuma explicação a belíssima mulher parada a sua frente, deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando para o exterior de sua casa noturna. Almos já o esperava prontamente e abriu a porta para o chefe, ponderando mentalmente se falava ou não sobre o fato de ter visto Isabella entrar em um táxi. Sabia que provavelmente Edward o demitiria sem ao menos hesitar, porém não podia manter um segredo do mesmo, ele sabia disso.

- Hm, Sr? – indagou cautelosamente.

- Sim, Almos?

- Há alguns minutos a Srta. Swan saiu da _Freakshow_ e pegou um táxi. Eu estava indo até ela para indagar onde ela queria ser levada, porém a mesma me ignorou e antes mesmo que eu pudesse sequer dar um passo, entrou no carro. Sinto muito, senhor. Isso não vai se repetir novamente.

Edward suspirou profundamente, assentindo e entrou no carro em seguida. Almos soltou a respiração, dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta do motorista. Ligou o carro após Edward informar que estavam indo até a mansão dos Swan e dirigiu rápido pelas ruas abarrotadas de Paris.

******~x~**

Isabella suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto estava sentada em sua cama e tentava raciocinar coerentemente. Olhou para seu celular, vendo a chamada não atendida de Edward e fechou os olhos, deitando na cama, sem saber muito o quê pensar. Ela sentia vontade de gritar e de chorar, não sabia o que se passava dentro de si naquele momento. Queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ir até Edward e beijá-lo loucamente. Mas ela não podia mais. O homem com quem costumava sair escondia coisas dela. Achar o dossiê só havia relembrado-a do verdadeiro motivo do envolvimento de ambos. Abriu os olhos novamente, escutando o barulho da porta de seu quarto se abrindo e sentou-se na cama, gelando ao ver a forma perfeita de Edward parada diante da porta. Ele a olhava como um predador olhava uma presa, mas além do visível desejo ali, Bella pode captar um pouco de raiva transbordando de seu olhar. Piscou algumas vezes, levantando-se e sentiu o coração acelerar algumas batidas na medida em que Edward se aproximava da cama.

- Edward? – disse surpresa após alguns segundos em silêncio apenas o encarando. – O que faz aqui?

- Gostaria de saber, Isabella, o que a fez ir embora da Freakshow sem ao menos me avisar. Aconteceu algo?

- Hm… não – mentiu, desviando o olhar. – Na verdade, eu estava voltando para lá agora mesmo.

Edward semicerrou os olhos, avaliando-a com o olhar. Ela estava completamente sexy usando aquelas roupas e ele só queria jogá-la na cama, beijando-a calidamente e então ele desceria o zíper daquele vestido rendado lentamente, provavelmente revelando um _lingerie _mais rendado ainda, no qual o provocaria mais, certamente levando-o à completa insanidade. Sem conseguir se controlar ainda mais, deu mais alguns passos para frente, pegando a cintura de Isabella, que não relutou, tombando a cabeça e aceitando o beijo sôfrego que ele lhe dava. Edward gemeu nos lábios dela, sentindo sua excitação crescendo entre suas calças, e então puxou o pescoço dela para o lado, distribuindo beijos ali. Isabella ficou tensa e Edward afastou-se relutante, sentindo a pequena mão dela o empurrar.

- Minha quer…

- Não, Edward – ela disse ofegante, tentando recuperar sua respiração. – Eu estava sim voltando para a _Freakshow_, porém eu estava indo lá para conversar com você.

- Aconteceu algo? – ele indagou, tentando não soar irritado.

- Não realmente – respondeu suavemente. – Bem, você sabe muito bem os motivos que nos levaram a essa situação, não é mesmo? Sabe que nós dois só começamos a nos envolver para que eu conseguisse me livrar de Mike. E, bom, finalmente nosso objetivo fora alcançado!

- Você não está fazendo sentido algum para mim, minha querida.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer – ela voltou, tentando soar firme –, é que agora Michael já não me incomoda mais. Logo não há motivos para levarmos esta relação adiante. Como disse anteriormente: nosso objetivo fora alcançado.

Edward a encarou completamente em choque. Não conseguia sequer assimilar corretamente o que a morena a sua frente dizia. Ela estava _mesmo_ falando sério? Tomou uma respiração profunda, não querendo soltar nada profano e encarou a mulher novamente, desta vez com um olhar sério e estritamente profissional em seu rosto que agora carregava uma expressão rígida.

- Certamente. Foi um prazer fazer _negócios_ com você, Srta Swan.

E então, não esperando uma resposta, saiu do quarto. Ele parou por um minuto no corredor, ponderando entre voltar até o quarto e beijar Isabella com volúpia até que ela estivesse nua e seu corpo – também nu – estivesse movimentando para dentro e fora dela ou em apenas seguir seu caminho até o carro e ir para casa ou a Freakshow. Fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na parede daquele corredor e suspirou alto, resolvendo que não havia nada na qual ele pudesse fazer. Isabella estava com ele apenas para se livrar do bastardo dos Newton. Por fim, desceu as escadas da mansão rapidamente, passando pelas salas necessárias e então alcançou a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente e descendo mais alguns degraus antes de passar pelo portão. Almos, que estava dentro do carro – assumindo que o patrão demoraria muito ali –, assustou-se quando ouviu a porta de trás do carro ser aberta e lançou um olhar confuso para Edward, que não se importou em dizer mais nada. Sem saber aonde ir, Almos ligou o carro e começou a dirigir novamente, assustado pela reação de seu chefe. Não conseguia se recordar da última vez que o vira desta forma.

Ainda dentro do quarto, Isabella sentiu uma dor jamais sentida antes crescer em seu peito. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a porta, pensando em seguir Edward, mas então parou. Segurou o choro que queria vir e levou a ponta dos dedos até os lábios, escovando-as ali e lembrando-se do beijo de Edward no local. Os lábios ainda estavam inchados e formigavam levemente, ela suspirou, engolindo o choro mais uma vez e pegou o celular que estava no bolso do vestido, ligando para o primeiro número que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Petite? – A voz suave, porém preocupada, de Rosalie soou do outro lado da linha. Não esperava que Isabella fosse ligar para ela, sabendo que a mesma estava indo reencontrar Edward após uma viagem de _negócios_ que ele havia feito esta semana. – Está tudo bem?

- Rose… – Bella disse com a voz chorosa.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem, Petite? Você está em casa? – Indagou apressada e Bella murmurou um _sim_ para a última pergunta. – Não saia daí, estou chegando em alguns minutos.

A jovem Swan murmurou um _ok_ baixo e sentou-se em sua cama. Não sabia o porquê de estar reagindo de tal forma, ou o porquê de a ideia de poder nunca mais beijar Edward doía tanto assim. Fechou os olhos, prometendo a si mesma que não ia chorar, até escutar passos apressados vindos do corredor. Ela não precisou olhar para ver uma Rosalie completamente confusa entrar no quarto e correr até a cama, com seus saltos altíssimos, e sentando na mesma e abraçando Isabella confortavelmente. Nenhuma das duas falou nada por alguns minutos. Rosalie apenas ficou ali, confortando a amiga com um abraço apertado enquanto afagava a mão nas costas de Isabella. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo tinha a ver com Edward Cullen.

- Sh… – Rosalie disse ao notar que Isabella agora chorava copiosamente. – Não chore, Ma Petite. Que tal você enxugar essas lágrimas e me dizer o que está acontecendo, uh?

A jovem herdeira dos Swan tomou uma respiração profunda, abrindo os olhos e finalmente encarando a loira sentada ao seu lado. Mordeu os lábios, sem saber como realmente começar e sorriu alguns segundos depois, vendo que Rosalie a olhava pacientemente.

- Hm… Depois da nossa conversa de hoje, eu fui pra… uh… pra _Freakshow_. Quando cheguei lá Edward ainda estava em reunião, o que fez com que eu ficasse sozinha na sala. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas então eu estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa dele. Eu comecei a ficar entediada e nossa conversa ficava repetindo em minha mente… então antes que eu notasse, eu estava abrindo as gavetas. Eu não queria espiar, eu juro! Eu nem mesmo estava procurando por algo. Era apenas… eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma, eu não estava buscando por nada. Até que eu abri a gaveta e acidentalmente descobri um fundo falso ali. Eu pretendia ignorar, mas…

Isabella parou, incerta sobre continuar ou não.

- Mas…? O que você achou, Petite?

- Hm… Havia um envelope com meu nome escrito na capa. Eu pretendia ignorar, Rosalie. Eu juro. Mas era meu nome ali. Eu tinha o direito de saber, não tinha? De qualquer forma, não precisei pensar muito para descobrir que aquilo na verdade era um dossiê sobre mim. Oh, Rose! Edward mantinha guardado um dossiê que falava tudo sobre minha vida…

A herdeira única dos Hale arregalou os olhos em surpresa, incerta sobre o que havia acontecido depois. Ela sabia de algumas coisas que Edward fazia, sabia que ele podia ser alguém não confi… Balançou a cabeça, decidindo que não era hora para julgá-lo mentalmente e voltou sua atenção para a amiga que parecia completamente perdida.

- Você falou com ele sobre isso?

- Não! Eu simplesmente fugi, Rose. Eu… Eu não sei o que fazer, ou o que pensar. Você estava certa. Eu não sei nada sobre ele. Mas ele sabe absolutamente _tudo_ sobre mim. Por Deus! Ele deve saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesma sei. Ele veio atrás de mim e nós meio que… Quero dizer, eu não sei o motivo de fazer isso. Eu acho que eu só preciso de um tempo. Eu disse a ele que agora que Mike não estava mais atrás de mim, não havia motivos para nós nos vermos mais. E ele simplesmente concordou. Ele nunca havia me olhado daquela forma, Rosalie. Nem mesmo no primeiro dia em que eu o vi. Mas então, quando eu disse aquilo a ele, Edward simplesmente encarou-me friamente e disse que havia sido um prazer fazer negócios comigo, pouco antes de se virar e ir embora.

- Você realmente quis dizer aquilo, Petite? Quero dizer… sobre o Mike. Você realmente estava com ele apenas por isso?

- Não! – respondeu um pouco mais alto. – É claro que não, Rose. Eu… eu… eu estou apaixonada por ele. Oh, meu Deus! Eu estou apaixonada por ele, Rosalie. E eu disse aquilo pra ele e ele não vai mais sequer querer olhar pra mim depois disso.

O corpo de Bella começou a tremer freneticamente enquanto a realização do que ela dissera em voz alta atingiu sua consciência; um misto de felicidade, nervosismo e ansiedade rolando por seu corpo. Por Deus. _Ela estava apaixonada apor Edward Cullen._ Perdida e completamente apaixonada por aquele homem terrivelmente misterioso que levava seus pensamentos a beira da insanidade. Mas agora nada disso importava. Ela havia dito a ele que só estava com ele para se livrar de Michael e que agora não precisava mais de seus serviços. E Edward havia acreditado. Arregalou os olhos, tomando consciência mais uma vez de seus pensamentos. Ela não podia estar apaixonada por ele. Não, não, não! Ela sequer sabia quem ele realmente era. Ele estava a espionando por suas costas, arrancando informações. Podê-lo-ia ter verdadeiramente vivido o que ela viveu durante o pequeno, porém intenso, relacionamento de ambos?

- Você acha que está… apaixonada por Edward Cullen?

- Eu não sei! – murmurou, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. – Eu… eu acho que preciso pensar melhor nisso.

- Tome seu tempo, Ma Petite. Apenas siga seu coração e vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas… – ela começou confusa pela resposta da amiga. A mesma não aprovava realmente seu relacionamento com o Cullen.

- Eu sei o que eu disse sobre o Edward antes, Bella. E eu não estou voltando atrás, quero dizer, não totalmente. De qualquer forma, eu não vou negar, Petite, que você tem estado diferente desde que começou a sair com Edward.

- Eu me sinto diferente, Rosalie. Eu lhe disse mais cedo, e não estava me referindo apenas ao fato de Edward e eu termos feito sexo. Ele faz com que eu me sinta diferente, sabe? Eu me sinto a mulher mais linda do mundo quando estou com ele. Deus… Rosalie… quando ele me toca, há tanto desejo ali, tanta necessidade… Eu me sinto tão desejada.

Isabella parou, sentindo as bochechas serem tomadas por uma vermelhidão e Rosalie riu, abraçando a amiga apertado e soltando-a minutos depois. Ambas se encararam, trocando um sorriso cúmplice, pouco antes de Isabella começar a viajar em seus pensamentos confusos.

- Oh… - Rosalie ofegara alguns segundos depois. – Você está _mesmo_ apaixonada por este homem, Ma Petite.

******~x~**  


Do outro lado de Paris, alguns dias depois da pequena ruína entre Edward e Isabella, o primeiro encontrava-se em sua sala na _Freakshow_, controlando a vontade de ligar para ela. Ele não podia. Longos cinco dias se passaram desde que Edward havia visto Isabella pela última vez. Desde então eles não havia se falado, não haviam se visto. Nada. Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Estava estressado, gritava com tudo e todos. Era capaz de se irritar com o próprio ar que respirava no momento. Por Deus, ele não havia sequer voltado a _Freakshow_ até aquele momento. Sentou-se com irritação em sua cadeira, encarando os documentos que precisavam ser assinados. Não conseguia realmente concentrar neles, no entanto. Sua mente vagava no último encontro com Isabella. Diabos. Ele sabia que ela não podia estar falando a verdade. De maneira alguma. Isabella não estaria com ele apenas por um contrato. Ela não deixaria que ele o tocasse daquela forma, caso fosse apenas trabalho. Não deixaria que ele fosse seu primeiro, se tudo o que rolasse entre eles, fosse negócios. Como havia dito anteriormente: de maneira alguma Isabella estava dizendo a verdade no último encontro. Havia algo a mais. Ele podia ter quase certeza disso. Mas o quê?

Arredou a cadeira o pouco para trás, encarando a mesa. Seu olhar preso nas gavetas, até que ele notou a última gaveta um pouco mal fechada. Franziu o cenho, levantando-se rapidamente e indo até o corredor, onde procurou por Sweet. A mesma estava ensaiando com algumas garotas e parou no momento em que viu Edward.

- Bom dia, Edward – ela disse.

- Alguém entrou em minha sala no período em que estava fora? – indagou sem se importar em responder o cumprimento de Sweet.

- Hm… Além de Isabella aquele dia? Ninguém. Aconteceu algo?

- Só estava querendo saber. Bom dia pra você também, Heather.

A mulher revirou os olhos ao ser chamada pelo verdadeiro nome, mas Edward não ficou ali. Voltou para a sala em passos rápidos, abrindo a gaveta rapidamente e chocando-se ao ver o fundo falso mal colocado. Abriu o mesmo, notando que o dossiê contendo dados sobre Isabella Swan estava colocado de cabeça para baixo. Então, de repente, tudo fazia sentido para Edward. Isabella havia encontrado o dossiê e por isso havia ido embora, por isso ela havia dito aquelas coisas. Passou a mão nos fios acobreados e bagunçados de seu cabelo rebelde, quando outra verdade o atingiu; Isabella havia descoberto sobre o dossiê, isso era um fato inquestionável. Mas… como ela havia descoberto? Estaria Isabella espionando as coisas de Edward? Seria possível? Ele havia lido o dossiê diversas vezes para ter certeza de que ter um relacionamento com Isabella era seguro, que ela não estava envolvida com o patriarca dos Newton no quesito de negócios. Sabia que a única coisa que a ligava, de fato, a família Newton, era o seu antigo noivado com o babaca do Michael Newton e que, no entanto, a mesma havia desmanchado. Então, por que diabos, ela estava mexendo em suas coisas pessoais?

Pegou o celular sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, e começou a discar o número de Isabella, parando em seguida. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que ela estivesse o espionando. Ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Se houvesse uma pequena chance de Isabella ser uma espiã, Edward saberia disso sem precisar se esforçar muito. Provavelmente ela encontrara aquilo por acidente, o que não muda o fato de que ela o encontrou e por Deus, ela deveria estar muito irritada com ele agora. Passou a mão mais uma vez no cabelo, sentindo-se incapaz de pensar algo coerente para fazer. Ele podia ligar para ela, mas… Ela havia escolhido ficar longe dele. Talvez isso fosse o melhor, no final das contas. Eles começaram a se envolver e Edward sequer teve tempo para pensar sobre as conseqüências de ter um relacionamento real com alguém. Sequer pode pensar no quão isso poderia afetar a vida de Isabella. Bufou com irritação, rasgando o dossiê em vários pedaços e então jogou os mesmos sobre a mesa de madeira.

_O que diabos ele supostamente deveria fazer em relação a isso?_

******~x~**  


- Você tem certeza disso, minha filha? Você sabe que não tem nenhuma obrigação relacionada a isso.

- Eu estou bem, mamãe. Vamos apenas fazer isso para que Charlotte saia logo do nosso pé.

- Você sabe que poderia ter trazido Edward com você – Renée comentou e Isabella sentiu uma dor incômoda em seu peito.

- Achei melhor não provocar tanto os nervos de Charlotte.

Era uma mentira, Isabella sabia disso. Ela não ligava para os sentimentos de Charlotte. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer a sua mãe que ela e Edward não estavam mais juntos. Apesar de a mesma já estar começando a desconfiar que Renée já estivesse praticamente por cima do que se passava. Afinal, nos últimos dias, Isabella estava sempre com Rosalie; ambas saíam juntas todos os dias, aproveitando o verão parisiense como as duas jovens de 21 anos que eram. Faziam compras, foram para Londres por dois dias, visitaram alguns amigos… De qualquer forma, o que mais havia chocado Renée, fazendo com que ela desconfiasse ainda mais do que se passava, fora o fato de que Isabella havia aceitado o jantar proposto por Charlotte há alguns dias, em uma tentativa de reconciliar o filho com Isabella. E ali estavam elas, a caminho da mansão dos Newton.

Isabella estava radiante, como sempre estivera apesar de haver algo mais sexy sobre a forma como ela se vestia nos últimos meses. Ela usava um maravilhoso _Alexander McQueen_ verde esmeralda, com detalhe em camurça preta. As pernas longas e brancas estavam nuas, sendo destacadas por um maravilhoso par de sapatos altíssimos da _Gucci_. Isabella havia deixado os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e liso, deixando o rosto completamente exposto, de forma que a delicada maquiagem verde – a qual ela inegavelmente havia feito pensando em Edward – e os maravilhosos lábios cobertos pela tintura vermelha de um batom _Chanel_ fossem destacados. Ela não se importou em economizar o perfume também, borrifando seu _Prada_ favorito algumas vezes e então colocou um par de _Carolina Bucci _de ouro em suas orelhas, para logo complementar o conjunto com um maravilhoso bracelete da mesma estilista.

A porta da mansão se abriu, revelando a governanta da mesma, que sorriu docilmente ao ver a família Swan ali, indicando-lhes o caminho. Charlotte já os esperava juntamente do marido filhos e genro, sentados no sofá da sala de estar. Os olhos de Charlotte passaram pelo corpo de Isabella em choque por quão justo e curto o vestido era, de longe era um vestido vulgar. Cobria até a metade das coxas, ajustavam-se as formas do corpo pequeno de Isabella de forma delicada e sensual e sequer possuía um decote. Mas Charlotte Russeau Newton não via assim. Michael, por sua vez, encarou Isabella chocado. Depois do tapa que a morena havia lhe dado no último encontro de ambos, não esperava que ela fosse aceitar o jantar proposto por sua mãe outrora. Madeline estava dispersa em seus pensamentos, e sequer viu o olhar cheio de volúpia que Cameron lançou para a ex-cunhada. Isabella segurou um revirar de olhos, já arrependida de ter aceitado aquele convite. Ela estava confusa, brava, assustada… não sabia o que fazer e, quando Charlotte insistiu mais uma vez sobre tal jantar, ela acabou aceitando apenas para que a megera a deixasse em paz.

De qualquer forma, não havia muito no qual ela pudesse fazer agora. Ela apenas aceitou aquela noite, desejando que ela acabasse o mais rápido possível. Ela queria mesmo estar com Edward e esta necessidade era assustadora. Jamais havia se sentido assim em relação a alguém antes. Ele não havia a procurado durante os cinco dias que havia se passado, e ela, de certa forma, se sentia agradecida por tal coisa. Ela precisava organizar os pensamentos. Precisava entender com o que estava lidando naquele momento. Não era tola, não negaria mais a si mesma o que sentia por Edward Cullen, porém, ainda era assustador. Ela suspirou pela milésima vez, enquanto a entrada era servida, sabendo que apesar de já ter passado pelos aperitivos e a rodada de drinks, o jantar não estava nem perto de acabar. Ainda teria o prato principal, a rodada de queijos – que Isabella não fazia questão nenhuma de comer, mas sabia que Charlotte não perderia a oportunidade de estender aquele jantar –, a sobremesa e conhecendo Charlotte como conhecia sabia que, assim como a rodada de queijos, ela faria questão de servir um café com chá e biscoitos na sala de estar. Encarou o prato de _oeufs en meurette_ – que se consistia a alguns ovos banhados ao molho de vinho tinto – a sua frente e começou a degustar, ignorando a conversa ao seu redor e evitando olhar pra frente, a fim de não ser pega pelo olhar de Michael.

Em algum ponto entre a entrada e o prato principal, sentiu algo vibrar em sua _clutch_ preta e discretamente a abriu, pegando seu celular e arregalando os olhos levemente ao ver a mensagem ali.

**_Eu não estava com você apenas para afastá-la de seu ex-noivo, minha querida. EC._**

Sentiu sua respiração ficar presa por alguns segundos, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele havia ficado cinco dias, basicamente cento e vinte horas, sem dizer nada e então ele lhe mandara aquilo. Milhares de pensamentos passavam frenéticos pela menta da jovem herdeira dos Swan e ela não sabia o que dizer.

**_Eu também não estava com você apenas por isso. BS._**

Enviou em seguida, mordendo os lábios e perguntando-se mentalmente se havia feito à coisa certa. Colocou o celular discretamente no colo, ignorando o olhar reprovador de Charlotte e voltou sua atenção para o prato, ou pelo menos fingiu voltar. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, pensando nos prós e nos contras de estar com Edward. Ele a fazia sentir como se ela fosse única, não a tratava como se ela fosse incapaz de fazer algo para si mesma. Em poucos meses ao lado de Edward, ela sentiu o que nunca havia sentido em anos ao lado do Newton sentado a sua frente. Isso era algo inegável. Edward sabia como cortejá-la, como deixá-la louca, sabia como tratá-la. E, por mais que ele tivesse segredos que Isabella ainda não estava certa sobre querer descobrir ou não, ela sabia que não podia ficar longe dele.

**_Eu preciso vê-la, Isabella. Diga-me onde você está. EC._**

A mensagem veio alguns minutos depois e ela sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Como Edward reagiria ao descobrir onde ela estava naquele momento? Mordeu os lábios mais uma vez e tomou um gole de seu vinho, estremecendo por recorda-se de Edward até mesmo fazendo algo tão simples como isso.

**_Estou na mansão dos Newton. BS._**

Enviou a resposta incerta e não se preocupou-se em disfarçar que estava olhando fixamente para o celular naquele momento. Ela só queria saber a resposta de Edward. De repente seu corpo foi tomada por uma ansiedade suprema, ao saber que estaria com Edward em alguns minutos. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas estava ansiosa. Ela sabia que eles precisavam conversar, que tinham coisas pendentes, mas ainda assim… deu um pulo na cadeira assustada com o celular vibrando mais uma vez.

**_Estou na porta. Não demore. Ou você acha que é necessário que eu mesmo a busque aí em cima, minha querida?_**

Ofegou ao ler aquela mensagem, chamando a atenção de todos ali na mesa, mas não se importou. Por Deus! Seu corpo inteiro tremia de ansiedade, já podia imaginar o toque de Edward em seu corpo, as mãos grandes percorrendo suas pernas, apertando-as com desejo. Os lábios cheios de volúpia beijando os seus, para então descer para o pescoço. Piscou algumas vezes, antes que pudesse soltar um gemido apenas com um pensamento.

- Está tudo bem, Isabella? – Charlotte indagou, não escondendo muito bem o vestígio de raiva ao ver que a morena passara a noite completamente dispersa e que agora parecia mais interessa em seu aparelho celular do que no restante das pessoas ali, em especial seu filho Michael.

- Sim, Charlotte, está tudo perfeitamente bem. Na verdade, eu apenas tenho algo a resolver no momento. Se me dá licença – disse sorrindo abertamente e se levantou da mesa, lançando um olhar para sua mãe que apenas assentiu.

A jovem Swan pegou a_ clutch_ e saiu em disparada pela mansão, alcançando a porta principal da mesma e sequer esperando para que alguém a abrisse para ela, apenas saiu da casa e desceu as escadas, caminhando até o portão e então sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver o carro preto de Edward parado ali. Ela sabia que aquele não era o carro que Edward costumava usar, que aquele era o carro que ele geralmente usava quando estava sem o motorista, o que indicava que ele estava impaciente demais para esperar o Almos quando veio até ela.

Edward estava parado ao lado da lataria do carro e seus olhos queimavam de desejo quando ele viu a morena passar pelo portão. Mas que inferno. Como ela sequer ousava estar tão sexy naquele vestido e estar usando o mesmo para ir a um jantar na casa daquele bastardo do Newton? Ele pretendia conversar com Isabella naquela noite, mas após vê-la daquela forma, sabia que seria impossível. Ela estava tentadora demais. O vestido verde – por Deus! Ele amava quando ela usava aquele tom de verde – apertava suas curvas, cobrindo apenas metade de sua maravilhosa coxa. Os cabelos estavam presos e ele mal podia esperar para puxar aquele rabo de cavalo, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás e beijando toda a extensão daquele delicioso pescoço.

Grunhiu, dando um passo para frente e puxando Isabella para si, firmando suas mãos da cintura da mesma e a grudando firmemente em seu corpo, antes de tomar os lábios vermelhos em um beijo urgente, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse suas pernas ficarem instantaneamente bambas, e uma onda de desejo ser enviada diretamente para o meio de suas pernas, na medida em que leves gemidos escapavam por seus lábios. Eles estavam dando um pequeno show na porta da mansão da família Newton, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar. Na janela do segundo andar se era possível ver a sombra de uma Charlotte nada feliz, mas, mais uma vez, eles não se importavam.

- Nunca mais se vista tão sexy assim para alguém além de mim, Isabella. Só eu posso ter tal privilégio. Só eu vou tocá-la e beijá-la. Só eu vou levar você até meu apartamento e descobrir o que tem por baixo desse vestido. Só eu. Estamos entendidos, minha querida? – ele indagou com a voz rouca e baixa, enquanto desviava os lábios para o pescoço da morena.

- Só você – disse em resposta, incapaz de elaborar qualquer outra coisa.

**~x~**

**N/A: Ai, ai... eles não aguentaram ficar muito tempo longe um do outro. Mas agora a Bella percebeu que ela precisa ser mais "ativa" em relação ao o que o Edward esconde. Teve gente que falou da Rose: bem ela alertou sim a Bella sobre o Edward! Da maneira dela, mas alertou. Ela não pode falar com clareza o que ela pensar, porque bem, ela não tem certeza de nada. Ela tem apenas um palpite e não falará isso com a Bella a menos que ela tenha certeza disso. Além do mais o Edward faz a Bella feliz e ela não quer estregar a felicidade da amiga por algo que ela não tem certeza! Enfim, eu disse que voltava com os comentários! Comentem que eu posto o próximo hoje a noite, que tal? Soa bem pra vocês? Bjs**

**N/B: Ai esses dois, apaixonadinhos, era óbvio que eles não iriam aguentar ficar separados. Adoro um Edward possessivo, rawrr... E a Charlotte bem que mereceu ver essa cena (e morrer de inveja porque não tem um Edward na vida dela). Agora eles vão se resolver do jeitinho deles. Comentem porque o capítulo merece. Beijos xx LeiliPattz**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Freakshow**

Após alguns momentos atacando os lábios de Isabella com possessão, Edward finalizou o beijo com uma longa mordida no lábio inferior da morena e a encarou intensamente quando os olhos castanhos se abriram lentamente. Isabella estava ofegante, mas um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, o que fez com que Edward a beijasse rapidamente mais uma vez, antes de abrir o banco do passageiro para ela e então, após fechar a porta, caminhou para o lado do motorista. Ele não disse nada quando ligou o carro e começou a dirigir rapidamente pelas ruas levemente movimentadas de Paris naquela noite. Bella podia sentir uma tensão no carro, e seu coração palpitava freneticamente imaginando o que iria acontecer. Naquele momento sua mente não pensava no dossiê ou nos prováveis segredos que Edward escondia dela, mas sim na saudade que seu corpo sentia do toque de Edward. Por mais que tivessem se visto há cinco dias, já havia basicamente duas semanas que eles não exploravam nenhum toque mais _íntimo_. E, mesmo que não tivesse transado com Edward mais do que duas – talvez quatro – vezes, o corpo da jovem Swan basicamente implorava por senti-lo novamente dentro de si. Arfou, sentindo a mão direita de Edward tocar-lhe a coxa na parte em que o vestido não cobria, e abriu os olhos, constatando que eles haviam parado em um semáforo. O homem deu uma apertada ali, grunhido pelo fato de o vestido ser tão ridiculamente curto que, quando ajovem sentava, o mesmo mal cobria metade de suas coxas, de forma que ele podia apreciar a pela macia exposta ali. Ele moveu a mão um pouco, subindo-as vagamente e encontrando o centro úmido de Isabella que estava coberto por um pedaço de pano rendado. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, imaginando como seria estar dentro daquilo novamente e deu um aperto ali, fazendo com que Isabella gemesse.

Tirou a mão quando o semáforo indicou que podiam seguir o caminho e gemeu insatisfeito por não ter esperado Almos pegar o carro. Se o motorista estivesse conduzindo o carro no momento, ele não precisaria manter as mãos e os lábios longe daquele corpo belíssimo que Isabella possuía. Ele provavelmente a teria deitado no banco, mas só após abrir aquele vestido que estupidamente não possuía um decote, e beijaria cada pedaço de seu corpo, começando pelos lábios e parando em certo ponto entre as coxas da jovem herdeira. Ele a faria gozar naquele carro pelo menos duas vezes antes de chegarem a sua maravilhosa cobertura. Por outro lado, Isabella estava achando sexy demais o fato de Edward estar dirigindo seu próprio carro. A forma como ele segurava firme no volante, ou como olhava sério para frente era… Deus! A forma como ele se mostrava estar no controle enquanto dirigia era erótica demais. Por toda a sua vida, Isabella sempre esteve ao lado de homens que usavam o motorista para tudo, até mesmo seu pai costumava ser assim, era no mínimo diferente estar sentada no banco de frente, enquanto Edward guiava o carro com precisão. Ela sabia que ele teria quebrado no mínimo umas cinco regras de direção, passando pela contra mão, avançando semáforos, ultrapassando limites de velocidades… Mas ele não se importava com nada disso. Tudo o que ele queria era chegar até seu prédio o mais rápido possível, para que pudesse tomar Isabella no primeiro lugar de seu apartamento.

Depois de minutos que pareceram uma eternidade torturante, Edward estacionou o carro em sua vaga especial de qualquer maneira e desceu do carro, indo rapidamente ajudar Isabella a sair do mesmo. Nada foi dito enquanto eles estavam dentro do elevador. Ficaram parados durante todo o trajeto, sabendo que o menor dos movimentos seria o necessário para que a bomba explodisse ali mesmo e ambos começassem a se entregar um ao outro. Havia tanta urgência quando o elevador finalmente parara na cobertura de Edward, que o mesmo não estava certo se conseguiria levar Isabella até o quarto, antes de tomá-la naquela sala silenciosa e vazia. E ela sentia o mesmo, enquanto os lábios de Edward tomaram os seus em um beijo urgente. As mãos grandes foram procurando pelo zíper traseiro do minúsculo vestido, o qual ele o retirou em seguida, revelando um conjunto da La Perla que se consistia em um maravilhoso sutiã de renda verde esmeralda, sem qualquer tipo de forro, de forma que ele pudesse ver claramente os mamilos róseos de Isabella por debaixo daquele pano ridiculamente frágil que lhe abraçava os seios, e uma calcinha também de renda verde, porém havia duas faixas de seda intercaladas entre o pano rendado. Edward apenas imaginou que não precisaria exercer muita força para que puxasse aquelas faixas e arrebentasse-as de forma que rasgasse a calcinha do corpo branco de Isabella.

Porém, antes de qualquer coisa, ele afastou-se um pouco, olhando atentamente para a mulher parada em sua frente. Por Deus! Ela estava sexy como o inferno, usando apenas aquele conjunto de lingerie verde esmeralda, os cabelos ainda presos em um rabo de cavalo firme, e nos pés os altíssimos sapatos da Gucci. Diabos! Ele não conseguiu controlar sua possessão, quando agarrou a cintura nua de Isabella e a puxou para si, tomando os lábios dela com desejo e deixando claro que ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Não suportava a ideia de que qualquer outro homem pudesse sequer encostar um dedo em_sua_ querida. Jogou-a no sofá de couro da sala, e antes de deitar-se sobre ela, retirou suas roupas com rapidez, não deixando de notar a forma como Isabella mordera os lábios ao vê-lo nu mais uma vez depois de longos dias. Logo ele estava por cima dela, ora beijando cada parte exposta de seu pescoço, ora dando mordidas e sugadas no mesmo. As mãos passeavam firmes pelo corpo macio da jovem herdeira dos Swan, marcando cada território ali, até que ele tocasse a barra da calcinha delicada que cobria o local que ele mais queria estar naquele momento.

– Não se mova – grunhiu, antes de pegar rapidamente um preservativo e o vestir na mesma velocidade.

Em instantes ele estava por cima do corpo ofegante da jovem herdeira da família Swan novamente, e as mãos não hesitaram em rasgar aquele pedaço frágil de pano que Isabella ousava em chamar de calcinha. Sentiu seu membro roçar contra a pele quente de Isabella e grunhiu mais uma vez, antes de penetrá-la ali mesmo naquele sofá. A jovem Swan soltou um gemido alto, sentindo-se preenchida pela primeira vez em dias e enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Edward, de forma que o salto fino de seu sapato fosse pressionado na pele de Edward e ela sabia que aquilo provavelmente deixaria uma marca, não que ela estivesse realmente pensando nisso naquele momento, já que também unhava suas costas com força, gritando e clamando por seu nome a cada nova investida que o Cullen lhe proporcionava. Era urgente, quente, enlouquecedor. Não havia a mesma calma que ele tivera nas primeiras vezes. Ele havia ficado longe por tempo demais daquele corpo e tudo o que queria era recuperar o tempo perdido. Isabella compartilhava do mesmo pensamento, adorando o quão urgente e quão possessivo Edward tocava-lhe naquela noite. Ela sentia seu corpo clamar a cada toque, a cadê investida, a cada vez que ele apertava-lhe os seios por cima do sutiã – o qual ele recusava-se a tirar do copo perfeito de sua querida; estava sexy demais assim –, a morena arqueava as costas que já começavam a grudar no sofá, sentindo seu corpo ir se apertando aos poucos, apertando o pênis de Edward entre suas paredes quentes, pouco antes de explodir em um orgasmo que mais pareceu vir em dose dupla, de tão longo que havia sido. Ele não demorou muito, desabando alguns segundos depois e gritando o nome de Bella em alto e bom som enquanto sentia-se libertado.

Ambos estavam exaustos, mas não pareciam querer parar. Não muito tempo depois, Edward passou os braços ao redor de Isabella, se levantando com ela em seu colo e caminhou em passos firmes até seu quarto, onde ele a jogou na cama fria, separando-se dela apenas para colocar outro preservativo e então a penetrou mais uma vez. Ambos com tamanha urgência que sequer sobrava tempo para pelo menos pensar em preliminares. Sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar, Edward acelerou os movimentos, colocando uma perna de Isabella em seu ombro e gemendo com a sensação de poder ir mais fundo e do salto caro apertando-lhe as costas. A mulher gemia, enquanto arranhava as costas de Edward, soltando palavras desconexas a cada nova investida, até que a própria sentiu sua libertação se aproximar mais uma vez naquela noite. Um muxoxo saiu de seus lábios avermelhados quando ela sentiu Edward sair de dentro dela após alguns minutos apenas parado ali, e o mesmo levantou-se preguiçosamente, pegando a camisinha que estava jogada de qualquer maneira no chão do quarto e a levando até o banheiro, onde juntamente com a que estava em seu pênis ele a jogou no lixo, voltando para a cama e seguida, não evitando o sorriso que crescera em seus lábios ao ver Isabella jogada em sua cama, ainda com os sapatos pretos e o sutiã transparente. Os cabelos dela estavam caídos nos travesseiros e o peito subia e descia rapidamente na medida em que sua respiração ofegante corria pelas suas narinas. O suor havia borrado levemente a maquiagem, e ela tinha aquela expressão completamente satisfeita brincando em seu rosto de porcelana, o qual estava completamente vermelho pelo rubor que cobria suas bochechas e estendia-se até uma parte de seu colo. Aproximou-se da cama novamente, ajoelhando-se na ponta da mesma e pegando uma das pernas de Isabella, que abriu os olhos imediatamente diante do toque, levantando-a até seus lábios e dando alguns beijos na panturrilha e na canela, antes de retirar o sapato calmamente e o jogar no chão, depositando um suave beijo no peito do pé de Isabella, encarando-a intensamente, antes de devolver a perna até o colchão macio, e pegar a outra, repetindo o gesto. Após jogar o segundo sapato no chão, lentamente Edward deitou-se sob Isabella, dando beijos por seu abdômen até chegar ao sutiã, o qual ele lentamente o retirou, apenas para jogá-lo em seguida no chão, e então beijou a morena profundamente, aproveitando cada segundo em que suas línguas se tocavam. Depois de algum tempo, finalizou o beijo com uma sugada longa no lábio superior de Isabella, deitando ao lado da mesma em seguida, enquanto eles apenas aconchegavam-se um ao outro, pouco antes de Edward os cobrir. Não demorou muito e estavam dormindo, exaustos após as últimas atividades praticadas.

**~x~**

Isabella abriu os olhos sentindo seu coração palpitar mais rápido do que o comum, e suspirou sentindo os lábios de Edward beijar suas coxas macias. Arrepios percorriam seu corpo na medida em que os beijos de Edward subiam, até que o mesmo parou por um segundo, parecendo querer dar mais atenção ao meio das pernas da sua namorada. Ele sorriu, começando a sugar o clitóris vagarosamente no mesmo instante em que penetrava Isabella com alguns de seus longos dedos. Ela gemeu alto, batendo com as mãos nos lençóis completamente bagunçados da enorme cama em que estava, e firmou-as ali, puxando os lençóis acobreados com os dedos delicados enquanto Edward parecia se divertir entre suas pernas. Deus. Havia se esquecido de como era bom acordar com Edward naquele local. Mordeu os lábios com força, fazendo uma expressão de prazer enquanto sentia seu corpo inteiro preparar para a explosão que viria a seguir, e gritou o nome de Edward para o apartamento parcialmente silencioso quando a mesma veio. Deixou que as pernas caíssem bambas de volta ao colchão, e acariciou os fios bagunçados do cabelo de Edward quando o mesmo veio para cima dela. A herdeira dos Swan podia sentir seu coração acelerado e a respiração mais ofegante do que o normal.

– Bom dia, minha querida – murmurou entre os seios dela, adorando a sensação dos dedos finos brincando em seu cabelo.

– Bom dia, Edward.

Ele sorriu de canto, subindo um pouco a cabeça, até que estivesse cara a cara com Isabella onde deixou o sorriso de canto de lado, para abrir um sorriso sedutor para ela, que apenas sorriu de volta, ainda sem soltar o cabelo dele. Este aproximou os rostos, beijando Isabella rapidamente, antes de se afastar mais uma vez apenas para acariciar o rosto delicado da mulher deitada embaixo de seu corpo.

– Está com fome? – indagou. – Posso mandar que preparem algo.

– Estou sim – respondeu baixo. – Mas eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes, se você não se importar.

Edward assentiu, dizendo que enquanto ela tomava seu banho ele iria até o andar de baixo, dizer a Almos que precisaria dos serviços da cozinheira o mais rápido possível e vestiu seu robepreto que estava pendurado no quarto, sem se importar em colocar qualquer outra coisa por baixo daquilo, indo em seguida até Almos. Já Isabella espreguiçou-se lentamente, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo doerem na medida em que fazia o movimento e caminhou até o banheiro de Edward, odiando o fato de ter que ignorar aquela maravilhosa banheira branca que parecia clamar pelo seu nome enquanto ela passava. Mas ela não podia demorar tanto assim. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho, querendo matar-se ali mesmo ao ver o estado caótico de sua maquiagem borrada e os cabelos completamente selvagens. Resolvendo que precisaria tomar conta daquilo logo, entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água caísse em seu corpo nu e logo começou a se ensaboar, sentindo o aroma amadeirado tomar conta de suas narinas. Cheirava a Edward. Sorriu, passando o sabonete mais vezes em seu corpo, sentindo-se mais relaxada do que há alguns segundos, quando tudo o que seu corpo conseguia fazer, era reclamar sobre a dor. Lavou os cabelos mais demoradamente, não se importando em gastar tempo massageando seu couro cabeludo. Sabendo que já havia ficado tempo demais ali, desligou o chuveiro, pegando uma toalha e se enrolando na mesma e podendo sentir a maciez dos fios de algodão que adornavam seu corpo levemente úmido. Voltou para o quarto, mordendo os lábios e se sentindo perdida, por não saber o que vestir. Lembrava-se de seu vestido ter sido retirado ainda quando estavam na sala, assim como sua calcinha, a qual havia sido arrebentada pelas mãos fortes de Edward. Mãos estas que tocaram seu corpo como nunca havia tocado antes.

– Há algum problema? – Edward indagou, voltando para o quarto.

– Hm… eu não tenho o que vestir. Quero dizer, meu vestido ainda está na sala, eu acredito.

– Você pode usar uma camisa minha, uma vez que ficaremos o dia todo aqui, minha querida. Se você não se importar, é claro.

Ela concordou hesitante, mas ansiosa pela ideia de poder sentir alguma camisa que Edward usava em seu corpo. Este disse a ela que pegasse alguma que se sentisse a vontade em seu armário, pois ele iria tomar uma ducha rápida. A morena caminhou até o armário, abrindo-o rapidamente e sorrindo quando a fragrância do perfume de Edward invadiu suas narinas, inalou fundo, antes de passar os dedos suavemente pelas camisas que estavam milimetricamente organizadas. Pegou uma camisa social de manga curta na cor azul marinho e rapidamente a abotoou em seu corpo, fechando o armário em seguida e indo até a sala, onde encontrou seu vestido no mesmo lugar. Pegou-o em suas mãos, vendo que devido à pressa de outrora, ele estava levemente danificado na parte do zíper. Balançou a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo não seria um problema tão grave assim e ponderando sobre fazer isso ou não, pegou as roupas de Edward também. Levou-as de volta até o quarto, depositando-as em um sofá que havia ali, sendo surpreendida pelos braços de Edward que abraçaram a sua cintura. Suspirou, agarrando as mãos dele que passeavam por sua barriga por cima da camisa e ele apenas sorriu, distribuindo mordidas pelo pescoço da mesma.

– Não sei se serei capaz de te libertar deste quarto hoje, minha querida. Você está sexy demais para meu autocontrole e não acho que serei capaz de ficar um segundo ao seu lado sem poder tocar cada parte de seu corpo – murmurou provocante no ouvido dela, descendo as mãos para o meio das pernas de Isabella.

– Edward… - murmurou engasgando com o ar.

– Mas vamos comer antes, precisamos repor as energias que gastaremos pelo resto do dia.

Ela assentiu um pouco tonta, e eles desceram até a sala, indo em direção à sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava posta para os dois, como ele havia dito à cozinheira que queria. Não era comum que ela estivesse ali, uma vez que Edward nem sempre estava em casa para fazer as refeições, estando sempre ocupado demais com a _Freakshow _ou com os outros negócios. De qualquer forma, ela estava sempre pronta para quando o Sr Cullen precisasse de seus serviços, apenas precisando que Almos a dissesse quando ela precisasse estar lá. Sendo a boa cozinheira que era, havia preparado uma mesa extravagante, onde haviacroissants de manteiga, com gotas de chocolate, biscoitinhos de leite, uvas, alguns morangos picados, mel, duas jarras de suco natural e claro: vinho. Edward não dispensaria sua bebida favorita nem mesmo pela manhã. Porém desta vez não era o tinto que o acompanhava, mas sim um maravilhoso vinho rose vindo diretamente do berço da produção de vinhos rose do mundo, Proença, a qual ele já tivera o prazer de visitar muitas vezes e podendo também acompanhar a produção do maravilhoso líquido levemente ácido na cor rubi claro em sua taça. Isabella sorriu para a mesa bem posta, sentindo sua barriga se contorcer e só então se lembrou de que não havia comido algo desde ontem à noite, quando havia deixado o jantar na mansão da família dos Newton pela metade. Além do fato de ter transado com Edward boa parte da noite. Ela definitivamente havia comprovado a teoria de que sexo dava fome. Xingando-se mentalmente por não resistir à maravilhosa cor do vinho a sua frente, ela abandonou o suco natural que a esperava, aceitando que Edward preenchesse sua taça com aquela maravilha. Comeram sem trocar muitas palavras, fazendo apenas comentários sobre a comida ou algum assunto banal, quando por fim terminaram, Edward, que não agüentava mais a ereção completamente dura em suas pernas ao ver sua querida usando apenas uma peça de roupa sua, levantou-se da cadeira, indo até onde ela estava, puxando-a para si e atacando seus lábios como desejou fazer por toda a manhã desde que acordaram. Ela arfou, sentindo a ereção de Edward pressionar contra sua barriga, mas não se afastou, apenas ficou na ponta dos pés, enlaçando os braços no pescoço de Edward e retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade.

Tão logo ela se viu deitada naquele sofá mais uma vez, e as mãos de Edward já batalhavam com os botões de sua caríssima blusa da _Dior_. Não que ele estivesse se importando com o fato de rasgá-la ou não. Quando por fim todos os botões foram abertos e ele então teve o corpo nu de Isabella revelado para si mais uma vez, tomou os seios dela em seus lábios, ora beijando-os com ferocidade e ora sugando-os com a mesma vontade. A morena gemia alto, descendo uma de suas mãos pelo abdômen de Edward na velocidade em que a posição atual permitia, até que tivesse com a mesma no interior da cueca verde que ele usava. Começou a massageá-lo lentamente, sentindo-o cada vez mais duro em suas mãos, o que a fazia gemer apenas em pensar em tê-lo dentro de si. Por Deus, era como se ela estivesse viciada.

– Nunca mais, minha querida – Edward rosnou sob a pele levemente avermelhada de seu pescoço devido às mordidas e chupões que ele havia lhe dado ao decorrer do tempo em que estivera ali. – Nunca mais minta para mim como você fez aquele dia em que saí de seu quarto. Prometa que nunca mais irá mentir para mim, Isabella. Prometa.

Então a realidade lhe atingiu. Com toda a necessidade e saudades que seu corpo sentia em relação a Edward, ao vê-lo na noite anterior, ela não havia conseguido pensar no motivo que fizera com que os dois tivessem essa breve separação. Ela não havia pensado no dossiê que havia encontrado, e nos possíveis segredos que Edward mantinha dela. Não havia sequer pensado na descoberta de seus sentimentos em relação àquele homem que a olhava intensamente agora, a espera de uma resposta. Não havia pensado em nada. Apenas em saciar seu desejo louco e devastador por Edward Cullen que parecia crescer cada vez mais, ao invés de cessar pelo menos um pouco. Mas ela sabia que não podia ignorar aquilo. Por mais que estivesse louca para senti-lo novamente, ela sabia que precisavam conversar, era para isso que ela havia ido ao encontro dele na noite anterior. Mesmo relutante, retirou a mão da cueca de Edward, afastando-se um pouco dele para que pudesse sentar no sofá. Timidamente começou a abotoar a blusa novamente e só quando terminou, conseguiu finalmente encarar Edward diretamente.

– Nós precisamos conversar, Edward.

Ele parou por um momento, tomando uma respiração profunda para acalmar seus nervos – e sua excitação – antes de pedir que Isabella esperasse alguns segundos, para que ele fosse até o barzinho que havia ali, pegando uma dose de uísque e se servindo. Preferia mil vezes o vinho, mas sabia que aquela era uma ocasião que exigia um uísque forte que descesse queimando por sua garganta. Voltou para perto de Isabella, sem realmente se sentar no sofá ao seu lado. Ficou apenas de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, sem saber como começar.

– Eu sei sobre o dossiê que você mantém sobre mim em seu escritório na _Freakshow – _Isabella finalmente disse, vendo que Edward não estava disposto a começar e se sentindo corajosa depois de ter ingerido algumas taças de vinho. – Não foi algo proposital, eu não estava bisbilhotando suas coisas, eu achei o fundo falso por acaso e pretendia ignorar, porém eu vi algo com meu nome escrito. Sinto muito por mexer em suas coisas, porém, isso não muda o fato de que você possui um dossiê sobre minha vida.

– Eu sei que você saber sobre ele – respondeu, sem encará-la.

Ela ficou em silêncio, na esperança de que ele elaborasse algo a mais. Talvez um pedido de desculpas por manter um documento sobre sua vida sem que ela soubesse. Ou então uma explicação para o mesmo. Esperou até que ele explodisse de raiva por ela ter mexido em suas coisas, porém, Edward apenas ficou em silêncio, deixando claro que não iria elaborar mais nada. Todavia, Isabella não se contentaria com aquilo. Ela precisava de uma explicação, por menor que fosse, ela precisava de uma.

– Afinal, o que levaria você a manter tal arquivo sobre mim? – indagou.

O homem parou, dando um último gole grande em sua bebida e respirou profundamente, sentindo a garganta arder levemente. Deixou o copo em algum lugar e virou-se para Isabella, que o encarava com expectativa. Ele não estava pronto para lhe dizer toda a verdade, mas sabia que não podia esconder absolutamente tudo de Isabella. Precisaria depositar confiança nela, algo no qual ele sabia que podia fazer. Então por que ele estava tão hesitante? Talvez o medo de que ela saísse correndo pela porta? Não… ele sabia que ela não fazia isso.

– Eu mandei que o fizessem logo após você aparecer na _Freakshow_ naquele dia. Precisava ter a certeza de que eu podia acreditar no que você estava dizendo e no que estava me pedindo – respondeu encarando-a. – Eu não podia correr o risco de me envolver com você, sem saber se você estava ali a mando de alguém.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? A mando de alguém? Porque eu estaria ali a mando de alguém? Quero dizer, Rosalie brincou dizendo para eu procurá-lo, mas não realmente esperando que eu fizesse tal coisa.

– A Srta Hale sugeriu que você me procurasse por que você queria se livrar de Michael, certo? – Edward indagou soltando uma risada com a ironia daquilo tudo e Bella assentiu.

– Mas ainda não compreendo, Edward. Diga-me. Para quem eu poderia estar trabalhando? Não. Por que eu estaria indo até você a mando de alguém?

Por Deus! A cada segundo ela se sentia ainda mais confusa com tudo o que acontecia ali. Como ela estar a mando de alguém poderia preocupar Edward? O que ele tinha de tão errado ou de tão perigoso ao ponto de ter desconfiado tanto dela no início? Ela sabia que se fosse uma pessoa completamente sã, estaria com medo naquele momento, porém, apesar de seu coração estar palpitando como jamais estivera antes, ela não conseguia sentir nada além de curiosidade. Mentira. Havia certa ansiedade ali também, ansiedade por estar perto de finalmente descobrir algo a mais sobre o homem que ela recentemente descobrira sentir algo. Este que voltou até o barzinho pegando mais uma dose de uísque e sendo surpreendido quando Isabella declarou querer um também. Ele preparou a dose para ela, tentando deixá-la um pouco mais fraca e a entregou, que apenas deu um pequeno gole, sentindo o álcool forte passar cortando por sua garganta. Era horrível.

– Eu precisava me assegurar que você não era uma espiã, ou algo do tipo. Peço que entenda, Isabella. Eu vivo em uma situação… digamos, _complicada_. Eu não posso correr os riscos de me envolver com alguém sem ter a certeza de que posso realmente confiar nesta pessoa.

– Você não podia simplesmente ter me perguntado? – ela se levantou, na medida em que o tom de sua voz fazia o mesmo. – Precisava ter que fazer um… um _dossiê_ sobre mim sem ao menos me deixar ciente de tal coisa?

– Vejamos, Isabella, se você de fato tivesse vindo até a mim a mando de alguém, você seria capaz de me revelar isso caso eu a perguntasse?

Ela fechou a boca. Do que diabos ele estava falando? O que poderia ser tão sério assim? Em sua mente ela bolava muitas teorias a respeito de Edward, porém nenhuma chegava a fazer realmente sentido. O que a frustrava, pois ela achava ter o direito de saber!

– Tudo bem, eu não te contaria. Mas isso não altera o fato de que você o manteve escondido de mim durante todo esse tempo. Você tem um dossiê completo sobre mim, sabe cada passo que eu dei… Já eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre você, Edward. Por Deus! Eu só sei a sua idade porque sua mãe me disse.

– Você sabe o que você precisa saber.

– E o que seria isso? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, Edward, mas e eu? Eu posso confiar em você?

– Inferno. É claro que pode.

– Então me diga, Edward. Me diga o real motivo de você se preocupar tanto sobre o meu passado, ou sobre o fato de eu poder estar ou não a mando de alguém. Eu tenho o direito de saber! É o mínimo que você pode me dizer depois de esconder tanta coisa de mim. Não pense que eu sou tola. Eu sei que você possui segredos.

Edward ficou rígido por um momento. É claro que Isabella desconfiava da existência de segredos vindos da parte dele, e ela não parecia temer tal coisa. Seria seguro confiar a ela os mesmos? O que supostamente ele devia fazer em tal situação? Mentir e deixar que ela fosse embora, prezando assim a segurança de ambos. Ou correr o risco estando ao lado dela e revelando o motivo real de sua desconfiança. Enquanto ele pensava melhor sobre aquilo, Isabella sentiu-se tomada por uma epifania que a levou diretamente no dia em que conheceu aquele homem misterioso a qual ela havia se deixado envolver. Lembrou-se das palavras dele ao se referir ao _serviço_ que Isabella havia lhe pedido. Claramente ele não era um_acompanhante de luxo_, isso já havia ficado claro. Todavia, mais cedo naquele dia ela havia comentado com Rosalie sobre querer se livrar de Mike, por isso a loira havia recomendado que ela fosse até o Cullen, na esperança de que ele a ajudasse. Antes de realmente conhecê-lo, Isabella pensou que Rosalie estava lhe indicando um namorado falso para deixar Michael ciente de que ela não estava mais interessada, no entanto, após descobrir que Edward não era um, Isabella realmente nunca havia cogitado outra possibilidade. Porém, naquele momento, outra coisa se passava em sua mente… poderia haver duas formas de se _livrar_ de Michael e Edward já havia esclarecido que uma delas não era real. Poderia ele… Oh meu Deus! Seria tal coisa possível? Seria possível Edward se referir à morte quando perguntou a Isabella de quem ele deveria _cuidar?_ Mas se isso fosse realmente possível, e Mike ainda estava vivo, porque Edward estava com ela? Será que…

Ofegou alto, encarando Edward que a olhava com curiosidade.

– Você sabe porque as pessoas fazem dossiê sobre as outras, Isabella? – Edward indagou calmamente, vendo-a assentir hesitante enquanto ele se aproximava. Seria uma faísca de medo no olhar dela? – Eu não estou pedindo que você aceite isso, mas espero que você entenda. Eu não sou como os homens no qual você está acostumada a conviver, Isabella. Eu possuo segredos, os quais você já mencionou saber da existência. Como já deve imaginar, a Freakshow não é o meu único negócio. Nesse meu outro negócio, eu tenho que fazer determinadas coisas, digamos assim, e o dossiê é a forma mais rápida de conseguir as informações que eu peeciso. Não que eu tenha usado o seu com a mesma fina…

– Então é isso? Você… você foi pago para _cuidar de mim_? Assim como você achou que teria que cuidar do meu ex-noivo quando fui até você? É por isso que você tem o dossiê? É por isso que você quis se encontrar comigo naquele restaurante mesmo não sendo um garoto de programa? –indagou em um tom razoavelmente controlado, sem se importar em cortar o que ele estava dizendo.

Sabia que se não tivesse tomado algumas taças de vinho e metade daquela dose de uísque, não seria capaz de estar falando tais coisas. Sentia o coração ficar cada vez mais acelerado. Não sabia se era de ansiedade ou se era por medo da resposta que viria a seguir. Internamente ela recusava-se a acreditar que Edward seria capaz de tal coisa, mas sempre havia uma possibilidade. Por mais remota que fosse. Se a resposta para aquelas perguntas fossem sim, isso explicaria muita coisa sobre o relacionamento de ambos.

– Deus! Não! Em que mundo eu poderia sequer cogitar a ideia de matar você, Isabella? Você está fora da sua mente? Eu nunca sequer poderia pensar em machucar você intencionalmente, minha querida – esbravejou. Como ela podia sequer cogitar esta hipótese? Já não havia deixado claro o suficiente que se importava com ela? Tomou o último gole do uísque de uma só vez, antes de continuar: – Eu me importo demais com você para pensar em... Inferno, Isabella! Eu nunca machucaria as pessoas que amo!

A herdeira dos Swan arregalou os olhos, parando qualquer movimento naquele instante, apenas sendo atingida pelas palavras de Edward. O copo outrora cheio de uísque, porém vazio naquele momento, escapou das mãos finas, espatifando-se em vários pedaços no chão ao redor de Isabella. Seu cérebro tentava processar rapidamente as palavras ditas por aqueles lábios. Ele havia dito que a palavra amor? Não. Ele havia dito que a amava? Não havia sido um _eu te amo_ direto, mas para um bom entendedor, um pingo é letra. E sabendo ler nas entrelinhas muito bem, ela havia entendido o que ele quis dizer com tal revelação. Mas o que supostamente ela devia fazer sobre isso. Por mais que tivesse entendido bem as palavras ditas, ainda não conseguia acreditar que as havia ouvido. Poderia ter sido algum efeito tardio do álcool que havia ingerido misturado ao estresse.

– As pessoas que você… ama? – perguntou baixo, dando um passo a frente e tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum caco de vidro.

– Eu não sabia, Isabella. Mas eu realmente não vejo outra opção para o que está acontecendo, minha querida. Desde o maldito dia em que você botou os seus saltos altos caríssimos em minha casa noturna, você tem se tornado tudo aquilo no qual eu consigo pensar. Isso me irrita na maioria das vezes. Estar longe de você, longe do seu toque, ficar sem escutar sua voz, saber que estamos na mesma cidade, mas que eu não poderia beijar cada parte de seu corpo, ou transar com você até os músculos de nossos corpos doerem… Inferno! São coisas torturantes. Então sim, eu acho que posso estar apaixonado por você, Isabella Swan. E acredite, isto provavelmente me deixa mais chocado do que eu deixo transparecer.

Ele ainda tentava assimilar suas próprias palavras. _Amor._ Não era algo na qual ele estava acostumado a lidar. A não ser o amor fraternal, mês este não era o mesmo tipo. Edward nunca fora do tipo de homem que saía com todas as mulheres que via pela frente, sempre se considerando exigente demais para dormir com qualquer uma. Havia se apaixonado talvez apenas uma vez, mas fazia tanto tempo que sequer recordava-se de como havia se sentido na época. Porém, naquele momento, vendo Isabella parada a sua frente o encarando com choque – e talvez felicidade? –ele só queria beijá-la sofregamente, deixando aquela discussão idiota de lado, por mais que soubesse que depois teria que realmente responder a ela sua pergunta. Queria beijá-la por minutos, antes de tomar seu corpo para si mais uma vez naquele dia. Queria sentir as paredes de Isabella o apertando enquanto ela gemia sem nome na medida em que ele entrava e saía fundo dela. Ele queria gozar gritando o nome de Isabella e queria escutá-la gritar o seu quando atingisse o orgasmo também. Por Deus. Ele pensava que tudo o que sentia por Isabella era um vício maldito de seu corpo, mas não. Diabos. Não mesmo. Aquilo era apenas uma máscara para esconder um sentimento há muito não explorado dentro de si.

– Eu não acho que possa estar apaixonada por você EdwardCullen – ela disse por fim, aproximando-se mais. – Quero dizer, eu sei que estou apaixonada por você. Não há nenhum questionamento em relação a isso.

Sem esperar algum outro segundo, Edward caminhou os passos restantes que o separava daquela mulher incrivelmente sexy em sua camisa azul marinho, puxando-a com possessividade para si, tomando os lábios macios de forma urgente nos seus e gemendo sob eles, sentindo a mistura de uísque e vinho rose escapar ali, deixando-os ainda mais saborosos. Ele nunca havia sido o tipo de homem que gostava de beijar uma mulher, nunca havia sido realmente um apreciador de beijos. Preferia ir logo para as outras partes, porém, os lábios de Isabella eram convidativos demais para serem ignorados. Então, beijá-la por horas nunca seria um sacrifício para ele. De fato, Edward era realmente diferente quando se tratava de Isabella e isso poderia soar terrivelmente estranho para aqueles que não o conhecessem verdadeiramente. No entanto, se até Hitler, um nazista frio e calculista que matou mais de cem mil pessoas inocentes apenas para tirá-las de seu caminho, era adorado por seus entes mais próximos justamente por ser considerado um homem terrivelmente amoroso com aqueles nos quais convivia intimamente, porque com Edward Cullen seria diferente? No final das contas ele era apenas um homem terrivelmente preso no encanto paradoxo de Isabella Marie Swan.

– Sei que ainda há muito a ser discutido, minha querida – ele murmurou sob os lábios dela, já levando umas das mãos até os botões da camisa –, mas deixaremos isso para mais tarde, sim? Tenho coisas muito mais interessantes em mente para passarmos a tarde, e não acho que serei capaz de manter minhas mãos longe do seu corpo por nenhum segundo a mais.

**~x~**

**N/A: Surpresos com o Edward extravasando aquilo? Hahaha. Eu também. Mas esses dois ainda têm um longo caminho pela frente... como minha beta disse: os mistérios estão longe de acabar. Disse que voltava hoje caso comentassem, e aqui estou! Comentem que eu volto logo. Bjs**

**N/B: Que lindo eles se resolveram, ele contou a verdade pra ela e tudo agora é amor! Vontade de apertar eles! Mas essa fic está bem longe de ter seus mistérios totalmente desvendados. Comentem para que a Brenda poste logo porque eu preciso de mais amor! Beijos xxLeiliPattz**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo Dezessete – Freakshow**

Edward cessou o longo beijo que estava partilhando com a jovem Swan e, após alguns poucos segundos apenas em silêncio e de olhos fechados aproveitando aquela sensação estranhamente nova que percorria o corpo de ambos, ele abriu os olhos, apenas para encará-la intensamente. Os olhos castanhos estavam com as pupilas quase que completamente dilatadas – o que Edward achou incrivelmente sexy lembrava-o de escutar histórias sobre os tempos passados, onde mulheres com as pupilas maiores eram consideradas mais sensuais do que as demais e nunca havia dado atenção a tal coisa. Afinal, como uma pupila poderia atraí-lo? Porém, após ver os olhos de Isabella Swan com pupilas pretas como uma jabuticaba e o encarando com um brilho no olhar, ele havia mudado sua opinião de outrora. Ele não sentia vontade de desviar o olhar dela, era quase como se ele estivesse preso ali. Preso naqueles orbes intensos. Sorriu sedutoramente para ela, arrancando um pequeno suspiro da mesma, e delicadamente passou a ponta de um dos dedos pela lateral do rosto fino de porcelana que ela possuía, fazendo com que a jovem herdeira da família Swan fechasse os olhos lentamente, deixando com que seus longos cílios superiores encontrassem os cílios inferiores, e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que mais um suspiro escapasse. Edward gemeu tanto em desgosto por ser privado de observar aqueles olhos que agora estavam fechados, quanto de prazer pela cena. Aproximou-se novamente e a beijou mais uma vez, trazendo o corpo pequeno para si e gemendo na boca dela, quando os dedos finos da mesma dedilharam seu abdômen duro.

- Vamos para o quarto – ele disse afastando-se um pouco e ela assentiu, sorrindo quando ele, pela segunda vez, pegou-a no colo e como se ela fosse tão leve quanto uma pluma, levou-a até o quarto.

Deitou-a na cama, indo com seu corpo para cima do corpo dela, que sorriu ao ser beijada mais uma vez naquele dia pelos lábios ávidos de Edward. Como ele mesmo havia dito há alguns minutos: ainda havia algumas coisas a serem discutidas, ela sabia disso tanto quanto ele, porém, não se importavam em ignorar tal coisa por mais alguns minutos enquanto seus lábios buscavam um pelo outro. Bella também sabia que deveria estar com medo, ou que qualquer pessoa em sua situação teria ido embora ao primeiro minuto daquele dia – isso se sequer tivessem ousado se deixar envolver em um relacionamento como aquele – todavia, ela não se sentia assim. É verdade que a princípio ela ficou com medo, ainda mais ao descobrir sobre o dossiê que ele estava guardando em segredo sobre ela, no entanto, depois do que ele havia dito impulsivamente naquela sala sobre os sentimentos que possuía por ela, uma incrível confiança e vontade de se afundar ainda mais naquele relacionamento com ele cresceu em si. Sabia que o que ele havia dito era real, afinal, até mesmo o próprio Cullen havia ficado completamente surpreso com as palavras que saíram de seus lábios naquele momento. Não era um _eu te amo_ dito com três palavras e sete letras, como a mesma já havia analisado antes, mas era alguma coisa. E isto fazia com que ela sentisse confiança o suficiente para embarcar com Edward naquilo que ambos sentiam.

- Há algum problema? – ele indagou, notando que a mulher em seus braços parecia pensativa e concentrada demais em algo que não era seus beijos.

- Não. Eu estava apenas pensando – respondeu sorrindo após soltar um suspiro e encará-lo. – Eu sei que você não me contou tudo e, por mais que isso soe completamente estranho, eu entendo. Eu não sei o que irá acontecer conosco daqui algum tempo, mas eu realmente quero descobrir.

Edward sorriu abertamente; aquele sorriso grande e completamente sedutor, deixando seus dentes brancos à mostra. Tomou os lábios dela mais uma vez, beijando-a com sofreguidão e urgência. As mãos dela prenderam-se no pescoço dele e a mesma gemeu, sentindo a ereção de Edward crescer. Ela quase levou uma de suas mãos ali, se não estivesse suficientemente distraída com o fato de Edward estar passando a mão pela coxa dela, de forma que ela encaixasse sua perna na cintura de Edward, fazendo com que ele pudesse se encostar ainda mais nela. A Swan jogou a cabeça para trás em rendição e ele aproveitou tal coisa para beijar a pele cremosa do pescoço dela.

- Entendo perfeitamente o significado do que acaba de dizer, minha querida. Eu posso dizer que eu também sinto a mesma vontade, ainda que isso soe insano em minha mente. Aprecio que esteja depositando alguma confiança em mim e prometo recompensá-la. Não posso contar-lhe tudo agora, como já disse, mas acredito que não há nada que me impeça de partilhar coisas pessoais com você.

Isabella sorriu, sabendo que aquele era apenas o começo. Sabendo que ao começar com coisas como filmes favoritos, fatores da infância, livros que mais gostava de ler, como começou a paixão por vinhos, talvez saber até mesmo o seu vinho favorito, Edward logo estaria mais aberto e mais a vontade para lhe contar coisas que, naquele momento, infelizmente ele não estava disposto a dizer.

- Eu posso gostar disso – ela assumiu após alguns segundos presa em uma linha de raciocínio relacionado àquela revelação.

Edward sorriu de volta, antes de aconchegar-se com a cabeça entre os seios de Isabella enquanto a mesma passava os dedos pelos frios acobreados de seus cabelos, puxando-os levemente. Naquela mesma posição, eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, aproveitando-se daquela sensação estranha de conforto que os adornou naquele momento.

- Qual o seu filme favorito? – Isabella indagou-o repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio que se instalava ali.

- Filme favorito? Bem, não sou um amante do cinema. Para ser sincero, não me recordo da última vez em que assisti a algum filme por completo. Sou mais voltado para a literatura.

Edward nunca havia sido alguém voltado para tendências cinéfilas. Nunca havia entendido o propósito em parar algumas horas em frente a uma tela e então assistir a pessoas fingindo sentimentos, seja eles de ódio, inveja, alegria ou amor. Não importava, era fingimento. Por mais que a maioria das pessoas ficasse emocionada com a cena que era passada nos filmes, o Cullen só conseguia ver como aquilo soava falso. Além do fato de que o cinema roubava qualquer espaço para a imaginação do ser humano. Afinal, tudo estava pronto ali; os cenários, as características dos personagens, as vozes… tudo. Não havia espaço para que sua mente se esforçasse em criar as coisas, como acontecia quando ele estava lendo algum livro, pro exemplo.

- Hmm… então qual o seu livro favorito? – ela indagou suavemente, ainda acariciando o cabelo dele.

- _Yevgeniy Onegin _– respondeu imediatamente e Isabella parou de mexer nos cabelos dele, confusa, não conseguindo identificar o que ele havia falado. Com certeza não era italiano e muito menos francês. Edward levantou a cabeça levemente para que pudesse encará-la e sorriu, antes de explicar. – Isso quer dizer Eugenio Onegin. É um romance russo de Alexander Pushkin.

- Oh… acho que já ouvi algo sobre tal. Pelo o que me recordo é um livro bem triste.

- De certa forma – concordou, inclinando-se para beijá-la. – Onegin renegou o amor de Tatiana quando ela o ofereceu a ele e, quando ele deu-se por apaixonado por ela, já era tarde demais. Ele apenas recebeu a resposta daquilo que ele pediu.

A jovem herdeira da família Swan apenas assentiu, sem saber como responder àquilo e Edward quebrou a distância entre eles, tomando os lábios delicados de Isabella nos seus em um beijo profundo. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si e ambos sorriram entre o beijo, antes de Edward começar a dar leves mordidas no lábio inferior dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho e voltasse a puxar os fios acobreados do cabelo dele. O beijo, que a princípio veio de forma intensa e lenta, logo se tornou um beijo de duas bocas desesperadas por mais contato, o que resultou em Edward prensando seu corpo em Isabella, fazendo com que ela gemesse e enlaçasse suas pernas na cintura dele, trazendo-o ainda mais para si. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele apertar seu ventre e gemia entre o beijo, passando as mãos desesperadas pelas costas dele que agora havia descido os lábios para os seios da herdeira, onde ele beijava, dava leves sugadas e arranhava os dentes nos mamilos. Por Deus! Ela nunca se cansaria de sentir os lábios de Edward ali, ou em qualquer outra parte de seu corpo. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente onde e como tocar. Como se ele viesse com um manual especial sobre como tocá-la. Nem mesmo ela sabia que era possível sentir tamanho prazer assim. Gemeu alto o nome de Edward, implorando pelo seu toque e ele o fez; levou a mão até o baixo ventre de Isabella, brincando ali alguns segundos antes de descer a mão um pouco mais e começar a acariciar o clitóris inchado da morena e então a penetrou com dois de seus dedos e então os curvou para cima – ainda dentro dela – de forma que ele pudesse tocar um ponto em especial ali, fazendo com que a herdeira da família Swan contorcesse-se naquela cama debaixo dele e gemesse um pouco mais alto, à medida que ele atingia aquele mesmo ponto diversas vezes, ainda sem parar de beijar os seios dela com volúpia.

- Edward! – exclamou a morena, arranhando com força as costas de Edward, quando sentiu uma explosão crescer dentro de si.

Abriu os olhos após alguns segundos, apenas para se deparar com o rosto de Edward perigosamente perto do seu, enquanto o mesmo a encarava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sim, definitivamente ele se sentia satisfeito por provocar tanto prazer a uma mulher quanto ele provocava em Bella. Nunca se cansaria de olhar para o rosto dela enquanto a mesma explodisse em um orgasmo. Nunca. O homem fechou os olhos instintivamente quando Isabella tocou os dois lados de seu rosto com suas pequenas mãos, mas abriu-os em seguida, encarando os olhos brilhantes dela. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, o que foi espelhado por Isabella, que imitou o gesto. Aproximaram-se ainda mais e então grudaram os lábios em um beijo mais calmo e inocente do que o de outrora. Um beijo apenas de lábios, sem línguas ou intenções sexuais. Apenas duas bocas se tocando e brincando uma com a outra. Edward finalizou aquele beijo com uma sugada de leve no lábio superior de Isabella e a mesma soltou um gemido baixo, seguido de um suspiro, antes de abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Logo Edward havia deitado na cama novamente, desta vez puxando Isabella para seu peito e não ao contrário. Ela se aconchegou ali, brincando com os dedos no abdômen duro dele, enquanto o mesmo acariciava os longos cabelos castanhos dela que se espalhavam pelo seu peito e pelo colchão completamente bagunçado da cama em que estavam. Mais um silêncio que, há alguns dias seria considerado torturante, mas naquele momento parecia confortável demais, se instalou no quarto e Edward considerou que Isabella havia adormecido em seus braços.

- O que você gosta de fazer quando está livre? – ela indagou de repente, provando que ele estava completamente errado sobre ela estar dormindo em seus braços. – Você gosta de algum esporte?

Ele riu rapidamente, achando engraçadas as perguntas que ela estava fazendo naquele dia; qual o seu filme favorito? Qual livro você mais gosta? O que você faz nas horas livres? Ou você gosta de esportes? Eram perguntas tão banais, mas que para ela pareciam ser tão importantes. Ela sempre prestava atenção no que ele falava como se fosse à coisa mais importante do mundo naquele momento.

- Corrida de cavalos – respondeu após pensar por alguns segundos. Não era uma pessoa muito esportiva, mas era um apreciador de corrida de cavalos. – Costumo ir a um clube local quando estou em Milão. Gosto de assistir e apostar, mas não costumo praticar nenhum esporte. Mas digamos que meu esporte favorito possa ser pólo. É a única coisa na qual me recordo, apesar de fazer algum tempo desde a última vez em que joguei uma partida.

Isabella suspirou alto, podendo facilmente imaginar Edward montado em um cavalo alto, enquanto usava o uniforme apropriado para uma partida de pólo. Podia imaginar como ele ficaria sexy naquelas calças que grudariam em suas pernas malhadas, ou como a camisa ficaria perfeita em seu peitoral definido. Podia imaginá-lo facilmente correndo com o cavalo enquanto tentava acertar a pequena bola pelo campo. Deus! Ela podia apostar que ele ficaria sexy demais para sua sanidade quando descesse do cavalo e caminhasse até onde ela estaria provavelmente sentada em uma cadeira enquanto tomava chá com outras mulheres, e daria um beijo que aos olhos dos outros iria parecer inocente, porém ambos saberiam que seria apenas uma prévia do que aconteceria assim que o jogo acabasse e eles fossem para casa. Tomou uma respiração profunda, tentando não gemer com o pensamento e voltou à realidade.

- Quando eu era mais nova pratiquei alguns anos de hipismo – ela comentou suavemente, evitando pensar sobre o fato de que, por ter um dossiê sobre ela, ele provavelmente já teria lido tal informação. – Meu pai sempre teve algo com cavalos, ele também é um grande fã de corridas. Adora apostar e assistir também. Já eu prefiro a parte da montaria. Aprecio muito uma boa cavalgada…

- Oh, minha querida… – Ele disse em um gemido abafado ao ouvir tais palavras. – Eu também sou um apreciador fiel de cavalgadas. Mas temo que não estejamos falando do mesmo tipo de montaria.

Bella ofegou diante de tais palavras e levantou o rosto para encará-lo, encontrando ali um olhar divertido mesclado a um sorriso torto. Mas ela sabia que, por trás daquela diversão posta naquele olhar, havia uma veracidade e um desejo implícitos ali.

**~x~**

Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ambos ainda estavam naquela mesma cama, onde passaram o dia deitados ali, conversando coisas que para alguns poderia ser considerados banais, mas que para ambos havia uma importância extrema. Um estava permitindo ao outro que entrasse em seu mundo. Principalmente Edward, que nunca havia ser aberto tanto para uma pessoa como ele havia feito com a jovem Swan naquele dia. Havia discutido sobre filmes favoritos, livros, esportes, faculdade… Bella havia confessado a Edward que um dos momentos mais felizes da sua vida aconteceu quando ela fora aceita na Sciences Po, podendo assim cursar aquilo que tanto queria. Ela confessou também como havia ficado irritada quando contara a novidade para seu ex-noivo e o mesmo ficara irritado por Isabella ter ficado alguns pontos a sua frente. Tudo apenas por ela ser uma mulher e, de acordo com o pensamento machista dele, mulheres não deviam se envolver com política. Edward encerrou o assunto, dizendo o quão ridículo um homem deveria ser por se sentir ameaçado pela inteligência de uma mulher. Que, aos olhos dele, o fato de uma mulher ser inteligente o suficiente para se importar com tais assuntos deveria fazer com que ele se sentisse orgulhoso e não ameaçado. Ter uma mulher inteligente ao seu lado, a qual ele pudesse debater uma série de assuntos que não fossem sobre jóias, roupas e presentes, era muito mais atraente do que ter um fantoche programado apenas para sorrir e assentir sem realmente entender o que ele dizia. Mais uma vez, Bella havia sentindo seu peito inflar. Mais uma vez Edward havia provado que não era como os homens no qual ela estava acostumada a conviver. Então, ainda naquela cama, ele havia avançado nela mais uma vez, beijando-a ininterruptamente, desta vez um beijo com línguas e toda a tensão sexual dispensada no beijo de outrora havia sido posta duas vezes mais ali. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais urgente, e os corpos de ambos estavam implorando por toques e carícias e assim eles o fizeram. Logo estavam completamente nus, enquanto Edward movia-se para dentro e para fora de Isabella repetidas vezes até que ambos estivessem completamente exaustos e caídos na cama com a respiração completamente arfante e os peitos subindo e descendo de forma frenética.

- Vou descer e mandar que façam algo para comermos – ele disse após alguns minutos, quando sua respiração já estava razoavelmente controlada. – Algum pedido especial?

- O que você pedir está ótimo por mim – respondeu mordendo os lábios quando o viu se levantar completamente nu e caminhar pelo quarto em busca de seu robe preto. – Tem algum problema caso eu peça que Philipe traga algumas coisas mim? Não que eu me importe em usar sua camisa, mas eu preciso da minha escova de dente e algumas coisinhas pessoais.

- Problema algum, minha querida – respondeu sorrindo, completamente feliz pela iniciativa de ficar em seu apartamento durante o resto do final de semana ter partido dela. Não havia maneira alguma de ele deixá-la ir embora dali a menos que fosse realmente necessário.

Deu mais uma olhada na mulher nua deitada em sua cama e se aproximou, beijando-a rapidamente antes de sair do quarto em busca de algo para eles pudessem comer. Ela suspirou, jogando-se no colchão mais uma vez e mordeu os lábios, perguntando-se mentalmente se seria sempre assim. Se toda vez que estivesse na presença daquele homem ela ficaria completamente deslumbrada. Se seu coração sempre bateria fortemente quando o visse. Se suas pernas iriam sempre se transformar em gelatina quando ele a tocasse. Se o desejo que ela sentia por ele sempre seria tão avassalador assim. Se a vontade que ela tinha de tocar e beijar cada parte do corpo dele seria sempre extravagante quanto era naquele momento. Eram tantos _se_, que ela resolveu não pensar muito sobre aquilo e pegou o celular que estava em sua clutch, vendo que havia algumas chamadas não atendidas de sua mãe e uma mensagem de Rosalie. Enviou uma mensagem rápida para a mãe, avisando que tudo estava bem e que ela estava com Edward. E abriu a mensagem de Rosalie, sorrindo ao ver que a mesma queria encontrá-la ainda essa semana quando chegasse de viagem. Respondeu que estaria a disposição da amiga e discou o número de casa.

- Sou eu, Celine – a morena murmurou. – Preciso que vá até o meu quarto e separe algumas coisinhas para mim…

******~x~**  


Em uma parte diferente da cidade luz, em um escritório parcialmente iluminado que se localizava em alguma parte movimentada da Champs-Élysées, havia um homem de aparência cansada e com os cabelos levemente grisalhos sentado em sua confortável cadeira de couro presidencial giratória, enquanto gritava no telefone com alguém.

- Eu não acho que seja possível transferir mais dinheiro, senhor – a voz soou temerosa do outro lado da linha. – Você sabe que ele está aqui em Paris por tempo indeterminado. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar agora mesmo…

- Eu não me importo! – berrou, batendo o copo de uísque com força na mesa. Provavelmente derramando um pouco do líquido ali. – Eu não me importo que _ele_ esteja aqui em Paris e que _ele_ provavelmente esteja nos vigiando. _Eu preciso deste dinheiro_.

- Mas senhor…

- Não ouse me questionar, seu bastardo! Transfira os dois milhões de euros para minha conta até amanhã e não quero ouvir nenhum questionamento sobre tal coisa.

- Tudo bem, senhor – respondeu a mesma voz do outro lado da linha. – Amanhã assim que o sol nascer o dinheiro está em sua conta.

- Ótimo.

Desligou o telefone sem se importar em despedir-se formalmente e encarou o vazio da sala a sua frente. Sabia que o empregado estava certo; _ele_ estava mesmo em Paris e poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Sabia que estavam o vigiando de longe – ou de perto – e sabia que não devia correr riscos, mas ele era inconsequente e precisava do dinheiro. Recusava-se a posar de pobre diante da sociedade parisiense em que vivia. Nunca, em centenas de anos, sua família mostrou menos do que poder e riqueza diante de Paris. Não seria agora que ele desonraria o nome que carregava por tanto tempo.

******~x~**  


Os dias começaram a se passar de forma rápida desde o final de semana no qual Bella passou no apartamento de Edward com o mesmo, dez dias haviam se passado, de forma que eles já estivessem no meio da segunda semana do mês de julho. O verão fazia com que a cidade luz estivesse ficando cada vez mais insuportavelmente quente, de forma que Isabella não se importava em abusar e usar de shorts, vestidinhos soltos, rabo de cavalo e roupas com panos leves. Não que ela estivesse tentando soar vulgar ou oferecida, porém, não tinha vergonha de seu corpo, portanto não havia motivos para querer usar calças ou saias longas em pleno verão. É claro que ela sabia como usar cada coisa ali, não era estúpida. Não usaria um short curtíssimo para um jantar de negócios ou algo assim, apenas dispensaria o longo e tradicional vestido, por algo mais leve e menos cumprido. De qualquer forma, a mesma se encontrava sentada na cadeira do seu banheiro, e uma das profissionais de um dos salões mais elegantes e caros de toda a Paris estava a preparando para o jantar que teria ao lado de Edward naquela noite. Ah… Edward. Eles estavam indo muito bem, desde aquele domingo. Encontravam-se todos os dias basicamente, tirando os dias em que Edward precisou ir até a Itália resolver alguns negócios, os quais tomaram basicamente quatro dias do Cullen. Passavam a maior parte do tempo no apartamento dele, onde Isabella costumava passar as noites, ou então apenas encontravam-se em cafés espalhados pela cidade e então iam para a limusine, a qual Almos dirigia sem rumo pela cidade francesa, de maneira que seu patrão e a jovem herdeira dos Swan tivessem algum tempo para eles. As conversas sobre gostos pessoais e coisas do passado ainda seguiam, discutiam sobre livros, sobre teatros, sobre fatos da infância e da adolescência. Estavam mais a vontade um com o outro, no final das contas. Uma confiança diferente de tudo que ambos já sentiram estava sendo construída ali e eles estavam adorando tal coisa. A morena suspirou, encarando suas unhas que estavam cobertas por um Chanel preto e esperou que a cabeleireira terminasse seu penteado, estava deixando os cabelos soltos, porém com perfeitas ondas que caíam até pouco acima de sua cintura fina.

- Pronto, Srta Swan – a loira avisou, terminando de jogar um pouco de spray fixador por cima dos fios escuros.

Isabella sorriu, agradecendo pelo tratamento e a loira assentiu, pouco antes de deixar o local. A morena caminhou até o local onde seu vestido Dolce & Gabbana rendado na cor azul da Prússia a aguardava, e retirou o robe de seda preta que usava, pendurando-o na parede de seu closet, pouco antes de deslizar o vestido em seu corpo, vestindo-o rapidamente e então abotoou cada um dos botões ali, antes de ir até a parte dos sapatos e pegar um par de _Louboutins_ pretos e os calçar, sorrindo ao ver que, pela abertura frontal do sapato, se era possível ver suas unhas bem pintadas. Sabendo que estava quase pronta, uma vez que já havia tido a maquiagem (havia esfumaçado um tom de azul semelhando ao tom do vestido juntamente com prateado, passado um pouco de delineador preto, contornado os cílios com algumas camadas de máscara preta e então pintou os lábios com um batom clarinho) e cabelos feitos, ela borrifou algum perfume em si, antes de jogar seu celular e mais algumas coisinhas em sua _bottega _preta e caminhou até a parte de seu closet onde ficavam suas jóias, pegando ali um bracelete dourados e dois anéis, sendo um deles um maravilhoso anel dourado com pequenos diamantes cravados por sua extensão, mas sendo ofuscados pela maravilhosa pedra de safira que havia sido milimetricamente lapidada para aquele anel. Olhou-se no espelho rapidamente, apenas para certificar-se se estava tudo no lugar e sorriu mais uma vez, adorando a forma como aquele vestido encaixava-se em seu corpo até o meio das coxas, onde ele acabava.

Deixou o quarto após alguns segundos e desceu pelas escadas da mansão, sorrindo quando notou Edward parado na ponta da escada a sua espera. E ele estava lindo, usando aquele terno _Christian Dior _carbono caríssimo, os cabelos milimetricamente penteados e os olhos verdes penetrando-lhe a alma. O mesmo esticou um dos braços para ela e deu um delicado beijo na mão direita de Isabella e sorri, encarando-a.

- Devo dizer que você está maravilhosa, minha querida – disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Edward. Você está muito bonito também.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e logo deixaram a mansão, indo até o carro preto que os esperava. Isabella cumprimentou Almos simpaticamente para logo agradecê-lo por abrir a porta para que ela entrasse, sendo seguida por Edward, que sentou-se ao seu lado. Tão logo o carro já estava em movimento e uma conversa amigável instalava-se naquele ambiente. Isabella já sabia o destino dos dois naquela noite e sentia-se incrivelmente ansiosa. Edward estava a levando ao restaurante do magnífico _Plaza Athénée,_ o mesmo restaurante onde os dois tiveram seu _primeiro encontro_. Lembrava-se muito bem em como Edward havia ligado para ela quando a mesma estava a caminho de um encontro com os amigos, e havia lhe dito que a esperava em uma mesa no _Alain Ducasse _no _Plaza Athénée. _Lembrava-se em como ela estava ansiosa, e em como havia ficado completamente derretida e irritada pela forma na qual Edward a tratava. Ele sempre estava no comando, não deixando oportunidades para que Isabella se queixasse ou pudesse começar uma conversa. Lembra-se de ter sido provocada durante todo o tempo em que estivera ali. Em como Edward escolheu tudo a dedo especialmente para a noite. Ela lembrava-se de, mesmo naquela noite, já sentir certa ansiedade em estar perto daquele homem. No momento de outrora, ela não sabia o que aquilo significava. Achava que era apenas curiosidade para desvendar o que aquele homem incrivelmente belo e misterioso parecia carregar, todavia, naquele momento ela sabia que não, não era apenas curiosidade. Já no início de tudo, Bella havia sido completamente fisgada e atraída pelo charme que Edward Cullen possuía. Soltou um suspiro, já podendo visualizar o hotel pelas janelas no carro e sorriu, ao sentir que a mão de Edward não havia deixado a sua em momento algum desde que eles entraram naquele carro.

- Está pensativa, minha querida – Edward comentou, passando o nariz de leve no pescoço da morena. Esta fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. – Lembrando-se da última vez em que estivemos aqui?

- Sim – respondeu sem hesitar.

O homem sorriu, depositando um beijo suave no pescoço de Isabella e sentiu-a estremecer diante do toque. As coisas eram diferentes na última vez em que eles estiveram naquele local, isso não era algo no qual nenhum dos dois discordava. A relação de ambos naquele período era completamente diferente, por mais que o desejo de algo a mais partisse de ambos. Edward recordava-se de sentir um desejo completamente diferente de qualquer desejo que ele já havia sentido por uma mulher antes. Lembrava-se de como Isabella estava tão linda e inocente naquele vestido preto e sapatos altos na cor rosa. Lembrava-se em como havia provocado-a durante toda a noite apenas para ver a coloração vermelha atingir as bochechas da jovem Swan. Lembrava-se em como havia achado aquilo adorável. _Adorável. _Ele nunca havia usado tal adjetivo para descrever nenhuma mulher antes. Nunca havia prestado tanta atenção nos movimentos de um corpo, como ele fazia com Isabella. Nunca havia se sentido tão atraído assim. Isabella parecia ser como algum tipo estranho de sereia terrestre, usando a inocência como escudo para esconder a verdadeira sensualidade e como forma de atração. Porque sim. Isabella era muito sensual. Por mais que ela usasse roupas comportadas, e tivesse aquele olhar delicado, Edward sabia o que havia por trás daquilo. Isabella era quente, selvagem, sensual. Ela sabia como se render na cama e, ele tinha certeza absoluta, de que ela podia fazer muito mais na cama do que ela fazia, porém, havia certa timidez ali. Timidez esta, que Edward estava louco para dissipar. Soltou um gemido baixo, ainda com o rosto grudado no pescoço de Isabella e sorriu. Por mais que ele estivesse junto de Isabella por mais de meses – Edward não sabia dizer ao certo há quanto tempo ele e a herdeira dos Swan estavam juntos. Talvez bons quatro ou três meses? Ou cinco… ele não sabia – as reações dela continuavam as mesmas. E ele ainda achava aquilo tudo _adorável._

Saiu de seu devaneio quando sentiu o carro parar, e logo Almos deu a volta, abrindo a porta para que eles saíssem. Edward saiu primeiro, estendendo a mão para _sua_ querida e a ajudando a sair do veículo. Esta sorriu diante do gesto e agradeceu suavemente, dando um selinho rápido em Edward, que sentiu vontade de aprofundar o beijo, porém se conteve, dando apenas uma leve mordida nos lábios da jovem, e enlaçando o braço pequeno no seu, enquanto entraram no hotel, seguindo direto para o restaurante. Uma _hostess _usando o uniforme do restaurante sorriu para ambos quando eles chegaram e Bella sentiu a mesma coisa que havia sentido há meses quando estivera ali: não queria que aquela mulher os acompanhasse até a mesa. Ainda mais vendo o olhar nada discreto que a mesma lançava para o homem ao seu lado. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem pelo ciúme crescendo dentro de si, mas relaxou em seguida, quando Edward, que pareceu ter notado a reação da morena, enlaçou o braço direito na cintura fina dela, puxando-a para si e então depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Nomes, por favor? – a voz forçadamente simpática da hostess soou.

- Cullen – Edward respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de encarar a mulher, estava ocupado demais encarando a pequena mulher em seus braços. – Edward Cullen.

- Certo. Venham comigo que eu os levarei até a mesa que ficarão.

Edward assentiu e, sem tirar o braço da cintura de Isabella, foi andando até a mesa na qual havia reservado para aquela noite. Havia pensado em um lugar onde pudesse levar sua querida para jantar, não querendo levar ela em um local que não fosse digno da presença dela. Ponderou entre levá-la em um dos dois restaurantes da torre Eiffel, mas por fim acabou lembrando-se de como o primeiro encontro de ambos havia sido no _Alain Ducasse _e em como seria interessante retornar àquele mesmo local após algum tempo, principalmente pelo fato de que a relação de ambos não era mais a mesma naquele ponto.

Chegaram à mesa e a hostess logo se retirou dando a eles um sorriso simpático. Um garçom chegou pouco tempo depois, apresentando a eles o menu e, ao contrário da outra vez em que estiveram ali, Isabella não achou arrogante quando Edward fez o pedido de forma autoritária. Antes ela achava que ele estava apenas querendo ser pretensioso e mostrar que estava no comando de tudo, porém, agora ela sabia que aquela era apenas a forma como o maravilhoso homem sentado a sua frente estava acostumado a agir. Além do mais, ela gostava que ele fosse assim. Após os pedidos serem feitos, o garçom se retirou, deixando os dois sozinhos na mesa e Edward segurava a mão se Isabella sob a mesa, encarando-a tão intensamente que ela basicamente sentia-se nua ali. Ela mordeu os lábios e Edward soltou um gemido baixo, esticando a outra mão e tocando os lábios de Isabella, fazendo-a separar os lábios e parar de mordê-los. A mesma fechou os olhos instintivamente ao sentir os dedos levemente ásperos de Edward tocando-lhe os lábios e soltou um leve suspiro pelos lábios cobertos pelo batom claro.

- Não me provoque mordendo os lábios, minha querida. – A voz era apenas um murmúrio, mas havia sido o suficiente para Isabella escutar e gemer baixinho, abrindo os olhos e encarando os orbes verdes de Edward.

Pretendia dizer que não tinha a intenção de provocá-lo quando mordia os lábios, que fazia apenas por uma mania irritante, porém foi interrompida quando o primeiro prato da noite chegara. Isabella salivou ao ver o prato incrivelmente bem montado com lagosta cozida servida com caviar frio ser colocado a sua frente e sorriu, aprovando a escolha de Edward. Tomaram um vinho branco borgonhês para acompanhar a entrada e conversaram calmamente sobre como havia sido o dia, ou o que pretendiam fazer nos próximos dias. Conversaram sobre gostos pessoais, tendo a oportunidade de se conhecerem ainda mais. Quando o prato principal chegou – um delicioso prato de cabidela de pato ao molho trufado, que também foi acompanhado de uma maravilhosa garrafa da safra de 1997 de _Montrachet - _eles continuaram a conversa, discutindo sobre a pequena viagem que Edward faria no dia seguinte até a Rússia, onde o mesmo estava resolvendo uns detalhes de sua empresa – a qual Bella não tinha conhecimento sobre o que realmente se era tratado ali, porém Edward já havia a informado sobre tê-la herdado. Um pouco mais tarde, quando a sobremesa chegou, a conversa havia ficado muito mais amena e relaxante, onde os dois trocaram risadas e olhares intensos enquanto degustavam do pequeno bolo saturado com rum – uma das especialidades daquele restaurante. Terminaram de comer alguns minutos depois e Edward chamou o garçom, para que pudesse pedir a conta e ir embora daquele local. Estava louco para beijar Isabella devidamente desde que a buscara em sua casa horas mais cedo, porém sabia que não poderia fazer tal coisa na frente das dezenas de pessoas que estavam naquele estabelecimento.

Pouco depois de pagar, Edward levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para Isabella, ajudando-a. Passou a mão pela cintura fina da mulher mais uma vez e caminharam até a saída do restaurante.

- Espero que tenham tido uma maravilhosa noite, Sr e Sra. Cullen – outra _hostess_, a que havia pegado o cartão de Edward, disse a eles quando os mesmos passaram por ela.

Senhora Cullen. Isabella sentiu um frio percorrer dentro de si ao ouvir ser chamada daquela forma e foi incapaz de responder qualquer coisa para a mulher, apenas assentindo. Ela esperava que pelo menos Edward a corrigisse, porém, o homem havia apenas sorrido sarcasticamente, um sorriso torto e sedutor, assentindo em forma de agradecimento e voltado a caminhar para fora do hotel, onde Almos já os esperavam na porta. Enquanto entrava no veículo de Edward, Isabella permitiu-se divagar um pouco… Ela lembrava-se de escutar as pessoas comentando sobre ela ser a futura senhora Newton e em como aquilo a deixava com uma sensação estranha, como se ser a senhora Newton não fosse certo. Todavia, ao escutar a hostess chamando-a de Sra. Cullen – mesmo que por um terrível engano – não havia deixado Isabella com tais sensações. Ao contrário do que sentia quando pensava em ser uma senhora Newton, pensar em ser a senhora Cullen não lhe parecia tão absurdo e errado assim. Na verdade, parecia-lhe… confortável. Confortável até demais, para que ela conseguisse raciocinar corretamente. Ainda mais quando Edward parecia extremamente relaxado ao seu lado, ignorando o erro da _hostess_ e apenas se preocupando em começar a dedilhar os botões do vestido rendado da morena, enquanto subia os lábios para os lábios dela.

**~x~**

**N/A: Agora já sabemos um pouco mas dos gostos pessoais do Edward e dá pra ver que ele realmente está depositando certa confiança na Bella. Muito amorzinho esses dois. s3 E agora temos mais um personagem misterioso. Quem será o falido? E quem será que o falido teme? Hmmm... Deixem comentários com seus palpites que eu volto com o capítulo 18 em breve. Bjs :)**

**N/B: Achei muito amorzinho eles conversando sobre coisas tão simples, mas que são importantes em um relacionamento. Eles são umas fofuras. Quem será o _falido_? Algum palpite? E esse final hein, Bella pensando em ser Sra. Cullen, ai eu também quero. Muita chateação isso rsrs Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar xx LeiliPattz**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo Dezoito – Freakshow**

O homem aguardava a resposta como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Bom, de certa forma a vida dele realmente dependia da resposta que viria a seguir. Ele sentia seu coração bater mais rápido do que normalmente bateria caso estivesse em uma situação comum, mas aquela não era uma situação comum. Era o seu futuro - ou melhor, o futuro dos dois ali presentes - que estava em jogo. Encarou os olhos verdes que o encaravam com felicidade e finalmente a voz musical sibilou uma simples resposta, mas que para ele era o suficiente.

- Sim, eu aceito - repetiu, enquanto as lagrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos.

Então ali, no alto de um dos prédios mais altos e luxuosos da capital cultural do mundo, eles selaram aquele acordo com um beijo digno de cinema. Os carros lotavam as ruas a alguns metros abaixo deles, pessoas andavam apressadas pelas ruas enquanto o crepúsculo ocorria na grande maçã, buzinas eram disparadas. Porque, apesar de tudo, ali ainda era a sede mundial da bolsa de valores, uma das cidades mais populosas do mundo, a cidade onde os sonhos tendiam a virar realidade, a cidade da pressa, a cidade que controlava o mundo... O que mais se podia esperar de Nova York? Porém nada mudaria a calmaria e o romance estabelecido na cobertura daquele prédio em que aqueles dois estavam.

**~x~**

A mansão da família Swan estava parcialmente silenciosa, Charlie e Renée haviam se recolhido cedo naquele dia. Estavam cansados demais e, como o próprio Charlie Swan teria um importantíssimo evento social juntos dos outros políticos influentes que faziam parte daquela sociedade, decidiram-se que era melhor irem para a cama cedo. Os empregados em sua maioria também já haviam se retirado para a casa dos empregados que ficava no fundo da propriedade, a não ser pelos seguranças que continuavam a guardar a família Swan e seus bens. Porém, do lado de fora da mesma mansão, um carro preto estava parado na porta, enquanto dentro do mesmo, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen se beijavam calidamente. Haviam tido um jantar tranquilo e agora se preparavam para uma despedida. Por mais que Edward quisesse passar aquela noite ao lado de sua querida, ele sabia que não podia. Havia uma viagem de extrema importância para fazer naquela mesma madrugada que, infelizmente, não poderia adiar. Então ele estava ali, atacando os lábios de Isabella com paixão, querendo sugar tudo o que ele podia naquele momento. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria na Rússia, tudo dependia de como as coisas ocorreriam a partir do momento em que ele chegasse lá… Então sim, ele tentava sugar o máximo daquele pequeno momento no carro.

- Edward… – Isabella deixou que o nome do mesmo escapasse em uma lamúria de seus lábios.

A mesma estava deitada no banco traseiro, enquanto Edward havia deitado por cima dela, de forma que ela – em busca de alguma fricção – havia enlaçado as pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si. O Cullen aproveitava aquela posição para distribuir beijos, leves sugadas e mordidas em cada pedaço de pele exposta que ele pudesse alcançar naquele momento. Ele sentia a pele macia e branca de Isabella arrepiar-se enquanto ele sugava levemente a extensão do pescoço da morena, não a ponto de deixá-la marcada – por mais que isso soasse completamente tentador –, mas forte o suficiente para que ela gemesse baixinho e afundasse suas unhas nas costas dele que estavam cobertas por um terno caríssimo, enquanto o beijava com igual intensidade e paixão, ou simplesmente procurasse abrigo para seus lábios na pele de Edward. Ela o queria tanto que chegava a doer.

- Oh, minha querida – ele gemeu, subindo os lábios até os lábios dela e beijando-a ali. – Eu queria poder tomá-la agora mesmo contra esse banco. Queria me afundar em você a noite inteira…

Ela suspirou alto ao escutar tais palavras e puxou o rosto dele para ela, beijando-o profundamente, enquanto o sentia acariciar suas pernas nuas – o vestido já havia subido bastante. Ela entendia o desejo do homem no qual beijava. Entendia muito bem, por sinal. Simplesmente pelo fato de desejar tais coisas com a mesma intensidade do que ele. Ou talvez com um pouco mais. Ela queria ter Edward dentro de si durante aquela noite, queria senti-o chegar ao orgasmo enquanto estivesse dentro dela. Queria arranhar-lhe as costas enquanto ele se afundava em seu corpo cada vez mais e enquanto ela gemia baixinho seu nome para as paredes do apartamento dele. De qualquer forma, tanto ela quanto ele, sabiam que não poderiam fazer aquilo, então se contentaram com uma despedida urgente e completamente imprópria para menores de idade nos bancos traseiros daquele caro. Edward ponderou alguns minutos se ele levantava o vestido de Isabella ou não, temendo que caso o fizesse não conseguiria se conter. Porém, tamanha era a urgência naquele local, não controlou seus movimentos, quando levou a mão até a parte interior de Isabella e encontrou o tecido fino de sua calcinha. Deus! Ele adorava o fato de que Isabella usava aqueles pedaços de pano. Adorava ver como a renda, a seda ou ate mesmo o tule, ficava sensual em seu corpo delicado. Era sexy demais para a sanidade do ruivo. Ele soltou um gemido no pescoço de Isabella, afastando-se da mesma e segurando a ponta do vestido que já estava bem acima da metade de suas coxas. A jovem herdeira da família Swan o encarou com expectativa e ela sorriu, mordendo os lábios, quando o viu levantando o vestido azul que usava. Não o levantou muito, apenas o suficiente para que uma delicada, porém sexy, calcinha rosa de tule da _La Perla_ fosse revelada. Grunhiu, passando a ponta dos dedos por cima do pano completamente transparente, decorado com alguns detalhes ainda em tule.

Talvez ela estivesse planejando matá-lo de uma forma diferente do usual.

Isabella fechou os olhos sentindo os tão conhecidos arrepios percorrerem sua pele quando ele a tocou ali, e ele sorriu diante da reação de sua querida. Segurou as duas tiras da calcinha, começando a puxá-la para fora do corpo branco daquela mulher e esta o ajudou levantando os quadris e dobrando as pernas – por mais que estivessem em uma limusine, o espaço ainda era limitado. Uma vez que aquele pedaço de pano estava fora do corpo da Swan, Edward segurou-o entre os dedos, gemendo ao ver que se tratava de uma calcinha quase que totalmente fio-dental. Por Deus! Ele quase colocou a calcinha de volta em Isabella, apenas para pedir que ela se virasse de costas e pudesse apreciar o pouco pano moldando sua bunda redonda e durinha. Ainda com a calcinha em mãos, levou-a até o nariz, onde respirou suavemente, sentindo o cheiro de Isabella na mesma. Sabendo que se não poderia enrolar muito ali, jogou a calcinha no chão do carro e começou a distribuir no interior da coxa da Swan, raspando os dentes de leve ali e fazendo com que a mesma se contorcesse sob ele. Por fim, chegando onde tanto mais queria, inalou o cheiro rapidamente, sentindo sua calça ficar cada vez mais apertada e então logo sua língua trabalhava por toda a extensão, brincando com o clitóris – o qual ele dava leves sugadas ou o prendia suavemente entre os dentes. A morena tentava controlar seus gemidos o máximo que podia, não querendo que Almos escutasse-a – por mais que o motorista, sendo esperto o suficiente, sempre deixasse uma música suave tocando para dar maior privacidade ao seu patrão e a namorada –, porém estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ainda mais quando subitamente Edward sugou o clitóris dela com mais força, no mesmo instante em que a penetrava com dois de seus dedos o os bombeava para dentro e fora dela. Mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo-se aproximar do que mais precisava naquele momento e então simplesmente explodiu nos lábios de Edward, que sugou tudo o que ela havia lhe entregado como sempre o fazia. Após alguns segundos, levantou o rosto que estava entre as pernas da Srta Swan e a encarou, sorrindo ao ver os lábios inchados e o peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração ofegante.

Avançou para cima dela, beijando-a mais uma vez, antes de finalmente afastar-se devidamente. Esperou que Isabella se recompusesse, dando tempo para que ela acalmasse a respiração e desse uma leve ajeitada no cabelo. Por mais que não estivesse indo para nenhum lugar além de sua casa, a jovem Swan não gostaria de chegar em más condições onde os empregados poderiam vê-la. Tentou abaixar-se para pegar sua calcinha, no entanto, foi impedida por Edward que a olhou severamente, dizendo que aquilo ficaria com ele como um desejo de boa viagem. A morena, é claro, ruborizou profundamente, mas não impediu o sorriso que cresceu em seus lábios. Segurou o rosto de Edward com as duas mãos e o beijou intensamente, dizendo naquele beijo tudo àquilo que ela, e muito menos ele, não estavam prontos para dizer com palavras ainda. Afastou-se algum tempo depois, mordendo seus lábios e o encarando por cima dos cílios bem delineados.

- Faça uma boa viagem, Edward.

E então a porta do carro fora aberta por Almos e ela saiu do mesmo, lançando um último olhar para Edward, antes de entrar pelos portões da mansão, sendo prontamente recebida por um dos seguranças que a cumprimentou com polidez. A morena sorriu educadamente, respondendo o cumprimento e, antes que um de seus dois cachorros aparecesse para querer brincar, subiu os poucos degraus daquela escada e entrou em casa, indo diretamente para seu quarto, onde prontamente deixou que seu corpo desabasse na cama, desfrutando da maciez do colchão enquanto pensava no maravilhoso jantar que tivera ao lado de Edward que, por sua vez, segurava a calcinha de Isabella entre seus dedos enquanto Almos dirigia até onde ele pegaria o avião. O Cullen fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça no banco do carro e deixou que um suspiro profundo saísse. Apertou o delicado pano da calcinha com mais força entre seus dedos, enquanto a imagem de Isabella nua vinha a sua cabeça. Inferno! Ela havia acabado de deixar aquele carro e tudo o que ele queria era voltar até onde ela estava e a possuir. Não era segredo o desejo completamente louco e possessivo que seu corpo tinha por Isabella. E ele não sentia vergonha nenhuma de tal coisa.

De qualquer forma, guardou a pequena calcinha no bolso interior de seu terno e pegou uma dose de uísque, bebendo-a em apenas dois goles, antes de o carro parar e Almos avisar que o jatinho já estava a sua espera. Respirou profundamente e desceu do carro, andando até a aeronave de porte médio que estava pousada naquele pequeno aeroporto. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou na mesma, surpreendendo-se quando viu que Jasper, seu cunhado, estava dentro da mesma.

- Achei que não viria mais – Jasper disse sério, após cumprimentar o cunhado com uns tapinhas nas costas.

- O jantar acabou durando mais do que o esperado – respondeu, sentando-se e arqueando uma sobrancelha para o loiro, deixando claro o que ele queria dizer.

- Suponho então que você ainda esteja saindo com a filha do primeiro ministro?

- Sim, eu ainda estou com Isabella.

Jasper sorriu abertamente para seu cunhado que havia sentado de frente para ele. Conhecia Edward havia alguns anos e os dois eram aquilo que se podia chamar de melhores amigos desde muito pequenos. Sabia que a Swan havia mudado seu amigo de uma forma boa. Ainda era o mesmo Edward de antes; presunçoso, arrogante e intimidador de sempre. Porém, havia algo a mais ali. Algo que o Whitlock não via cintilar nos olhos do amigo há anos. Felicidade. Sim, o amigo estava feliz. Sabia que ele e a Swan haviam começado um relacionamento de uma maneira um tanto quanto inusitada das duas partes, porém isso não anulava o fato de que a felicidade pareceu ser encontrada diante de tal situação. Talvez não apenas felicidade, talvez houvesse algo a mais ali… Riu, bebendo um pouco de champanhe e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se cada vez mais parecido com sua garota, Alice, a qual estava sempre querendo adivinhar ou supor o que o futuro os esperava.

- Você parece feliz – acrescentou quando já estavam sobrevoando Paris. – Fazia um longo tempo que eu não o via assim. Fico feliz por você, meu amigo.

- E eu estou. É completamente estranho e frustrante na maioria do tempo. O jeito que Isabella me faz sentir é… Inferno! Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse estar em uma situação como esta algum dia, mas bom, eu estou. E sim, Isabella é a culpada disso. Obrigado, de qualquer forma.

- Você sabe que sua irmã ainda está meio que _surtando_ com tudo isso? Ela está feliz por você ter achado alguém. E fica querendo supor o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois. Quando você disse que levaria alguém consigo para a Itália daquela vez, Alice havia ficado completamente fora de si. Eu tentei acalmá-la… você conhece Alice – revirou os olhos e Edward assentiu, bebendo um pouco de vinho. – Ela estava gritando comigo por permitir que você levasse uma _garota de programa_ para um evento de família. Então você chegou junto da Swan e Alice só faltou chorar de emoção. Eu lembro que daquela vez vocês ainda estavam apenas fingindo, Alice provavelmente notou o mesmo, mas naquela noite ela me disse que as coisas começariam a mudar em breve e que finalmente você estava encontrando algo certo em sua vida.

- Alice… – O Cullen revirou os olhos, deixando que uma risada escapasse. – Eu sinceramente não sei como você consegue aguentar minha irmã, Jasper. Mas fico feliz que você a aguente, pelo menos assim ela não fica tão em cima de mim.

- Eu amo a sua irmã, Edward. E você sabe que ela não vai largar do seu pé nunca. A propósito, ela estava comentando sobre querer conhecer melhor a Swan. Disse algo sobre um jantar em que pudéssemos ir todos juntos e quem saber chamar a Hale e o McCarty.

- Falando nele, o que ele sabe ao meu respeito?

- Nada que possa prejudicá-lo, eu garanto. Ele apenas desconfia de algumas coisas que nós dois fazemos, mas é só. Emmett é um homem de negócios, um homem esperto demais para cometer alguma bobeira. Ele não será um problema. Na verdade, acredito que você deveria se dar uma chance de conhecê-lo.

- Eu? – riu alto.

- Você sabe que seria bom. Além do mais, pelo o que eu sei, Emmett é um grande amigo de sua namorada, e seria bom caso vocês dois mantivessem um relacionamento agradável.

- Deus! Você soa cada vez mais como Alice.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos, voltando a beber. Não muito tempo depois estavam analisando alguns dossiês que haviam sido enviados para eles e discutindo algumas táticas. O que fazia Edward lembrar que ele estava em falta com o treinamento e musculação. Entrar em um relacionamento com a Swan havia-o distraído bastante de algumas obrigações e, por mais que fosse maravilhoso estar perto dela na maior parte do tempo, ele sabia que não podia negligenciar tais obrigações. Precisava estar em forma, continuar com as táticas de luta e focar no treinamento. Jasper não o culpava por estar agindo da forma que estava. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando começara a envolver com Alice Cullen; estava demasiadamente distraído, ficava tempo demais ao lado dela e quando não estava junto da mesma, bem… ele pensava em como seria estar. Edward, é claro, o xingava constantemente, mandando-o ter foco e ser objetivo. Não precisavam de distrações para fazê-los sair do real objetivo. Porém, agora era a vez de Edward provar do mesmo veneno. Não que fosse algo ruim, na verdade. Todavia, como havia negligenciado demais suas obrigações, Edward e Jasper iriam para uma viagem na qual ambos passariam treinando pelo menos quatorze horas treinando por dia. Sim, eles tinham que correr atrás do prejuízo. Antes de ter Isabella em sua vida, Edward não passava tanto tempo assim em Paris, indo lá apenas casualmente para cuidar de uma coisinha aqui e ali, no entanto, era impossível ficar longe da capital francesa depois de que a filha do primeiro ministro havia entrado em sua vida. Pois ficar longe de Paris naquele momento significava ficar longe de Isabella e Edward definitivamente não estava disposto a ficar longe de sua querida.

Respirou fundo, xingando-se mentalmente por ter se deixado levar mais uma vez e procurou focar no que Jasper lhe dizia. Poderia pensar em Isabella mais tarde. Talvez quando ele fosse finalmente dormir. Ele poderia pensar sobre sua pele macia, sobre como adorava pegar o cabelo castanho dela e o puxar levemente, como amava escutá-la gemer baixinho enquanto a tocava… Diabos!

******~x~**  


A quarta feira chegou de forma rápida em Paris. O dia amanhecera num piscar de olhos e, quando deu por si, a jovem herdeira da família Swan já estava acordando. Espreguiçou-se lentamente na cama, soltando um gemido baixinho e abriu os olhos, constatando que pela claridade do quarto, deveria estar muito quente lá fora. Olhou o celular, notando que pouco se passava das oito horas da manhã, e perguntou-se mentalmente se Edward estava fazendo uma boa viagem. Sabia que já fazia dois dias que o mesmo havia viajado, porém ainda não havia tido nenhum contato com o mesmo. Preferiu não incomodá-lo com mensagens de texto ou ligações simplesmente por não saber o que ele poderia estar fazendo por lá. Talvez ele estivesse dormindo naquele momento… Provavelmente não. Pelas noites que já havia dormido ao lado dele, Isabella sabia que não havia muitas chances de que ele estivesse dormindo às onze da manhã. Com certeza ele tinha coisas a fazer. Mordeu os lábios, imediatamente sendo tomada pela curiosidade. Havia prometido Edward que não forçaria para que ele a dissesse exatamente o que fazia, porém isso não a impedia de pensar no assunto. O que Edward estaria fazendo naquele exato momento há quase dois mil e quinhentos quilômetros ao nordeste da França? Olhou para o celular mais uma vez, surpresa ao ver que possuía uma nova mensagem. Sorriu e o desbloqueou.

**_O pequeno souvenir que trouxe comigo para a Rússia tem sido bastante tentador. Queria que ele estivesse em seu corpo apenas para retirá-lo novamente. EC._**

Sentiu o coração acelerar imediatamente e fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios. Podia facilmente mentalizar a voz de Edward Cullen falando aquilo em seu ouvido; a voz baixa e perigosa, então ele morderia o lóbulo de seu ouvido sensualmente, para logo descer com os beijos para seu pescoço e então ele a encararia com aquele olhar que a fazia querer ofegar. Por Deus!

**_Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. Volte logo para trabalharmos nisso. BS._**

Sentiu o rosto corar um pouco devido à mensagem que havia mandado, porém não teve muito tempo para se sentir tímida ou com vergonha da mesma. Poucos segundos depois seu celular apitou novamente, avisando que ela havia recebido uma nova mensagem.

**_Quando eu voltar esteja preparada para ser trancada em meu apartamento, minha querida. EC._**

Mordeu os lábios mais uma vez e riu, lembrando-se de Edward falando que ela costumava fazer isso com frequência. Encarou a mensagem mais uma vez e digitou uma resposta, sem se importar com o que estava escrevendo. Incrivelmente quando se tratava de Edward, ela não tinha muita vergonha de falar como se sentia. Além do mais, o fato de ser tudo por mensagem e não pessoalmente a deixava mais desinibida do que o normal.

**_Eu acho que posso gostar disso. BS._**

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, decidindo que era uma boa manhã para se tomar um banho de banheiro e então abriu a torneira da mesma, deixando que a água morna preenchesse-a. Voltou até o quarto, onde pegou o celular e soltou um suspiro.

**_Isabella… não me torture. Eu volto em breve. Tenho que ir agora. EC._**

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, enviando uma resposta rápida para Edward e seguiu para o banheiro mais uma vez, onde tomou um banho longo e relaxante, sem se preocupar em demorar bastante ali. Deixou a banheira apenas quando a água da mesma começara a esfriar e então se secou calmamente, enrolando-se em um roupão e indo até a bancada do banheiro, onde ela preparou a pele do rosto, levando-a com água gelada algumas vezes, para então escovar os dentes e fazer toda a sua higiene pessoal. Secou os cabelos rapidamente com o secador e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto, para logo em seguida passar um pouco de máscara incolor nos cílios, um blush clarinho nas maçãs do rosto e então um batom rosa claro nos lábios. Vestiu uma roupa mais casual, sabendo que não teria muito que fazer durante o dia, optando por shorts de renda creme com uma blusinha frente-única de seda verde e, ao contrário da maioria dos outros dias, sapatos baixos. Apenas um par de sandálias de tiras sem salto. Passou um pouco e perfume suave, colocou um relógio no pulso direito e antes de sair do quarto pegou o celular, para então ir direto para a varanda, onde sua mãe já se encontrava tomando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou animada, sentando-se rapidamente e começando a se servir.

- Oh, bom dia, minha filha. Pensei que não desceria mais hoje – riu. – Teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Tive sim, mamãe. Apenas perdi a hora enquanto relaxava na banheira – riu também, servindo-se com um pouco de suco. – Algo planejado para hoje?

- Sim – revirou os olhos. – Hoje é o dia do clube do livro. Não me leve a mal, eu amo este clube, porém a reunião de hoje será na casa de Charlotte. Ela anda incrivelmente insuportável desde aquele jantar.

Isabella assentiu, lembrando-se perfeitamente bem de ter saído da casa de Charlotte no meio de um jantar que supostamente promoveria uma segunda chance entre ela e Michael, mas que Isabella preferiu ignorar tal fato, indo de encontro com Edward Cullen que a esperava na porta da casa dos Newton. Ainda não havia visto Charlotte, ou Michael ou qualquer um dos Newton desde então. E agradecia eternamente por isso, já sua mãe não podia dizer o mesmo.

- Sinto muito que você tenha que aturar Charlotte depois do que eu fiz no jantar.

- Oh… não há necessidade de se desculpar, meu bem. Na verdade eu fico feliz que você o tenha feito. É verdade que eu sou apaixonada por Michael e o acho um docinho, mas você não era feliz com ele, então não havia motivos para vocês dois ficarem juntos. Ao contrário da sua relação com Michael, a sua relação com Edward parece muito mais saudável. Você parece mais feliz, mais alegre… e mesmo eu não tendo muito contato com Edward, eu fico feliz por você.

- Obrigada – sorriu com sinceridade. – E você está certa, minha relação com Edward é muito melhor do que o relacionamento que tive ao lado de Michael. Michael é um bom amigo, ter misturado isso com um relacionamento amoroso não foi bom. Acabou destruindo até mesmo nossa amizade.

- É realmente uma pena – suspirou pesadamente, para então pegar algumas frutas picadas e começar a comer. – Mas não vamos falar sobre coisas tristes… Eu estava pensando em você convidar o Edward para jantar aqui algum dia. Preciso confirmar a agenda do seu pai antes, é claro. Mas acho que seria interessante, uma oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor sem ser em algum evento social onde precisamos nos portar tão formalmente.

- Eu acho que é uma ideia maravilhosa. Acredito que Edward pensará o mesmo.

- Fabuloso! Conversarei com Charlie a respeito. Ele anda tão ocupado esses dias… provavelmente teremos que fazer uma viagem ainda esta semana.

Isabella sorriu para a mãe, dizendo que também falaria com Edward quando o mesmo retornasse de viagem e logo estavam debatendo sobre um evento beneficente que ocorreria dali alguns dias em prol de uma instituição de caridade francesa. Não muito tempo depois Renée retirou-se da mesa, alegando que precisava se aprontar para ir à reunião e despediu-se de Isabella com um beijo no rosto. A mesma terminou de comer calmamente, para logo em seguida ir para a biblioteca da mansão, onde diante daquela imensa quantidade de livros, havia um no qual ela estava particularmente interessada no momento. Procurou alguns minutos e sorriu satisfeita quando encontrou o exemplar francês do romance russo de Alexander Pushkin, Eugenio Oneginde.

Pegou-o cuidadosamente e sentou-se em uma das poltronas que havia ali, passando a mão cuidadosamente pela capa dura antes de abri-la.

* * *

_Capítulo Um._

_Para viver, isso se apressa. Para sentir, isso se endurece._

_Príncipe Vyazemsky_

_"Meu tio - altos ideais o inspiram;_

_Mas quando brincando no passado, ele adoeceu,_

_Ele realmente forçou alguém a admirá-lo –_

_E nunca teve um truque astuto._

_Deixe os outros aprenderem com seu exemplo!_

_Mas Deus, tão maçante e mortal para provar_

_Dia e noite no atendimento da enfermaria_

_E nunca mexia um pé de distância!_

_E a baixeza manhosa encaixa na borboleta,_

_De entreter o meio-morto:_

_Alguém suaviza as almofadas na cama,_

_E melancolicamente serve o frasco de remédio_

_E suspiros, e pedindo-se tudo através de:_

_"Quando o diabo virá para você"'_

* * *

**~x~**

Isabella Swan fechou o chuveiro e pegou preguiçosamente uma toalha de algodão branco, que se encontrava pendurada perto do Box de seu chuveiro, secando-se em igual velocidade antes de pendurá-la de volta e então enrolar-se em seu roupão. Moveu-se até a bancada do banheiro e molhou o rosto com água fria, rezando para que aquilo a ajudasse a se acordar. Havia passado o dia anterior inteiro completamente vidrada na leitura do romance de Alexander Pushkin, que se assustou ao olhar para o relógio e constatar que havia passado mais de dez horas naquela mesma poltrona enquanto devorava a história de Eugenio Oneginde. Suas costas doíam e seus olhos estavam pesados; não havia dormido muito na noite anterior devido à dor nas costas e agora tudo o que queria era dormir o dia todo, ou então receber uma massagem com pedras quentes. Gemeu com o pensamento. Sim, uma massagem com pedras quentes seria perfeito. Todavia ela não poderia se dar ao privilégio de uma massagem naquele momento; havia marcado de encontrar sua melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale, que havia acabado de chegar de uma viagem romântica ao lado de seu namorado de longa data, Emmett McCarty. De qualquer forma, resolveu que depois de um café ela estaria pronta para encarar o dia, então começou a se arrumar antes que se atrasasse.

Por estar calor, a morena optou por usar uma saia Miu Miu de cintura alta vermelha, juntamente com uma Stella McCartney branca de renda sem mangas com um generoso decote em V e um par de Jimmy Cho, também branco. Deixou os cabelos soltos, caindo em ondas por suas costas e seu ombro. Não querendo exagerar, e manter o visual romântico que a roupa proporcionava, fez uma maquiagem básica, usando máscara preta nos cílios, uma sombra clarinha nas pálpebras e um pouco de delineador ali também. Passou um batom clarinho nos lábios, não chamando muita atenção, e borrifou seu perfume algumas vezes. Declarando a maquiagem como pronta, a jovem Swan, colocou alguns acessórios que ficariam legais com a roupa que usava e então pegou sua Chanel de couro branca, colocando-a no ombro e deu uma rápida conferida no espelho, antes de sair do quarto e ir até onde Philipe a aguardava. (Link do look)

- Bom dia Srta Swan – cumprimentou-a polidamente. – Espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Bom dia Philipe. Eu dormir muito bem, obrigada por perguntar – sorriu simpática e entrou no carro, dando as instruções de onde queria ser levada.

Rosalie provavelmente já a estava esperando no mesmo café de sempre e provavelmente estaria tendo algum tipo de ataque pelo atraso da amiga, então a mesma apressou-se em mandar uma mensagem de texto avisando que já estava a caminho e que não demoraria mais do que alguns minutos para chegar. O que realmente aconteceu. Não mais do que cinco minutos após a mensagem, Philipe já estava abrindo a porta do carro para que Isabella descesse do mesmo.

- Obrigada Philipe.

O mesmo apenas assentiu e ela sorriu, entrando no café e indo direto para a mesa que costumava sentar com a Hale. Sorriu quando viu a amiga ali, linda e radiante como nunca em um visual completamente preto e branco, destacando com seus lindos cabelos loiros e os lábios vermelhos como sempre.

- Petite! – a loira exclamou, levantando-se e indo abraçá-la apertado, sem se importar com as pessoas que olhavam. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Rose – murmurou abraçando-a de volta. – Fico feliz que esteja de volta. Espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem ao lado de Emm.

A amiga sorriu, sentando-se de volta e Bella a acompanhou. Pediram o de sempre e só então Bella notou o novo adereço que Rosalie ostentava em sua mão direita. Ali estava um maravilhoso anel de diamantes brilhando como nunca.

- Oh meu Deus – balbuciou ainda encarando os diamantes do anel. – Não me diga que você e o Emmett…

- Sim! – exclamou completamente animada. – Eu e o Emmett estamos finalmente noivos, Petite! E foi tão lindo…

- Estou tão feliz por você, Rose! Por vocês dois, na verdade. Vocês merecem tanto isso. Agora me conte tudo!

- Estávamos no topo de um arranha-céu em Nova York e eu achei que era só mais um jantar comum… Então Emmett começou a falar sobre como nos conhecemos e sobre como ele estava feliz por me ter na vida dele – disse emocionada. – Então ele se ajoelhou ali mesmo, sem se importar com alguém olhando e me pediu em casamento, dizendo que se não fosse comigo, não haveria mulher alguma que poderia o fazer feliz pelo resto da vida.

Lágrimas de felicidade escapavam dos olhos de Rosalie enquanto ela narrava um doas dias mais perfeitos de sua vida, e logo Bella tratou de acompanhá-la, sentindo as mesmas lágrimas de felicidade atingir seus olhos. Não se importaram em chorar no meio de um café onde todos podiam ver. Naquele momento elas eram apenas Isabella e Rosalie, duas amigas animadas e completamente felizes.

- O seu anel é tão lindo, Rose! Os diamantes formando essa rosa é tão romântico.

- Sabe por que meu anel é assim? O Emmett disse que meu nome em inglês significa _rosa _e que não havia maneira mais perfeita de simbolizar do que um anel que de fato formava uma rosa – suspirou apaixonadamente, enquanto encarava o anel.

Os pedidos chegaram e elas começaram a comer animadamente, enquanto começavam a discutir sobre o que aconteceria a seguir. Rosalie estava completamente nervosa, e exigiu atenção máxima da amiga para ajudá-la com os preparativos quando os mesmos começassem. A loira e seu mais novo noivo ainda não haviam marcado uma dada da cerimônia, mas certamente não seria algo no qual eles iriam adiar muito. Já havia perdido tempo demais em um namoro de anos e já estava mais do que na hora de finalmente começarem uma vida juntos.

******~x~**  


Já estava anoitecendo quando Isabella chegou em casa depois de um dia de compras, lágrimas e muitas risadas ao lado de sua melhor amiga. Philipe ajudou-a a carregar as sacolas e a Swan o agradeceu, entrando em casa e notando que nem seu pai ou sua mãe estavam ali. Provavelmente já teriam partido para a África do Sul como sua mãe comentara na noite anterior enquanto ela e seus pais jantavam. Deu de ombros, subindo as escadas e já encontrando as sacolas de compras ali. Resolveu que guardaria suas novas aquisições mais tarde, e foi direto para o banheiro, sentindo-se incrivelmente cansada. Teria que marcar uma massagem com pedras quentes em breve. Lembrou-se de conversar sobre isso com Rosalie depois, e retirou sua roupa, entrando debaixo do chuveiro e tomando um banho quente.

Saiu do chuveiro alguns segundos depois e secou-se rapidamente, indo escovar os dentes e limpar a pele, antes de finalmente voltar para o quarto e ir até o closet, vestindo um conjunto de lingerie simples, e uma camisola de seda azul. E então indo finalmente para a cama, onde prontamente desabou, pegando seu celular que estava em cima da bancada e suspirando desapontada por não ver nenhuma mensagem nova. Edward não havia dito nada desde o dia anterior. Evitando pensar na possibilidade de que teria acontecido algo com ele e, reforçando a ideia de que ele estava apenas ocupado demais, deixou que mais um suspiro saísse e então fechou os olhos, apagando quase que imediatamente.

******~x~**  


Provavelmente já devia se passar da meia noite quando Isabella abriu os olhos por sentir a presença de mais uma pessoa em seu quarto. Ela teria gritado, se aquela fragrância não fosse tão familiar em seus sentidos. Mordeu os lábios lentamente, virando-se na cama e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando o viu. Ali estava Edward Cullen, parado próximo de sua cama enquanto a observava dormir. Ele, assim como ela, mantinha uma expressão cansada no rosto, por mais que ainda estivesse sorrindo ao encará-la.

- Edward, o que faz aqui? – murmurou sonolenta.

- Eu acabei de chegar da Rússia e não havia maneira alguma de que eu fosse passar mais alguma hora sem poder tocá-la.

Ela sorriu diante de tais palavras e o encarou intensamente, antes de se afastar um pouco do meio da cama e, em um convite silencioso, o chamar para se juntar a ela. O Cullen prontamente entendeu o que ela quis dizer, e apressou-se em retirar os sapatos, cinto, gravata e terno, antes de finalmente deitar-se na cama ao lado de Isabella e então a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, sabendo que ela estava trôpega demais para qualquer outra coisa.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo – sussurrou baixinho, aconchegando-se a ele.

- Durma, Isabella – disse de volta, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, que apenas suspirou e sussurrou um _boa noite_.

**~x~**

_**Os looks usados na fanfic estão em meu perfil no polyvore, quem estiver curiosa aqui está: www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/freakshow/collection?id=1336461**_

_**E aqui tem as fotos das mansões/apartamentos:**_

_**Mansão dos Swan: www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/mans%C3%A3o_dos_swan_freakshow/collection?id=1336384**_

_**Apartamento do Edward em Milão: www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/apartamento_do_edward_em_mil%C3%A3o/collection?id=1540192**_

_**Apartamento do Edward em Paris: www(PONTO)polyvore(PONTO)com/apartamento_do_edward_em_paris/collection?id=2005813**_

_**ps: basta substituir (PONTO) pelo símbolo. **_

_**~x~**_

**N/A: Morro de amor com esse Edward se abrindo cada vez mais… Todo lindo indo ver a Bella quando ele chegou de viagem. 3 E quem ficou noiva foi a Rosalie! Hahaha. Quem vocês pensaram que era? Anyways… agora eu conseguir postar a fic toda e deixá-la em igualdade com as postagens no Nyah! As postagens agora não vão ser com tanta frequência, porque os capítulos de Freakshow são bem pesquisados e eu sou um pouco perfeccionista com a história, mas não se preocupem que eu não pretendo demorar muito. Bom, muito obrigada a quem comentou aqui e não correu logo para o Nyah para saber o que ia acontecer na fanfic.**

**N/B: Ai eles estão apaixonadinhos que da vontade de morder. Rosalie e Emmett estão noivos e a possibilidade de um jantar com os 3 casais parece interessante. Esse final é amor puro né? Ai... esse Edward se mostra cada vez melhor, me dá uma tristeza imaginar que não tenho um desse pra mim rsrs Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Mil desculpas pela demora, em compensação: o maior capítulo da fanfic! Vejo vocês lá embaixo.**

**Capítulo Dezenove – Freakshow**

A filha do primeiro ministro da França, Charlie Swan, e da presidente do clube do livro da sociedade elitista parisiense, Renée Swan, abriu os olhos naquela manhã sentindo-se imensamente feliz. Lembrava-se de ter sido acordada na noite anterior devido a chegada de seu misterioso Edward Cullen ao seu quarto e lembrava-se de ter dormido em seus braços mais uma vez. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele havia conseguido entrar em seu quarto no meio da noite, mas estava grata que ele o tivesse feito. Como teria passado pelo segurança que se encontrava no portão principal da residência dos Swan? Ou talvez a repentina visita de Edward na noite anterior havia sido apenas uma criação de sua mente perversa que sentia falta do toque másculo do Cullen seu corpo, todavia ao sentir aquele braço completamente possessivo embalando-a pela cintura juntamente com uma respiração tranquila ressonando perto de seu ouvido, ela soube que nada havia sido um sonho ou alguma alucinação. Edward havia, de alguma forma que ela realmente não sabia explicar como, entrado em seu quarto durante a madrugada simplesmente pelo fato de ele também não poder ficar mais um segundo longe dela. Deixou que um sorriso satisfeito e feliz brotasse em seus lábios e suspirou apaixonadamente. Era insano que ela estivesse se afundando cada vez mais de amores por um homem que ainda omitia tantas coisas ao seu respeito dela, mas ela não conseguia evitar. Na verdade, ela não queria evitar. Era bom assim. Ela adorava a sensação de adrenalina e desafio que corria em seu corpo ao se envolver com Edward.

- Espero que não esteja tentando fugir de mim. – A voz completamente rouca de sono soou próxima ao ouvido de Isabella quando a mesma tentara lentamente deixar a cama, ao mesmo tempo em que o braço ao seu redor ganhava um aperto possessivo maior.

- Bom dia, Edward – ela murmurou, virando-se para ele. – Não estava fugindo de você. Iria apenas mandar que fizessem algo para comermos.

- Não se importe com isso agora, _minha querida_. A última coisa que tenho em mente neste momento é tomar café da manhã.

Ela apenas assentiu, sorrindo ao ver que ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados. Provavelmente ainda cansado demais após uma viagem que Bella julgava ser no mínimo cansativa. Não sabia ao certo quantas horas de vôo eram, ou o que ele havia feito nesses dias em que estivera longe, mas ela podia imaginar que havia sido maçante. De qualquer maneira, a morena esticou um dos braços, tocando a barba por fazer de Edward que começava a crescer ali, fazendo com que ele abrisse os incríveis olhos verdes e a encarasse intensamente. Ela havia sentido falta da sensação de formigamento que passava por seu corpo quando ele a olhava daquela forma. O Cullen parecia faminto, mas, como o mesmo dissera anteriormente, ele não estava preocupado com o café da manhã, o que fazia Isabella estremecer ao pensar que _ela_ seria o que ele estava faminto por. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Edward, de forma que seus lábios ficassem perto dele e então o beijou. Era um beijo que veio de forma calma, preguiçosa, mas que não demorou muito a ficar urgente e sôfrego.

Sentiu a mão quente de Edward deslizar por sua barriga lisa e branquinha por debaixo do tecido fino e gelado de seda da camisola que usava e respirou fundo, adorando cada segundo daquele toque. Por mais que o fato de Edward a tocar fosse algo comum àquele ponto do relacionamento de ambos, seu corpo nunca se acostumaria com as sensações. Elas nunca se tornariam algo comum aos seus sentidos. Seu corpo pequeno sempre reagiria como se fosse a primeira vez. Sempre haveria a excitação, o formigamento, o arrepio, os pelos se eriçando, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados devido à ansiedade… As mãos firmes dele viraram o corpo de Isabella, e ele a puxou para si, grudando as costas da morena em seu peitoral firma e então deslizou os dedos para dentro da pequena calcinha que ela usava, já podendo sentir a umidade presente naquela parte do corpo de sua queria que ele tanto apreciava. A Swan gemeu baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para trás deforma que ele pudesse avançar sob o pescoço desnudo dela e beijar cada pedaço de pele exposto ali. Ela queria fazer algo para recompensar o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava naquele momento com os dedos longos que possuía, porém se via incapacitada. Além de estar quase que inerte devido ao prazer de forma que não conseguisse raciocinar devidamente, a filha do primeiro ministro da França, não tinha uma boa noção de como satisfazer seu parceiro. Ela não sabia como tocá-lo devidamente. Já havia tentado uma vez, quando ambos tiveram o primeiro grande amasso e quase sexo dentro da limusine do mesmo, todavia ela não havia conseguido terminar o que começou. Não apenas por ter sido tomada por uma onda intensa de prazer quando o Cullen lhe proporcionara um maravilhoso orgasmo naquele tão conhecido banco de couro, mas também por não saber como terminar aquilo que começou.

Ela nunca havia tido com quem praticar tais coisas. Michael Newton havia sido seu primeiro namorado sério e de longa data, no entanto ele não podia ser usado como referência para muita coisa; tudo o que Isabella havia conseguido fazer com ele fora algumas passadas de mão. Nada além disso. E ela sabia que com Edward as coisas seriam diferentes. Sabia que ele estava sendo, mesmo que não tivesse tocado no assunto, paciente com ela. Com certeza ele já tivera mulheres que o proporcionava muito prazer, mulheres que sabiam como e onde exatamente tocá-lo. E com certeza ele apreciava e sentia falta de tal coisa. Mas ele estava sendo paciente ao esperar os limites dela serem rompidos. O Cullen sabia que a jovem Swan não havia tido muitas experiências sexuais além de livros, ela mesma, talvez alguns filmes, e o pouco que o Newton pensava proporcioná-la antes de a morena conhecê-lo, então, por isso, ele estava sendo paciente. A ansiedade aumentava a expectativa. Não era isso que diziam? O grande problema, é que Isabella não sabia o quão paciente ele poderia ser. Não queria que ele se sentisse tão necessitado ao ponto de ir atrás de outra mulher que pudesse proporcionar aquilo que ela ainda não sabia como proporcionar. Além do mais, a herdeira da família Swan _queria_ mesmo proporcionar tal coisa ao namorado. Talvez fosse isso que a frustrasse mais: querer fazer algo, porém sem ter como.

Soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento, e sentiu o Cullen tocar-lhe em um ponto especial dentro dela. Agarrou os lençóis com um pouco mais de força e clamou pelo nome que lhe tomava os pensamentos nos últimos meses desde que entrara em sua vida enquanto o orgasmo explodia forte para fora dela:

- _Edward_!

- Sim, minha querida - murmurou roucamente em concordância no ouvido dela, sugando o lóbulo lentamente.

**~x~**

A manhã terminou de forma rápida e prazerosa para Edward e Isabella, tendo o primeiro tomado um delicioso café da manhã ao lado de sua dama na mansão em que ela vivia aos arredores da magnífica e aclamada torre Eiffel. Foi uma manhã calma, porém apaixonada, onde Isabella pode, finalmente, aproveitar das vantagens de ter um namorado e estar sozinha em uma mansão e matar a saudade de Edward que consumia seu corpo. Ela já havia tentado fazer tais coisas antes, porém seu ex-noivo, Michael Newton, nunca facilitava ou cedia aos encantos da única herdeira dos Swan. Sempre fazendo citações sobre como uma jovem deveria se portar, ou sobre como tudo aquilo era errado demais e que eles deveriam esperar até a chegada da noite de núpcias, onde poderiam se entregar sem pudores ao nível mais íntimo que o relacionamento de ambos poderia chegar. De qualquer forma, enquanto estava ao lado de Edward Cullen naquela manhã e por um pequeno pedaço do início da tarde, ela não teve tempo, ou vontade, de comparar o relacionamento dela e Edward, com o seu antigo relacionamento com o jovem Newton. Eram dois relacionamentos distintos. Completamente diferentes; feito água e vinho. Não havia o quê ser comparado ali. Então a belíssima morena havia apenas preocupado-se em aproveitar a maravilhosa sensação de ser tomada por Edward em sua cama macia e jamais utilizada para atividades sexuais outrora. E Deus... como tinha valido a pena esperar para fazer aquilo com Edward ali. Ela agradeceu imensamente o fato de a casa estar parcialmente vazia – exceto pelos funcionários, mas os mesmos não estavam em nenhuma região próxima ao seu quarto –, pois ela fora incapaz de segurar os gemidos altos que saíam de seus lábios enquanto Edward entrava e saía dela em um ritmo acelerado e enlouquecedor. Como ela havia sentido falta de tê-lo dentro de si. A sensação era ainda melhor do que ela se recordava. Por Deus!

Ela havia ficado sem sexo por menos de uma semana e agia como se tivesse sido meses. Estava consciente do fato de ter ficado basicamente vinte e um anos sem tal coisa, tendo pouquíssimos e mal-explorados contatos sexuais, porém, não é como se ela conseguisse se controlar após ter descoberto o que era sentir Edward dentro do seu corpo. E quando ele a beija? Oh céus… a morena amava a sensação de ter os lábios macios de Edward contra os seus. Amava quando Edward tocava cada parte de seu corpo com os lábios, ou as mãos, ou com qualquer outra coisa, mas quando ele a beijava... Era fascinante. A Swan achava sexy demais a forma como ele sempre mordiscava e sugava levemente o seu lábio superior enquanto ele estava a beijando. Era algo que ninguém jamais havia feito antes, e ela amava aquilo. Amava poder sentir os arrepios percorrerem seu corpo quando ele a beijava e a penetrava ao mesmo tempo. Era certamente uma sensação enlouquecedora. Principalmente quando ele sugava o lábio dela no exato momento em que o orgasmo lhe tomava de forma forte e arrebatadora, como havia acabado de acontecer. Não havia palavras no dicionário francês, e ela fortemente duvidava que houvesse em outra língua também, que pudesse descrever como ela se sentia após aquele momento de puro prazer. Abriu os lábios em busca de ar, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos e encarava o homem por cima de seu corpo. Edward mantinha uma expressão completamente satisfeita em seu rosto, e um sorriso de realização.

Sim. Ele se sentia plenamente realizado naquele momento. Não apenas por ter se perdido no corpo da sua querida mais uma vez após um longo tempo longe do mesmo, mas também por finalmente ter realizado aquilo que ele desejava desde o primeiro momento em que pisou dentro do quarto da Swan: tomá-la sob os lençóis de sua cama e fazê-la gemer alto enquanto ele se perdia em seu corpo. Lembrava-se do dia em que convencera Celine, uma das empregadas da mansão, a deixá-lo subir até o quarto de Isabella, e então quando ele pisou naquele quarto pela primeira vez, já pode imaginar como seria tomá-la naquela cama e então, quando a mesa saíra do banheiro apenas enrolada em uma simples toalha branca de algodão e os olhos verdes pousaram no corpo molhado de Isabella, ele precisara usar todo o seu auto-controle para não jogá-la na cama naquele exato instante e tomá-la de várias formas possíveis. Ele imaginou como seria tomá-la de quatro naquela cama e grunhiu contra o pescoço de Isabella, mordiscando levemente o local. Apesar de ambos agora terem uma vida sexual em conjunto e completamente ativa, não havia transado em alguma posição diferente. Não que Edward estivesse reclamando do desempenho de Isabella na cama, ela era magnífica, o corpo dela respondia tão perfeitamente ao seu toque, que ele quase gozava em apenas vê-la gozar. Era quase como se Isabella fosse feita exatamente para Edward, como se as células do corpo ela soubessem que era ele ali a tocando, e apenas por isso respondiam daquela maneira. De qualquer forma, Edward não podia negar seus desejos de transar com Isabella de várias formas possíveis, algumas delas talvez a mesma até não fosse se sentir extremamente confortável, mas, como a própria Isabella já havia concluído em pensamento anteriormente; ele estava a esperando. Esperando que ela tomasse alguma iniciativa e então, quando ela fosse capaz de fazer tal coisa, ele saberia que ela estava pronta para dar mais um passo na relação deles.

- Maldição – ele grunhiu ainda contra o pescoço macio dela. – Como eu posso ter sentido tanta falta de estar dentro de você assim?

Isabella sorriu diante das palavras dele, incapaz de conter a sensação de felicidade que percorreu seu corpo naquele momento. Ela não havia sido a única a sentir uma saudade absurda de estar daquela forma com Edward. Ele também havia sentido. E isso fazia com que a Swan sorrisse abertamente, sentindo a barreira de confiança e intimidade que ela tinha depositada em Edward crescer cada vez mais, assim como o sentimento que ela possuía por ele. Muito embora ainda não estivesse pronta para dizer as exatas três palavras ainda.

- Eu entendo você, Edward – ela disse suavemente após alguns segundos. – Meu corpo age como se tivessem se passado meses desde a última vez que tivemos algum tipo de contato íntimo. E mesmo agora, depois de termos feito sexo, é como se ele ainda pedisse por mais.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios avermelhados, a jovem herdeira da família Swan sentiu sua bochecha esquentar levemente. Não havia medido as palavras e havia deixado que aquilo escapasse sem que ela mesmo percebesse. Mas por mais que seu corpo tivesse tido a reação de corar em menção às palavras, Isabella não conseguia sentir realmente vergonha por tê-las dito. E ela sabia que aquilo era apenas por estar extasiada demais naquele momento. Ela sempre ficava assim após transar com Edward; borboletas no estômago, respiração ofegante, um sorriso no rosto e levemente desinibida. Quase como se ela tivesse usado algum tipo de droga, ou então tivesse pedido algumas taças de vinho ou de champanhe.

Edward deixou que um grunhido saísse de seus lábios e olhou sedutoramente para Isabella. Os olhos castanhos preguiçosamente abertos e olhando em sua direção à espera de alguma coisa.

- Já que é assim, minha querida, talvez devêssemos atender aos pedidos de seu corpo então. Não queremos que ele fique insatisfeito com algo, não é mesmo, minha doce Isabella?

******~x~**  


Pouco se devia passar das quatro da tarde quando Isabella desligava a água do chuveiro após um longo e relaxante banho. Ela desejava que Edward ainda estivesse ali com ela, porém o mesmo precisou ir para o apartamento, onde ele poderia tomar um banho e então seguir para a Freakshow a fim de comparecer a uma reunião de negócios com o seu cunhado, Jasper Whitlock. Enrolou-se em sua toalha, secando-se em seguida e indo até o closet, onde pegou um delicado conjunto de _lingerie_ Nina Ricci com detalhes em renda de cetim nas cores creme e branco, vestindo-o sem muita pressa. Sentia alguns músculos doerem um pouco devido às atividades realizadas em horas afincos na tarde daquela sexta feira. Aproveitando o clima de verão que se estendia na cidade da luz, pegou uma blusa fresquinha sem mangas com detalhes de poá vermelho e rosa e listras azul-marinho, combinando-a com uma saia branca grudadinha de cintura alta e detalhes de escama que ia até pouco abaixo do meio das coxas. Pegou um par de Louboutins na cor vermelho sangue e o calçou, sentindo-se levemente desconfortável por estar usando aquele par pela primeira vez. Olhou para o espelho a sua frente, indecisa sobre o que fazer com os cabelos. Ponderou alguns minutos sobre deixá-los soltos, ou prendê-los de alguma forma. Deu uma breve observada na cidade do lado de fora de sua janela e soube que ficaria calor por um bom tempo, então acabou prendendo os cabelos em um coque alto, deixando com que alguns fios desfiados caíssem delicadamente. Sorriu com o resultado, indo passar um pouco de maquiagem e então pegou uma bolsa de ombro nude da Chanel, colocando o que precisaria dentro da mesma, antes de finalmente pegar seu par de óculos da Prada e o colocar. (Link do look)

Enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto, pegou o celular na bolsa e discou rapidamente o número do celular de Renée. Sabia que os pais estariam seguros onde quer que eles estivessem no mundo, sendo o atual primeiro ministro da França, Charlie Swan sempre teria sua segurança posta em primeiro lugar. Todavia isso não mudava o fato da preocupação natural de filha surgir em Isabella, por isso ela esperou pacientemente até que a mãe atendesse, sorrindo animada ao escutar a voz suave e agitada de Renée do outro lado da linha. Elas conversaram por alguns minutos sobre amenidades, Renée dizia que o jantar que tivera na noite passada havia sido maravilhoso e que ela teve a oportunidade de reencontrar algumas velhas amigas, também mulheres de políticos influentes na frança, o que havia feito com que tudo valesse a pena. Já Bella comentou sobre ter saído com Rosalie na tarde anterior, e ambas comemoraram animada o fato da jovem Hale estar finalmente noiva de Emmett. Assim como Isabella, Renée era grande fã do casal e mal podia esperar pelo dia em que Emmett resolveria tornar tudo oficial, pedindo a loira em casamento.

- Bom, eu só liguei mesmo para saber se tudo estava ocorrendo bem com a senhora, mamãe. Preciso desligar, estou de saída – a morena disse suavemente após alguns minutos de conversa.

- Oh… suponho que Edward tenha retornado de viagem então? Se não me engano ele retornaria hoje. Estou certa?

Isabella riu, mordendo os lábios levemente. Sabia que não haveria problema algum em contar a mãe sobre a visita repentina de Edward na noite anterior ao seu quarto apenas por sentir falta dela, todavia, não saberia como explicar o fato de Edward ter passado despercebido pela segurança da casa. Ela havia indagado a ele como o mesmo havia conseguido burlar os seguranças e ele apenas deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor, dizendo que tinha seus métodos e falando que a segurança da casa dela deveria ser re-averiguada. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, dizendo que aquilo poderia ser algo hipócrita a se dizer, uma vez que ele havia se aproveitado de tal coisa para invadir a casa. As palavras de Edward ainda ecoavam em sua mente:

- _É uma situação completamente diferente, minha querida. Eu entrei aqui completamente bem intencionado; eu só queria vê-la, tocá-la e senti-la. Mas isso não garante que uma pessoa má intencionada não consiga entrar aqui. Não posso permitir que você corra risco morando aqui, longe de mim onde eu não possa socorrê-la em questão de segundos. Por isso, fale com seu pai sobre reaver o plano de segurança._

Suspirou apaixonadamente, quase se esquecendo do fato de ainda estar ao telefone com sua mãe e deu a ela uma breve resposta, falando que Edward havia vindo esta manhã para vê-la e que eles tomaram café da manhã juntos, mas que ele teve uma reunião e precisou ir embora, mas agora ela estava indo encontrar com ele mais uma vez.

Do outro lado da linha, Renée Swan sorria abertamente para o nada, provavelmente confundindo todo mundo que passasse por ela, enquanto ouvia a filha falar ao telefone. Nunca havia visto Isabella tão apaixonada quanto ela estava naquele momento. Sempre esperou pelo momento em que veria nos olhos de Isabella o mesmo brilho apaixonado que seus próprios olhos tinham ao olhar para Charlie, todavia, enquanto a filha mantivera o relacionamento com o Newton, ela nunca havia notado sequer um pedaço deste brilho ali. Temia que a filha tivesse se rendido àquilo que a sociedade em que viviam melhor sabia fazer. Temia que Isabella estivesse com o Newton apenas por aparências e que ela fosse ficar assim para sempre. Porém, quando a mesma anunciara que havia rompido definitivamente com Michael, Renée pudera finalmente respirar em paz, sabendo que a chama que clamava por aventura e liberdade que havia dentro de sua filha não estava apagada. Então, quando pouco tempo depois a morena aparecera ao lado de Edward nos eventos sociais, e o apresentara como um amigo, para logo depois este cargo ser mudado para _namorado_, a Sra. Swan mal podia conter sua felicidade. Depois de anos ali estava ele. Ali estava o brilho apaixonado cintilando como estrelas cadentes dos olhos castanhos de sua filha. Assim como ela via a mesma chama, o mesmo brilho, cintilar abertamente nos olhos esmeraldas de Edward Cullen quando o mesmo olhava diretamente para a filha. Era algo realmente fascinante de se observar. A forma como ambos se moviam quando estavam um ao lado do outro, a forma íntima, porém protetora, que ele a tocava, a maneira como os olhares de ambos sempre se encontravam por mais que estivessem longe um do outro. O sorriso espontâneo que saía dos lábios de Isabella quando o nome de seu companheiro era citado em alguma conversa… Era algo único que acontecia entre eles e, por mais que nem mesmo a própria Isabella ou o próprio Edward tivessem se dado conta disso, eles haviam encontrado o amor verdadeiro.

******~x~**  


Alguns minutos mais tarde Philipe havia estacionado em frente à exclusiva – e bem frequentada pela elite masculina francesa – casa noturna de Edward Cullen. assim que a porta fora aberta, Isabella deixou o veículo, dizendo a Philipe que ele poderia retornar a mansão, uma vez que a mesma não precisaria dos seus serviços. Viu o carro partir e virou-se de frente para o estabelecimento, encarando o letreiro, o qual estava desligado devido a hora do dia, que ela havia encarado pela primeira vez há mais de cinco meses. Lembrou-se de como se sentiu intimidada ao entrar ali e em como tudo parecia completamente diferente, parecia que tudo havia acontecido há tanto tempo, quando na verdade ela havia se envolvido com o Cullen havia menos de meio ano. De qualquer maneira, ela tomou uma respiração profunda e então entrou o local. Os seguranças da porta principal já a conhecia, por isso não precisou de muito para entrar no local. Mesmo que estivesse um final de tarde claro e ensolarado do lado de fora das paredes da Freakshow, o ambiente se mantinha escuro do lado de dentro, como sempre era. Isabella observou algumas pessoas trabalhando habilmente no palco principal, enquanto montavam uma espécie de gaiola dourada que provavelmente seria usada em alguma apresentação. As grades eram grossas, cobertas por uma tinta dourada cintilante que refletiria perfeitamente diante das luzes que estavam sendo posicionadas na parte superior do palco.

- Você de novo? – Uma voz conhecida soou atrás de Isabella, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

A sua frente estava a mesma dançarina que havia tentado abalar sua confiança em Edward ao implantar dúvidas sobre a fidelidade do mesmo em sua cabeça, insinuando que ele dormia com as funcionárias da boate, porém, após este tempo que ela estava ao lado do Cullen, ela mesma havia se confirmado que não havia o quê temer. Edward era um homem fiel, como a mesma já havia concluído anteriormente, e não um garoto no colegial com pressa para dormir com todas as garotas da escola. Então não havia motivos para desconfiar dele, ainda mais depois da forma que ele a olhava e a tocava. Ele nunca havia dado motivos para desconfiança. A Swan balançou a cabeça suavemente, sentindo uma estranha sensação tomar seu corpo, e encarou a quase ruiva parada a poucos metros de si. Assim como da outra vez, ela não usava nada além de um lingerie e meias 7/8, enquanto encarava Isabella com deboche.

- Claro que sim – respondeu sorrindo abertamente. – Quem mais poderia ser? Eu já lhe disse que sou a namorada de Edward.

A boca da mulher abriu levemente, imitando levemente o formato da letra "O" e Isabella sorriu satisfeita. A ruiva encarou Isabella por alguns segundos com uma expressão de choque, porém esta foi logo substituída por uma expressão debochada a qual escondia leve rancor e raiva. _O que diabos Edward Cullen teria visto naquela mulher?_ Sim, de fato Isabella Marie Swan era linda; cabelos longos e castanhos, assim como seus olhos redondos e expressivos, lábios de boneca, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, pele de porcelana, pernas longas e bem definidas, cintura fina, seios de tamanho medianos. Todavia tudo na mulher parada a sua frente soava _puro _e _inocente _demais. E Edward sempre pareceu ser do tipo que gostava de mulheres perigosas, sensuais… não que ele tivesse dado alguma chance a ela, no entanto. Desde que fora contratada para dança na _Freakshow_, anos atrás, e descobrira o quão _delicioso_ seu chefe era, a jovem Yelena, sempre tentou investir nele. Sempre frisando o rebolado, quando ele estava presente na hora da apresentação, lançando-lhe olhares maliciosos, sorrisos safados. Não que alguns desses truques tivessem funcionado. O Cullen sequer uma vez ousou olhar parar o corpo de Yelena com segundas intenções, o que realmente irritava. Chegou a esperar pelo dia em que ele cederia às suas investidas e dormiria com ela por pelo menos uma maldita noite, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E saber que ele estava realmente em um relacionamento sério com alguém, ainda mais alguém tão… tão _Isabella_, fazia com que seus nervos viessem à flor da pele.

- Você é realmente uma pessoa corajosa por assumir um relacionamento público com Edward – desdenhou, sem conter o veneno que corria naturalmente em suas veias eslavas. – Ainda mais sabendo tudo o qu…

Isabella sentiu algo borbulhar dentro de si enquanto a ruiva tentava mostrar que sabia mais sobre Edward do que a própria, querendo insinuar que Edward era uma pessoa infiel e que ela era uma trouxa por estar com ele. Era raiva. Da última vez que ela tivera o desprazer de encontrar com a dançarina, havia sido pouco antes do aniversário de Edward e, por mais que a Swan odiasse assumir, o veneno dela havia causado certo desconforto. Fazendo com que Isabella ficasse um pouco mais paranóica ao observar as ações de Edward quando se tratava de outra mulher, no entanto, naquele momento, a herdeira da família francesa Swan, só queria mandar Yelena calar a boca por sequer ousar proferir o nome de Edward naqueles lábios imundos. Ela não sentia insegurança nesse sentido ao lado de Edward, o mesmo já havia provado que estava ali apenas por ela. Então, fazendo o que menos esperava fazer em um momento de confronto, a morena apenas começou a rir suavemente, encarando os olhos perigosos da mulher a sua frente, que rapidamente calou a boca, assustando-se brevemente ao ver certa chama brilhar nos olhos da _namorada_ de seu patrão.

- Pare de tentar envenenar minha mente contra Edward! Nada do que você disser para mim mudará a minha confiança nele. Você não tem moral alguma para falar sobre Edward desta forma, você sequer o conhece para falar algo dele.

- E você? – ela indagou ainda diabólica. – O conhece?

Isabella imediatamente fechou a boca, encarando a ruiva. Se ela conhecia realmente Edward? Ela conhecia o Edward sedutor, incrível na cama, carinhoso. O Edward que preferia ler á ver filmes. O Edward que tinha como esporte favorito o pólo, por mais que não jogasse muitas vez e que apreciava apostar em corridas de cavalos. O Edward que escutava música clássica, ao mesmo tempo em que era apaixonado por rock britânico dos anos oitenta. O Edward que apreciava vinhos como ninguém que ela já havia conhecido. O Edward que tinha como seu livro favorito um romance russo sobre um homem deixado na sarjeta por perceber que amava a mulher tarde demais. O Edward que a fazia suspirar pelos cantos. O Edward que arrancava gemidos dela apenas com um olhar. O Edward filho de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. O _seu_ Edward. Entretanto ela não conhecia muito bem o Edward que precisava viajar a negócios. O Edward que continha segredos. Sabia que aquela parte obscura do Cullen era tão importante quanto a parte que ela já conhecia. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele jogaria os segredos na cara dela e ela teria que encará-los de forma madura e confiante. Por mais que ela já tivesse quase certeza do que Edward realmente fazia, ainda havia uma minúscula parte dentro de si que acreditava na teoria da negação; que caso Isabella negasse, ou evitasse pensar em tal possibilidade, ela não seria real. Porém, como citado anteriormente, era apenas uma minúscula parte e ela não fazia muita diferença. De qualquer forma, após debater alguns segundos – que em sua mente mais pareceram horas – ela decidiu que conhecia _sim_ Edward Cullen. e que, independente do que ele ainda omitia dela em relação a sua real ocupação, isso não se importava. Ela estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por aquele homem e nos cinco meses em que estiveram convivendo lado a lado, aprendera a confiar plenamente nele e não deixaria que uma parte dele destruísse o que eles tinham. Ela apenas teria que aprender a lidar com isso e manejar de forma que não a incomodasse tanto assim.

Balançou a cabeça suavemente, abrindo um sorriso que dizia _você não vai me abalar_ e olhou-a divertidamente, começando a respondê-la, entretanto, foi interrompida pela chegada de outra pessoa. Isabella logo reconheceu de quem era a cintura finíssima; os seios fartos pulando de um espartilho que prendia o pequeno e vintage vestido; a pele branca como giz; lábios vermelhos como sangue; olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos negros como a noite. Sentiu um leve rubor aparecer em sua bochecha ao se lembrar de suas intenções ao ir até a Freakshow naquele fim de tarde, mas não teve muito tempo para divagar, sendo interrompida pela voz felina de Sweet se dirigindo a Yelena.

- Sugiro que comece a ensaiar logo, caso ainda pretenda trabalhar aqui, Yelena – falou, sem fazer questão de usar o nome profissional que a mesma escolhera ao entrar na _Freakshow_, _Tigra_. – A não ser que tenha mais alguma calúnia para dizer sobre o seu patrão à namorada do mesmo. O que eu acho que ele ficaria interessadíssimo em saber, a propósito.

Yelena apenas empinou o nariz, semicerrando os olhos para as duas morenas no ambiente e rapidamente virou-se de costas para elas, indo em direção ao palco enquanto rebolava ao andar. Sweet suspirou dramaticamente e quando estavam livres da presença da ruiva, sorriu abertamente para Isabella, olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Não ligue para o que Yelena disse ou disser a você – disse quebrando o silêncio. – Ela apenas nunca superou o fato de que Edward não mistura prazer e negócios e nunca deu a ela uma chance de ter algum relacionamento, por mais que ela tenha tentado obter tal coisa muitas vezes, devo ressaltar. Eu bem me recordo sobre ela ter lhe falado sobre Edward dormir com as garotas da casa. Ele não é assim. Nunca foi. E agora duvido de que um dia será.

- Oh… – Isabella balbuciou.

Por um tempo chegou a cogitar a hipótese de que a ruiva estava apenas com ciúmes de Edward e por isso dizia aquelas coisas, mas ter tal tese confirmada a surpreendeu brevemente. Não sabia que a mesma havia tentado seduzir Edward, e o fato de o mesmo tê-la recusado fez com que Isabella sorrisse. Afinal, não negaria que a ruiva era belíssima e que provavelmente nenhum homem – _além de Edward, é claro –_ a expulsou ou recusou em sua cama.

- Eu não pretendia levá-la a sério, de qualquer maneira – a Swan completou. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer por isso. Talvez você queira mencionar a Edward sobre o que ela disse a você, no entanto. Tenho certeza de que ele fará com que ela não a incomode mais.

- Não quero causar problemas a ninguém – disse incerta.

Sweet deixou que uma gargalhada alta saísse de seus lábios, chamando um pouco de atenção para si. _Como se ela realmente precisasse de ajuda para chamar atenção, _pensou Bella.

- Deixe de bobagens, querida. Tenho certeza absoluta de que Yelena mereça levar alguma advertência por difamar o próprio chefe no local de trabalho.

A jovem Swan apenas assentiu, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Ainda pensava em como começaria a conversa com a mulher a sua frente. Por Deus… o que ela poderia pensar de Isabella? Que ela era tola? Insegura demais? Talvez fosse rir na cara dela?

- Eu sou Heather, a propósito – apresentou-se.. – Mas você pode me chamar de Sweet, se preferir. É como a maioria me chama.

Isabella assentiu suavemente, surpreendendo-se com a gentileza da maravilhosa mulher parada perto de si. Jamais imaginaria que Sweet fosse, de fato, uma pessoa _doce_. Então ela teve sua resposta para o monólogo anterior: Sweet não iria rir dela. A mulher aparentava ser uma pessoa simpática e parecia gostar mesmo da Swan, apesar de não se conhecerem devidamente. Uma vez que, mesmo já tendo visto Isabella diversas outras vezes, elas nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de contato direto.

- Eu sou Isabella, mas isso você já sabe – disse sorrindo suavemente. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente, querida. Edward já me falou sobre você algumas vezes – riu suavemente. – Sinto como se já a conhecesse. E não se preocupe, apenas ouvi coisas maravilhosas ao seu respeito!

- Hm… obrigada. Você e o Edward são amigos há muito tempo?

- Há longos anos, sim. Ele tinha apenas dezessete anos quando nos conhecemos, já eu estava beirando na casa dos trinta – riu e Isabella arregalou os olhos em choque. Jamais imaginaria que ela fosse tão mais velha que Edward assim. Sweet mais parecia uma modelo de vinte e três anos e acabara de assumir está bem perto dos quarenta atualmente. – Ele foi com uns amigos a uma casa noturna na Itália, e eu estava me apresentando lá naquele dia.

- Então vocês dois… er… fizeram s-

- Edward e eu somos apenas amigos, Isabella. Posso lhe assegurar isso – sorriu docilmente. – Não há nenhum envolvimento amoroso ou sexual entre nós dois. Não há motivos para se preocupar. Além do mais, aquele Cullen só tem olhos para você, meu bem! Apenas um cego não enxerga isso. De qualquer forma, não quero tomar seu tempo. Tenho certeza de que Edward já deve estar acabando a reunião.

- Na verdade eu vim aqui para falar com você – sorriu timidamente. – E provavelmente irá parecer algo insano, o que eu te pedirei.

Heather arregalou os olhos em surpresa, não imaginando o que a Swan poderia querer falar com ela, mas assentiu suavemente, indicando para que a mesma a seguisse enquanto ela a guiava até uma sala, onde ambas poderiam conversar sem que tivessem quaisquer tipos de interrupção. A mulher abriu uma porta escura e rapidamente estavam em um quarto pouco iluminado, com uma enorme cama coberto por lençóis de seda dourados, as paredes variando entre vermelho e preto e havia um mastro usado para a prática de _pole dance _instalado em frente à cama em uma espécie de palco. Alguns espelhos quadrados ocupavam uma das paredes, já as outras eram completamente acolchoadas. Viu que Sweet havia sentado-se na cama e ela rapidamente imitou o movimento, sabendo que a _Freakshow_ era uma casa noturna higienizada e que ela não teria o por quê se preocupar. Edward já havia deixado claro que as dançarinas não dormiam com os clientes ali, os quartos eram feitos para danças particulares. De qualquer forma, a jovem herdeira da família Swan tomou uma respiração profunda e encarou os olhos atentos de Sweet, pensando em como começar.

- Vai soar estranho e insano, como eu já disse – esclareceu mais uma vez –, mas eu gostaria que me ajudasse em algo. Na primeira noite em que coloquei meus pés aqui, me deparei com você dançando no palco dentro de uma enorme taça de champanhe. Vi que todos a observavam completamente absortos de qualquer outro movimento presente no ambiente. Você se movia de uma forma… _sensual_ – disse a última palavra mais baixo, sentindo-se uma estúpida por isso. – Até mesmo eu estava começando a ficar hipnotizada com a dança, com seus movimentos… Até mesmo fora do palco, você anda de uma maneira _diferente_. O que eu estou querendo pedir a você, Sweet, é que você me ensine dançar daquela forma. Que me ajude e me ensine a saber como usar meu lado sensual. Eu passei anos sendo obrigada a reprimi-lo por motivos que não vêm ao caso, no entanto, agora que eu estou livre de tais motivos e tenho Edward comigo, eu quero libertar este lado novamente. Você acha que pode me ajudar com isso, Sweet?

Isabella mordeu os lábios de forma hesitante, ainda encarando a mulher a sua frente. Não sabia muito bem como a dançarina iria tomar a sua proposta e aquilo a deixava ansiosa. Sweet parecia absorta em alguns pensamentos por alguns segundos, que passaram-se como horas torturantes para a Swan, e então abriu um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto um brilho acendia-se em seus olhos doces e azuis.

- Sim, Isabella, eu irei ajudá-la.

~x~

**N/A: **_Ufa! Consegui acabar esse capítulo. Já viram que a Renée shippa muito a Bella com o novo genro, né? Hahahaha. Acho lindo. Finalmente escri a parte da Bella fazendo o pedido para a Sweet, estou com isso na cabeça desde o início da fanfic haha Mas será que essa Sweet é tão doce quanto aparenta ser? Hmmm *corre* Anyways, MUITO obrigada pra quem sempre comenta aqui, você fazem meu dia. s2 Quero ver o que acharam desse capítulo, então comentem! Ah! Quem comentar nesse capítulo vai ganhar um spoiler do próximo! Espero vê-las em breve. ps: fiz um ask para quem tiver alguma dúvida, vocês podem perguntar por lá ou no meu group do facebook (os links estão no meu perfil) Beijos, Friida. :3_

**N/B: **_Eita que o capítulo começou bem e só ficou melhor. Quem não quer acordar com um Edward desse ao lado? Uhhh, Bella sortuda! A Renee é uma linda né? Ainda bem que ela não é dessas chatas! A Yelena merecia um tapão e ter o megahair arrancado, apenas sugerindo uns tapas para o futuro. Mulherzinha abusada, mas seria A+ se o Edward visse um trem desse. Bem, mas a Bella soube sambar na cara da cidadã com classe, porque ela é phyna! AAAH o pedido dela para a Sweet, estava esperando por isso faz tempo, vocês não tem noção hehe. Enfim, vamos ver o que a sensualidade liberada da Bella pode fazer ao Edward rsrs Beijos e comentem! xx LeiliPattz_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo Vinte – Freakshow**

Isabella Swan ficou mais alguns minutos ao lado da dançarina que a ajudaria com alguns pequenos truques que pudessem ajudá-la sexualmente, Heather, ou Sweet, como costumavam chamar, em uma sala privada do clube noturno que pertencia ao seu namorado, Edward Cullen, a Freakshow, onde a mesma deu-lhe algumas dicas e conselhos que prontamente a ajudariam no relacionamento com Edward, e então sabendo que provavelmente o mesmo já havia saído de sua reunião e estaria em sua sala, resolveu que faria uma surpresa ao mesmo e despediu-se de Sweet com um agradecimento sincero. Ela poderia temer a ajuda da belíssima mulher, poderia preocupar-se de que a mesma estivesse apenas tentando sabotá-la, poderia desconfiar de que ela sentia algo a mais por Edward ou que ambos tivessem um caso às escondidas, no entanto, ela não conseguia. A ideia de um Edward infiel não conseguia se passar em sua cabeça, por mais de dois segundos, antes de sua mente gritar com ela dizendo que ela estava sendo completamente absurda. Além do mais, Sweet parecia realmente sincera ao dizer que iria ajudá-la. Então o coração da morena havia sido entregado áquilo e ela apenas decidiu que não iria ficar de paranóias em relação à Edward e Sweet juntos. Ele já havia dito que não misturava negócios com prazer, a própria Sweet havia dito que Edward não dormia com empregados. Que ele não era assim, nunca foi e provavelmente nunca seria. E acima de tudo isso, Isabella estava deixando as inseguranças de lado e vivendo aquilo que estava sendo proporcionado a ela em seu relacionamento com Edward. Algo no fundo dela dizia que ela não iria se arrepender daquilo, que ela deveria dar uma chance.

Andou calmamente pelos corredores já conhecidos do local, sentindo a ponta do salto do seu _Louboutin_ vermelho bater suavemente contra o carpete luxuoso do local. Não mais do que alguns segundos depois ela estava diante da massante porta que a levaria até a sala de Edward e então mordeu os lábios lentamente antes de dar duas batidas suaves contra a madeira bem trabalhada da mesma. Um _entre_ dito em uma voz forte e rouca tão conhecida fez com que Isabella sentisse seu coração acelerar em ansiedade, e ela lentamente abriu a porta do escritório, deparando-se com o seu Edward sentado no sofá enquanto mexia em algo em seu celular e tomava uma dose de uísque.

- Isabella! - ele exclamou, deixando o uísque e celular de lado, para ir de encontro a ela.

Ela sorriu abertamente para ele, e o mesmo cumprimentou-a com um longo beijo. Tão longo que mal parecia que eles haviam se visto há apenas algumas horas. Separou dela apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos e foi impossível não sorrir ao ver o brilho ali. Edward se sentia tão diferente em relação a Isabella, era quase insano. Era como se uma parte dele que tivesse morrido há tantos anos estivesse de volta e com uma intensidade maior. Em toda a sua vida, ele nunca havia se sentido assim por nenhuma pessoa antes. Ele se sentia confortável na presença delas, gostava da companhia, tinha certo afeto por algumas, mas com Isabella? Não. Com ela tudo era um turbilhão de emoções, um desejo que nunca morria, uma sensação de vazio quando ela não estava presente. Era tão ridícula a forma como ele necessitava do corpo branco e curvilíneo dela, que se alguém tivesse dito isso a ele a um tempo atrás, ele jamais teria acreditado. Já havia presenciado muitas coisas ao longo dos seus vinte e sete anos - algumas delas, a grande maioria, nem tão boas assim -, já havia sentido muitas coisas também, mas nada se compararia àquilo ali. E isso era mais do que assustador. Ele se sentia às vezes como uma criança descobrindo as coisas. Ela buscava nele o seu melhor lado, aquele que por anos ele fingiu ter apenas por conveniência, mas que junto dela, ele estava descobrindo que talvez ele nunca realmente tenha fingido. Que aquele lado bom, carinhoso e afetuoso, sempre estivera ali, porém escondido atrás das enormes paredes que ele construiu dentro de si mesmo ao longo dos anos. Paredes estas, que ela estava levando apenas alguns meses para quebrar.

- Estava ligando para o seu celular agora mesmo, porém a ligação ia direto para a caixa postal. Aconteceu algo? - ele indagou sério.

- Não realmente - desconversou a morena. Ela não se sentia a vontade para revelar que havia acabado de pedir ajuda a uma dançarina do local para se senti mais livre em relação ao sexo. - Acho que deixei-o no silencioso sem querer. Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de tomar o chá das cinco comigo e então podíamos ir para o meu apartamento?

- Hm... eu gosto desta ideia - sorriu.

Edward beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios mais uma vez, e eles logo se viram fora daquela sala, indo em direção ao exterior da _Freakshow_, onde Almos já os esperava do lado de fora do carro. A Swan cumprimentou-o educadamente e agradeceu quando o mesmo abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo apenas o que era pago para fazer, mas não se sentia confortável apenas dando ordens como uma megera mesquinha. Gostava de ter uma relação saudável com seus empregados. E, por mais que Almos não fosse _de fato_ seu empregado, mas sim de Edward, ele estava dirigindo-a pelas ruas de Paris com mais frequência do que o motorista contratado há anos pela família Swan, Philipe. De qualquer forma, ela agradeceu-o e entrou no carro, sendo seguida por Edward que sentou ao seu lado. O mesmo ordenou a Almos que fosse ao café que ele e Isabella tinha costume de ir perto da torre Elffel. Almos assentiu suavemente e logo fez o seu caminho até o local solicitado. O caminhou não foi longo, porém, não mais do que alguns minutos depois ele estava estacionando o carro em frente ao tal café e abrindo a porta para que seu patrão de namorada saíssem do veículo que ele dirigia segundos atrás. Mais uma vez Isabella agradeceu educadamente e o homem assentiu, sorrindo de lado. Estava feliz pelo patrão ter encontrado uma mulher como a Swan. Ela era educada, bonita, simpática e tinha um bom coração. Coisas que seu patrão realmente estava precisando para completar sua vida. Edward sempre fora um homem demasiadamente sério, quase nunca liberal e dificilmente se envolvia física e emocionalmente com alguém. Mesmo que as opções não faltassem; o Cullen era um homem charmoso e que poderia ter quais mulheres quisesse aos seus pés. No entanto, agora ele tinha Isabella e assim como a morena estava aos pés de Edward, podia-se dizer que ele estava da mesma forma. Completamente caído pelo charme e encanto de Isabella Swan.

O casal entrou de mãos dadas no estabelecimento e logo foram guiados até a mesa que sempre costumavam se sentar. Isabella adorou a sensação de ter a mão de Edward sempre segurando a sua, não importando onde eles estivessem ou quem estivesse perto para observar. Cavalheiro como sempre, ele afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, e a mesma agradeceu-o com um sorriso sincero, antes de o mesmo ir para a própria cadeira e se sentar também. O clima estava calmo e extremamente quente naquela sexta feira de julho, a temperatura quase chegava aos trinta graus e Isabella adorava aquela sensação de verão. O céu parisiense estava mais azul, poucas nuvens enfeitavam o mesmo. Certamente era uma das épocas do ano que ela mais adorava. Adorava como tudo no verão ficava mais alegre, mais vivo. O que a fez soltar uma risadinha ao pensar o quão irônico aquilo tudo era. Ela havia ido atrás de Edward na _Freakshow_ quando o mês de fevereiro acabava, e os dias em Paris começavam a ficar mais alegres, mais quentes e mais aconchegantes para a preparação da chegada da tão querida primavera e logo em seguida do verão. E era exatamente assim que ela se sentia desde que Edward havia entrado de vez em sua vida: mais alegre, mais confortável, mais viva e adorada. Por mais clichê que pudesse soar, Edward era sua primavera, ele era o seu verão. Por muito tempo ela viveu anos de inverno ao lado de Michael Newton, em uma relação fria, distante e apagada. Mas agora ela não precisava se preocupar com isso. Na verdade, ela nunca mais precisaria se preocupar com isso, pois agora ela tinha Edward ao seu lado, e o inferno nunca os atingiria da forma que atingira antes.

- Você parece distraída - ele comentou logo após terminar de fazer o pedido para a garçonete. - Há algo lhe incomodando, minha querida?

- Não. Eu estava apenas pensando. Sonhando acordada... - respondeu corando e Edward gargalhou, achando adorável que mesmo depois de tê-la visto nua inúmeras vezes, a morena ainda corava ao admitir que estava pensando algo que provavelmente o envolveria.

- Você está corando - observou. - Devo assumir que tais pensamentos envolvem o que eu planejo fazer com você ao chegarmos em meu apartamento, então?

O comentário fez com que o rosto da Swan atingisse uma coloração vermelha mais forte e Edward gargalhou novamente. Isabella notou então, que não não eram muitas as vezes em que ela havia escutado o Cullen gargalhar. Que muito provavelmente, aquele dia teria sido a primeira vez. Ele costumava ser sedutor, enigmático, persuasivo, irônico... Todavia ele não era uma pessoa que sorria muito, mesmo que sua risada fosse incrivelmente bela e contagiante. Foi quase impossível para ela não deixar que um pequeno sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios ao ouvi-lo gargalhar pela segunda vez naquele dia. Mentalmente ela ficou se perguntando o que poderia fazer para escutar aquele som mais vezes. Escutar Edward rir a fazia se sentir estranhamente feliz.

- Você possui uma risada bonita - ela disse verdadeiramente, ignorando a pergunta anterior.

Ele procurou pela mão dela em cima da mesa e levou até os lábios, roçando-os ali antes de depositar um beijo em cada um de seus dedos como forma de agradecimento pelo elogio. Os olhos verdes nunca deixando de fitá-la no processo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um tremor percorrendo em seu interior e então ele largou as mão dela, levando a sua até os lábios da morena e puxando-o do dente dela lentamente em tom de reprovação. Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e então Edward aproveitou o momento para passar o dedo pelas bochechas ainda um pouco coradas para logo depois descer com eles para o pescoço, alisando-o lentamente. Isabella arfou levemente e abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto de Edward perigosamente perto do seu. Um sorriso de lado se abriu nos lábios dele e ela mordeu os lábios lentamente, fazendo com que Edward maneasse a cabeça novamente em reprovação e então puxasse o lábio inferior dela com os dentes.

- Pare de morder os lábios - disse e então se afastou.

Ela segurou a vontade de morder os lábios novamente e sorriu para ele. A garçonete voltou com o que ele havia pedido para ambos, arrumando a mesa e saindo logo em seguida. O casal começou a comer calmamente em um silêncio gostoso, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Algumas pessoas acreditavam na necessidade de sempre falar algo para preencher o silêncio, por medo de desconforto ou algo do tipo, no entanto, aquilo não era necessário ali. A conversa entre eles estava sendo feita por pequenos gestos e olhares. Enquanto apreciava do seu café, Edward não deixava de encarar Isabella, assim como sempre estava com uma mão tocando alguma parte do corpo dela. Seja as costas da mão dela, as bochechas, o pescoço, o joelho... Não importava. Ele só queria algum tipo de contato físico naquele momento. Já Isabella falava com Edward através dos olhares intensos, dos sorrisos simpáticos e de como ela fechava os olhos quando ele a tocava. O mundo fora daquela mesa não existia para os dois, era como se houvesse uma bolha ali. Qualquer um que olhasse veria um casal completamente íntimo e apaixonado sentado em uma das mesas do café.

- Estava conversando com a minha mãe enquanto você estava fora, e ela sugeriu fizéssemos um jantar para que eles possam interagir mais com você - ela comendou calmamente após tomar um gole de chá e retornar com a xícara de porcelana para a mesa.

- Me parece certo - ele concordou, sem retirar a mão posta no joelho nu da morena. A pele macia fazendo com que ele lutasse com todo o seu autocontrole para não subir a mão por debaixo da saia e a tocar de uma forma completamente indecente para os olhos dos outros que estavam ali perto. Ele sabia que por mais que estivessem entretidos com um bom chá das cinco e uma conversa, muito deles ali estavam completamente atentos a cada movimento executado em sua mesa. Sabia que não poderia levar as carícias em um nível mais íntimo como queria, mas ainda assim continuava a fazer leves círculos com o polegar no joelho de Isabella. O que se podia dizer? Ele era um pouco masoquista no final das contas. - Diga-me apenas o dia e o horário e eu irei com prazer, minha querida.

- Sério? - indagou surpresa por ele estar aparentemente tão animado com a ideia de jantar assim. Esperava que ele fosse ficar apreensivo, ou algo do tipo. Edward não era o que podia-se chamar de livro aberto e aceitar um jantar no qual a mãe de Isabella pretendia conhecê-lo melhor, era no mínimo motivo para surpresa.

- Claro - deu de ombros, retornando com sua xícara de café para a mesa. - Não vejo problema em conhecer melhor as pessoas que criaram esta belíssima criatura sentada a minha frente. Talvez eu deva agradecê-los, aliás.

- Edward... - murmurou desviando o olhar e mordendo os lábios.

- Apenas diga-me o dia e o horário e eu estarei lá, minha querida - insistiu, beijando as costas da mão dela suavemente.

- Tudo bem. Conversarei com a minha mãe e veremos um dia propício para o jantar.

Edward assentiu brevemente, e voltou sua atenção para a xícara de café quase vazia a sua frente. Um silêncio confortável se instalou no ambiente novamente e não muito tempo depois eles já estavam prontos para deixar o local. Sendo cavalheiro mais uma vez, o Cullen pagou a pequena conta no café e segundos depois ele e Isabella foram em direção ao carro preto que os esperava na frente do estabelecimento. Almos prontamente abriu a porta traseira do veículo e Isabella entrou primeiro, agradecendo ele com um sorriso que foi timidamente retribuído pelo motorista. Edward entrou em seguida, dando ordens claras de que o mesmo fosse direto para a cobertura.

- Sim senhor, Sr Cullen - assentiu antes de fechar a porta e rapidamente ir para o banco do motorista, dando partida no carro e ligando uma música suave que daria privacidade ao casal sentado nos bancos de trás.

**~x~**

O sol fraco iluminando o céu parisiense indicava que já havia amanhecido e que mais um sábado começava. Isabella abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e soltou um muxoxo ao sentir que estava sozinha na cama. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter ido dormir, nua e completamente cansada, ao lado de Edward na noite anterior. Ambos haviam chegado na cobertura de Edward, e logo os lábios estavam se atacando. Mal chegaram no sofá antes de Edward já estar enfiando as mãos por debaixo da saia branca e justa que ela usava. E não demorou muito também para ele descer o zíper da mesma, revelando a calcinha de seda e cetim clara que ele usava. A parte da frente transparente, revelando os poucos e macios pelos que haviam na região, fez com que Edward grunhisse antes de rapidamente descer a própria calça com auxílio de Isabella e então penetrá-la ali mesmo naquele sofá. Mais tarde naquela sexta feira, eles jantaram juntos em meio a uma conversa agradável e então ficaram na sala deitados no sofá admirando a belíssima vista que o apartamento do Cullen tinha. Não muito depois a morena havia adormecido e ele resolveu que seria a hora de levá-la até a cama, porém, ela acordou no meio do caminho, depositando alguns beijos no pescoço de Edward, o que fez com que eles tivessem mais uma rodada naquele dia, porém na cama desta vez e exaustos dormiram quase que abraçados. Todavia, agora a filha de Renée Swan se via sozinha e nua em uma enorme cama king size. Sentou na cama ainda sentindo-se preguiçosa e deixou que os cabelos caíssem soltos por cima de seu colo, tampando os seios dela.

Sabendo que Edward provavelmente estava ocupado, uma vez que o mesmo não deixaria a cama pela manhã sem ter algum motivo, a herdeira da família Swan resolveu que tomaria um banho e então poderia começar seu dia de maneira correta. Deixou a cama e os lençóis egípcios para trás e caminhou até a enorme suíte que o apartamento possuía. Sorriu ao notar um pequeno espaço com algumas coisas básicas que ela precisaria para sua higiene pessoal ali. Edward achou que seria melhor ela deixar algumas coisas ali, já que ela costumava passar os finais de semana no apartamento do mesmo, e assim não precisaria trazer uma bolsa com uma _necessair_e sempre que ela viesse. O gesto havia surpreendido bastante a mesma, porém ela não fez nenhuma objeção, pois já sabia que ela estava completamente certo. De qualquer forma, ela andou até a bancada do chuveiro e escovou os dentes rapidamente com sua escova reserva que havia ali, antes de caminhar até a porta de vidro que havia na extremidade direita da banheira. Abriu-a e rapidamente entrou debaixo do chuveiro, ligando-o em seguida. Suspirou em contentamento com a sensação da água quente caindo em seu corpo e esperou alguns segundos antes de pegar o sabão e começar a se ensaboar. Queria apenas aproveitar a sensação magnífica do chuveiro que derramava a água como se fosse gotas de chuva, então fechou os olhos e ali ficou, até escutar o barulho do box se abrindo alguns segundos depois e alguém entrando. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era Edward ali, as mãos grandes dele já estavam tocando o corpo molhado dela, puxando-a para si.

A Swan mordeu os lábios ao sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o peito de Edward e um pouco mais em baixo, a ereção dele tocando suas costas. Jogou a cabeça para trás e ele aproveitou a deixa para enfiar a cabeça entre o pescoço dela, dando vários beijos, leves sugadas e mordidas no local. Isabella Swan por si só já era uma completa tentação para ele, porém, Isabella Swan nua _e_ molhada pressionada contra si, deixava-o completamente fora de si. Ele desceu uma das mãos que estava posta sob a barriga da morena até o local entre as pernas da mesma e gemeu no pescoço dela ao sentir uma umidade completamente diferente da provocada pela água do chuveiro ali. Isabella gemeu baixo, apenas uma arfada escapando de seus lábios.

- Eu realmente não devia estar aqui - ele murmurou no ouvido dela, sugando o lóbulo lentamente e movendo os dedos no clítoris dela em movimentos circulares. - Eu deveria tê-la esperado do lado de fora. Uma vez que eu estou aqui, eu não sei se eu consigo me segurar. E eu _realmente_ preciso me segurar.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, tentando encontrar algum sentido no que ele estava dizendo, mas era impossível arrumar algum pensamento quando ele fazia aquilo com os lábios e dedos. Ela só conseguia morder os lábios para conter os gemidos e arquear o corpo contra o de Edward. Deus!

- Po-porque você precisaria se controlar? - ela conseguiu indagar debilmente enquanto tentava miseravelmente conter os gemidos.

- Porque, minha querida, eu não trouxe nenhuma camisinha para o chuveiro e estou realmente me controlando para não tomá-la contra esta parede de vidro agora mesmo.

Ela gemeu alto em resposta, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos agora molhados dele e enfiando os dedos ali, para então se virar de frente para ele e bater seus lábios urgentemente nos dele, beijando-o de forma sôfrega e completamente necessitada. Ela precisava daquilo tanto quanto ele precisava. Ele gemeu na boca dela, virando-a contra o vidro do box e segurando suas mãos nas dele, enquanto descia os lábios agora para os seios já excitados dela. Tomou um deles na boca, sugando-o com vontade e arrancando gemidos de aprovação vindos do lábios de Isabella. Deus, ela queria tocá-lo naquele momento. Queria enfiar os dedos nos cabelos dele, arranhar-lhe as costas... todavia, ele seguia prendendo suas mãos contra o vidro gelado do box, impedindo-a de fazer o que queria.

- Por favor... - suplicou em meio aos gemidos.

Edward soltou uma espécie de risada entre os seios dela, o que fez com que ela gemesse um pouco mais alto e então soltou as mãos delicadas da morena, que imediatamente buscaram pelos fios acobreados do seu cabelos e pela pele branca das suas costas. Os lábios dele voltaram para os dela e mais uma vez eles iniciaram um beijo frenético que exigia muito mais naquele momento do que apenas mãos bobas e urgentes. A morena arqueava o corpo ao sentir o quão duro Edward estava ao roçar bem entre suas pernas durante o beijo e ela queria senti-lo dentro de si. Mas mais do que tudo naquele momento, uma certa curiosidade que a mesma já havia conversado tanto com a sua amiga Rosalie, quanto com Sweet na breve conversa que tiveram na manhã da sexta feira, passou em sua cabeça e ela decidiu que aquele poderia ser um momento propício para tentar. Nunca havia feito tal coisa antes, nunca havia se sentido confortável o suficiente com alguém para fazê-lo, no entanto, desde o momento em que Edward havia feito aquilo nela, ela queria testar como seria fazer aquilo com ele. Então, usando a excitação e coragem do momento, ela empurrou Edward levemente, fazendo com que ele a olhasse confuso e então caiu de joelhos na frente dele. Encarou o que estava prestes a colocar na boca por um breve segundo, então, antes que a coragem fosse embora, abocanhou-o.

- _Isabella_ - Edward gemeu gruturalmente com a sensação dos pequenos lábios da morena apertando-o. Era quase tão boa quanto a sensação de estar realmente dentro dela.

A doce e polida herdeira dos Swan levava o membro do namorado na boca até o máximo que sua garganta permitia, sem que ela engasgasse e acabasse por estragando tudo. Não sabia como fazer, mas estava sendo guiada pelos instintos e, ao julgar pela forma como Edward parecia estar completamente entregue pelo quê ela fazia, ela estava fazendo direito. Seguindo uma pequena dica dada por Sweet no dia anterior, levou uma das mãos até as bolas e começou a fazer uma espécie de massagem ali. Edward grunhiu alto com o contato e gemeu o nome de Isabella algumas vezes, fazendo com que ela se sentisse especialmente poderosa ali. Era como se ela estivesse no comando de tudo naquele momento. Então ela decidiu ser mais ousada, sugando com um pouco mais de força e raspando bem de leve, quase que imperceptivelmente, os dentes ali. Algumas palavras profanas, tanto em francês quando em italiano foram gritadas e gemidas por Edward naquele momento e ela continuou com os movimentos, aumentando um pouco da velocidade e fazendo com que Edward praticamente se contorcesse ali. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não sabia o que tinha inspirado, ou incentivado, Isabella a fazer aquilo, mas ele estava mais do que grato no momento. Os lábios dela moviam-se do jeito certo, nada vulgar ou exagerado, era algo que parecia sair naturalmente dela. Ele quase não conseguia notar que aquela talvez fosse sua primeira vez fazendo aquilo em algum homem. Sabendo que estava perto do ápice, ele levou as mãos até os cabelos encharcados de Isabella e tentou avisá-la, porém ela não fez nenhum movimento para tirar seu membro de dentro da boca. _Isabella_, ele tentou alertar novamente, porém não muito em seguida ele acabou não conseguindo se controlar, liberando seu orgasmo fortemente na preciosa boca da sua namorada. Ela sentiu um liquido quente, grudento e extremamente salgado preencher sua boca e, ainda seguindo a dica de Sweet, engoliu rapidamente antes que o gosto se espalhasse mais e ela corresse o risco de vomitar ali mesmo. O que ela definitivamente não precisava naquele momento. O Cullen piscou completamente aturdido quando notou que a morena ajoelhada a sua frente havia _mesmo_ engolido seu esperma, mas gemeu quando ela mordeu os lábios e o encarou com uma expressão preocupada. Antes que ela pensasse qualquer coisa errada sobre sua reação, ele a puxou para si novamente e sem se importar com o gosto salgado que estava nos lábios dela, beijou-a com paixão e intensidade.

Logo a mão dele havia voltado para o meio das pernas dela, e então foi a vez dela retribuir o favor, caindo de joelhos na frente dela e colocando uma de suas pernas em seus ombros, pouco antes de levar a língua no local onde ele mais precisava estar naquele momento. Por ali ele ficou, fazendo com que Isabella recebesse sua vez de gemer enquanto os lábios e línguas habilidosos de Edward trabalhassem em seu corpo, até que o prazer fosse tanto e ela começasse a gemer mais alto, agarrando os cabelos dele e apoiando-se na parede com um dos braços para não cair e então ela finalmente teve a sua libertação. Edward, como sempre, não deixou que nada escapasse de seus lábios, sugando tudo aquilo que Isabella estava lhe dando e então, momentos depois, ele se levantou agarrando-a pela cintura e entrando com ela debaixo do chuveiro, onde eles resolveram usar o mesmo para o que ele era realmente feito, e tomaram um banho longo. Afinal, não era fácil concentrar em terminar o banho rápido quando Edward resolvia ensaboá-la sedutoramente, passando o sabão de forma torturantemente lenta em seu corpo e pressionando com mais força nos lugares exatos. Todavia, alguns bons trinta minutos depois eles conseguiram finalizar aquele banho e então Edward desligou o chuveiro, abrindo o box e estendendo uma toalha para que Isabella se enrolasse.

- Obrigada - agradeceu verdadeiramente, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando de forma rápida nos lábios, antes de se enrolar na toalha e ir para o quarto dele, onde ela possuía algumas roupas extras, apesar de que, Edward preferia mil vezes quando ou ela estava completamente nua, ou então usando uma de suas camisas sociais. No entanto ela vestiu um vestido soltinho de algodão e renda que ia até o meio de suas pernas e calçou um par de sandálias baixas. Já Edward optou por apenas vestir um par de calças escuras sem se preocupar com sapatos ou camisa. E assim, quando estavam vestidos, eles finalmente desceram para a sala de jantar onde uma mesa de café da manhã já estava completamente posta para eles.

**~x~**

A semana seguiu de forma agitada para Isabella Swan, tendo que lidar com o fato de que as férias da faculdade estavam quase no fim, alguns preparativos para o evento beneficente que sua mãe estava promovendo para o meio de agosto e ela estava ajudando, o início dos preparativos para o casamento de sua melhor amiga - o qual ocorreria ainda naquele ano -, dar um pouco de atenção para seu namorado que felizmente não havia precisado fazer nenhuma viagem súbita no meio da semana, os preparativos para o jantar que o receberia na mansão dos Swan naquele sábado a noite e os encontros parcialmente secretos da _Freakshow_ com Sweet. Por incrível que pareça os encontros com a mesma estavam ocorrendo de forma tranquila. Sweet não tinha muito o que dizer a Isabella, a sensualidade era algo bem natural partido da morena, ela apenas precisava de alguns pequenos toques para acentuar aquilo que ela já possuía. Por isso, naquela quinta feira, Sweet deu algumas dicas a Isabella sobre quais tipos de lingerie a morena poderia usar para valorizar as curvas que ela já tinha, dicas de como a cor poderia influenciar no modo como a própria lingerie cairia em seu corpo. A jovem herdeira dos Swan ouviu tudo atentamente, concordando totalmente com o que lhe era dito. Ela sempre tivera interesse no departamento de lingerie, não era pra menos que ela possuía um vasto acervo de pequenas peças de seda, tule, renda e cetim em seu closet. No entanto, não era comum que ela usasse cores mais fortes e marcantes, estava sempre optando por cores claras, clássicas e delicadas, como o marfim, creme, nude, azul claro, pêssego... por mais que todas as peças fossem completamente sedutoras.

- Acredite em mim, Isabella, a cor do lingerie muda-o completamente. Apesar de achar elegante as cores mais clássicas, não há nada que se compare a um preto ou a um vermelho forte quando se trata dessas pequenas belezinhas...

E com essas palavras Isabella deixou a sala de Sweet mais uma vez naquela semana e foi em direção a sala de Edward, dando leves batidas na porta, até que o mesmo a mandasse entrar após alguns segundos. Ele não estava surpreso ao ver sua jovem namorada ali, durante toda a semana ela estava aparecendo por volta do mesmo horário. Além do mais ele sabia que Isabella estava se encontrando com Sweet desde a segunda feira, porém decidiu que não entraria muito no assunto sobre tal coisa. Ainda mais pelas costas de Isabella. Já havia feito isso uma vez e não pretendia fazer novamente. Além do mais, Sweet era sua amiga e não havia muito problema em deixar que Isabella se aproximasse da mesma. Por isso, assim que Isabella colocou os pés em sua sala, ele rapidamente foi de encontro a ela, tomando-a pelos braços possessivamente e a beijando com urgência. Não havia visto Isabella desde o dia anterior quando a mesma passara em sua sala rapidamente apenas para cumprimentá-lo, mas tendo que sair em seguida para ir ajudar a amiga com os preparativos da festa oficial de noivado.

- Olá - ela cumprimentou soltando uma risadinha quando ele se afastou.

- Boa tarde, minha querida. A que devo a honra de sua visita? - indagou charmoso.

- Estava passando por aqui e resolvi que poderia passar um tempo com meu namorado - respondeu mordendo os lábios e Edward agarrou-a novamente ao ouvir a palavra _namorado_ sair dos lábios dela.

Não muito depois ele já havia levado-a até o sofá da sala, onde os dois ficaram se beijando como dois adolescentes por quase uma hora, antes de o celular de Edward apitar, avisando que ele precisava ir logo para uma reunião no centro de Paris. Relutantemente ele afastou-se de Isabella, ajudando-a se recompor e com mais um beijo urgente, eles saíram da sala.

- Almos a deixará em sua casa, minha querida - ele assegurou-a, fazendo um carinho de leve na mão dela que segurava.

- Oh, eu estava pensando em passar em outro lugar. É no caminho, você pode me deixar lá?

- Claro que sim.

Ela agradeceu e ambos saíram da casa noturna, encontrando com Almos do lado de fora e então entraram no carro após o motorista abrir a porta para eles. Sentaram-se lado a lado e Edward foi logo inquirindo que ela dissesse para onde estava indo, porém a morena timidamente apenas respondeu o nome do shopping e mesmo a contragosto, Edward aceitou a resposta, dizendo a Almos que os levassem lá primeiro. O motorista atendeu ao pedido imediatamente e não muito mais do que alguns minutos depois, ele parava o carro em frente ao magnífico shopping no qual Isabella havia citado. Mais uma vez Edward inquiriu aonde ela estava e indo e ela apenas disse que precisava olhar uma coisa. Pensou em inquirir novamente, porém Almos já havia chegado até a porta, abrindo-a para que Isabella saísse. A mesma depositou um selinho nos lábios de Edward e deixou o carro rapidamente, agradecendo Almos em seguida. Olhou o grande shopping a sua frente rapidamente, não se recordando da última vez que estivera ali, porém, antes que ela pudesse caminhar para dentro do mesmo, ouviu o barulho do vidro traseiro do carro se abrir e então virou-se para encontrar Edward a encarando intensamente.

- Onde você está indo, minha querida? - ele tentou pela última vez e Isabella suspirou.

- Agent Provocateur, preciso de novas peças para meu acervo de lingerie - respondeu mordendo os lábios apreensivamente, mas sorriu ao ver que Edward fechou os olhos.

- Isabella - reprimiu. - Não me torture deixando essa imagem em minha cabeça. Como espera que eu consiga me concentrar na reunião após você dizer isso?

- Desculpe-me.

- Não peça desculpas, apenas certifique-se de escolher um lingerie especialmente para mim - disse olhando-a intensamente e ela assentiu. - Certo. Agora eu preciso ir.

E com um rápido aceno ele havia fechado o vidro novamente e o carro já havia ido embora, deixando uma Isabella ansiosa parada em frente a um luxuoso shopping na cidade dos amantes em busca de novos lingeries para seu enorme acervo.

**~x~**

A noite chegou rápida naquela quinta feira de julho na cidade luz, alguns casais apaixonados aproveitavam a noite para um passeio romântico, um jantar ao ar livre, cinema e tudo que a magnífica cidade dos amantes estava disposta a oferecer. Mas não para aquele casal que estava em um quarto sozinhos. Poderia ser uma noite romântica a dois, quem sabe? Não... a mulher na verdade estava apavorada, completamente encolhida na cama e tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

_Ele não é assim, _ela repetia mentalmente várias vezes. _É apenas a bebida. Ele não fez isso de propósito. Ele te ama. Ele te quer._

Porém, por mais que ela dissesse tais palavras, o comportamento completamente agressivo do homem que acabara de jogar uma garrafa cheia do mais caro uísque na parede do quarto, denunciava que talvez ela pudesse estar claramente errada e cega pelo amor que ela sentia pelo homem. Ela notou que havia um pequeno corte na mão direita do rapaz e, ignorando a dor que sentia no próprio corpo após ter sido jogada no chão com força segundos atrás, foi até ele.

- Você está bem? - ela indagou chorosa. A maquiagem completamente borrada fazendo com que o homem a encarasse com nojo.

- Você tem um rosto bonito - ele observou com sarcasmo, passando a mão lentamente no local. Fazendo com que a mulher fechasse os olhos tremendo. -, mas você não passa de uma vadia. Uma vadia que eu poderia casar se você se desse o devido respeito, mas não, você tinha que ser assim.

Ela não entendia porque ele a culpava. Ele dizia a amar e praticamente forçou que ela o entregasse sua virgindade antes do casamento. Lembrava-se de como havia sido doloroso, quase um estupro, mas ela não se importou, pois diziam que doeria na primeira vez. No entanto, quando ela acordara no dia seguinte, seu noivo apaixonado não existia mais, ele era apenas um homem amargurado que a tratava com frieza. E então quando estavam sozinhos, ele costumava bater nela para aliviar suas próprias frustrações. _Mas apenas quando estava bêbado_, ela observou mentalmente, numa vã tentativa de mudar os fatos de que sim, ela estava noiva de um homem cruel e covarde que batia em mulheres, um homem duas faces.

- Eu não entendo porque vo-

- Cala a boca! - berrou, segurando-a pela mandíbula com força. Os olhos dela se abriram em choque e ela encarou o homem a sua frente, as lágrimas agora saindo com vontade, molhando as marcas borradas de sua maquiagem espelhadas pelo rosto. - Eu poderia socar o seu rosto repetidas vezes, mas não quero expor nosso segredinho assim, acho que seu pai não ficaria muito feliz comigo. Não que aquele imbecil fosse fazer algo. Ou talvez poderíamos dizer que você apenas caiu da escada e bateu esse lindo rostinho de puta que você tem, o que você me diz disso, hein, Madeline?

* * *

_Antes de tudo, recadinho rápido: postei uma nova fanfic e ela se chama A Beautiful Mess. Deem uma passadinha por lá, sim? Link: www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/9198606/1/A-Beaut iful-Mess_

* * *

**_N/A: Jesus, finalmente esse capítulo. O que acharam? A Bella já anda seguindo com as dicas da Sweet e o Edward parece estar adorando tudo isso hahaha Agora esse final! Um dos casais misteriosos finalmente revelado, e a loira que apanha é a Madeline, não a Rosalie, como quase todo mundo chutou. O que acharam disso? Não deixem de comentar, por favor. Beijos :3_**

**N/B: _Ai que esses dois de amorzinho é a coisa mais linda né? Da vontade de apertar. A Sweet super dando conselhos pra Bella, adoro! Edward vai pirar na lingerie. E o BAPHO nesse final gente, super revelação da fic. Madeline sofre, eita bichinha :( Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Freakshow**

O cômodo estava bastante iluminado tanto pelo maravilhoso lustre de cristais que se prendia no teto, quanto pelas luminárias laterais que ficavam entre as prateleiras e araras. Centenas de peças de roupas estavam devidamente penduradas, dobradas e organizadas. Vestidos caríssimos, blazers, blusinhas de seda, saias, shorts, algumas calças. Vários tecidos e cores diferentes complementando o local. Ah, e renda. Muita renda. Os sapatos estavam postos em fileiras, centenas deles organizados um ao lado do outro, assim como as bolsas. Dentro daquele imenso closet havia dos peças desenhas e produzidas pelos melhores designers e grifes do mundo. Christian Louboutin, Chanel, Alexander McQueen, Christian Dior, Reem Acra, Nina Ricci, Dolce & Gabbana, Zuhair Murad, Marc Jacobs, Jimmy Choo, Balenciaga, Hermès e entre outras dezenas. O espaço era enorme, havia duas paredes, uma de frente para a outra, completamente equipadas com todo o acervo, enquanto na parede entre elas havia um enorme espelho que ia do chão até o teto, de forma que a mulher pudesse observar claramente como suas roupas haviam ficado. Um enorme tapete creme de pelo de carneiro estava centralizado no chão entre as duas paredes, e em cima dele várias sacolas num delicado tom de rosa, nas quais, com letras charmosas em itálico estava escrito _Agent Provocateur._

Isabella encarava as sacolas a sua frente, sentindo-se incrivelmente satisfeita consigo mesmo pelas novas aquisições. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não se sentia tão confiante de si, como quando saiu da loja segurando todas aquelas sacolas. Pensou que ficaria insegura, ou que não saberia escolher muito bem as peças, todavia, a ida a _Angent Provocateur_ havia sido um grande passo. Não apenas em sua relação com Edward Cullen, mas também com ela mesma. Sempre teve medo de ousar um pouco mais, pois sabia que seria julgada. Por mais que ela odiasse a sociedade em que vivia, era assim que as coisas funcionavam. E ela nunca havia feito muito para mudar tal coisa. Por muito tempo havia sido uma pessoa comodista, apenas guardando a revolta para si mesma e algumas vezes desabafando com as únicas pessoas que a entendiam; Emmett e, principalmente, sua melhor amiga Rosalie. Todavia, agora ela se sentia mais segura de si. Poderia ser bobagem, ou algo do tipo. Mas para ela fazia sentido. Desde que havia começado sua relação com o Cullen, desde que havia perdido sua virgindade com o mesmo, desde que havia feito o que ela fez no banheiro na última vez em que estiveram juntos, e desde que ela havia saído daquela loja de lingeries, algo havia mudado. Como se a barreira fosse quebrada. Ela se sentia... livre. Era estranho, mas, mais uma vez, na cabeça dela, aquilo fazia todo o sentido.

De qualquer forma, um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios enquanto ela encarava as novas peças e imaginava qual seria a reação de Edward ao vê-las. _Escolha algo para mim_, ele havia dito. E ela com toda certeza atendeu a esse pedido, talvez tendo escolhido muito mais do que apenas _uma_ peça para ele. Na verdade, todas as peças ali foram praticamente compradas enquanto ela pensava sobre o que ele havia pedido. Havia experimentado todas e havia gostado muito do que havia visto. Sweet estava certa: não era só o tamanho ou o formato que mudava uma lingerie, mas a sua cor dizia muita coisa também. A Swan caminhou até a parte do closet onde suas roupas íntimas ficavam, e rapidamente guardou uma por umas. As novas peças de cores fortes, românticas, sensuais e provocantes se juntando às cores simples, delicadas e de tons leves. Um contraste bonito de se observar. Separou as sacolas para serem jogadas foras no dia seguinte, e resolveu que seria um bom momento para tomar um banho e dormir em seguida. Após as compras, havia encontrado com a mãe em um café onde ambas ficaram por algum tempo e depois foram para casa, onde tiveram um jantar agradável ao lado de Charlie. Renée não havia feito nenhuma pergunta ou comentário indiscreto sobre as sacolas que ela tinha posse quando ambas se encontraram, mesmo que soubesse muito bem o que vendia naquela loja, e Isabella havia apreciado tal coisa. Não que ela estivesse surpresa, porém, sua mãe sempre respeitava o seu espaço pessoal, nunca a forçando a fazer nada que não fosse do agrado dela, ao contrário da maioria das mães daquela sociedade parisiense. Outra coisa que Isabella sabia também, é que sua repentina ida a uma loja conhecida de lingeries, poderia ter sido alvo de alguns fotógrafos curiosos por alguns furos nas famílias burguesas ricas e perfeitas de Paris. Geralmente ela não recebia esse tipo de atenção, sempre tentava ao máximo ficar longe de problemas que pudessem a levar para a primeira página de jornas ou revistas, principalmente por meio de escândalos, porém seu pai, assim como outros políticos importantes de Paris, estavam na mira momentaneamente devido à algumas possíveis fraudes que vinham ocorrendo na cidade. Boatos de possíveis desvios de dinheiro, não só envolvendo políticos, mas grandes empresários também. Entretanto, Isabella não se focou muito em pensar sobre tal coisa. Uma mulher indo comprar roupa íntima não devia ser algo tão chamativo assim. Ela não era nenhuma atriz ou cantora famosa como a primeira dama do país, Carla Bruni.

Saindo de seus devaneios, ela desligou a água quente do chuveiro e caminhou de volta ao closet, para que pudesse vestir algo confortável e fresco para dormir e então logo caiu em sua cama macia e gelada, onde inconscientemente desejou que um certo alguém estivesse ali, abraçando-a e soprando sua respiração quente contra o pescoço dela, de forma que ela ficasse arrepiada imediatamente, mas se sentisse bem demais para querer sair dali. Soltou um suspiro alto, pegando o celular e surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia uma mensagem de Edward e que o mesmo havia a enviado horas atrás.

_**Espero que tenha conseguido tudo o que queria comprar hoje. Ansioso para ver as peças em seu corpo. EC.**_

Ela mordeu o lábio timidamente, rindo consigo mesma por estar reagindo de tal forma diante de uma simples mensagem e olhou as horas rapidamente, e vendo que não era muito tarde, digitou uma resposta.

_**Sim! Não se preocupe com isso, você verá todas elas. BS.**_

Pensou em guardar o celular, imaginando que por já ter passado das onze horas da noite, Edward talvez pudesse estar dormindo, porém antes que ela movesse o braço um centímetro, uma nova mensagem chegou.

_**Hmm... Talvez você deva me fazer um desfile particular com todas elas então, minha querida. EC.**_

Soltou uma risadinha baixa e rapidamente digitou outra resposta.

_**Talvez eu faça mesmo. BS.**_

_**Isabella... EC.**_

Talvez tivesse sido um pouco mais ousada do que seria meses atrás e havia adorado aquilo, principalmente quando soube que pela forma como ele havia digitado a última resposta, ele havia ficado afetado. Podia facilmente imaginar como ele havia fechado os olhos e deixado que o nome dela saísse em tom de aviso pelos lábios quase rígidos dele. Um pequeno sorriso resolveu brincar em seus lábios e ela colocou o celular de lado, aconchegando-se na cama da melhor forma que ela poderia fazer quando estava sem a presença de Edward atrás dela e fechou os olhos. O sono não demorou a chegar, ela estava completamente exausta, e saber que teria que acordar cedo na manhã seguinte para um encontro com a amiga onde ela teria que ajudá-la com os preparativos de um jantar, deixava a Swan ainda mais certa de que a melhor coisa a fazer no momento, seria dormir. E assim ela o fez, caindo no mundo dos sonhos não mais do que alguns segundos após ter fechados seus intensos olhos castanhos e deitado a cabeça em seus macios travesseiros.

**~x~**

A terceira sexta-feira do mês de julho amanheceu de forma levemente fria e assim seguiu-se até parte da tarde. Por isso, antes de deixar sua mansão às duas da tarde para poder ir de encontro a sua melhor amiga, Isabella Swan havia escolhido uma roupa um pouco mais clássica e romântica. Após tomar um longo e delicioso banho quente, ela secou os cabelos cuidadosamente, deixando que algumas ondas se formassem e então foi para o closet, onde pegou um conjunto de lingerie rosa escuro, vestindo-o prontamente e deixando que a renda cobrisse suas partes íntimas. Vendo que o dia continuaria frio provavelmente até o anoitecer, pegou um par de meia calça preta e após vesti-la, optou por um vestido soltinho e plissado na cor creme, com mangas curtas um delicado decote formado por um elástico franzido, assim como o que modelava delicadamente a cintura da mesma. Completou o visual com um colar grande de pérolas, um par de brincos, um bracelete e um charmoso anel. Calçou um par de _scarpins_ não muito altos também na cor preta e retornou ao banheiro para que pudesse fazer uma maquiagem simples, apenas um pouco de blush, uma leve sombra, máscara nos cílios e um batom. Borrifou um perfume algumas vezes e voltou para o closet, onde pegou sua _chanel_ preta e colocou seus pertences lá dentro. Agora, chegando ao local no qual ela havia marcado de encontrar Rosalie, a Swan sabia que não havia se arrependido de ter se vestido um pouco mais agasalhada naquele dia. Mesmo que fosse verão e o clima supostamente devia estar pelo menos fresco e com um leve sol, estava ventando muito e indícios de que uma leve chuva caíria mais tarde tomavam o céu acinzentado da belíssima cidade francesa.

Philipe estacionou o carro no lugar de costume, e rapidamente estava abrindo a porta para que Isabella saísse do veículo. Ela o agradeceu brevemente, sorrindo simpática e ele acenou, sempre sentindo-se contente pela forma como ela o tratava; sempre com cortesia e educação, não o desmerecendo apenas pelo fato de ele ser apenas o motorista de sua família. Não só ela o tratava assim, mas seus outros dois patrões também. Trabalhar para os Swan era praticamente uma benção. Ele sabia que nem todos tinham a mesma sorte. Um grande amigo seu era motorista da família do antigo noivo da sua pequena patroa, os Newton, e sempre o escutava reclamar sobre como praticamente todos ali o tratavam inumanamente. Exceto pela pequena Madeline, que sempre parecia gentil e atenciosa. De qualquer forma, Philipe escutou as ordens da Srta Swan sobre como ele poderia voltar para a mansão, uma vez que a mesma não precisaria de seus serviços em pelo menos duas horas e então ele assentiu, voltando para o banco do motorista e ligando o carro, fazendo o tão conhecido roteiro até a mansão dos Swan. A mesma caminhou rapidamente até a parte interior do café em que costumava se sentar para um pequeno brunch com a jovem futura senhora McCarty e logo pode avistar os cabelos loiros e esvoaçantes dela, que estava sentada em uma mesa próxima a varanda com uma belíssima vista para a torre Eiffel que estava a apenas alguns metros de onde elas estavam. Assim que avistou a chegada da amiga, Rosalie, levantou-se da mesa e abraçou a Swan apertado, voltando a se sentar em seguida.

- Já pedi para nós duas - disse quando ambas estavam sentadas. - Espero que não se importe.

- Está tudo bem - sorriu para a amiga. - Você sabe o que eu pediria de qualquer forma, Rose.

A loira soltou uma risada um pouco alta, sabendo que aquilo era completamente verdade. Assim como a loira sabia o que a Swan iria pedir, Rosalie podia afirmar com certeza que Isabella também saberia o que ela pediria. Isso se chamava vantagens de melhores amigas. Uma conhecia tão bem a outra, que coisas como saber o que a outra pediria para comer e beber em um café já haviam se tornado algum tipo de conhecimento obrigatório. Não apenas isso, é claro. Ambas podiam dizer quando a outra estava bem ou mal, se a outra precisava de algo como uma boa e longa conversa, ou apenas um abraço dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Haviam crescido basicamente juntas, eram como irmãs. Partilhavam da mesma opinião para basicamente tudo em que enfrentavam, inclusive tal fato levou as duas a escolherem o mesmo curso para cursarem na faculdade: ciências políticas. E mesmo que tal escolha tenha desagradado muitas pessoas daquela sociedade, isso não as impediu de fazer aquilo que gostavam. De qualquer forma, não muito tempo após Isabella ter chegado ao local, a escolha de Rosalie para aquele pequeno momento no café havia chegado, e um garçom alto serviu-as cuidadosamente, colocando tudo no lugar antes de desejar que as senhoritas tivessem uma boa refeição, e então deixá-las a sós novamente.

- Tudo parece muito delicioso - Isabella suspirou e Rosalie sorriu orgulhosa. - Enfim, nervosa para a festa oficial de noivado?

- Um pouco - assumiu a loira, levando a pequena taça de porcelana chinesa até os lábios avermelhados e tomando um pequeno gole do delicioso chá de maçã antes de continuar. - Você sabe que eu e Emmett não ligamos muito para essas formalidades, mas nossas famílias ficariam desapontadas em não poder mostrar oficialmente essa fusão a sociedade parisiense. Além do mais, eu confesso que estou ansiosa para mostrar para todas as idiotas dessa cidade que agora o Emmett é oficialmente meu.

A morena soltou uma risadinha, revirando os olhos para a melhor amiga e aproveitou um pouco do chá de hortelã que tomava. Sempre soube que muitas mulheres daquela sociedade desejavam internamente que o namoro entre sua melhor amiga e Emmett acabasse em algum ponto. Sabia que muitas invejavam a loira por ter alguém como o McCarty a amando, em algum ponto até mesmo Isabella sentiu certa inveja do relacionamento dos dois amigos. Não que ela tivesse uma inveja ao ponto de desejar que o relacionamento deles acabasse e que Emmett viesse atrás dela. Ela apenas sentia falta de ter alguém que realmente a desejasse, a amasse e cuidasse dela ao seu lado. Alguém que pudesse lhe passar a mesma segurança e auto-estima que Emmett passava para amiga. Alguém que olhasse para ela como mulher e não a fizesse se sentir envergonhada por ter desejos ou por querer ser sexy. Além do mais, ela não conseguia sequer se imaginar ao lado de Emmett como sua namorada ou amante. Seria... _nojento_. Não a entendam mal, ela sabia muito bem que seu amigo era, de fato, um homem incrivelmente bonito. Emmett era alto, com enormes músculos e maravilhosos olhos azuis. Todavia, ele nunca seria nada além de um ótimo amigo para ela. De qualquer forma, o ponto principal disso tudo, é que agora que Emmett havia pedido Rosalie em casamento e ela havia aceitado, oficializando assim um relacionamento de longa data, todas as mulheres que uma dia ousaram sequer torcer pelo fim dos dois, iriam ter que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar que, não, Emmett McCarty _nunca_ estaria disponíveis para elas.

- Você sabe que o Emmett nunca olharia para nenhuma mulher que não fosse você - Isabella pontuou calmamente.

- Eu sei - a loira riu. - Mas me faz sentir bem saber que posso jogar isso oficialmente na cara de todas essas hipócritas.

- Eu meio que entendo a situação...

- Eu suponho que sim. Como vão as coisas com Edward?

Assim que o nome do quase ruivo fora mencionado por Rosalie, Isabella sentiu um sorriso bobamente apaixonado e ansioso nascer em seus lábios pintados por um batom vermelho, e então deixou que um suspiro breve saísse. Havia o visto no dia anterior, e só o veria na parte da noite do dia seguinte, quando o mesmo estaria indo para a sua casa a fim de jantar com seus pais e os conhecer melhor. Por mais estranho que soasse, já estava sentindo falta dele. Balançou a cabeça, tentando focar na sua amiga que estava parada a sua frente à espera de uma resposta e levou a xícara até os lábios, tomando um gole pequeno de chá antes de responder sorrindo:

- Bem, eu acho. As coisas melhoraram depois daquele uh... _incidente_ do dossiê - praticamente sussurrou a última parte. - Ele tem se aberto mais para mim, temos conversado mais. Eu sei que nosso relacionamento começou estranho, como já disse outras vezes, e eu meio que me perdi no encanto de todo o mistério que o rodeava, mas meus olhos estão se abrindo agora. Ele ainda não me contou tudo sobre sua vida, ele possui alguns segredos que eu sei que ele provavelmente não pode, ou tem medo de compartilhar comigo - tomou fôlego, não ousando encarar a amiga nos olhos enquanto falava. Sabia muito bem como a loira se sentia em relação a tal coisa e tinha medo do que veria no olhar da mesma. - De qualquer forma, no lado _pessoal_ da coisa, tem funcionado bem. Eu decidi confiar nele, como ele me pediu. Eu sei, parece loucura até mesmo para mim, porém algo dentro de mim apenas me levou a confiar nele, sabe? Como se eu não fosse me arrepender.

- Eu não vou te dar algum sermão ou algo do tipo. - A voz de Rosalie saiu séria e Isabella instintivamente a encarou, se sentindo aliviada ao ver que não havia nenhum sinal de reprovação no olhar da mesma. Tudo o que ela via ali, não passava de preocupação. - Não vou dizer que concordo, mas eu compreendo. Eu sei que tem vezes que temos apenas que seguir nossos corações. Mas você sabe que esses segredos não podem durar para sempre, certo? Você sabe que um dia ele _vai_ ter que te contar. Isso se vocês realmente pretendem dar uma chance real. Quero dizer, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Não apenas _juntos_, mas há quanto tempo vocês começaram com _isso_?

- Eu não sei ao certo - murmurou mentalmente fazendo uma conta, forçando-se a lembrar de quando havia ido atrás do mesmo em sua casa noturna. - Eu fui bem depois daquele dia em que conversamos. Se não estou enganada, foi algo como quatro meses e talvez uma ou duas semanas, ou mais. Mas nós só, uh, começamos a realmente se envolver basicamente há três meses, talvez. Não sei ao certo.

Rosalie assentiu, lembrando-se vagamente de quando teve a tola ideia de sugerir a amiga que fosse atrás de Edward para se livrar de seu ex-noivo irritante, Michael Newton, mas sem ter nenhuma esperança de que a morena _realmente_ fosse levar a sério a sugestão. Lembrava-se de como havia ficado surpresa também, ao vê-los juntos naquele jantar. A Hale nunca havia visto Edward pessoalmente, aquela havia sido a primeira vez. Ela nunca se esqueceria. Lembrou-se de quando Emmett a indagou sobre quem era o homem ao lado da amiga, tendo a estranha sensação de já tê-lo visto antes em algum lugar, e então, quando Rosalie sussurrou o nome _Edward Cullen_, Emmett havia ficado tenso imediatamente, tentando entender como sua doce amiga Bella havia encontrado uma maneira de conhecer o Cullen. Então, mais uma vez, Rosalie temerosamente explicou a ele o que havia acontecido. Naquele dia Emmett e Rosalie iniciaram uma pequena discussão e o McCarty não parecia satisfeito, porém não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento. De qualquer forma, a loira esperava que a interação entre sua melhor amiga e o Cullen não fosse durar mais do que algumas poucas semanas, então Edward a havia levado para conhecer seus pais. Aquilo foi motivo suficiente para Rosalie pirar e quase entregar tudo o que sabia, ou que achava que sabia, de qualquer forma. Porém Alice a impedira, pedindo um voto de confiança no irmão. O fato de Isabella ser a primeira mulher que ele de fato, levava para um _brunch_ em família, ajudou a loira a se convencer. Logo após o ocorrido ela esperava então que Isabella fosse abrir os olhos e percebesse que o homem no qual ela estava completamente fascinada, escondia segredos que podiam ser terríveis. Mas, mais uma vez, isso não aconteceu tão rápido como ela esperava. Foram precisos algumas semanas para Isabella achar o dossiê que ele possuía sobre a mesma e então ela começou a desconfiar, todavia, já era tarde demais para ela se afastar dele. Rosalie sabia que a amiga havia se envolvido demais, que agora era um caminho sem volta. Isabella havia se apaixonado por Edward Cullen e nada poderia mudar tal fato.

- Entendo - ela suspirou após alguns minutos de devaneio. - Você está tão apaixonada, Petite. E eu fico muito feliz por isso.

- Obrigada, Rose. Sabe o que mais me faz quer dar uma chance real a esse relacionamento com ele? - indagou baixo e a loira a encarou curiosa. - É que eu não sou a única apaixonada na relação.

- Quer dizer que ele...?

- Não. Não com todas as palavras. Mas eu também nunca o falei. Eu acho que apenas não estamos prontos para assumir tal coisa em voz alta ainda, então, no lugar disso, mostramos com gestos.

- Sim, eu meio que já notei isso - Rosalie gargalhou. - A forma como ele olha para você, petite! É tão intensa...

Isabella ruborizou, desviando o olhar e mordeu os lábios antes de mais um sorriso bobo nascer ali. Sim, ela sabia que a melhor amiga estava completamente certa. A forma como Edward a olhava, era intensa, sedutora. Ela se sentia presa naquele olhar, era como se fosse impossível fugir mesmo que por um segundo sequer. Não que ela estivesse querendo. Ela sabia que provavelmente o olhava da mesma forma.

- Mas não vamos falar sobre Edward e eu, esse encontro era supostamente para eu ajudá-la com sua festa de noivado.

- Claro, claro...

Elas terminaram de comer enquanto finalmente começavam a discutir sobre a festa de noivado que aconteceria antes do retorno da faculdade. As férias de verão estavam passando tão rapidamente que Isabella sequer conseguia acreditar. Geralmente ela utilizava este tempo para viajar, fazer compras e coisas assim, porém, naquele ano, tudo o que ela fazia era esperar um momento certo no qual ela poderia ficar a sós com Edward. Aliás, tudo na sua vida girava em torno dele agora. Céus, como isso havia ficado tão forte? Como ela se via tão dependente assim? Justo ela que sempre clamou pelo direito de ser livre perante àquela sociedade. Ela que sempre odiou ser chamada por _ma chérie_, _ma belle_ ou qualquer derivação de apelido que viesse com a palavra _minha_ no começo, por Michael, mas adorava como soava sensual a maneira como Edward sempre a chamava de _minha_ querida. Adorava que ele sentia a necessidade de clamá-la como dele. Ela adora _ser_ dele.

De qualquer maneira, o resto da tarde passou como um vulto através dos olhos da Swan. Ela se divertiu ao lado da amiga, sentindo-se feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de realmente ter um tempo como esse ao lado da mesma. Desde que ela havia começado a realmente namorar com Edward, ela e Rosalie não saíam muito. Ainda mais pelo fato de a loira passar boa parte do verão viajando ao lado daquele que outrora era seu namorado, mas que agora ela podia chamar de _noivo_. Então, ter a oportunidade de uma tarde para falar sobre os homens das vidas de ambas, sobre elas mesmas, sobre planos para o futuro e coisas do tipo, era algo que fazia com que aquela tarde fosse demasiadamente especial para ambas.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, iniciando assim mais um crepúsculo na cidade luz, elas se despediram com um abraço apertado e a promessa de se encontrarem na próxima semana o mais breve possível. Rosalie também desejara sorte no jantar do dia seguinte e Isabella agradecera com um sorriso simpático, antes de abraçar a amiga mais uma vez e ir em direção ao carro que já a esperava. Philipe abriu a porta como o de costume e cumprimentou a patroa gentilmente, recebendo um cumprimento com igual genuidade em retorno. Assim que estava acomodada no banco traseiro do carro e o velho motorista já ocupava seu lugar no banco da frente, Isabella disse que ele poderia ir direto para casa e, com um aceno sob o retrovisor central, ele assentiu e ligou o carro.

O caminho não foi longo e não mais do que alguns minutos depois Philipe já abria a porta novamente e então Isabella pode sair do carro, agradecendo-o rapidamente antes de subir as escadas. Assim que pisou no hall de entrada, pode escutar a voz animada de sua mãe e sorriu, indo em direção a mesma. Renée estava elegante em um vestido saia lápis na cor pêssego e conversava com os empregados com firmeza. A morena riu, imaginando que provavelmente ela estava dando algumas ordens específicas e teve sua teoria confirmada quando se aproximou e pode ouvi-la dizendo algo sobre querer que tudo estivesse perfeito no jantar promovido para o genro.

- Quero que usem os talheres de prata que comprei em Veneza quando estava com Charlie. Os aparelhos de jantar podem ser aqueles brancos com detalhes verde esmeraldas de porcelana. Entendido? Quero também todo o conjunto polido e lustrado, assim como as traças de cristais.

- Sim, senhora, Sra Swan - Celine respondeu.

- Ótimo. O menu e a lista de vinhos já foi preparada e quero que usem ingredientes frescos e de primeira qualidade. Como sempre.

Mais uma vez todas elas concordaram e alguns segundos depois foram dispensadas. Isabella soltou uma risadinha, adorando o fato de a mãe estar tão animada com a visita de Edward, e a mesma virou-se em direção a filha ao escutá-la rir. Foi impossível não imitar o gesto, ainda mais ao ver seu bem mais precioso tão feliz como estava. Ver Isabella sorrindo, ver aquele brilho no olhar, era tudo que ela mais presava. Cortou o resto da distância que havia entre a filha e ela, e a abraçou um pouco mais demoradamente do que um cumprimento normal levaria. A morena suspirou entre o abraço da mãe, sentindo-se mais do que confortável ali. Tinha a sensação de estar em casa. Com um demorado e estalado beijo na bochecha rósea da filha, Renée afastou-se depois de um tempo ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Chegou cedo - ela comentou. Achava que a essa hora a filha estava ao lado de Edward, sendo amada como ela merecia ser e que talvez a mesma só voltasse no dia seguinte, como costumava acontecer quando ela ia para a casa do Cullen. - Pensei que não a veria para o jantar.

- Oh, não. Eu estava com Rosalie - esclareceu. - Estávamos conversando sobre sua festa de noivado que acontecerá ainda neste verão. Na verdade eu voltei um pouco mais tarde do que o planejado. Acabamos estendendo o assunto e quando vimos o sol já estava se pondo - soltou uma risadinha, sentindo-se livre depois de uma tarde reconfortante ao lado da melhor amiga. Toda mulher precisava disso.

- Claro! Eu mal vejo a hora de poder oficialmente parabenizá-los - exclamou completamente animada. - Estou louca para ver o anel também. Não acredito que Rosalie ainda não me mostrou.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Ela está apenas fazendo um pequeno suspense diante disso tudo - gargalhou. - Além do mais, eu posso garantir que o anel é incrivelmente belo.

Renée sorriu assentindo, e só então prestou um pouco mais atenção na filha. Sentindo uma estranha sensação de nostalgia invadir sue peito. A Isabella parada a sua frente estava vestida exatamente como a Isabella de alguns meses atrás, cores delicadas, modelos clássicos, pérolas... Porém, a matriarca dos Swan sabia que aquela não era a antiga Isabella. Dava para notar apenas olhando nos olhos da mesma. Mais brilhosos, mais ousados, mais vivos.

- Você está radiante, meu bem - ela disse sem conseguir se conter.

- Obrigada, mamãe. A senhora também está linda.

- Você sabe que eu não estava falando disso. Mas obrigada, de qualquer forma.

- Bom, enquanto o papai não chega, vou subir e tomar um banho antes do jantar. Estou realmente precisando.

A mulher assentiu com um sorriso e com um aceno rápido, Isabella se viu subindo as escadas da mansão. Entrou em seu quarto não muito depois e rapidamente retirou os saltos, gemendo de satisfação quando os pés tocaram o chão do quarto, mesmo que sob a meia calça. Foi até o closet, colocando o par de _scarpins_ em seu devido local, indo em seguida para o local onde guardava suas jóias e começou a retirar o bracelete, para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo com o anel, os brincos e o colar. Estava retirando seu vestido, quando o celular apitou dentro da bolsa e então ela rapidamente desceu o zíper do mesmo, pendurando-o de qualquer jeito na cadeira e caminhou até a bolsa, pegando o celular dentro da mesma e suspirando ao ver a mensagem.

_**Você não sabe como precisei lutar com meu autocontrole hoje quando coincidentemente eu estava passando com Almos próximo àquele café e te vi sentada incrivelmente sedutora ao lado da sua amiga. EC.**_

Aproveitando o sentimento de felicidade que tomou o seu corpo naquele momento, ela soltou um suspiro de felicidade e tão logo quanto havia lido a mensagem, ela enviou uma resposta.

_**Eu não me importaria caso o seu autocontrole tivesse perdido a luta. BS.**_

_**Hmmm... discutiremos sobre isso mais tarde, minha querida. EC.**_

**~x~**

Sentado em sua mesa de escritório, o homem tentava freneticamente achar uma saída para a sua situação. Ele sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo, sabia que _eles_ já haviam esperado demais e provavelmente já haviam mandado alguém _cuidar _dele. Na verdade ele sabia que quem cuidaria dele já estava na cidade o observando de longe havia algum tempo. O homem passou a mão nervosamente em seus poucos cabelos levemente grisalhos, soltando um suspiro frustrado. Ele precisava agir logo, ele não podia terminar assim. Ele sabia que não podia fugir da cidade, eles iriam atrás dele no primeiro segundo. Ele só precisava de algo que o ajudasse a sair daquilo. O dinheiro desviado já não estava sendo suficiente para pagar o que ele devia, ele sabia muito bem que àquele ponto, _eles_ não estavam mais querendo o dinheiro. Eles haviam sido pacientes demais com sua situação e ele, burro como foi, não soube como sair daquilo a tempo. Os jornais já estavam sabendo sobre fraudes e desvios de dinheiro, o que tornava tudo pior. Desviar dinheiro para seu benefício estava ficando impossível e logo as pessoas começariam a notar.

Soltou uma lufada de ar, fechando os olhos e continuando a pensar. Se ele ao menos tivesse algum sinal... alguma dica. Se ele ao menos tivesse uma chance para reverter a situação. Irritado consigo mesmo, socou a mesa com força, fazendo com que um barulho alto ecoasse em sua sala escura.

_Diabos._

Ele se sentia encurralado, se sentia sufocado. Ele não gostava nada disso.

Fechou os olhos, passando a mão com força no rosto e se jogou no encosto da cadeira novamente. O tempo estava passando e ele precisava pensar em algo. _Pensa, pensa, pensa._ O tic-tac do enorme relógio presente na sala soava alto, fazendo com que a ansiedade e o nervosismo aumentassem ainda mais.

Estava tão preso em pensamentos que quase não ouviu o telefone tocar. Vendo que era apenas sua secretária, ele não se importou em ser gentil ou cordial.

- O que quer? - indagou grosseiramente. Não tinha tempo para sua secretária naquele momento. A não ser que a mesma estivesse pensando em lhe dar um maravilhoso boquete para aliviar as tensões daquele momento. Sabia que não conseguiria isso ao lado de sua mulher praticamente frígida na cama.

- _Tem alguém aqui fora que deseja vê-lo, Senhor._

- O que eu disse sobre não receber ninguém hoje? - rebateu irritado.

- _Ele disse que é importante e que você realmente apreciaria a visita dele._

Tomou uma respiração profunda, ponderando sobre receber a visita ou não. Talvez fosse algo que pudesse ajudá-lo, ou algo que o estressaria ainda mais.

- Mande-o entrar.

Ajeitou a postura na cadeira e não mais do que alguns segundos depois a porta do escritório fora aberta e o coração do homem bateu mais forte, os nervos cada vez piores. Ele não sabia o que o _amigo_ havia trazido a ele naquele momento. Poderia ser algo bom, mas também poderia ser algo ruim. Poderia ser o último aviso. Um aviso dando sua sentença final. O homem encarou o moreno parado a sua frente com um envelope amarelo nas mãos e sabendo que não podia mais evitar aquilo, indicou que ele se sentasse na cadeira em frente a mesa.

- O que você tem para mim? - indagou curto e grosso.

- Ora, ora... se eu fosse você me tratava com um pouco mais de educação, meu caro. O que eu tenho aquilo poderá salvar sua vida!

- O quê?! Você descobriu algo?

- Veja por si mesmo, meu caro. Tenho aqui uma ligação direta com aquele que você mais teme no momento.

O moreno jogou o envelope na mesa e sem cerimônias, o outro homem o abriu. Retirando de lá uma foto que mudaria sua vida. Os olhos se arregalaram quando ele se deu conta de que a mulher que o levaria até o homem que estava destinado a cuidar dele era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Isabella Marie Swan. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Havia visto a garota nascer, havia visto-a crescer. Havia a visto nos últimos anos e nunca sequer pensou que alguém de aparência tão doce e inocente como ela, poderia ter algum tipo de contato com alguém que estava a um passo de acabar com sua vida.

Ele não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Machucar a jovem Swan seria algo que ele nunca havia pensado antes.

Mas situações desesperadas, pediam medidas desesperadas. E, definitivamente, aquela realmente era uma situação de desespero.

* * *

**Quem não viu, postei uma fanfic nova, se chama A Beautiful Mess. É bem leve e divertida, acho que vão gostar. Passem lá!**

**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/9198606/1/A-Beaut iful-Mess**

**(Basta substituir a palavra PONTO pelo símbolo).**

* * *

_**N/A: **Adoro quando a Rose e a Bella passam um tempo juntas conversando, dá pra ver que uma só quer o bem da outra. A Rose também começando a realmente confiar no relacionamento da Bella com o Edward e por falar no Edward: moso, me manda mensagem também! Hahahaha. Enfim, quem será esse aí do final? E o que ele vai fazer com a nossa Bellinha? D: Hmm... que tal vocês comentarem muito e eu volto no feriado da semana que vem? Obrigada a quem sempre comenta aqui! Vocês são uns lindos s2 Beijos, beijos. Friida._

_**N/B: **Acho fofa a amizade da Bella com a Rose, elas são umas lindas s2 Bella toda trabalhada na sensualidade comprando lingerie hohoho Com certeza o Edward vai curtir cada peça rsrs. Quem será esse no final? =O Que tenso... medo do que pode acontecer. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Freakshow**

Os empregados moviam-se de forma rápida pela mansão dos Swan. Renée estava cuidando pessoalmente para que nada desse errado. Estava realmente ansiosa para finalmente receber seu novo genro formalmente em sua casa. Já havia jantado com ele em outras ocasiões, é claro. Inclusive o conhecera em um jantar promovido por um banqueiro conhecido em Paris. Todavia, aquela seria a primeira vez que ele seria apresentado oficialmente como seu genro. Ela estava tão animada, e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz por sua única filha, que tinha medo que fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Sabia que já havia perdido tempo demais, que provavelmente deveria ter convidado o Cullen um pouco antes. Talvez no mês anterior... Mas então algo dentro dela dizia que aquele era o momento perfeito! Algo dentro de si, talvez um pressentimento materno, dizia que Edward e Isabella estavam em um ponto alto na relação de ambos. Que eles estavam perto de onde tudo seria decisivo. Renée, como toda mãe, é claro, sonhava que sua filha se casasse e fosse feliz um dia. Porém, ela não era como as outras mães daquela sociedade; antes de um casamento promissor, tudo o que a matriarca dos Swan desejava, era que sua pequena filha fosse feliz. E por isso a mesma ficara extremamente chocada quando o filho mais novo dos Newton, Michael, havia caído de joelho na frente de Isabella diante de um jantar extremamente importante para a sociedade francesa, pedindo-a em casamento e prometendo amá-la e fazê-la feliz pelo resto de suas vidas. Mas, mais surpreendedor ainda, fora o fato de que Isabella, de fato, havia aceitado a proposta. De qualquer forma, o que não deixou Renée nem um pouco surpresa, foi quando a filha anunciou que havia rompido com o pequeno Mike. Adorava o garoto como se ele fosse da família, o tinha visto crescer e se tornar quem ele era, entretanto, ela sabia que ele nunca seria o homem certo para Isabella. De qualquer maneira, pensar em Michael não a levaria a lugar algum, tudo o que Renée pretendia para aquele jantar, seria focar no belíssimo homem que estava ao lado de sua filha. Ele sim Renée sabia que seria capaz de ser um bom e adequado marido para Isabella. Não que ela fosse falar tal coisa para ele, no entanto.

- Sra. Swan - Celine chamou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. - Quais flores devo colocar nos arranjos da mesa?

- Hmm... O que você acha sobre tú-

- Jasmins! - A voz veio da ponta da escada, surpreendendo Renée por alguns segundos, quando a mesma virou e viu Isabella ali, sorrindo abertamente para ela. - O que você acha de jasmins, mamãe?

- É uma excelente escolha, minha filha! Jasmins são delicados, ficarão lindos no arranjo - comemorou.

Isabella sentiu um formigamento ao lembrar do motivo que a fazia gostar tanto de jasmins. Tudo culpa de Edward. Se ele não lhe tivesse mandado aquele buquê algumas semanas antes, declarando sobre como jasmins o lembravam ela em um simples bilhete, talvez ela não sentisse tanto afeto pela flor assim. No entanto, agora era impossível não gostar de algo que havia sido dado por Edward. Além do mais, ela não conseguia mais concordar com a mãe sobre o fato de jasmins serem flores delicadas, não depois do bilhete que Edward havia mandado. Ela ainda se lembrava das palavras escritas ali... _Isabella, você me disse que seu ex-noivo estava lhe mandando lírios brancos como um pedido de desculpa, todavia eu nunca concordei com ele. Você, minha doce Isabella, não é o tipo mulher que deve ganhar flores tão apáticas e inocentes como lírios e, depois de ontem, confirmei minha teoria de que você merecia ganhar jasmins, pois os mesmos são como você: aparentam certa inocência e delicadeza, por mais que sejam completamente selvagens. Espero que tenha um bom dia, minha querida._ Soltou um suspiro baixo e deixou que um sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios. Ele já a achava selvagem naquele tempo em que ela era completamente inexperiente no que se diz respeito ao sexo, porém, agora que ela sabia muito bem sobre tal assunto - e graças a ele, diga-se de passagem -, Isabella se perguntava o que ele acharia dela. _Ousada? Sedutora?_

- Você acordou cedo, meu bem - Renée disse, deixando as ordens de lado por alguns segundos e focando-se em sua filha. - Dormiu bem?

- Extremamente bem - sorriu. - Estou um pouco ansiosa, e a senhora sabe que eu mal consigo dormir ou comer quando eu estou assim.

- Nada disso, mocinha - reprimiu. - Vamos agora tomar um maravilhoso café da manhã que nos espera! Seu pai deve descer logo.

Não mais do que dois segundos após Renée dizer tal coisa, ela virou-se em direção às escadas e sorriu quando viu seu maravilhoso e dedicado marido descer os degraus rapidamente, trajando um longe robe preto, com alguns detalhe bordados com fios de ouro. Lembrava-se de que havia lhe presenteado com tal alguns meses atrás, em seu aniversário de cinquenta anos, juntamente com outras coisas que provavelmente não deveriam ser citadas no momento. De qualquer forma, assim que Charlie Swan atingiu a ponta da escada, ele foi até sua belíssima esposa, abraçando-a ternamente e depositando um casto beijo em seus lábios. Isabella admirou a cena por alguns minutos, desejando que quando ela fosse mais velha, tivesse tal coisa em sua vida. Mesmo que inconscientemente ela teve uma imagem mental da mesma cena se repetindo daqui alguns anos, porém no lugar de sua mãe estava ela, e o homem que a abraçava com tanto carinho para depois dar-lhe um selinho nos lábios, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Edward Cullen. A ideia de que ele fosse querer estar com ela por tanto tempo assim fez com que algo se remexesse dentro de si, e ela piscou rapidamente, sentindo o pai dar um beijo em sua testa.

- Bom dia, meu bem - ele disse.

- Bom dia, papai.

Uma vez que toda a família estava reunida naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado, eles aproveitaram o maravilhoso clima e tiveram seu desejum nos fundos da casa, onde uma mesa estava posta com uma vasta variedade de comidas. Isabella serviu-se com alguns frutas, um pãozinho recheado com frango e um enorme copo de suco de frutas vermelhas. O ambiente estava calmo, graças ao cheiro delicioso e a maravilhosa vista proporcionados pelo incrível jardim pessoalmente cultivado por um dos melhores jardineiros de Paris. Ao fundo Isabella pode ver seus dois cachorros brincando um com o outro, e ela sentiu-se mal por não ter dado muita atenção à eles ultimamente. Prometeu mentalmente que tiraria alguns minutos do dia para brincar um pouco com eles, e então começaria a se arrumar para o jantar. Um sorriso involuntário escapou quando ela pensou sobre o jantar, o que a fazia lembrar que ela veria Edward ainda hoje. Não da forma que ela realmente queria, no entanto. Ela desejava poder estar completamente sozinha com ele, desejava poder tê-lo nu na sua frente, desejava que eles estivessem sozinhos para que Edward pudesse agarrá-la pela cintura e então beijá-la sofregamente enquanto habilmente retirava a cada peça de roupa de seu corpo, da mesma forma que ela faria com ele. Desejava tê-la dentro de si novamente. Sentir as mãos forte e firmes tocando seu corpo com possessão. Céus! Ela o desejava tanto que chegava a ser insano, chegava, de certa forma, a doer. Nunca imaginou que um dia desejaria tanto alguém assim. Mas Edward não era apenas _alguém_... ele era Edward Cullen, o homem que vinha roubando seus pensamentos desde do dia em que ela pusera os pés na _Freakshow_ achando que encontraria um _namorado de aluguel_ ou pior, um _garoto de programa_, mas sendo surpreendida ao encontrar um homem maravilhoso e cheio de segredos. Segredos estes, que ela estava descobrindo um a um.

- Você parece pensativa, meu bem - Renée comentou enquanto passava um pouco de creme na torrada.

- Oh... Estou apenas divagando - riu. - Nada preocupante. Estou pensando sobre como ando sendo negligente com Brigitte e Gunter - não era bem uma mentira. Ela realmente havia pensado sobre tal coisa. - Então decidi que passarei um pouco da tarde com eles. Quem sabe eu não aproveito e pego um pouco de sol, acho que fiquei muito pálida durante o outono e inverno.

- Você está linda, meu bem! Mas está certa. Talvez seja bom passar um tempo com meus amorzinhos - Renée riu. - Eu mesma ando os negligenciando demais. Pobrezinhos - choramingou. - Entretanto hoje não poderei. Preciso me certificar de que tudo fique perfeito para o jantar de hoje a noite.

- Você está fazendo isso ser maior do que deveria - Charlie disse. - É só um jantar, querida.

- Não é só _um_ jantar! - rebateu. - É _o_ jantar. É um jantar importantíssimo. Estamos conhecendo Edward oficialmente como namorado de nossa única filha.

- Tudo bem, você está certa - resmungou após alguns segundos em silêncio, sabendo que ele não podia jogar tudo para o ar e gritar com sua esposa por algo que não era sua culpa. - Me desculpe, meu bem. Eu só estou um pouco estressado com toda essa confusão de fraudes, desvio de dinheiro e etc.

- Oh, meu bem. Me desculpe - pediu exasperada. - Eu me esqueci completamente disso. Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem - disse sorrindo. Na verdade ele estava muito preocupado devido a direção que as evidências estavam apontando. Ele nunca imaginou que um dia algo assim fosse acontecer. - Estou apenas um pouco sobrecarregado com tanta coisa acontecendo. Mas não se preocupe, eu serei uma boa companhia para nosso jantar.

- Espero que o senhor fique bem, papai - Isabella disse sorrindo docemente para ele, que prendeu um suspiro ao ver a filha com um brilho tão diferente no olhar. Ele estava feliz por ela.

- Eu ficarei - sorriu.

Isabella sorriu de volta e logo eles voltaram a ter uma conversa agradável enquanto terminavam o café da manhã. Renée falava sem parar, completamente animada e dispersa do fato de que seu marido não estava prestando muita atenção no que ela falava. É claro que Charlie sorria, assentia e murmurava algumas coisas em concordância ao que sua maravilhosa mulher dizia, todavia, sua mente estava completamente fora daquela pequena bolha onde a família Swan estava sentada a aproveitado um pouco do sol. Sim, ele havia falado que tudo ficaria bem. E sim, ele realmente esperava por isso. Entretanto, se preocupar era algo completamente inevitável. Isabella, por outro lado, havia notado o estado de seu pai. Havia notado que ele estava mais calado do que o normal, mais disperso e completamente alheio. Porém, ela decidiu não falar nada. Entendia que o pai precisava de um tempo para pensar e organizar as coisas em sua mente. Ela sabia que se algo grave estivesse prestes a acontecer, principalmente algo que pudesse afetar sua família, ele não hesitaria em lhes falar. Logo, ela não precisava se preocupar tanto assim, e então ela pode aproveitar o café da manhã, sorrindo sempre que sua mãe mencionava o nome de Edward.

- Eu estou tão ansiosa! - exclamou talvez pela vigésima vez apenas naquele dia, fazendo com que Isabella soltasse uma risadinha e que Charlie rolasse os olhos, mesmo que ele também tenha escondido um sorriso por baixo de seu bigode. - Você já sabe o que vai vestir, meu bem?

- Ainda não – respondeu pensativa. – Está um dia quente, suponho que a noite também estará assim. Talvez eu use aquele McQueen rosa claro...

- Acho uma boa escolha. Aquele tom de rosa fica lindo em você, filha.

- Obrigada – sorriu timidamente.

Não muito depois, Charlie se retirou da mesa, falando que precisava resolver algumas coisas de trabalho e que estaria em seu escritório caso precisassem dele – mesmo que ele soubesse que Renée mal teria tempo para pensar nele enquanto estivesse organizando tudo para receber seu querido genro pela primeira vez. Não muito depois, foi a vez da própria Renée se retirar, dizendo que ela tinha muito o que fazer, e Isabella apenas riu, dizendo para ela relaxar e se acalmar. Não que isso fosse mudar a animação de Renée, no entanto. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, a morena terminou de comer sem muita pressa e logo se retirou da mesa também, indo mais ao fundo do jardim, onde ela brincou um pouco com os dois cachorros enormes que ela possuía. Sentia falta de fazer coisas simples assim quando estava desocupada, mas não se sentia arrependida, porém. Afinal, a única razão para ela estar se esquecendo de fazer tais coisas, é que agora ela está ocupada demais passando um tempo com Edward. E ela nunca se sentiria culpada por isso. Porém, agora que ela não estava com Edward e não tinha nada melhor para fazer, não havia desculpas para que ela não brincasse com o casal de _Dogue de Bordeaux _que sua mãe havia adotado a algum tempo atrás. Ela jogou algumas bolinhas para os dois pegarem, fez carinho na cabeça de ambos, deu alguns biscoitos caninos como recompensa por eles serem espertos, e quando o sol começou a incomodá-la, resolveu que já estava na hora de entrar em casa e tomar um longo e relaxante banho em sua confortável banheira de mármore, algo que ela não fazia há algum tempo.

Despediu-se dos cachorros com um afago carinhoso na cabeça de cada um e logo entrou em casa, indo direto para as escadas principais e seguindo caminho para seu quarto, onde assim que entrou, abriu seu robe, que infelizmente havia se sujado um pouco quando ela brincava com os cachorros, e o colocando juntamente com a roupa suja. Caminhou até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou seu celular, suspirando pesadamente quando não havia nada de novo ali. Levou-o até o banheiro consigo e enquanto abria a água da banheira para encher a mesma, decidiu que não seria uma má ideia mandar uma mensagem para aquele que não saía de seus pensamentos.

_**Minha mãe está completamente elétrica pelo fato de você jantar aqui hoje. Ela não para de falar sobre isso. BS.**_

Deixou o celular na bancada e retirou a camisola que usava, sendo seguida pela calcinha e então colocou as duas na roupa suja também. Jogou um pouco de sais de banho na água da banheira logo em seguida, já gemendo antecipadamente pela sensação deliciosa que os mesmos provocavam nela. O celular apitou após alguns segundos e ela sorriu animada, pegando-o e entrando na banheira quase cheia com cuidado.

_**Sua mãe está animada então, é? Mas e você, minha querida, está animada para me ver novamente? EC.**_

_**Você sabe que sim. Eu sempre fico animada quando vou vê-lo. BS.**_

_**Hm... isso é bom. O sentimento é recíproco. Mal posso esperar para vê-la e tocá-la hoje a noite. Sinto falta do seu corpo. EC.**_

_**Edward... BS.**_

A morena deixou que um gemido escapasse pelos lábios e soube muito bem que ele não havia sido provocado pelas pequenas bolhas dos sais de banho. Sabia que toda aquela reação em seu corpo, era devido às palavras de Edward. Por Deus, ele conseguia mexer com seu corpo até mesmo quando não estava fisicamente presente. Apenas uma frase era o suficiente para que Isabella já se sentisse completamente ansiosa e excitada. E saber que ela não poderia simplesmente pular em Edward e o beijar sofregamente quando o visse mais tarde naquela noite, além de frustrante, parecia fazer com que a excitação crescesse ainda mais.

_**Sinto falta de você nua deitada em minha cama e chamando pelo meu nome enquanto eu me perco em seu corpo. EC.**_

_**Por Deus, Edward... BS.**_

_**Eu poderia ficar o resto do dia te mandando mensagens sobre cada coisa que eu sinto falta de fazer com você quando estamos sozinhos. EC.**_

_**Eu aposto que pode. BS.**_

_**Mas talvez seria melhor fazer tais coisas do que falar, não é mesmo, minha querida? EC.**_

_**Você resolveu começar o dia me provocando apenas por saber que não poderemos fazer nada hoje a noite? Isso não é justo. BS.**_

_**Está certo, vou parar. Você dormiu bem? O que você está fazendo, minha querida? EC.**_

Soltou uma risadinha com a pergunta que ele havia feito, sabendo que se respondesse honestamente, provavelmente ele a acusaria de estar provocando-o como algum tipo de vingança. Mas, por outro lado, a ideia lhe parecia bem tentadora. Demorou alguns segundos, talvez até mesmo um minuto ou dois, ponderando sobre o que fazer, e então focou no celular novamente.

_**Sim, eu dormi perfeitamente bem. E você? Bom, eu não pretendia falar nada, mas uma vez que você perguntou... Estou relaxando em minha banheira. E você, Edward? BS.**_

_**Isabella! EC.**_

Ela riu um pouquinho mais, podendo imaginar perfeitamente bem que ele havia soltado um grunhido alto quando disse deu nome. Ela adorava escutá-lo grunhir quando ela fazia algo para ele. Era um dos sons mais sensuais que ela já havia escutado. Mas isso não era bem uma novidade, uma vez que o próprio Edward, provavelmente era um dos homens mais sensuais que ela já havia visto. A quem ela queria enganar? Não havia nenhum questionamento sobre tal coisa. Edward era sim, o homem mais sensual que ela já havia visto. Nenhum outro jamais chegou perto o suficiente para competir com ele neste quesito. E a jovem Swan duvidava que alguém sequer conseguisse, mesmo que tentasse. E, por algum motivo, ela era a sortuda que estava ao seu lado. Ela era a mulher que Edward chamava quando estava atingindo um orgasmo, era por ela que ele havia gemido no banheiro quando ela caiu de joelhos em sua frente, era ela quem ele mandava mensagens provocantes sobre como sentia falta de fazer sexo com ela, era ela quem ele beijava sofregamente. E era para ela que ele estava deixando uma abertura em sua vida para que ela entrasse. Era com ela que ele estava começando a dividir seus segredos, mesmo que lentamente.

_**Você reclama sobre eu estar te provocando e me manda isso? O que vem depois? Uma foto de você nua na banheira quando eu não posso transar com você? EC.**_

_**Você gostaria de uma foto? BS.**_

A ideia de mandar uma foto para Edward passou pela sua cabeça. Ela nunca havia feito tal coisa antes, nunca havia mandado e recebido mensagens do tipo com nenhuma pessoa. Nunca havia se sentido confortável, ou até mesmo tido a oportunidade, para fazer tal coisa.

_**Apenas se você estiver pretendendo me matar, Isabella. EC.**_

_**Certo, sem fotos. Vou voltar para meu banho. Nos vemos mais tarde. Estou realmente ansiosa... BS.**_

_**Eu também, minha querida. Eu também. EC.**_

Deixou o celular de lado mais uma vez e voltou a se concentrar no banho. O efeito dos sais de banho já estava passando, então ela jogou mais um pouco e fechou os olhos, quando eles começaram a borbulhar novamente. Em sua mente ela veio a visão de Edward nu ao seu lado e, combinando tal imagem à sensação das bolhas, Isabella soltou um longo gemido de puro prazer e escorregou um pouco mais na banheira. Ela poderia ficar ali para sempre e não se importaria.

**~x~**

Às sete horas da noite em ponto, Almos parou o carro em frente a mansão dos Swan e, após se identificar, o portão havia sido aberto e ele entrou com o carro, estacionando não muito longe da entrada principal. Ele abriu a porta para Edward e o mesmo saiu do veículo, sentindo-se estranhamente ansioso com a ideia de ver Isabella em poucos minutos. Ele logo subiu os poucos degraus que o levaria até a porta de entrada, e bateu suavemente, não precisando esperar muito para que ela se abrisse e uma Renée animada sorrisse abertamente para ele.

- Oh, Edward! Que bom que você já chegou – ela disse após abraça-lo rapidamente e então enlaçou seus braços, guiando-o para dentro da casa. – Estávamos ansiosos.

- Eu também estava ansioso – ele disse rindo. – Trouxe uma garrafa de vinho para tomarmos no jantar. Espero que não se importe. É uma garrafa bastante cobiçada e pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade abri-la enquanto nos conhecemos melhor no jantar.

- Claro! É tão gentil da sua parte – suspirou. – Levarei a garrafa até a cozinha. Fique a vontade, Charlie já está ali no sofá.

- Imagina, Sra Swan. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito incrivelmente sedutor que fez com que mais um suspiro saísse dos lábios da sogra.

- Olha, Charlie, Edward já chegou e nos trouxe essa maravilhosa garrafa de vinho! Faça-o se sentir a vontade, sim?

- Lafite - Charlie observou, olhando a garrafa na mão da mulher. - Boa escolha.

- Sempre.

O Swan concordou, soltando uma gargalhada e logo estava oferecendo ao genro um copo de uísque enquanto esperavam por Isabella. A mesma estava ainda em seu quarto, olhando-se em seu enorme espelho e analisando a roupa que havia escolhido para a ocasião. Ela não havia vestido o McQueen rosa claro, como havia discutido com a mãe no café da manhã, mas sim um maravilhoso Nina Ricci preto que era um tanto quanto simples e, ao mesmo tempo, elegante. O vestido era de seda preta, com mangas curtas e com um maravilhoso detalhe rendado na parte frontal, onde mostrava boa parte do colo da morena, de forma que ela não estivesse usando um sutiã por baixo do vestido. Ela sabia que aquilo provavelmente deixaria seu namorado louco e não resistiu quando pensou nas reações que aquele delicado vestido provocaria nele. Por mais que fosse um vestido preto e com um detalhe completamente sensual, a peça era bastante feminina e inocente. A saia rodada indo até pouco abaixo das coxas brancas de Isabella, assim como os detalhes plissados na parte superior do mesmo, não negavam tal coisa. A Swan havia passado uma maquiagem leve, não era nenhum jantar de gala onde ela provavelmente passaria o dia em um SPA preparando-se para ser vista em público e ser fotografada, mas ela recusava-se a descer sem ter ao menos passado um pouco de maquiagem no rosto para esconder as imperfeições quase imperceptíveis, então ela usou apenas um pouco de iluminador nas áreas certa, um pouco de máscara nos cílios e uma linha fina e reta de delineador na parte superior da pálpebra. Não havia passado blush, sabendo que provavelmente passaria a maior parte da noite corada e também não usou algum batom forte, apenas um Chanel rosa claro que parecia perfeito em seus lábios perfeitos. Ela espirrou pouco de perfume em si, fechando os olhos com o cheiro delicioso e rapidamente calçou um par de sandálias pretas que não tinham o salto mais alto do que dez centímetros. Por fim, os longos e macios frios castanhos de seu cabelo, estavam presos em um coque baixo, mesclado à uma pequena trança lateral.

Decidindo-se que, finalmente, estava pronta, a morena jogou a ansiedade de lado e saiu do quarto sem se importar em apressar o passo. Ela já sabia que Edward estava a esperando no andar de baixo; já havia escutado sua voz rouca e envolvente quando havia chegado no corredor. Parou por alguns segundos, tomou uma respiração funda, e começou a descer as escadas. Já do topo da mesma, quando ela olhou para baixo, ela viu Edward sentado no sofá com um copo de uísque na mão enquanto conversava sobre algo com Charlie. Isabella sentiu sua respiração ficar mais ofegante quando notou que ele usava um terno grafite, realçando a palidez da sua pele. Notou também como seu cabelo estava completamente alinhado e ela só queria enfiar os dedos ali, bagunçando-o enquanto beijava os lábios de Edward com vontade. Mais uma vez, a morena segurou sua ansiedade e desceu as escadas em um ritmo completamente normal, o que deu tempo suficiente para que Edward pedisse licença para o pai dela e se levantasse do sofá, indo em direção a belíssima morena que havia lhe tirado o fôlego com aquele vestido preto. Adorava quando ela usava cores fortes. O contraste com o tom pálido e cremoso da pele dela era maravilhoso. Ela sorriu radiante para ele, que imitou o gesto e estendeu a mão, ajudando-a com os últimos degraus. Uma vez que ela havia aceitado sua mão, ele ergueu-a um pouco e lentamente escovou os lábios ali, olhando diretamente para os olhos incrivelmente castanhos de Isabella, antes de dar um casto beijo no local, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido mudo e ofegasse um pouco com os olhos verdes olhando-a intensamente. Era como se todo o ar do seu mundo fosse sugado quando Edward beijava as costas da sua mão, ainda mais com tanta intensidade envolvida.

- Você está incrivelmente bela, minha querida – murmurou ainda a encarando.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, saindo do transe que havia entrado diante da visão, e Edward sorriu sacana, sabendo exatamente o que ele havia provocado em Isabella. Ele amava como o corpo dela reagia tão fácil ao seu toque. Amava o fato de que bastava apenas um toque em sua pele macia, e ela derretia ali mesmo. Nunca havia sido assim antes, nenhuma mulher na qual ele havia tocado durante toda sua vida, havia o respondido de tal forma. Mas ele sabia que Isabella não era apenas _uma mulher_ _qualquer _em sua vida, muito possivelmente ela era a mulh-

- Obrigada, Edward – Isabella respondeu, tirando-o de seu devaneio. – Você está incrível também.

- Oh, tão lindos! – Renée cantarolou voltando para a sala, fazendo Edward rir e Isabella morder os lábios timidamente.

- Se você pretende morder os lábios durante o jantar, eu não sei se serei capaz de me conter e não atacá-la, Isabella – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela apenas para que ela ouvisse.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sorriu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Edward. Eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos, conversando amenidades enquanto Charlie e Edward ainda apreciavam o velho uísque que o primeiro havia servido, até Celine chegar a sala, anunciando que o jantar estava pronto para ser servido, e então eles foram. Como seriam apenas os quatro, Renée sugeriu que os assentos fossem colocados um de frente para o outro, e que eles não utilizassem as pontas da mesa, pois assim não precisariam ficar tão distantes um do outro. Edward acabou por sentar ao lado de Isabella, que ficou sentada de frente para a sua mãe, que estava sentada ao lado do marido. Renée sorriu docemente quando Edward puxou a cadeira para que Isabella sentasse e segurou um suspiro que seu coração bobo e romântico estava querendo soltar. Ela poderia ficar observando a filha e o genro por horas e não se cansaria de observar a forma protetora e possessiva como ele a tocava, a forma desejosa e apaixonada que ele a olhava... Era como se ela estivesse lendo um dos muito romances que ela lia com as mulheres do clube do livro.

Um carpaccio de carne vermelha foi servido juntamente com um maravilhoso vinho tinto leve como entrada, e eles comeram em meio a uma conversa tranquila. Isabella tentava se concentrar enquanto sentia a perna de Edward praticamente raspando na sua, e ele sorria, apreciando seu vinho, sabendo muito bem o efeito que estava causando. Enquanto isso, ela balançava a perna em que notasse, tentando esconder seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Por mais que ela soubesse que não precisava estar assim. A conversa entre Edward e seus pais estava indo bem até então.

- Você mexe muito a perna. Pare com isso, minha querida, ou não serei capaz de manter minhas mãos longe delas - ele sussurrou, inclinando-se perto do ouvido dela para que ninguém mais ali escutasse.

Imediatamente Isabella parou de mexer as pernas, procurando focar na carne que ainda estava em seu prato. Ela colocou um pouco na boca, suspirando ao sentir o gosto invadir seu paladar e tomou um gole do vinho em seguida.

- Esse carpaccio está uma delícia, mamãe - ela comentou. - Lembre-me de elogiar nossa cozinheira depois.

- Tenho que concordar com Isabella. Está mesmo uma delícia. Meus cumprimentos a chefe.

- Tenho certeza que ela ficará extremamente feliz em ouvir tais elogios e eu realmente concordo com vocês. Está uma delícia.

Mais alguns minutos discutindo sobre o delicioso caspaccio, Celice veio para retirar os pratos e logo serviu o prato principal. Um delicioso pato assado com batatas e algumas rodelas de laranja. Isabella sentiu o estômago remexer dentro dela apenas com o cheiro delicioso da refeição e sorriu quando o vinho da sua taça foi substituído por um vinho branco aromático. Edward sorriu satisfeito ao lado dela, adorando as escolhas da sogra para a noite.

- Então, Edward... - Charlie comentou, enquanto Celine servia seu prato.

- Sim, Sr Swan?

- Apenas Charlie, por favor - ele sorriu e Edward assentiu, degustando um pouco do vinho. Não era fã de vinhos brancos, ainda mais os aromáticos, mas não podia negar que aquela havia sido uma boa escolha. Estava tão bom quanto o tinto leve servido outrora. - Bella comentou que você é um apostador de corridas.

- Não exatamente - ele esclareceu. - Eu apenas gosto de assistir algumas vezes quando vou a Itália visitar meus pais. Carlisle é o verdadeiro adorador de apostas em corridas de cavalos. Mas devo admitir que eu me divirto apostando.

- Oh... Carlisle seria seu pai? Já sinto que gostarei dele.

- Tenho certeza que vocês se dariam muito bem - Edward concordou, se sentindo estranhamente confortável ao falar de Carlisle e sua vida na Itália para os pais de Isabella. - Talvez devêssemos marcar algo em breve. Falarei com Esme quando me encontrar com ela na próxima semana.

- Você irá para a Itália na próxima semana? - Isabella indagou baixinho, não gostando da ideia de se separar dele por causa de mais uma viagem.

- Sim, minha querida - respondeu pegando a mão dela e beijando a ponta dos dedos de leve. Ele odiava vê-la com aquela expressão, mas ele realmente precisava ir até a Itália na próxima semana. Se pudesse escolher, certamente preferiria passar o tempo ao lado de sua Isabella, todavia, este não era um caso no qual ele poderia se dar ao luxo de renegar uma viagem. Não era apenas uma viagem casual para ver sua família, haviam negócios envolvidos. - Eu iria lhe contar hoje mais cedo quando estávamos conversando por mensagem, mas você parecia tão animada com o jantar que eu decidi esperar. Me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem - ela sorriu e ele odiou que o sorriso não foi sincero. - Não é como se você não fosse voltar logo.

- O mais rápido que eu puder - ele prometeu, finalmente soltando a mão dela e voltando sua atenção para Charlie, que olhava os dois com curiosidade, e Renée, que parecia estar prestes a explodir de felicidade.

O jantar seguiu de forma normal, o pequeno clima tenso criado outrora havia se dissipado e Isabella decidiu que não ficaria triste pela viagem de Edward. Não havia motivos. Ele voltaria tão rápido quanto havia partido. A conversa voltou calmamente para a mesa, Charlie e Edward conversando sobre cavalos, corridas e cavalgadas.

- Você sabia que Bella praticou hipismo quando era mais nova? - Renée disse animada.

- Oh, claro. Ela já mencionou tal coisa. Também me recordo sobre ela mencionar sobre ser fã de montaria, não é mesmo, minha querida? - ele inquiriu sorrindo torto para ela.

Isabella sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem completamente quando Edward disse aquilo, lembrando-se perfeitamente do contexto e da ocasião na qual ela havia mencionado tal coisa a ele. Eles estavam nus na cama dele, após passarem a manhã e parte da tarde imersos em uma pequena bolha onde apenas existia os dois. Havia sido o dia no qual ele havia resolvido se abrir mais para ela e o dia em que eles havia assumido sentir algo forte um pelo outro. Por mais que não tenha sido dito exatamente com as três palavras, no entanto.

- Sim - ela murmurou encarando seu prato quase vazio.

- Mas temo que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de vê-la montando - Edward continuou, tentando soar casual e Isabella arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que ele estava insunando tais coisas na frente de seus pais. Seria uma indireta talvez? Ela mordeu os lábios, pensando que talvez Edward fosse gostar do fato de que ela pudesse colocar em prática todos os anos de hipismo que ela praticou.

- Prometo que em breve você me verá cavalgar - ela disse sorrindo. Os olhos brilhando em desejo e Edward sentiu sua garganta de repente secar. Ele mal podia esperar por isso.

- Estou contando com isso, minha querida - ele murmurou encarando-a intensamente.

Charlie coçou a garganta, não se sentindo confortável com a tensão claramente _sexual_ que havia se estabelecido no ambiente, ainda mais quando tal tensão envolvia sua filha, e Renée apenas soltou algumas risadinhas. Já Isabella sentia-se mortificada, não acreditando que havia soltando uma frase com um conteúdo completamente sexual implícito na frente de seus pais. No mínimo devia ser os vinhos que ela havia tomado. _Certo..._ Edward resolveu quebrar a tensão elogiando a escolha para os vinhos e Renée sorriu abertamente, dizendo com orgulho que ela havia escolhido cada um deles. O Cullen a parabenizou e uma vez que todos havia acabado de comer, foi iniciada a rodada de queijos, servida com um tipo de vinho para cada tipo de queijo. Uma vez que a mesma acabou, foi a vez de Celine servir a sobremesa: crème brûlée, que foi servido ao lado do delicioso vinho branco de sobremesa Sauternes.

- Céus! - Isabella exclamou, após colocar uma pequena colherada na boca.

- Sim - Renée concordou sorrindo. - Eu realmente preciso dar os parabéns para nossa cozinheira.

Todos murmuraram algo em concordância e uma vez que haviam acabado de comer, foram para a sala, onde eles sentaram e Celine serviu ema pequena xícara de chá para cada um. Conversaram por mais algumas horas, todos animados com o rumo que o jantar havia tomado. Charlie e Edward mal pareciam amigos de longa data e já estavam planejando uma ida a uma corrida, por mais que não tenham decidido sobre tal corrida acontecer ali mesmo em Paris, ou em Milão. Quando já estava ficando tarde demais, Edward resolveu que seria uma boa hora para ir embora e Isabella se ofereceu para levá-lo até a porta. Ele se despediu de Charlie com um aperto de mãos amigável e de Renée com um abraço e um agradecimento pelo convite. Enquanto ele caminhava até a porta ao lado de Isabella e segurando sua mão, Renée puxou Charlie para fora da sala, dizendo que deveriam deixar Edward e Isabella terem um pouco de privacidade.

- Quando você parte para a Itália? - ela indagou assim que estavam do lado de fora.

- Acredito que na quinta feira a noite - ele disse, escovando as bochechas dela com as pontas dos dedos. - E voltarei em alguma parte do dia do domingo.

- Estarei ansiosa - ela murmurou.

- Não é como se não pudéssemos nos ver antes disso, Isabella. Podemos nos encontrar muitas vezes antes disso.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu; ainda o sorriso errado. - É só que... deixa. É bobagem.

- Agora - ele disse sedutor, aproximando-se perigosamente dela -, se a senhorita me permitir, há algo que eu quero fazer desde o momento em que você apareceu no topo daquela escada.

E então tão rápido quanto uma batida de coração, os lábios de Edward encontraram os de Isabella e eles estavam se beijando com vontade. Todas as preocupações de outrora foram se esvaindo e tudo o que Isabella se permitiu pensar naquele momento, era no quão bom era ser beijada por Edward Cullen.

- Nos vemos em breve, minha querida - ele prometeu, beijando-a rapidamente mais uma vez e então se foi, deixando-a completamente vermelha e ofegante na porta de sua casa.

* * *

**N/A: **_Adoro essa Renée toda sogra linda! Toda Team Edward. Hahahahaha. E aquela mini tensão no café da manhã? Está tudo certo com o Charlie? Hmmm... Falando em tensão, Bella e Edward andam bem tensos (se é que me entendem hihi). Será que a Bella vai mostrar logo o que aprendeu nas aulas de hipismo? E essa viagem? O que pode acontecer? Hmm... comentem que eu estou animada sobre o outro capítulo e ainda esse final de semana vou começar a escrever! E lembrem-se: Review = Preview. Muiiiiiiito obrigada pra quem ta comentando aqui! To adorando que estão aparecendo novos leitora. Por favor, comentem. É importante! Dá trabalho escrever e é legal ver se estão gostando o não. Um simples comentário me deixa feliz, além do mais, eu não mordo! (ps: deixem o email de vocês aqui caso não tenham conta e queiram o preview) Beijos, beijos e até breve._

**N/B: **_A Renée é tão fofa, toda preocupada em deixar as coisas perfeitas para o Edward. Uma sogra perfeita! Bella imaginando ela e o Edward no futuro, owwn que fofinho. Bem, os dois estão com uma tensão sexual grande hein, porque isso da cavalgada uhhh deu até calor. Edward vai viajar bubu* Bella não curte ficar sem ele por muito tempo, e nem a gente! Então comentem para termos mais Edward rsrs Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
